


記憶的美景

by Arales



Category: Original Work, 原創 - Fandom
Genre: #菲, M/M, 不調情會死, 希歐多爾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 129,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arales/pseuds/Arales
Summary: 希歐多爾尋找一副記憶中的畫作，經由介紹認識了經營藝廊的畫商菲德瑞克。困擾於過去的菲德瑞克和困惑於音樂無法得到恩師認可的小提琴家希歐多爾，他們所追求的美，究竟是喜劇多一點還是悲劇多一點？
Relationships: 互攻 - Relationship, 音樂家X畫商
Kudos: 6





	1. 楔子

希歐多爾在二手店前停下腳步，櫥窗前倒映他背琴盒嘴上叼菸的模糊身影。同行朋友中唯一回頭的，是那個比音樂系學生厲害、認識時間也比較短的萊伊。

以為萊伊會叫他，所以乾脆放心隨意地用眼睛搜尋室內，吐出的煙讓視線模糊也展現失望。希歐多爾回頭，發現萊伊站的不近不遠，系上同學很遙遠地開始慢慢停下。

「希歐多爾，我可以問個問題嗎？」

希歐多爾向前走過萊伊身邊開始與萊伊並行，拿出隨身攜帶的菸灰缸收好菸蒂，又點起一支。

「問吧。」向前走進自己吐出的煙霧裡，希歐多爾好奇這心細溫柔得太過罪惡的朋友，這次是想問他什麼。

「你在找畫嗎？」

希歐多爾停下腳步、萊伊也停下，很短暫，然後又開始走。

「什麼時候發現的？」

「說發現……一半是猜的，所以才確認一下。你停下的店總是有一兩幅畫，所以你不是對二手店有興趣，你只是停在有畫的二手店前面而已。」

希歐多爾叼著菸笑了。

「漂亮。前面那群一個都沒發現，你乾脆改行當偵探算了。」

萊伊笑著說沒興趣，然後又回到最初的問題。

「所以你真的在找畫，也找很久了？」

「對。」

「我可以聽故事？」

「下次吧……情報交換？」萊伊友善的笑容讓希歐多爾看到微妙的機會。

於是萊伊拿出名片，在背後寫了一些東西，然後遞給希歐多爾。

「介紹你一個有理想的畫商，我想他可以幫助你找到想要的畫，沒幫助就當交朋友吧，他是個有趣的人，說是我介紹去的他不會拒絕。」

希歐多爾把名片翻兩翻，然後收進口袋裡。

「什麼叫做有理想的畫商？」

「他說，不管是多平凡的畫，都有可能是他人一生中最美的風景，所以，他替相遇製造機會。」

希歐多爾聽到內容，重新把名片拿出來看了看，又收回去，腦海浮現泛黃的記憶。

「他應該去當廣告商的，說得真好。」

「有趣吧？」

「我喜歡這個說法，」希歐多爾笑道，帶點閒散隨意的手指拿下菸捻熄在菸灰缸裡。

「就像一見鍾情一樣。」


	2. 第一章

二十年前經濟泡沫化的時期，許多人受到波及，希歐多爾家也是一樣。那時候，希歐多爾的爺爺奶奶賣了一幅畫，搭上新興的新資本蒐集潮，賣了畫貼補家裡。

那幅畫是老人當年結婚度蜜月時合買的，不是名畫，卻是出自名家的真跡。畫面只是很樸實的靜物畫，上面畫了什麼，當時年幼的希歐多爾其實不記得，只覺得那是幅溫暖的畫，如果看到應該認得出來。

爺爺五年前過世，如今剩下奶奶。黑白相片模糊的背景是那幅被賣掉的畫。裡面的爺爺奶奶還很年輕，年老的婦人常不自覺拿著相框、撫摸玻璃，笑著凝視，漸漸說不出故事。

希歐多爾想找到那幅畫，滿足一個願望，知道在哪裡看一眼也好。

「不過，我的找法很碰運氣。」僅僅啣著菸而沒有點燃的希歐多爾，帶點閒散的，對面前儀姿洗鍊的紅髮畫商笑道。

希歐多爾與同伴們分手的第二天，來到名片上的畫廊。對走進來的他顯得相當有興趣的紅髮男人，用看起來很舒服溫暖的微笑問他想找什麼，在他遞出名片的時候，不掩飾疑惑的表情中也有淡淡驚訝。然後帶他走進與辦公室相連的小客廳，靜靜聽他說故事。

「所以你要找一幅畫。」紅髮畫商低頭看著手上的名片，然後把它還給希歐多爾。

「嗯。菲德瑞克……照這樣稱呼就可以了？」從拿出名片後，自我介紹就顯得簡略，希歐多爾只好再確定一下，亂喊一通未免失禮。

「嗯？啊…既然你是萊伊介紹來的，照方便的喜好稱呼即可。」靠回沙發裡，手指略略交叉的雙手隨意擱置腿上，菲德瑞克對先確定稱呼這種小事的希歐多爾，露出莞爾笑容。

「那麼，我就不客氣的叫你菲了。」

希歐多爾表情沒什麼變化，彷彿帶點淡淡偏執的嘴角，隨興而自我風格地輕輕挑起，真的只是確定稱呼而已。

菲德瑞克發現這點，所以撥著頭髮苦笑。

「該說真不愧是萊伊介紹來的朋友嗎……」

「不喜歡？我覺得這麼念的音色很好聽。」

音色嗎……

「不，只是很少有人這麼叫我，所以有些意外。」發現希歐多爾若有所思的目光，菲笑著攤攤手。「還有什麼說明或問題？如果沒有，接下來換我問問題。」

「嗯…為什麼我拿出名片的時候，你會那麼驚訝？」而在這之前顯得很高興。

「因為你常在我的店門口晃，希歐多爾，所以我記得你。有的時候是站一下、有的時候是經過，我還以為你終於下定決心走進來，因此你拿出名片時我驚訝了。」

比起菲被發現也修飾合宜的表情，希歐多爾的表情就顯得些微尷尬不好意思。

抓抓臉、拿下菸收回菸盒裡，『真是沒辦法』地笑開一張臉。

「畫商的記憶力都這麼好嗎？」

「我會把這句話當成讚美收下的。」氣氛瞬間柔軟了起來，菲重新在水杯倒滿水，等希歐多爾說答案。

「因為……二十年前賣掉畫的店，在這裡，我沒想到萊伊介紹的是這家店。」

二十年前的那個商人不知去向，只留下房子，成為二十年後的這個畫廊；希歐多爾對這房子的記憶，就像投影般地疊上跟老人手牽手一次次經過的場景。所以總是在回租屋處時經過、不自覺的停下，向附近的商店打聽消息，卻沒有走進與回憶景色不同的店裡詢問。

「……是這裡嗎？」

「嗯，沒想到你記得，我想應該沒有帶來困擾才對。」

認真反省的希歐多爾讓菲花了點功夫忍住笑聲，回到原本該討論的事情上。

「還好，有其他的資料嗎？畫家的名字、詳細的尺寸……還是只有那張照片？」

「我回去問問……不過應該只剩那張照片。」

「好吧，留下你的聯絡方式，有消息我會通知你來看看。」菲遞出紙筆，希歐多爾在眼睛一亮同時又覺得奇怪的神情變化，令菲終究笑出了聲音。「有什麼好奇怪的嗎？」

「這麼奇怪、資料這麼少的委託你也接，」希歐多爾邊寫資料邊回答。「難怪萊伊說你是有理想的畫商。」

「……他這麼說嗎？」

希歐多爾發現聲音微妙地改變了，可是沒有戳破。

「不管是多平凡的畫，都有可能是他人一生中最美的風景，所以，他替相遇製造機會……雖然不知道這句話的前因後果是什麼、不知道為什麼會說出這句話，但我很喜歡。」

「很喜歡？」

「唔，好吧，非常喜歡，如果聽得多一點比較能讓你更滿意，你的聲音我也很喜歡，很好聽的聲音。」

希歐多爾寫完抬頭將紙片還給菲，而對方優雅世故的臉上，笑容微妙得像調侃人。

「萊伊沒有跟你說嗎？你這樣我會誤會的喔。」

眨眨眼，希歐多爾花了一兩秒才明白過來。

「這種私事萊伊不會說，那跟找畫這件事沒有關係，」禮尚往來，希歐多爾也笑了。「我們這種人對好聲音最沒有辦法了，多讓我聽幾次，就算我不喜歡男人也忘不了你了。不過，我的確非常喜歡那句話。」

「喂……我只是提醒你開個玩笑，多讓我誤會一下說不定會比較便宜哪。」

「怎麼可能。」

兩人笑了起來，菲送希歐多爾到門口，看對方在門口點上菸深吸一口。背著琴盒的身影笑著對他點點頭說再見，看起來很自由的高挑背影，像讓人羨慕的畫一般美麗。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

委託交付後，希歐多爾的生活並沒有太大改變，依然是演奏、練習，在學校進修接受指導的同時，也當助教幫忙指導學弟妹。再怎麼說他都是小提琴首席，說出感想指出缺點的自信與眼光，對學弟妹來說相當有幫助。

不同之處在於，當他回家經過菲的店時，很偶爾很偶爾會進來晃一次。有時菲從裡面發現他經過，希歐多爾也只是拿下菸略略一禮，用不變的速度經過門口然後離去。

所以當他難得進來晃晃的時候，菲也會取笑他進來的理由是什麼。

『覺得差不多該走進來晃一下，就進來囉。』希歐多爾說得簡單，有個能打招呼的人在裡面總是經過也不好，所以覺得該來打招呼聊天的時候，就會開門進來說兩句。

打招呼也是很需要靈感的。

希歐多爾微笑補上這句時菲笑不可抑，隨興的理所當然有親切的溫柔，充滿自由與年輕的感覺，菲明白希歐多爾不常走進來的原因之一是畫還沒有找到，因為體貼而微調經過與拜訪的次數。從聊天中得知希歐多爾比自己小七歲，令菲感慨自己是不是老太快了點。

總是沒有聊很多，但也很確實地交換著資訊，對彼此來說這都只是種毫無負擔的往來而已。

接下來有很長一段時間彼此都沒有碰面，希歐多爾忙著演奏，菲也有自己的生意與展覽要處理。不存在約定的見面消失了也沒有負擔，希歐多爾經過店門前忙得連注意裡面的機會都沒有，偶爾想起，也覺得他們不過是比較合得來的委託人與商人，有空再補招呼就可以了。

再次見面的時候已經過了新年，學校即將開學，究竟隔了多久誰也沒有計算。只是，這次卻是希歐多爾從電話中聽到聲音，請他排個時間到畫廊一趟。

「畫找到了嗎？」在上次坐過的沙發坐下，希歐多爾不敢相信這麼快就找到了，他以為會更久。

「也不算。」菲笑著把牛皮紙袋拿給希歐多爾，要他看裡面的東西。

裡面是一張張的相片，而菲在背後寫上希歐多爾看不懂的代號。

「畫作的交易是有紀錄的，經過鑑定的畫只要是合法交易買賣，都會有紀錄。」菲對希歐多爾解釋，他找到當年這家店的交易記錄，然後聯絡拜訪畫作的持有人，如果畫已轉手那就再找下去。

「因為不知道哪幅畫是你要的，所以我拍了相片回來。慢慢看，我去前面，我想你會花上不少時間。」

紅髮的男人笑著回去工作，希歐多爾很難想像，對方的雲淡風清背後花了多少時間，但也許這就是萊伊介紹這男人的原因。

拿起相片仔細觀看回憶的希歐多爾，很快就忘記其他事情，直到菲再次回到小客廳，他才驚覺時間已經很晚了。

「看完了嗎？」

「還沒。」

希歐多爾看每張照片的表情都很困惑，菲知道利用記憶確認很花時間，因此並不催促，只是有一搭沒一搭地又開始聊天。

「我後來才想到，你是那個樂團首席，我有聽過你的演奏。」

「喔？真榮幸，如果覺得拉得很爛直說也無妨，我不會揍人的。」希歐多爾翻開新的一張相片，很緩慢地在腦海中比對。

「不……只是覺得台上台下差好多，看起來。」

「如果你說的是雖然差很多但都很帥，那我想我的心情會好一點。」

噗嗤。

「啊，都很好看，以我看男人的眼光來說。只是穿上禮服氣質感覺大不相同。」

「看男人的眼光嗎？聽起來真不得了。不過比起誇獎我的長相，讚美我的小提琴我會再得意一點，畢竟我是音樂家，跟萊伊那傢伙不一樣。」

「萊伊……？啊……他會彈鋼琴。」

菲喃喃沈默、然後想起的自言自語，讓希歐多爾緩下看照片的動作，抬頭凝視菲的表情。

「你沒聽過他的鋼琴嗎？」

「曾經……遠遠地聽過一次，後來才知道是他彈的。」

紅髮男人一切看起來的表現都與平常無異，希歐多爾卻聽出不同的心情，那是帶著懷念的黯淡溫柔。

「你們交往過嗎？」

「我們從來也算不上交往。」

「是嗎。」

希歐多爾低頭繼續看照片，因為聽起來是有點哀愁的語調，所以不再多問。他無法告訴這個男人萊伊替朋友演奏鋼琴的習慣，因為他不知道萊伊從未讓這個人聽他演奏的原因是什麼，也許只是錯過。

他覺得不該碰觸，但菲想要知道。

「萊伊鋼琴彈得很好嗎？」

「超乎水準得好。」

「有這麼好？」

「好得像叛逃的音樂家，讓系上老師惋惜不已。音色、技巧、與詮釋都非常好，只要近距離聽過一次就忘不了，那聲音彷彿弦月的光穿透冰層，強悍、清澈、卻又溫柔。」

「你跟萊伊比起來，誰比較好？」

「我們是不同的樂器。」希歐多爾很簡單地回覆，這個問題無法回答。

「那麼，如果他學小提琴，學得好嗎？」

「應該沒問題。」

「如果他也是使用小提琴，那你們兩個誰會比較好？」

菲不知道自己為什麼會想問到這種程度，他知道這很失禮，也許會激怒希歐多爾身為小提琴首席的自尊。然而某個自我控制的開關就像壞了一樣，在已充分道別的現在，不明所以地想抓住連獲得都不曾的失去。

讓他意外的，希歐多爾沒有生氣，還是顯得自由瀟灑的臉和聲音毫不動搖。

「我。」

而且回答得簡單又肯定。

「為什麼？」

「因為沒有如果，」希歐多爾說得很自信，不生氣也不迫人，只是懶懶地呈述事實。「就算他真的學小提琴也贏不了我，因為他只會將生命累積在音色上，而我將全部奉獻給音樂，我的音樂終將抵達他到不了的地方。」

「這樣啊。」

希歐多爾低下的頭又抬起來，菲的表情還是無懈可擊，淺藍色的眼睛似乎溫柔訴說方才失禮的歉意，可是，從聲音到人都不對勁。

為什麼？希歐多爾回想不出是哪裡說錯什麼，但眼前明明世故到極點的男人卻好像受了傷。

「不過，就像畫一樣，」想了想，還是開口。

「嗯？」

「每個能成為音樂的音色都是美麗的，為無價的美麗排列順序未免庸俗，我覺得不論聽到還是看見都很幸福。」

「嗯。」

接下來又是一陣安靜，希歐多爾看著照片覺得沈默也好，他有點介意對方情緒的變化，可是不知道哪裡出了問題。

然後，看完了照片。

「沒有嗎？」菲問道。

「總覺得……」希歐多爾收攏照片的手頓了頓，蹙眉的表情相當困擾。「都不是，也許是我記錯了，但總覺得都不太像。我可以帶回去慢慢看嗎？」

「抱歉，這事關其他客戶的隱私，不過你隨時可以過來看。」

「好吧，謝謝你，我會再過來。」知道很晚了，看菲開始收拾東西，希歐多爾也站起來伸懶腰，「怎麼？」

「不，只是很難想像，會有像你這樣的年輕人主動去找一幅記憶中的畫，這不常見。」

希歐多爾很得意地笑了。

「這不是很浪漫嗎？我是被全世界允許揮霍浪漫的職業，找尋記憶裡的畫不是很美的事嗎？」

「揮霍浪漫嗎？聽起來的確很美。」

菲關上燈和暖氣，拿起衣架上的大衣遞給希歐多爾，窗外的雪下得很安靜，漆黑的夜色完全無法分辨多晚了。

跟著菲離開裡間，看著菲鎖上門，希歐多爾看著菲熟練地關閉讓畫廊璀璨的光源，燈一盞盞的熄滅，不知不覺他已身陷黑暗，遙遙望著菲佇立在最後的燈下回頭看他。

那不是光線聚集的傲然或是聚焦之美，希歐多爾覺得那身影是溫柔的寂寞。

一度忽視的思緒又回到腦海，為什麼，那個時候這男人會有受傷的感覺？

「希歐多爾？」菲走了回來，手上的鑰匙發出零碎聲響，在昏暗中打量希歐多爾沈思的表情。「有東西忘記了？啊…你的琴，真是，忘記就早點說啊……」

「對……我忘記了……抱歉。」第一次忘記手邊的琴，希歐多爾還是覺得恍惚。男人在身邊重新開門，走進裡面，把琴拿出來遞給他，在他說謝謝的時候笑了笑，低頭又開始鎖門。

很多道鎖，鑰匙與鎖的聲音一陣一陣一層一層，讓這男人受傷的……不是萊伊而是自己的態度嗎？關於才華與自信？

「希歐多爾？」鎖好門的男人抬頭，看著他動也不動顯得疑惑。

「……為什麼你會想賣畫呢……」希歐多爾以為賣畫不需要理由，喃喃地，如果是替相遇製造機會，那也許就是個重要的原因。

在菲疑惑的瞬間，希歐多爾自己也不明白地吻了上去。覺得自己就像被看不見的傷還有眼底殘留的寂寞召喚，背著琴把一個男人壓在門板上強吻，這種事想都沒想過。

然而，突然很想吻他，也覺得，這比看起來更纖細的男人會需要溫暖的吻，但也許這全都只是個藉口。

被吻的時候菲很驚訝，突然被壓在門上強吻沒有人會不驚訝，但只是驚訝了一下，被男人吻並不是什麼天大的問題。

帶著菸味的吻強勢中帶有溫柔恍惚，幾乎可以算是熱情的吻相當熟練。菲笑著閉上眼睛，張口讓希歐多爾吻得更深，未被控制的手輕輕攀上對方的頸項，用唇舌回應希歐多爾的吻，放任對方的索求與交纏，然後更大膽地追逐回應。腰上的手還有體溫氣息全熱了起來，雖然是莫名其妙的開始，卻是很舒服的意外。

濕潤的喘息聲透露了情慾的色彩，希歐多爾克制自己從對方的唇上離開，唾液的痕跡、紅豔的唇，還有含笑凝望自己不言不語的眼眸，全都很清楚地告訴自己剛才做了什麼。

不知道該說什麼，隱藏失敗的一點不知所措與尷尬從希歐多爾的沈默裡叛逃，被困住的菲只是笑著等對方開口。

該說什麼？為什麼不掙扎？問什麼好像都太蠢了點。

「你……被強吻的時候都這麼熱情地回應嗎？」

「被吻的時候當然會回應，這種事要做就是舒服的享受，」希歐多爾不愉快的僵硬表情，讓菲臉上的笑意擴大，他不是說強吻而只是說被吻。「而你的長相在喜好範圍內。」

覺得『輸了』的淡淡挫敗感還有被捉弄的彆扭，讓人不服氣，只是畢竟是自己先動手，希歐多爾也明白開口大概就是這種下場。

「真高興我們在享受上想法一致……沒想到我也有親吻男人的一天。」

隱隱嘆息的神色語氣，還是困住自己的身體，菲充分感受到對方複雜的心情。

「看得出來。」覺得那表情很可愛，菲抿唇忍住笑聲。

接下來又是一陣沈默，誰也沒有動，希歐多爾低垂視線沒有看菲的表情。

「……要繼續嗎？」雖然覺得很有趣，不過一直這樣也不是辦法。

「……不。」希歐多爾緩慢遠離，似乎還想說什麼的臉看起來有些困惑。

「那換我了。」

菲一臉壞笑地拉回希歐多爾，用相近的侵略性吻上對方錯愕的唇，希歐多爾濕軟的舌從凝滯而至回應，細膩綿密地交纏，幾次小小分開都被菲重新纏上，在喘息與吻交錯間希歐多爾沒有拒絕，不同的喘息聲與細碎鼻音輕輕重疊錯落，雖然沒失火，但吻得太舒服而難分難捨結果也快相去不遠了。

分開的唇沒有離得太遠，起伏的胸膛貼近、混亂濁熱的呼吸吹撫著口鼻，幾乎看不見表情的距離，黯淡光線也讓表情更模糊，然而希歐多爾仍是看見了那對淺藍寶石中的笑意。

「多謝招待，希歐多爾，很棒的吻。」

……聽起來簡直就像被吃了一樣。

因為完敗得太過徹底反而能開懷大笑。

「呵…嗯，抱歉，不客氣，你喜歡就好。」雖然輸了卻停不了笑聲，希歐多爾掩嘴咳兩下，乖乖地退後一兩步拉開距離。

「你呢？舒服嗎？」

「呃？」因為正往光源走去，所以菲臉上促狹的表情更是清晰可見。

「男人的面子問題。」菲望著希歐多爾笑彎了眼。

「啊……嗯，」希歐多爾忍不住又笑了，果然把男人和女人做為對手是不同的。「好吧，你取悅我了，很棒很舒服的吻。」

「要去我家嗎？」

菲說著，關閉了室內的最後一盞燈。

「……這是邀請嗎？」

「不，這是誘惑。」

微光裡，希歐多爾看見那雙冰瞳用好聽的聲音說著誘惑，笑意柔暖。


	3. 第二章（H-限）

『……我從未跟男人上床，也從來沒想過。』

認識希歐多爾沒多久，菲大概就察覺這件事。就像自己一樣，這位首席的身上也經常殘留各種女人的香水味，不同的是，希歐多爾對男人沒有經驗也沒有興趣。

所以比起感覺良好的吻，菲更驚訝在寒風中用力吸菸，安靜如嘆息般說出這句話的希歐多爾會跟他回家。

詢問就是試探，一夜情需要的就是半真半假，還有看得上也合得來的對象。菲不太當真，也認為這種近乎於玩笑的邀請已然足夠，他不覺得希歐多爾會答應，只是想看那張臉稍稍動搖困擾的樣子。

可是希歐多爾答應了。

菸癮不小的人飛快抽完一支，收起菸蒂，偏偏頭問他車在哪裡，用淺淺的微笑小心保護自己的琴。

也許希歐多爾的冒險精神與守備範圍超出他的想像，衝動之後不需要在乎也變得單純。

「……讀譜嗎？」

洗過澡的希歐多爾窩在床上看譜，身上穿的是自己的浴袍，身材相仿所以穿起來很自然。菲問道，然後把手上的酒遞給顯然看得忘我的希歐多爾。

「啊嗯，謝謝，」從床上爬起來闔上樂譜，希歐多爾從菲的表情判斷對方也許觀察他一會了。

「……你洗好久。」

菲喝著酒，一語不發地笑著挑眉，緩緩點頭，看喝下酒的希歐多爾失笑地說著你真講究，然後傾身吻上那個笑容。

酒香跟沐浴乳的香味揉和在一起，唇舌嬉鬧的吻也是柔軟的，被壓著半臥半坐的希歐多爾一手小心地拿著酒杯，一手扶上菲帶有水氣的頸脖；看起來像火焰的紅髮，纏在指尖卻很輕軟。

彼此都在試探，溫存的吻不深卻纏綿，調整著角度，含吮舔舐越吻越深，漸漸從鼻腔哼出舒服愉悅的音色，菲的吻離開了唇，夾帶微亂的吐息啃吮上對方輕揚的頸線，聽見自喉間逸散的聲音和嘆息。

「……菲……把酒杯拿走。」因為很舒服所以不想阻止，不過易碎的玻璃與難清理的紅酒終究是麻煩。

希歐多爾的要求讓菲邊笑邊仰頭喝光殘酒，在哺入對方口中重新交纏吮吻的同時，將酒杯流暢地擱置一旁的矮櫃。雙手重獲自由的希歐多爾順著溫暖線條探手滑入半敞的衣裡，與女性截然不同的手感膚觸感覺很新鮮……沒有討厭也沒有排斥的感覺，就跟吻一樣的感覺良好，平坦胸部緊貼在身上的溫熱感覺也很好。

……出乎意外，自己原來有這麼具潛力的一面。

不介意對方的不專心但還是輕輕咬了一下，分開的舌尖勾連細細銀絲，比起希歐多爾，菲身上半敞的浴衣滑落得更多。菲笑著拉開距離，讓希歐多爾能看見眼前的景象，手掌曖昧地從對方胸前輕撫而下。

「還滿意嗎？」

一個衣衫半掩的男人這麼問你，而你確實覺得受到了誘惑，這種感覺是以前不曾有的……那也許就不只是滿意而已了。

「比想像中更好。」勾起嘴角把人拉回懷裡，跨坐身上的男人雙臂閒散地掛在身上，赤裸的腰臀坐在敏感的位置，慾望相觸的熱度讓希歐多爾不由怔愣的同時，清晰感受到有別於女性的情慾氛圍。

菲輕移晃動著腰，讓下身輕輕磨蹭，趁希歐多爾出神的瞬間重新吮咬上對方的唇，既是觀察也是挑逗地啃上耳後、舔吻頸側鎖骨，啃吮上胸前，用舌頭和手指略微照顧便又一路向下……

希歐多爾拉起菲中斷了動作，仰頭親吻擁在懷裡的男人，游移的唇舌帶上些微刺痛的力道，用更熱情的姿態重複菲方才的動作。手掌不斷撫摸著輕輕繃緊的滑膩腰背，燙熱的溫度還有被磨蹭的感覺都舒服得令人嘆息。

「……該怎麼做才能讓你更舒服…？」希歐多爾邊吻邊問沒有停下愛撫，他知道菲欣賞他現在的動作，興奮的熱度很確實地傳達給自己。

「…用你覺得男人會爽的方式對待我就可以了。」

輕輕凌亂的呼吸這麼回答，牽引對方的手一併握上彼此的慾望撫握套弄。性器摩擦碰撞的溫度感觸比手指更刺激，彼此的呼吸瞬間濁重了起來，深入濃厚的吻在喘息間發出貪婪的水聲，而後又漸漸交雜更黏膩濕濡的聲響。

兩人解放的時間相差無幾，高潮後的餘韻讓人很享受。希歐多爾看著眼前執起自己的手、細細舔舐白液的男人，覺得自己又受到了撩撥，景象與觸覺都為身體帶來麻癢興奮的顫慄。

「……不只這樣吧？」

舔舐的嘴角輕輕揚起，不發一語，舔吮出細碎音聲。冰藍色的眼角望著他，情慾與風情皆一覽無遺。

「我不想被上。」

「猜得出來。」菲笑著，舔舐的吻移到手臂，雙眼直勾勾地盯著希歐多爾，看對方坦然的不動也不閃。

「那怎麼辦呢？」

不由洩漏了笑聲，菲此時略顯低沈的嗓音點點逸散在房間裡。

「只好便宜你了。」

拿出保險套替希歐多爾戴上，沾染潤滑劑的手帶著希歐多爾的手指往臀縫探去，在對方略顯意外卻又好奇的視線裡，放鬆身體將手指推入體內，呼吸隨之一緊，哼出小小的鼻音。

「……好緊……」希歐多爾忍不住喟嘆，手指明顯受到阻力，又緊又熱地緊絞包覆住手指，那感覺足以讓人為之迷醉，看著菲一手扶在自己肩上，抬起腰讓潤滑劑濕滑的手指反覆進出，眉頭輕蹙的難耐表情與身體都顯得性感而淫糜。

「…所以……你要幫忙。」

菲還是對著希歐多爾輕輕微笑，那是揉合了忍耐適應與游刃有餘的笑容，很煽情也很挑釁……讓希歐多爾增加了手指的數目，誘導那隻手一同進出開拓自己的身體，愉快望著對方金綠色的眼眸變得更深沈幽闇。

很明顯地感受到那處變得柔軟，陣陣輕顫緊縮的內壁吞吐著進出的手指，當對方帶領自己碰觸某個點時，身體由裡至外的反應都很明顯。希歐多爾聽見菲那幾乎是呻吟的喘息隨身後手指進出的水澤聲響起，按捺不住地讓手脫離菲的掌握，追逐聲音和反應……侵入探索這具身體一切表現歡愉的訊息。

「……夠了……」

呢喃地，菲抽離手指時不由輕輕一顫，用情慾蕩漾的目光讚賞希歐多爾的忍耐配合，扶住對方早已硬挺的慾望，沈下腰身感覺脹大的熱塊充填體內。

熾熱的溫度迅速從相連的地方延燒。

聽說會受傷……所以希歐多爾壓下衝動，扶握對方汗濕的背脊與腰，用身體感覺對方適應的訊息，送上交纏不止的親吻……他被服務得這麼好，即使理智即將用罄，能體貼的話他希望對方既舒服又不受傷。

菲輕笑地在接吻的空隙誇獎他溫柔，緩緩地撐起身體、緩緩坐下，用消磨理智的速度增加頻率和力道，然後……突然幾乎完全抽離復又狠狠坐下！

理智已經完全消失，貫穿腦門與背脊的快感支配著本能。

希歐多爾執持弓絃的修長手指緊陷在肌肉裡，扭動迎合的腰身被抬起重壓，由下而上的貫穿因體重而侵入更深。

「啊……啊啊……好棒…那、唔…啊……」

好聽的聲音變成大方美妙的呻吟，濕潤灼熱的窄道配合猛烈進出吞吐收放，緊緊圈附，強烈的快感彷彿讓視線蒸騰模糊，湊上唇啃咬仰起的頸項、胸前挺翹的果實，在慾望裡顫抖敏感的身體就會把自己絞得更緊更舒服。

感覺對方在自己體內變得更粗硬的刺激令菲渾身顫慄，做愛就是要舒服享受，拋下絕大部分羞恥心的現在，深埋體內的反應帶來得意和高亢興奮的情緒。手臂攀附拉近雙方濕膩的身體，性器在起落間被激烈摩擦，貪婪追逐慾望、毫無掩飾的呻吟在前後刺激下更放蕩豔麗，菲充分享受聲音對希歐多爾所帶來的愉快影響。

因對方的態度而有了自己才是被吞食者的錯覺，即使舒服得連神經都燒融，不服輸的本能察覺男人希求撫慰的渴望，希歐多爾伸手揉握對方滾燙的硬挺，換來幾乎等於掙扎的顫動。

「……不……」

在喘息裡略顯嘶啞地低喃抗議，太直接強烈的快感讓腰腿酥軟得失去氣力，垂抵在對方肩上的紅色頭顱，喘息難耐地發不出聲音。

「…為什麼？」抓握揉搓的摩擦，指腹在汩汩泌出稠液的孔縫按揉刮搔著細小的圈，希歐多爾知道癱軟顫抖失去聲音的身體，還有因忍耐扭曲的臉就是答案，不論勝利感或如今任自己擺佈的軀體，都好得超乎想像。「…很舒服的不是嗎……」

低沈的聲音沿著耳殼舔繞……的確很舒服，但也沒那麼喜歡完全任人擺佈……

身體被頂弄的力量拋起落下，流竄的快感讓支撐肉體的力氣幾乎不復存在，汗濕的紅髮輕輕甩動，擦過耳邊的喘息透露相同的沈淪。

……輸了未免太沒面子了……

「哼嗯……」

濕熱而壞心的淺哼極近地敲進聽覺，希歐多爾還在品味聲音變化，被猛然絞緊的刺激讓他幾乎失守，咬牙屏息理解含意、勾起嘴角，更用力侵犯陣陣痙攣的窄徑、揉弄前方潮濕顫抖的尖端，肉體碰撞聲與濕黏水聲更激烈肆意響起，將羞恥感與忍耐的意志力揮發殆盡。

「啊……！唔…嗯……」

用力揉擰的刺激讓處於臨界的菲比希歐多爾早一步解放，持續揉搓的過強快感將菲從舒適失神的餘韻中拉回，超過頂點的悅樂成為難捨的折磨，無力抱怨對方的不體貼……夾雜虛軟鼻音的呻吟隨身體貪欲的動作再次響起……繼而…在沒有持續過久的歡愉磨難中結束。

趴伏在身上的男體和自己一樣地劇烈喘息，手掌滑過汗水淋漓的背脊還是能牽起細細顫動，對方緩緩收縮的溫熱緊緻讓希歐多爾捨不得這麼離開，轉而綿密地吻著濕滑的頸肩。

……很舒服的性愛，對彼此來說也許都難得做到這種程度。希歐多爾這麼想著，擁抱對方的雙手仍舊反覆愛撫著腰線……最讓他意外的不是跟一個男人做得很盡興，而是——還想再來一次。

輕鬆的笑聲染上歡愛後的性感憊懶，擄獲聽覺，彷彿宣示惡作劇的音色令人期待又好奇，希歐多爾還沒聽到內容就已經覺得被捉弄了。

「……笑什麼？」

「得意一下……你似乎很滿意。」

方才因競爭而濃烈混亂的氛圍，在輕柔吐息的言語間變得溫存詼諧，讓人心癢難耐、隱隱曖昧挑逗的聲音內容，明明清淡卻完全無法讓想要的慾望消退。

「嗯，承蒙款待。的確是太過滿意，」希歐多爾在紅髮垂落的耳畔吻出聲音，笑著吹送氣息。

「……讓我現在有些困擾。」

「聽起來不像，」菲撐坐起身，不近不遠地望進希歐多爾的眼眸、牽動對方留在體內的性器，無法判斷是不是故意。「看起來有一點。」

溫柔微笑帶點戲謔的冰瞳看起來既是調侃也是誘惑，畢竟在能察覺變化的狀態，並沒有要自己離開，只是不熱不冷地…用比原來更性感的聲音讓自己小受挫折。

希歐多爾笑著貼上吻，菲紅腫的唇嘗起來更為軟潤，輕吮偶爾捕獲的舌尖，對方舔過齒間的酥癢是可以瞇眼一笑的甜點。

「……再來一次？」

「不夠？」不怎麼認真地閃躲著吻，面對希歐多爾的問題，菲只是抬手讓對方仰起頭，湊上嘴唇啃咬輕輕滑動的喉結，笑意瀰漫地反問。

「因為太開胃所以沒吃飽。」

希歐多爾用正在甦醒的部位輕輕推頂身上的男人，那挑眉微笑的身段慵懶地隨自己的動作起伏接受暗示。

「……嗯……」

菲淺笑沈吟，希歐多爾也就遊戲般地頂蹭著，緩緩起伏的腰線精實柔韌，在微光中暈開動人流彩。

「……繼續？」本想紳士地問一下對方意願，不過蹭到現在…想罷手頗有一番難度。

「我拒絕。」

菲笑著抽離身體，然後幾無意外地被希歐多爾壓回床上，俯臥的姿勢讓菲只能用眼角打量希歐多爾的神情，但不管是攤平在床上還是對方的表現，都讓菲心情相當良好。

希歐多爾有些孩子氣的不服輸逗弄起來很可愛。

「……如果要硬來，何必問呢？」

「本來想當個體貼的紳士，」希歐多爾低頭吻上眼角，覺得吮下的不只是笑與調侃，還有如麻藥般的眩惑。「可是你笑得太開心了。」

菲忍不住把頭埋進枕間悶笑，完全不生氣的希歐多爾細細啃咬笑得顫動的頸後，讓笑聲摻雜其他聲音，一點點地吮咬頸側以及柔軟的耳垂。

「……真的不要？」

「不要，明天還有約…啊…！嗯……」菲不由哼出了聲音，雖然知道愛撫的手在移動，但沒想到這麼不客氣地就進去了……「喂……」

「……不紳士也沒辦法了……」希歐多爾放軟聲音地抱怨，手指再次進入的地方還是那麼軟熱潮溼，僅是碰觸就敏感地收縮顫動。「我決定任性一下。」

「…我說…不要了……」

攪動侵擾的手指帶起黏膩水聲，低低呻吟的輕柔氣音細聲拒絕，半掩在紅髮下的表情明明笑得很開心。

「我沒保證會停下來，」希歐多爾吻著如翼浮起的肩骨，抽離的手摟著菲貼近自己，一下一下蹭著輕輕開闔的入口，身體很舒服地又熱了起來。「……只好請你多擔待了。」

「真是經不起撩撥……唔嗯……」

埋在枕席間的身體細細弓起，熱物緩慢確實地插入，希歐多爾攬住腰的手臂比認知中更加有力，整個人宛如浸泡在暖水中般地溫熱飄蕩，被緩慢卻強勁的節奏陣陣撼動。

「……你是共犯。」

放棄支撐的軀體任由身後的手抬高腰臀，幾乎完全退出再齊根沒入，沉緩摩擦撞擊著深處，囓咬背脊的齒舌細癢溼熱……低軟的嗓音一聲一聲地流瀉，雖不掩飾卻慵懶細微，從喉間鼻腔綿長地隨喘息輕吟溢散，高高低低地融入肉體拍擊的碰撞聲。無比配合收放吞吐的窄徑讓對方的氣息更灼熱興奮，侵犯體內的脈動明顯變得硬挺碩大，緩慢進出漸漸隱藏不了掠奪的瘋狂。

「…小鬼……」

用被壓在身下的姿態、那麼美的聲音在呻吟間嘲笑自己，希歐多爾掩不住臉上的笑意……比喝了酒更讓人愉快，被美酒放倒不是失敗也不是罪惡，宿醉也不過是令人熟記快樂的不完美。

即使缺乏酒量……抱怨美酒濃烈才真的是瘋了……

「……有什麼關係呢……」貼著耳後低語，手輕輕重重地愛撫著菲濕潤的莖幹和囊袋，霎時一軟的身體更好擁入懷中，緊縮的溫熱內裡把自己吞得更深，呻吟聲輕輕轉高。「…那麼棒的身體……發出的聲音也美得誘人……我忍得住也太汙辱你了。」

「還真是……啊啊……嗯…喜歡聲音啊……」

「……如果有好樂器的話。」

進出的力道猛然加強，印證般激起相應的昂揚音色……希歐多爾沒讓菲在呻吟裡輕笑質疑自己是琴太久，次次挺入深處擦過敏感的搖撼侵犯，很確實地讓懷裡腰腿酥軟、配合而又貪婪誠實的身體，盡樂器的義務在喘息裡哼吟響起即使嘶啞也性感媚惑的音色。

這次的性愛漫長而磨人，拉扯感官知覺將沈未沈地漂浮，一點點地碾磨著所有的神智還有體力，過於舒服纏綿的快感讓大腦麻痺般的眩恍，反覆進出的黏膩聲響催眠著人去緩慢享受這難以饜足的愉快飢渴。

希歐多爾勝在年輕與體力，品味餘韻之後他懶懶的下床準備，很盡責地把菲帶進浴室洗乾淨，再抱著人舒服的沈入按摩浴缸裡。因疲憊而格外慵懶的菲仍舊大方接受對方的服侍，趴在對方身上舒適地泡著熱水、感受溫柔按摩的放鬆，越過對方的肩膀拿起葡萄酒滋潤喉嚨——希歐多爾很乾脆地把放酒的冰桶帶進浴室，而菲也毫不客氣地掛在希歐多爾身上用酒補充失去的水分。

太過舒適的沈默，把菸也帶進浴室的希歐多爾終究還是點起了菸，深吸一口，然後仰頭吐出漂亮的煙圈圈滲進滿浴室的蒸汽裡；摟著的手輕輕將水澆淋在菲的背上，又順著水流淌滑落的痕跡撫揉而下直至腰際，悠閒懶散地重複好似不經意的動作，寧靜溫軟得讓菲幾乎要睡著了。

「……你事後一向如此嗎？」

「我認為善始善終是種禮節。」希歐多爾笑著回答，覺得菲那倦懶而略略沙啞的聲音讓自己好快樂。

「真是個十足浪漫的禮節習慣。」菲淺笑地補上誇讚。「但是個好習慣。」

「我也很懷疑你是否一向如此，連被我照顧都如此大方。」對方的輕笑透過胸膛共鳴般地傳入心裡，癢癢地顫抖起來。

「能享受就該好好享受，我的確是這樣。」懶懶地倒著酒，懶懶地移動杯子，菲在對方耳畔呢喃，宛如拍速輕巧的極弱音。「我欣然付出也欣然接受……既然讓我累成這樣的人要服務，為什麼要客氣呢？」

忍不住大笑的希歐多爾連忙把菸移到浴缸外。

「嗯，非常謝謝你讓我有服務的機會，讓我可以回報你今晚的招待。」

「嗯。」

「舒服嗎？」希歐多爾輕輕一問，問了很多很多。

「都滿難得的……」拉長了尾音，菲開始感覺到睡意確實瀰漫上了意識。「也都很不錯。」

「……想睡了？」本來想說的話被吞回去，希歐多爾注意到肩上重量的微妙改變。

「對。」

「那起來吧。」扶起靠在身上的軀體，希歐多爾忍不住又輕輕在唇上吻了吻。

「毛巾浴衣在那邊的櫃子裡。」

「…好，」希歐多爾失笑地應聲，對方明明是比自己年長的男人，慵懶而理所當然，幾乎在打瞌睡的樣子卻顯得好可愛。「我知道了。」

就算明知對方是故意的也無妨，雖然同樣疲倦，生平第一次如此照顧一個男人，希歐多爾只覺得有趣而愉快，順便反省今晚也許的確是過份了些，因為當他把菲放在床上的時候，對方懶洋洋地已經快要睡著了。

「……希歐多爾……」

「嗯？」還在猶豫是睡這裡還是叫車回家，被呼喚聲撥動心弦的希歐多爾，發現這是菲進入屋後第一次叫他的名字。

「……我醒的時候你應該已經離開了吧？」

「…應該吧。」這是在趕他走嗎？

快要睡著的人很懶散地笑著，已經吹乾的紅髮像紅綢般反射著光澤。

「你可以留下來過夜，希歐多爾，我沒有那麼狠心。」

「……那是？」希歐多爾順從地躺下，帶點心癢的將呼喚他名字的聲音擁入懷裡，覺得酒香就像從對方身體不斷滲漏般的濃郁醉人。

「禮節的習慣，」真的是累了，明天的約該怎麼辦呢……對方要看的畫完全沒準備……「先說再見……晚安，希歐多爾。」

留下印在脖子上的晚安吻，沒有等到希歐多爾的回應，菲就睡著了，希歐多爾的晚安好久好久才跟著嘆息一起出現。

……早知道剛才做愛時就讓你喊我的名字了……

「……你是賽任嗎……」希歐多爾苦笑著閉上眼睛，學院裡並不缺乏具有好聲音的人，不論男人女人都有……但是，會怎麼聽都渴望再聽一次的聲音可是從來沒有過。


	4. 第三章

風吹過半滿的菸灰缸，菸灰散落在攤開的總譜和資料上，希歐多爾戴耳機翹腳看著手上的小提琴譜，夾菸的手指不自覺地打拍子。

但不太專心。

希歐多爾知道自己不專心，聽著即將演奏的曲目輕敲節奏，譜半天沒翻頁。

心裡總有個地方在飄。

菸湊向唇邊，希歐多爾閉上眼睛深吸一口，大腦隨樂曲描繪演奏的場景、運弓移腕，弦樂漸弱的低迴等待，早該熟記並理解重組的詮釋越想越模糊，卻又不會令人焦躁。

那是很柔軟很細微的困惑，有另一個很舒服的聲音混合在交響樂裡，無法捕獲也無法辨識。

「希˙歐˙多˙爾！」

豔麗的女聲甜美叫喚，塗上指甲油的漂亮手指搶走菸、拿下耳機，輕輕攀附肩膀，希歐多爾感受到女體的溫軟以及香水的氣味。

「啊，我似乎看到春天的特產。」希歐多爾笑著睜眼抬頭，收拾心中的表情。

「什麼意思？」

「據說春天是妖精與精靈活躍的季節，妳美得讓我以為看到了傳說。」

甜言蜜語一向最能灌溉女人的嬌豔。

「哎呀！你還是這麼會說話，希歐多爾，我不在的時候你看過了幾則傳說？」

「嗯嗯，所以我一直覺得自己誤入歧途跑到了妖精之國。」希歐多爾說得一本正經，笑著從女人手上咬回菸，順便親了一下。「好久不見，安琪菈，妳更漂亮了。」

「好久不見，希歐多爾，你這張嘴還是一樣可惡嘛！」

「我也覺得我是個混帳，」希歐多爾笑著接受安琪菈的吻。「可是妳們好像都不嫌棄。」

「跟你認真才是想不開，」安琪菈說得理直氣壯，輕巧地埋怨。「不過……難得看到你有心事？你在這兒待了多久？兩三個小時？」

希歐多爾眨眨眼。「差不多吧，怎麼這麼說？」

「抽的量很微妙，看譜看得很不專心，」安琪菈湊近了唇，若即若離。「我們認識這麼久，我還不知道你的菸癮嗎？」

「我有抽得這麼凶嗎？」

「不，是變少了喔。」安琪菈笑容得意，拉開距離。「真難得，不是新床伴而是新對象嗎？還真有本事讓你少抽一點。」

「這是誤會，不管哪個都沒有。」希歐多爾在心中讚嘆女人真是厲害，他的確有了新床伴——雖然只是突發的一夜情，目前為止也僅只一次而已。

嚴格說來還稱不上床伴。

「我不信。」

「傷腦筋，」希歐多爾將菸撚熄，曖昧地撫摸安琪菈的手臂。「不然……今晚有空嗎？自己親手驗收一下？」

「開銷都由你負責的話還真是個好主意，怎麼樣呢？」漂亮的手指輕輕刮搔希歐多爾仰起的脖子，安琪菈笑著提醒對方要約就得當錢包。

「男人真是種可悲的生物，妳知道我一向很難拒絕美…」本來想說美女，不過腦中的紅髮身影讓希歐多爾想起自己沒節操的一面。「…美人的要求。」

「有神秘的停頓喔希歐多爾，這麼不樂意？」

「我一向樂意面對美麗的事物。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

說著樂意面對美麗的事物，希歐多爾現在最不想面對的事物，是菲那一大紙袋的照片。

他想不起來。

以為能從記憶裡挖掘出畫作，卻找不到目標。

那夜之後他並沒有迅速離去，就算只會煎蛋和培根他還是稍稍準備了早餐，讓比較晚起床的紅髮男人異常驚訝，然後笑著說早安，用像平常一樣的微笑安靜吃下食物，又說了次再見。

再見面的時候一切都跟平常一樣。

他依舊能跟女人上床，菲的身上也時不時帶上女性香水的味道，當他走進畫廊時彼此都一如既往地交談打招呼、接待與被接待、留下來看照片，經過就經過。

坐在畫廊的小客廳裡一遍遍看著照片，希歐多爾對一次次前來卻毫無進展感到焦躁……菲說那段時間所有賣出的畫都在這裡，可是每一幅都覺得不是記憶的那幅畫。

菲沒有說謊的理由也沒有說謊的必要，那線索應該都在這裡。花費那麼多時間卻完全想不起來，每一幅都認不出來。

這讓有空就來看照片的希歐多爾覺得厭煩，他並不想不斷麻煩對方、弄得像在找麻煩，結果卻只是浪費時間。

「真的那麼想抽菸就開窗戶吧。」

希歐多爾驚嚇般地猛然抬頭，菲也跟著吃了一驚，然後發出笑聲。

「抱歉，嚇到你了嗎？」菲邊說邊打開了窗戶。

「啊……嗯，有一點。」希歐多爾疲倦地放下照片，抹著臉陷進沙發裡。「而且沒想到你會這麼說。」

「因為你看起來好焦躁，菸癮犯了？」

窗戶大開，春風吹得一室清爽。

「……不全是。」就是很焦躁。希歐多爾在心裡說道，轉身趴到椅背上。「讓我抽菸真的不要緊？會留下菸味喔，不是不喜歡？」

「也還好。」菲細細一愣，才笑道。

「你都這樣做生意？」都愣了還說沒關係啊。「讓我破例好嗎？」

「那麼就別抽吧，，」被希歐多爾點破菲也只是笑笑。「與其因為菸癮不專心，讓你抽菸找到那幅畫還比較實際。」

「有更值得我不專心的東西啊。」想到自己在下風處，希歐多爾邊點菸邊這麼說。

「告訴我那是什麼東西，我把它搬走。」

「不要，那東西有長腳。你別亂動，現在景致不錯，我等好久才等到他變成好風景，嚇到他我就看不到了。」金綠色的眼睛笑意盈滿，說得很認真，唇邊的煙隨風飄散。

希歐多爾是真的覺得，窗邊的那個畫面很漂亮，一直找不到畫的焦躁好像都不見了。

尤其那個人笑得一臉拿自己沒辦法的表情，清淡又包容。

「還真是抽菸就冷靜，你現在一點都不焦躁。」

「也不只是因為菸啊，還有人誇獎我最近抽的量減少了。」

一直知道希歐多爾菸癮不小，可是這樣的量居然是減少的狀態？

「……真令人驚訝，你用吃的嗎？」

「我不嚼菸草，還以為你會誇獎我，我可是第一次在這裡抽菸，好歹誇獎我一下吧？」已經抽完的希歐多爾慣性地把菸蒂收進隨身菸灰缸，無賴地索討誇獎。

「等你找到畫我再誇獎你，」這種見鬼的量有什麼好誇獎的？「希歐多爾，為什麼你最近比較著急？似乎很急著找到畫？」

「奶奶要生日了，而她身體不好。」

希歐多爾站起來伸懶腰，轉身開始收拾照片，菲見狀反手關上窗戶。

「要回去了？」

「嗯，回去慢慢想。」收好照片，背起琴盒，聽見那個聲音念自己的名字，果然還是讓心情很好。

就像拿到史特拉第瓦里的那天一樣好。

依然覺得小姐們的聲音悅耳動人，聽起來很舒服，但都沒有那麼讓人動心。

希歐多爾走在回家的路上，享受吞雲吐霧的暢快，仰頭疑惑那瞬間經過腦海、來不及捕捉的不明靈感……天空還是很藍，夕陽反射在建築上的光影美麗如昔，最近常掛在心上的思緒怎麼也抓不回來。

他想不起記憶中的畫是哪一幅，也想不起那到底是什麼心情、哪一種想法。

那一晚很瘋地答應一個男人的邀約，他以為他真的瘋到徹底轉性，可是他依舊能跟女人上床毫無障礙，性愛該感受到的歡愉沒有錯亂也沒有減少。

但是，的確有某種東西梗在心裡讓人念念不忘。

比起喘息的聲音還有呼喚自己名字的聲音，那個早上隨便穿著襯衫、先是驚訝而後慵懶微笑的男人，更讓人印象深刻地難以忘懷。

「……唔嗯……」

就像那晚想再來一次一樣嗎？他想從那男人身上得到什麼呢？如果只是上床，可以想見菲不會拒絕。

然而，現在雖一如往常，卻反而有明顯的距離——因為明確的行事原則而產生分界，因熟悉規則而世故，所以絕對不會帶來任何麻煩。

溫柔而又世故，偶爾，在翻動畫冊的時候顯得寂寞，笑得連自己都不知道。

心在哪裡呢？那是每個人都看得到的一面嗎？

……會介意是因為那是第一個跟自己上床的男人？

有點暴躁地深吸一口才發現菸沒了，希歐多爾抓抓頭又點上一支，流暢轉過每天經過的街角。

男人啊……怎麼好像比女人還麻煩？

雖然常說男女有別所以男人不懂女人，但就算都是男人也很難瞭解……猜都猜不出來。

該怎麼辦？

希歐多爾邊拋接鑰匙邊這麼詢問自己，為了找畫才認識這個人，委託結束後他們可以什麼都是也可以什麼都不是，但他並不是為了這個人才來找這幅畫。

找畫才是重點。驅動他尋找的是腦中的溫暖感動、覺得有趣的挑戰、奶奶的心願……菲不是重點，那個人讓他抽菸為他開窗，也許只是好奇他最後找的到底是哪幅畫。

希歐多爾覺得又看到那個紅髮身影駐足窗邊的畫面，雲淡風清的溫柔微笑看得讓人心癢，是幅很美麗的畫。

但真的，有種溫柔沈靜的寂寞，像如歌如詩的行板無聲縈繞。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

希歐多爾仍舊持續著模糊印象與畫作的比對，以及面對菲就會出現的莫名情緒。但因為對自己最近的走向感到微妙，希歐多爾於是想再確認一些其他事情，好釐清心情。

所以他跑去找雅各。

請雅各介紹能玩的男人。

「咳咳咳咳咳……太、太棒了！希歐多爾！你要我介紹男人給你？！你是醒悟還是開竅？我是不是應該去買香檳慶祝一下？！還是我應該說恭喜啊？！」

「都不是也都不用。雅各，冷靜點。」即使一直都明白雅各的戲劇化，但不代表希歐多爾可以無視那誇張的表情，而且他還不想弄得人盡皆知——當然這也不是指雅各口風不牢，只是這麼大聲響想不知道都難。

「好吧，驚訝結束。」雅各轉頭重新面對希歐多爾，「你要我介紹能玩的男人給你？」

「如果你要嚴謹的說法，」希歐多爾挑眉、夾煙的手一攤又回到嘴邊。「有在玩一夜情的那種，介紹一兩個給我。」

「……你特地、找我、介紹、男人、就是為了上床嗎？！」

「可以這麼說吧。」就算知道這答案會讓已經不高興的雅各更生氣，希歐多爾仍是說了實話，但又補上會讓八卦的雅各產生興趣的一句。「只是想確認一下。」

「確認？」挑眉、搓下巴。

「嗯。」

「不希望我問？」

「問了我也不會說。」希歐多爾又點起一支，把空盒扔進垃圾桶。

「神經病啊你，這種事確認什麼。」

「談戀愛不都是又瘋又傻？我正在努力讓自己更瘋一點。」希歐多爾發現雅各在咳嗽，皺眉把窗戶盡可能地開到最大，拿起樂譜往外搧。

「談戀愛？你？跟…某個男人嗎？」

「大概吧。」

雅各滿臉不可思議的表情中微帶嘲諷，希歐多爾也不生氣……就像尤貝爾的鬍渣和邋遢很出名，他的沒節操也還算有名。

他不太記得最後一次戀愛時是怎樣的心情，初戀記憶的心情也像霧裡看花，只記得當時那個小鬼很蠢。

希歐多爾無從判斷那到底是不是戀愛。他喜歡過很多東西很多人，當然也很喜歡菲；目前的最愛與志業當然是小提琴，但他不知道那是不是愛情……如果只是喜歡，那應該很廣泛很近似，只要放著就感覺良好，但不會要求太多。

「喔~~真可怕，你說大概耶！你不覺得你說大概那應該就是有嗎？」

「也許吧，」雅各半認真的玩笑讓希歐多爾跟著點點頭，笑得悠閒隨意。「但因為我是個笨男人，所以請讓我再掙扎一下。」

「掙扎什麼，想太多，你都說又瘋又傻那還想什麼？」

「不管是不是那個答案、那個結果，掙扎一下是誠意問題，你不覺得誠意很重要嗎？」

「我不知道，」雅各沒好氣的拿起手機翻電話簿，給希歐多爾一個大白眼。「因為，我、跟你，對誠意的看法顯然很不同——有就好？」

「給我好看的身材好的事後乾脆的。」

「我呢？」

「唔嗯，你沒男友但有床伴？不要你，把你的床伴借我。」

「你真他媽的混帳。」雅各邊罵邊撥通手機。

「多謝誇獎。」希歐多爾如此笑道，從口袋拿出一盒新的菸拆開。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

落葉掉在譜上，希歐多爾隨手撢開，樂譜悠哉地翻到下一頁。

每到春暖花開的社交季節，演奏的場數會大量增加，不管是樂團的演奏、或受邀參加沙龍音樂會的獨奏協奏，工作與練習無可避免地大量增加。

「唔……嗚！」被用力一撞，菸差點燒到樂譜，希歐多爾有些生氣地回頭，打算給搗蛋鬼一個教訓，卻看到了雅各和萊伊。

希歐多爾沒想太久就先給雅各的頭餵上一記，看萊伊苦笑地被假裝很哀傷的雅各抓著往前推。

「好久不見，希歐多爾。」萊伊邊打招呼，邊把雅各從背後撈出來往前扔。

「好久不見，萊伊。」希歐多爾簡單回應後，轉頭看向雅各。「雅各，找我什麼事？」

「人都借你好幾天了，也該透露些東西吧？」雅各嘿嘿嘿地笑道，本想說把人借給希歐多爾，然後從另一邊打聽八卦，結果卻什麼也沒有……也不清楚那些人是真不知道還是不說。

「喔，嗯，都很不錯啊。完畢。」希歐多爾說得像喝水一樣，萊伊聽得微微睜大眼睛，這讓希歐多爾覺得奇妙。「萊伊，你不知道？雅各沒告訴你？」

「……我現在知道了。雅各只是拖我來當護身符，什麼都沒說。」萊伊在嘆息裡回答，笑得微妙，只是靜靜打量希歐多爾，如平日那般不多問也不多說。

「那你還跟來？」輕輕反問，希歐多爾覺得萊伊這種細心的溫柔是種很棒的體貼，但也許對菲來說這是愛著並憎恨的特質，在自己不知道的地方憎恨得無法平靜。

「只是順路，我很好奇你尋畫之旅的發展如何。」

「我去你介紹的那裡，菲…菲德瑞克他幫我拍了些照片，我還在確認哪幅才是我記憶裡的那幅畫。」

「菲嗎？嗯，加油，找到的時候請讓我看看那幅畫。」

「小事一樁，沒問題。」希歐多爾心想大概被萊伊發現了吧，不過，只要不是雅各的話倒也還好。

「喂喂，別排擠我，所以你確認好了沒有？」等到話題段落雅各發出抗議，不死心地想知道，明明睡過那麼多女人的希歐多爾，到底是為什麼會轉性。

「確認好了。」覺得無聊地將注意力放回譜上，希歐多爾覺得雅各簡直像黏人的小狗一樣過份熱鬧轉來轉去。

「所以呢？你覺得是哪種答案？」雅各期待萬分，能聽到花花公子說我戀愛了可不是常有的事。

「這真是個好問題……」短短的菸啣在嘴上，希歐多爾有些呆呆地望著天空，然後對著雅各露出大大的笑容又恢復冷淡。

「祕密。」低頭繼續看譜。

被耍的人不甘心地吶喊，萊伊知道希歐多爾這是不想說的意思，用看譜趕人，於是沒好氣地把偶爾嗨過頭的雅各推走，扔下抱歉打算離去，卻被拉住。

雅各氣哼哼地往前走，萊伊回頭，希歐多爾一臉平靜、看著譜沒有看他，手很確實地拉住自己的衣角。

萊伊眨眨眼，希歐多爾收回手。

「雅各，我忘記還有伴奏的事要找希歐多爾，你先走吧。」

一聽是跟音樂有關，雅各很順利不太懷疑地離開了，萊伊一直確認雅各走遠後才轉身。

「雅各走遠了，希歐多爾，什麼事呢？」

希歐多爾抬頭，撚熄菸。

「……菲喜歡些什麼？」

「……希歐多爾，」萊伊顯得有些吃驚，過了好一會才發出聲音。

「嗯？」

「我把菲介紹給你並不是為了給他送上一份大禮。」

希歐多爾理所當然地點點頭。

「我知道，他很有效率也很專業。」而且從各方面來說都是。

「那麼，」萊伊平靜的表情還算溫和，但很認真。「我跟菲的關係是他告訴你的嗎？」

「不是；或者說，不全是，這不難猜。」

「你想追他？」

「應該是。」總覺得向菲告白的難度很低……自己大概不會被拒絕，但也不能說是被愛。

「很好，所以你們上過床了——我是該說菲手腳很快還是誇獎你行動迅速？」

「嗯~~~~」希歐多爾偏偏頭，忍不住菸癮，慢條斯理地重新點菸深吸一口，挑眉很高興地發現，剛剛完成了個很漂亮的菸圈。「都有吧。」

「你不介意我跟他的關係？」

「因為我是猜的，所以你們到底發生什麼我完全不知道，我問菲你們交往過嗎，他的回答是從來也稱不上，聽起來真哀傷…慢點、慢點，萊伊，聽我說，難得我說這麼多話。」

希歐多爾制止想要說話的萊伊。

「其實還是偽裝得非常完美，但那份完美背叛了他……或者說，他相信那個偽裝是完美的；他的確是個溫柔的人，當然他有的也不只是溫柔而已。你問我這種人介不介意……」

希歐多爾聳聳肩，攤手。

「我不介意——能玩而且睡過這麼多人的混蛋怎麼可能會介意？嫌棄與挑剔是彼此彼此，更重要的呢……」

「是什麼？」

萊伊的反問讓希歐多爾挑起笑容。

「在意過去是在意不完的，他的過去我無法參與，因此那不是他需要對我負責的部分。雖然平常在玩但交往的話還是會有獨佔欲，所以只要屬於彼此的每個當下互相盡責就行了，我也是很普通的啊。」

萊伊輕輕側首、揚起笑容。

「你是這樣想？」

「嗯。」

「這麼認真地想追他？你的確說了不少話，比安撫女人時的甜言蜜語還多。」

「生平第一次追男人，我想我超認真的吧。」

「菲討厭菸味。」萊伊笑著說，指指希歐多爾上的菸。

「我會讓他愛上我帶菸味的吻，然後盡量少抽一點——我這輩子大概戒不掉。」希歐多爾盯著菸皺眉一秒，然後又展眉放回嘴邊。

「很棒的自信和魄力，我欣賞這種說法。」萊伊顯得開心地笑了。

「所以？」啊啊，笑了笑了，這樣是有譜了吧？

「自己去找，」萊伊拍拍希歐多爾的肩膀，笑得異樣溫柔。「這是談戀愛的樂趣。」

「我知道，但收集情報也很重要，那傢伙很滑溜…等、萊伊！」看到萊伊退開要跑掉的樣子，懶得離開椅子的希歐多爾努力伸手撈到萊伊的衣角，把人拉回來。「——給我等一下！你不覺得在意想不到的小地方，看到喜歡的東西是很棒的方法嗎？菲會喜歡細緻的細節吧？」

被希歐多爾拉回的萊伊安靜聽對方說完，然後在對方的驚訝裡留下臉頰上的親吻。

「……我對他的愛一直介在親人與情人之間，希歐多爾，你能愛他真是太好了，我會像期待畫一樣期待你們的結果。」

「嗯哼……那我也謝謝你把他留給我，」希歐多爾輕微地點頭鞠躬，悠閒地痞笑。「既然期待，說點什麼吧？」

萊伊忍不住跟著偷偷摸摸地笑了。

「那就一點點吧。」


	5. 第四章

拿其他男人做試驗讓希歐多爾明白兩件事。

一，他真的比想像中有潛力，其他男人他一樣能做也會爽。

二，他對他們其實一點興趣也沒有，如果不是做實驗他連碰都不想碰。讓他選男人跟女人，希歐多爾知道自己一定還是會選擇抱女人而對男人感到抗拒。

但如果把女人還有菲放在天平兩端，越是打量它有沒有傾斜便歪斜得越快，而那偏心的方向是一個名叫菲德瑞克的紅髮男人。

雖然，不可否認的，當萊伊湊向前在臉頰親一下的時候，他也是驚訝又緊張、心很不爭氣地多跳了兩下……

所以……他其實只是挑男人比挑女人要來得更挑剔？

不知從何時起，菲把相片放進活頁相簿方便希歐多爾整理翻閱，在很多時候，前面的畫廊是交給小姐們顧店，而身為老闆的菲則待在辦公室裡處理各種業務，對希歐多爾來說，待在同一個空間看相片聽聲音是種享受。

「……淡了……」

希歐多爾聽到喃喃自語而抬頭，看見菲替他倒水的側面，菲在放下水杯的時候才發現自己正被注視，於是從容而紳士地漾開笑容，點點頭算是打過招呼。

「什麼淡了？」既然人靠近身邊就不想讓他輕易離開，希歐多爾開口問著，同時複習萊伊提供的各種線索……畢竟所有資料都需要經過修飾小心使用。

菲挑眉笑笑，不答反問：「你最近是轉性了還是壓力過大？」

「怎麼說？」希歐多爾抖抖眉毛，後仰的頭枕在沙發椅背上，看著菲，抓著對方的手玩，如預料地沒有被拒絕。

「沒有了……」菲頓了頓，又改口。「你身上只剩下變淡的菸味，禁欲又戒菸？焦躁到連喜歡的嗜好都提不起勁？」菲笑笑地望著那雙直直看向他的金綠色眼睛，那雙瞳也在笑，在更深的地方卻認真寧靜得令人差點笑不出來。

希歐多爾垂眸啾的一聲親吻了菲的掌心，握著的手滑向手腕，輕輕抬眼望著菲笑看等待他反應的表情。

「真高興你發現了，不過不是因為焦躁。這比較像……」希歐多爾笑著思索，輕輕牽引菲的手撫上他仰起的脖子。「為了等待大餐所以乖乖坐在餐桌上的感覺。」

菲順從希歐多爾曖昧的動作緩緩撫摸頸項，感覺到對方說話時的震動，想起了那個晚上的親暱。

希歐多爾的服務是很溫柔親暱的，也很自然，跟萊伊不同種類的細心。

「你真是個好孩子。」

想起萊伊已經不會覺得心痛、也不覺得是愛情了，但總是會想比較。

菲不著邊際地回答著，他跟希歐多爾的對話經常是不著邊際卻又隱含暗示、帶著各式各樣的曖昧，而他現在不想猜也不願多想。

被他撫摸的人細細瞇起眼像舒服的貓，眼神卻不太高興，雖然並不明顯。

可是歪歪頭之後，又笑了。

「今天天氣很好。」希歐多爾這麼說。

「是很好。」突然換了話題，兩人都沒有任何不自在；菲還是笑著，卻有了想抽回手的衝動。

「要聽小提琴嗎？現在是很舒服的午後。」希歐多爾如此提議，用唇輕蹭著菲的手。

指尖傳來輕軟的酥癢，菲的眼神暗了暗。原本模糊曖昧的距離消失了，似乎全數轉化為更直接的事物……輕柔地溫存蹭膩，可以是簡單的相伴也可以是坦率的誘惑。

希歐多爾沒有看他，只是蹭著手像在打瞌睡。菲有衝動將手指探入對方口中攪弄，他很清楚對方不會拒絕……

濕軟的感觸包裹指尖，菲覺得自己彷彿從氛圍中驚醒，有些分不清是自己不知不覺這麼做，還是希歐多爾主動含上他的手指；只知道希歐多爾看了他一眼，帶著笑意把手指含吮得更深。

「……你是在誘惑我嗎？」菲輕聲地問著，被吸吮的手指很沒誠意地玩弄對方的舌，感覺那溫軟的肉塊舔磨皮膚。

希歐多爾握著菲的手腕，鬆口抽離，覆又伸舌沿著水痕一路舔過掌心、直至握著的腕部，親吻出聲響，才仰頭對著菲微笑。

「我只是問你要不要聽小提琴。」

菲不會傻到去問小提琴指的是哪個聲音。希歐多爾也許是個適合玩樂的對象，但他沒辦法忽略最近這個人出現就必然伴隨的注視。因為太過微妙、帶著像最初時若有所思的認真，所以現在這飄渺的距離格外重要。

那眼神太過熟悉卻也異常特別，這讓菲不懂希歐多爾想幹什麼，相處的氣氛卻又令人十分享受……即使他們只是待在同一個空間裡而已。

「我不懂小提琴，我只是個賣畫的畫商，喜歡漂亮的東西和美酒。」

希歐多爾笑了起來。

「啊，這是誤會、誤會，」明知道菲想抽手，希歐多爾還是拉著菲繞過沙發。「坐好、坐好，音樂就跟畫一樣，背不出資料分辨不出細節也無所謂，喜歡還有被感動的情緒才是重點，好的樂器就跟好的畫具一樣……唔，只是不會耗損。」

希歐多爾邊拿出小提琴邊訂正，說到耗損時稍稍心疼地摸摸琴、然後熟練地上緊弓，這樣的神情讓菲也忍不住笑了，終於放鬆身體坐在沙發上。

「聽就好？」

「明明平常聽歌劇也聽音樂會，沒看你拘謹過。」希歐多爾挑眉質疑這過份的客氣，微笑地不以為然。

「大概是因為有個首席在我面前現場演出吧。」

「隨便聽，只要告訴我好聽還是不好聽就可以，在學校的時候什麼話沒聽過？樂評家的毒舌也很刺激精彩，」希歐多爾那種想起不好回憶的苦悶表情令菲哈哈大笑。「相形之下你還真~~是溫柔可愛，可以更過份點沒關係。」

「那我會盡力刻薄。」看希歐多爾擺好架式，菲笑著閉上眼睛讓自己進入黑暗，心想被人說可愛果然心情微妙。

小提琴的聲音響起，有如冰晶破碎、閃爍轉瞬即逝的光芒，輕巧地融化、墜落、匯聚，幻化成華麗景象……沒聽過卻很容易讓人接受的曲子……琴音在黑暗中繽紛色彩，凝聚成溫柔涓流注入心靈。

很長的曲子，彷彿小提琴在流暢柔軟唱歌，像窗外溫柔熱情的風一樣，輕輕包裹著人。

很像……很像情歌。

耳邊的顫音輕快溜走，既期待又忐忑，流動的音符並不是演奏用的編曲，而是全曲。

菲的意識不足以抓住太多，想張開雙眼，看看那個畫面的光影，卻又覺得閉著眼沈溺在音色裡很舒服。

終究還是不知不覺睡著了。

不明白怎麼會睡著了，醒來的時候也不知道睡了多久。

睜開眼時看到的是天花板和希歐多爾……因為他躺在沙發上、頭枕在對方腿上……小提琴的音色像菸味一般殘留在室內。

「午安。」

菲眨眨眼睛，希歐多爾對他說午安，分神看譜的表情看起來非常得意又開心。

「……你演奏的是什麼？」對方實在太開心，菲一時理不出自己該先問哪個，隻手蓋在眼上，顯得無力。

「普羅高菲夫D大調第二號小提琴奏鳴曲Op.94，下次演奏用的曲子。」希歐多爾叼著未點燃的菸，愉快悠哉地翻過一頁譜。

「……那是……這樣演奏的曲子？」

「這樣是指哪樣？」希歐多爾挑眉低頭詢問，對菲一臉得色地鬼笑。

「那應該不是溫柔甜蜜的情歌吧？」

「你聽起來像這樣？」希歐多爾笑著闔起樂譜，還是很開心地玩著菲的頭髮。「不，普羅高菲夫跟情歌一點關係也沒有，而且也不是標題音樂。還有什麼感想？」

菲移開手，金綠色的眼眸在陰影裡變成翠綠色，現在這樣實在不怎麼適合說話，睡醒懶洋洋的又很不想動——身上的西裝大概壓皺了。

「很熱情。」

「嗯，請繼續。」

希歐多爾輕輕點頭催促，菲只覺得自己又想笑又想嘆氣。

「好吧，很好睡——好聽又好睡。」

「那很好。」

菲眼裡的希歐多爾『哼哼哼~~』地笑著，簡直滿意得快哼起歌了。

「聽的人睡著是好事？」

「我就是要讓你睡著啊！」

「那是出了名的催眠曲？」

「不，我正挑戰讓睡不著的曲子變成搖籃曲，」希歐多爾笑彎了眼。「顯然你睡得非常好。」

無言以對。

「……真是高超的技巧……曲子能改編到這種程度？」菲抹臉坐起身。

「沒有不能改編的曲子。雖然老師們聽到會氣瘋，不過前輩們聽到可能會大笑。」希歐多爾笑著重新打開樂譜，拿起口袋的筆在樂譜寫上註記。「好聽又好睡？」

「嗯，」菲站起來整理衣服頭髮確認時間，「……做紀錄？為什麼？」實在很想伸手阻止希歐多爾。

「成效顯著的陷阱，你專用的安眠詮釋法……不過你太快睡著讓我不確定最後兩個樂章效果如何……」

「海頓讓人驚醒而你挑戰讓人睡著嗎？真的是音樂家才能玩的惡作劇。」希歐多爾愉悅得令菲很不愉快——實在沒想過自己會睡著。

「唔，你把我跟那位老先生並排我會太得意，」希歐多爾瞄了眼菲的表情，察覺對方似乎難得地生氣了，有些開心。「而且這不是惡作劇，」

「喔？那是什麼？」

實在是很不高興，口氣依舊平穩柔和。菲沒有注意到自己情緒的變化，按下分機交代完工作才回頭看向希歐多爾。

「讓你好好睡一覺的謝禮，」希歐多爾再次滿意地望著菲微微驚愣的表情，愉快看著在自己面前並不嚴密的面具，一點點剝落。「你看起來需要休息。」

「……我現在需要精神。」菲揉著額頭嘆息，不管是哪種藝術家都一樣，即使是善意也任性妄為得讓人無奈。

「那再來首提振精神的曲子？」

「讓你把安魂曲變成進行曲？」

面對菲的質疑，希歐多爾挑挑眉、聳聳肩。

「如果你希望的話，我會努力讓死人站起來踏正步。嗯嗯~~聽起來很不錯。」

噗嗤。

嘴角還真是不爭氣。

「請給我活人聽的音樂就可以了，希歐多爾。」距離模糊就距離模糊吧，反正這傢伙不會在這裡出現太久。「你還是想不起要找的畫嗎？」

「嗯……你說所有畫的照片都在這裡？」談起畫，希歐多爾嘻笑的表情就換了面貌。

「對，你運氣不錯，並沒有被破壞或找不到的畫。」

「那麼，我找不到了，因為我真的想不起來，我記憶裡的畫不在這裡面。」希歐多爾靜靜微笑，懶懶地掛在沙發椅背上。「但我還是會買幅畫。」

「為什麼？如果是介意沒讓我做到生意就大可不必。」

「不，雖然說替代品並不恰當，但奶奶生日我總得送個禮物，」希歐多爾轉身從茶几上撈起相簿翻開，指著其中一張相片。「所以我決定買下我覺得最溫柔溫暖的那張，至少這是我的心意，奶奶看著畫應該會快樂點。」

「這張？」菲接過相簿抽出照片，閱讀背後記錄的註解。「你要買的話，這張畫的持有者是願意割讓的，確定要買嗎？」

「嗯，就這張，請務必在可能範圍盡量便宜。」

「知道了，我後…不，明天給你消息。」

「好。那麼……再來一首？我挑平易近人點的。」

菲點點頭，轉身整理文件與畫作，在希歐多爾的小提琴音色裡感到後悔。

卡門幻想曲的確是平易近人的曲子，很輕快很好聽。

希歐多爾演奏得很好……好得像活色生香的卡門，在耳邊歡快嫵媚地言笑，熱情又深情邀約勾引，濃烈豔麗的氛圍讓菲開始相信希歐多爾的自信其來有自，也許他真的有才華。

這還是他第一次聽這首曲子聽到臉紅心跳無法轉身。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

菲的工作效率很好，希歐多爾沒花太多時間就得到回應、買下畫，連價錢都讓人鬆一口氣。

希歐多爾笑著留下支票和謝謝帶走了畫，菲開始覺得辦公室的菸味像染進壁紙和家具裡無法散去，不用再安排時間錯開客戶讓他輕鬆不少。

只是，一個盤據半年之久的人不見了，多少有些不習慣。

因為彼此太像太投合，所以沒有發現自己被侵蝕了一小部分。

沒有不能玩的對象，只有要不要的分別。偶爾反省，自己大概只有搭訕和上床最乾脆，其他方面則似乎越來越優柔寡斷……那個總能跟自己有來有往調笑彼此的傢伙，的確是溫柔坦率地看著自己，雖然曖昧卻沒有熱情——熱情的曲子倒是都演奏得很熱情。

……就算平常聽得不講究，這下耳朵也被養壞了……菲苦笑、替自己倒了杯茶，希歐多爾就算演奏非技巧性的曲目，表現力也很好……菲邊想邊打電話，聯絡時間，低頭寫下行事曆……

然後，鼻間傳來的味道讓他驚訝地抬頭。

放下琴的希歐多爾笑著對他做出『請慢忙』的手勢，菲點點頭，繼續洽談的工作，等他收線轉身什麼都來不及說，希歐多爾就開心地抱了上來，非常非常開心得像瘋了一樣。

開心到抱了老半天沒說半句話。

「希歐多爾，什麼事這麼開心？」被這麼孩子氣的表現與氣氛感染，菲從驚訝裡恢復，微笑輕拍希歐多爾的肩膀。

「……謝謝你。」

嗯……聲音很開心，謝得莫名其妙，高興得語無論次。

「謝什麼？」身上這個邊笑邊抱把頭埋在肩上蹭的傢伙讓人好想放聲大笑……希歐多爾完完全全就像是小孩子的行為，讓菲莞爾地輕拍對方的背安撫。

「…畫找到了，原來我只是愛上相同的溫柔。」

悶在肩膀上的聲音彷彿飛上了天，菲真難想像希歐多爾是怎麼忍到店裡。

「在哪裡找到的？你這樣說我聽不懂。」

「菲……就是那一幅，我認不出原來的面貌，卻選擇了同樣的畫；拿回家奶奶很高興地說找到了，她說連畫框都沒換過……畫的背面有爺爺奶奶的簽名，連奶奶藏在裡面的情書都還在——菲，我們找到畫了，就是那一幅。」

「找到了？」菲有些不敢置信，相隔這麼久的畫居然真的能找到，而且連畫框都沒換過……那幅畫已經換過許多主人，卻連夾藏的情書都還在。

「找到了。」

希歐多爾還是高興得無法控制，緊緊抱著菲努力恢復自己的情緒。

「恭喜你，希歐多爾。」

「被記憶欺騙，心卻找到了。」

悶悶軟軟的歡愉音色這麼說著，隨著震動滲進皮膚，菲沒想過找到那幅畫能讓希歐多爾這麼高興。

「很好啊，那有什麼關係，它回到你奶奶的手上，你帶它回家了，希歐多爾。」

「嗯。」

希歐多爾嗯了一聲，又抱著不說話。

……真是……樂得跟個小鬼一樣。

「希歐多爾？」

「什麼事？」

「有這麼開心嗎？」

「超開心，非常非常開心。」

「要怎麼謝我？你覺得只說謝謝夠嗎？」

埋著頭的人細細一頓，換成下巴枕在肩上。

「嗯——這真是個好問題……」

我也覺得是好問題，因為一個問題就讓你冷靜下來……還真是出乎意外的好騙……菲這麼想，臉上笑不可抑。

「你還打算抱著我多久？」

「咦？啊……抱歉。」希歐多爾連忙鬆手、退開一步，順手整理菲被自己弄得有些皺有些亂的西裝。

菲也靜靜看著希歐多爾為他整理，望著這人恢復到常見的樣子卻還是掩不住開心，很乖巧地又退後一步。

「禮物……只要我做得到的都可以。」

偏偏頭，希歐多爾這麼說，閒散微笑的模樣很認真。

「什麼東西都可以？」

希歐多爾挑挑眉，漾開笑容。

「只要我做得到。」

「身體也行？」菲壞笑地指指希歐多爾。

「可以。」

爆笑。

「喂…你也答應得太快了。」

「如果是這個要求，我覺得我賺到了。你要這個禮物嗎？」希歐多爾痞笑著反問，展現送禮的誠意。

「不，不要。」

菲輕笑拒絕，希歐多爾聞言露出困擾哀傷的表情。

「唔嗯……我現在知道禮物被人挑剔的心情了。」

「那麼，」實在太愉快了，愉快得讓他聽到時為之動搖，卻違反原則地拒絕。

「給我吻就好了。」

「這麼便宜？」

「我只是做我應該做的事，順便扣掉賀禮。」菲笑著對直呼便宜的希歐多爾解釋，對心裡扭曲的部分無法理解。

一直以來看到就出手，想要能愛也能被愛的對象，就算是遊戲也能愉快享受，為什麼現在卻想逃？

「菲，你人真好。」

「不，這只是原則問題，」菲揉揉額角掩蓋表情……如果說在萊伊面前可以輕易裝成紳士洩漏好感，在希歐多爾面前會格外不想讓人看見自己的脆弱。「過來。」

菲伸出手，希歐多爾呆了兩三秒才明白過來，然後笑著閉上眼睛。

「禮物不會走路，菲。」

閉上雙眼的男人面帶微笑地安靜佇立，雖然是自己提的，菲卻覺得這份禮物是試探也是挑戰，不只是要自己走過去而已。

不只是一個吻。

他其實應該換成更普通的選項，一瓶酒、一頓晚餐、讓總是拉奏熱情曲調的希歐多爾演奏哀傷的歌，換成任何東西都可以，甚至可以說不需要謝禮。

可是他試探般地緩緩靠近，伸手撫上平靜微笑任他撫摸的臉，那份毫不動搖顫抖的溫度讓人想起了很多，唇貼上去的感覺也讓人想起了很多。

任他親吻的人異常柔順，連回應也是溫柔順從，即使粗魯也只有配合而不掙扎，這讓菲自暴自棄地越吻越深，緊貼著那副軀體，感覺菸味像注射到血管那般令人暈眩。

其實很寂寞，其實不想再擁抱抱了會更寂寞的對象，身邊的人來來去去，如果不能留到最後可不可以全部都不要？

他心中的畫從很久、很久、很久以前就消失不見，再也找不回來……種植花木卻總是看到沙漠單調鮮豔的景象。

黑暗裡，希歐多爾承受著菲越來越深越來越柔的吻，輕輕抬手把對方擁抱得更靠近。


	6. 第五章

平衡破壞了，菲發現自己好猶豫，覺得自己老了，但他的自尊不允許逃避。希歐多爾依舊經過店門前，也許隔著門對他展露笑容打招呼然後離去，或者進門喝杯茶、曖昧難明地對話聊天，很像很像他們剛開始的時候。

不同的是希歐多爾看他的眼神變得更曖昧不清，不同的是……他很清楚地意識到那菸味不若最初濃厚的身影，已經很久沒有染上菸味以外的味道。

清楚意識到那午後溫柔放縱的懷抱，然後很想要簡單的吻簡單的擁抱還有簡單的依偎。

人到了最後的最後，總會發現自己其實要得多而貪心，卻也少而簡單。所以他放任自己軟弱地提議，讓小提琴有時近乎尖銳的音色，在希歐多爾手上變得溫潤，拉扯自己一次次地沈睡；繼而在甦醒時看見希歐多爾金燦的綠瞳，笑意蕩漾地對他說午安。

偶爾進來，偶爾要求，希歐多爾從不拒絕，一次一曲總是能讓他睡著。但也許是他的心想睡，因為希歐多爾總是等他醒了才離開。

喜歡很容易，愛卻讓他覺得疲倦。他不知道還能不能愛，如果是不說喜歡不說愛卻相處感覺良好的希歐多爾，要得到這個人這次得多努力呢？

莎士比亞說愛情並非溫柔，而是粗暴、專橫、野蠻宛若荊棘刺人，玫瑰的刺是有毒的，荊棘也是嗎？

懷抱溫柔所以那不是愛情嗎？

他賣畫、買畫，蒐羅各式各樣的藝術與剎那美景，從一個人手上接過交到另一個人手上；他替相遇製造機會，也喜歡看見每個人瞬息萬變間的不同表情。

他拿到了錢和瞬間，卻總是過客；他跟所有人都認識也彼此記憶，但都不是朋友，因為他做生意，所以在不被需要的時候會很自然地被遺忘。

他跟希歐多爾是朋友嗎？不知道。

但如果是無望的愛情那至少會是很契合的朋友。

就像他用年年送花束縛萊伊的記憶與友情，有一份私心令他不想被希歐多爾忘記。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

電話鈴響，菲本能地伸手接起，然後才注意到是沒看過的號碼。

「菲，是我，忙嗎？」

傲慢隨意的聲音的確很熟悉，近乎無禮的說話方式卻不顯得粗魯，不過……非常難得。

「希歐多爾？什麼事？你怎麼會打電話？」

電話彼端傳來竊笑聲。

「聽起來好驚訝，你該不會忘記我有名片吧？啊，這好像是我第一次打電話給你，你好你好。」

哈哈哈，還真會耍寶。

「您好，有什麼需要我為您效勞的嗎？」

菲稍稍轉換聲調，話筒裡一時間安靜無聲，然後似乎細微地嘆息了。

「…那麼，請給我你今晚的時間：不是工作的時間，我演奏結束後去找你，大約九點半之後……在店裡等我可以嗎？」

「可以是可以……」雖然想問為什麼到底是什麼事，不過希歐多爾大概想當面說。「為什麼嘆氣？」

菲笑著詢問，這是微薄的樂趣，因為知道答案但無法預測反應而更有趣。

「菲，你故意用這種聲音不是好習慣……如果我是變態戀物癖者，搞不好會想切下你的喉嚨。」

「不會的，希歐多爾，因為這樣你就聽不到聲音——你很喜歡這個聲音不是嗎？」

「但這麼做聲音就不會屬於任何人，因為太過喜愛才危險，會冀求特別也會想獨佔。」

菲帶著戰慄怔愣地聽著希歐多爾柔和認真的這麼說，接著聽到許多人突然出現的對話以及希歐多爾的回應，讓菲知道希歐多爾得走了。

「…看來忙碌的是你不是我，去忙吧，希歐多爾，我會記得等你。」

「再等一下！」即使以手摀住手機聲音還是聽得到，菲聽到希歐多爾不高興地咋舌。「抱歉，謝謝，那先這樣、…E絃？！有啦！去琴盒拿！菲，不好意思，晚上見。」

「晚上見。」

菲掛上電話，覺得連心臟都抽搐地跳動著，方才竄過的戰慄感還殘留在身體裡……他們應該只是在聊天，希歐多爾只是說說他的感想而已，流露了蠻橫得帶上血色的獨佔欲，在溫柔裡輕輕壓抑。

習慣了曖昧對話的遊戲，這種時候就變得痛苦。

菲轉頭打量室外天氣，晴空透出霞色。

氣候一天天轉暖，白晝的時間也越來越長，希歐多爾出現時天空已經暗成很美的黑絲綢，像藍墨水打翻在黑墨水裡，在月光與燈光下暈出漂亮深邃的顏色。

已經換下演奏用禮服的希歐多爾並沒有讓菲等太久，很少見地開車來——菲知道這是演奏地點比較遠的關係。然後，希歐多爾幾乎看不到路地抱著成堆花束擠進他的畫廊，把滿懷花束像放書一般地落在他面前的桌上，好像鬆了口氣又好像不是。

「希歐多爾，這些花是怎麼回事？送我嗎？」玫瑰、桔梗、還有百合的香氣撲鼻而來，各種花卉的香氣彼此混合，填滿了室內。

「音樂會之後聽眾送的，我本來想丟掉…」菲不贊同的眼神讓希歐多爾苦笑，「好吧，你果然是這種反應，我看你這裡也有裝飾鮮花，把你要的花抽走，剩下的我再拿去丟。」

「你啊……」雖然知道鮮花是商品的一種，是消耗品，但菲總覺得有點可惜。於是他接受提議，轉身拿出要換上新插花的空花器、抽出花束裡的鮮花，修剪擺弄了起來。

花剪聲乾淨俐落地響著，看著菲動作輕柔確實的、將一朵朵鮮花變成另一種風貌，不論是人還是花都讓希歐多爾覺得奇妙而驚豔。

「好厲害，現在的畫廊老闆連插花都會啊，還是你比較特別？」

「…嗜好問題，所以這部分也會一點，」菲一邊填滿空隙仔細打量，一邊應答。「你想說的只有這些？」

「嗯……你想聽簡潔的版本，還是廢話比較多的版本？」

菲發出笑聲。

「請給我前者，畢竟現在已經很晚了。」

「說重點？」

希歐多爾悠閒溫柔的微笑，讓菲臉上的笑容又擴大了些。

「請把握時間。」

「跟我交往好不好？」

希歐多爾溫柔的微笑一瞬間變得又甜又可愛，燦爛認真得讓人知道這不是一個玩笑。

菲眨眨眼，望著希歐多爾微笑等待的表情，無法回想他有多久沒聽過也沒說過這句話。

「…真是簡單扼要，所以花其實是買的嗎？」

「就算兩手空空我一樣會來，這真的是送的，我的心意也是真的。」希歐多爾歪歪頭頓了頓，又補上一句。「不是隨便也不是順便，所以我特地告訴你。」

菲知道希歐多爾指的是什麼，很多時候，他們這種的人在一起連交往兩個字都不會說，看對眼就在一起，最多說個試試看，我愛你不是說得浮濫就是完全不說，在一起和分開都不會有太多承諾。

「…為什麼？」心在顫抖，但真的不懂，不懂希歐多爾為什麼要使用這種方式，為什麼要這麼做。

「我好怕你逃到我抓不回來的地方，」那雙冰藍色的眼睛又寂寞又溫柔，在看盡無數剎那的時候忘卻自己的瞬間……希歐多爾大概猜得出來對方想問什麼。「我知道提議上床你不會拒絕，索吻的話你會欣然接受，我們都能玩……可是我們也只會這樣，我將看不到你的心。」

「……你想要？」這裡不是旅館、不是酒吧、不是餐館，而是他的畫廊；不是獵豔也不是搭訕的地方，希歐多爾特地約在這裡，要求的不只是看見。

「想，」希歐多爾說得肯定，笑得有些頑皮，想讓笑容溫柔得像滴出淚水的菲笑出來。「以物易物，我會把我的給你，我想應該不會差太多。」

「這麼不確定？」

「我的數學是老師們教學生涯中的悔恨——我很認真的建議你相信它們真的差不多。」

菲臉上的笑容又擴大了些。

「好吧，它們差不多。」

「真高興我們達成了共識。」

「希歐多爾，」做好最後修飾，菲把花放到一邊。「我覺得我不愛萊伊了，但我也沒有忘記他，這樣也無所謂？」

「菲，我說啊……」

「是？」

「忘記不就等於學不乖？拜託你還是好好記得吧。」

希歐多爾認真的眼神和小小嘆息讓菲愉快地笑了。

「我知道了。」

「然後呢……做人要誠實，我去確認過。」

菲花費不少時間才理解希歐多爾是確認什麼需要誠實，覺得頭有點痛。

「……希歐多爾，這種事不用告訴我。」

「嗯……畢竟托你的福發現自己缺乏節操的另一面，其他男人是能做但不想碰，我想，這也是那個『為什麼』的答案。」希歐多爾的表情從有點心虛的認真，變換為誠摯柔和的笑容。

「我覺得我好喜歡你，也許比喜歡更多，菲，讓我愛你可以嗎？」

菲微笑沈默，希歐多爾雖然看不出焦躁緊張，卻不耐菸癮地開始翻找香菸……明明也只是咬在嘴裡。

見菲但笑不語的模樣，希歐多爾繼續努力推銷自己。

「雖然我現在只是個窮音樂家，但我想我的能力才華應該不是自我陶醉，就算我只會煎荷包蛋不會做早餐，」夾菸的手瀟灑一攤。「我想我還是有成為好男人的潛力，要不要好好考慮一下？」

輕輕一笑。

「趁你還便宜的時候嗎？」

希歐多爾差點折斷手上的菸，望著菲咳兩聲、點點頭、有些咬牙切齒，把菸又收回盒子裡。

「——對，」有點認命地微笑微笑，反正他現在的確是不有錢的音樂家。「請趁我還『廉價』的時候。」

「哦……」

紅髮男人意味深長地微笑點頭，希歐多爾也跟著笑。

「反正商人就是低買高賣，請趁我不貴的時候把我帶回家吧，基本上不期待你把我轉手，麻煩把我作為私藏之用……或者，」希歐多爾自信一笑。「我努力讓你什麼時候把我脫手都捨不得？」

「真有自信。」

「我不喜歡拿沒自信當藉口，相信自己的承諾就會有做到的信心。」菲平穩的表情讓希歐多爾抓抓下巴，開始反省該不會太過頭了吧？

「希歐多爾，」

「嗯？」

「你不覺得這樣很像在求婚嗎？」

希歐多爾意外地睜大眼睛，看著菲收好桌面走到他面前靠桌站立，忍不住哈哈大笑起來。

「那也很好，沒有人會在告白的時候期待結束與分離，這裡是個方便結婚的國家……所以可以答應我嗎？」

「好啊。」

菲回答得太過乾脆，希歐多爾一時反應不過來，微微呆愣地望著眼前的笑臉，然後才重新漾開笑容，把臉湊近了些。

「答應了？」

「答應了。」

「抱歉剛剛呆了一下，好久沒那麼認真……原諒我好不好？」

「我原諒你。」

「我可以吻你嗎？」希歐多爾在不是很貼近的距離微笑詢問。

菲的笑意漸漸加深，希歐多爾發亮的眼睛比剛才靠近一些，菲覺得自己就像被名為菸味的絲摻繞包裹。

「My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite.」

菲用吟頌的語調如此唸著，臉上溫柔的微笑是惡作劇的神情，希歐多爾聽到句子又是一呆。

……我的慷慨宛如大海無垠浩瀚，我的愛亦如此深邃；我給的越多所得越豐，因這兩者皆無窮盡。

這句子是……

「——好大隻的茱麗葉。」這是歌劇裡茱麗葉結婚時的台詞。

「你有意見？」菲對著希歐多爾尚未從呆愣中恢復的表情挑眉。

「不，怎麼會，就算玫瑰不叫玫瑰亦無損其芬芳，」希歐多爾笑著親了親對方的唇，「很帥氣俊美的茱麗葉，我很滿意。」

「嗯哼……」用莎士比亞回應莎士比亞……菲任由希歐多爾啄吻淺吮自己的唇，微笑卻不張嘴，希歐多爾也很乖巧的討好安撫而不侵入。

「……How many gazers mightiest thou lead away

If thou wouldst use the strength of all thy state!

But do not so: I love thee in such sort

As, thou being mine, mine is thy good report.」

希歐多爾邊吻邊念詩，輕柔地廝磨，直到菲被他逗笑才小小趁虛而入，菲卻更熱情地吻上來，沾染花香的手攀附上脖子和腰際，讓吻更深更綿密。

「……莎士比亞的十四行？羅蜜歐，你還挺博學的。」菲摟著最近在他面前都很乖巧的希歐多爾，唇蹭著唇。

「因為茱麗葉的難度很高，就算不能在窗前唱情歌，我也可以在床前為你演奏情歌，保證不會做惡夢。」

「真遺憾我家沒有繩梯讓你爬，你還可以更有誠意。」

「那讓你爬繩梯，換我當茱麗葉也可以——我背不出更多的莎士比亞了。」希歐多爾重新貼上菲的唇，滿意於對方從心裡透至唇舌的暖意。

……輕軟的鼻音還有在腰間遊走的手也很讓人滿意。

菲慷慨的擁抱在點頭同意後，比記憶裡還要更暖熱更令人滅頂沈淪。

「……希歐多爾……」移動手指插入如琥珀般的髮絲間，菲微笑地吮吻著、靠在桌緣，享受對方的溫度還有喜悅的心情，用輕聲呢喃傳達應非錯覺的快樂……

——也許還有一點點的壞心眼。

「嗯？」希歐多爾應道；菲纏綿的吻深深淺淺地帶上遊戲的味道……不是那種充滿交際意味的感觸，而是更親暱的引誘和不設防——明知自己對聲音沒辦法，身為男人居然能用這麼甜的聲音叫喚自己。

「…什麼事呢？親愛的，接吻的時候說話不是好習慣。」

菲聞言失笑，然而只發出一聲笑聲，口舌便被猛烈地填滿佔據。突來的掠奪讓菲有些不適慌張、細聲嗚咽，手也輕扯著對方的頭髮，卻又在希歐多爾緩下動作時報復似地糾纏。

「親愛的？聽得我人都酥了……」分開唇、扣著希歐多爾的頭不讓對方太接近，菲邊說邊親吻著眉眼。「改口得真快，很敬業。」

「為了你我會一直都很敬業。」而且到底誰的聲音影響力比較大啊……

「我會知道的。」菲放鬆控制，重新吻在唇上。不分四季，有可以恣意親暱碰觸的對象都是件很美好的事。

「希望你鑑定久一點，然後每天都誇獎我一次。」果然……能看見菲這樣笑感覺還是比較好，雖然仍舊差一點……不過也才剛開始……

「希歐多爾……」

「嗯？」唔……就是這個又甜又壞心眼的好聲音。

希歐多爾雖然有警惕，可是神經卻被聲音安撫得很鬆軟。

「…你想一直在這裡？」

菲笑，希歐多爾也跟著笑。

「請帶我回家。」頓了頓，希歐多爾又乖巧地加上『謝謝』。

「你是流浪動物嗎？」什麼叫做請帶我回家啊！

「被你撿回家不是很好？寵物店的標語是什麼…唔，愛他，就不要拋棄他？還是對他負責？」

「請定期健康檢查、打預防針……」

「你可以天天檢查。不然，當撿了個禮物回家？你有包裝可以拆。」

希歐多爾的話讓菲挑眉拉開距離。

「你？」有會錯意嗎？這麼有誠意？

「我。」

平穩的微笑，帶著隱約的挑釁，肯定簡短的回答。

哦……

「禮物，你的緞帶呢？」

「真絲小領結可以嗎？」希歐多爾笑著退開，看著菲就像那晚一般鎖上內室的門。

只是，這次在最後一盞燈下的，已經不是那孤寂的身影了。


	7. 第六章（H-限）

即使是被菲『撿』回家，希歐多爾也沒忘記至少從借來的車裡拿出小提琴再被撿走。

就算知道今晚用不到，還是不習慣也捨不得；菲對此只是笑得更開，什麼話都沒有說。

比較有意見的，是他撿回來的居然是隻餓壞的寵物。

「…上次來就覺得你家好大……要幫忙嗎？」希歐多爾從陽台的落地窗外探頭詢問。雖然被交代坐在餐桌上等，但忍不下菸癮的他自動自發跑到陽台抽菸。

菲給了他一個白眼。

「照顧寵物是飼主的責任——進來坐好！」是誰在車上餓得問我有沒有店還開著！？

「好好好……」希歐多爾抓抓頭在餐桌前坐好，沒等多久，就看到菲端盤子把食物放在他面前：可頌以及一滿杯的果菜汁。

「吃吧。」菲拿著水杯，沒好氣地在希歐多爾對面的位置坐下。

「唔……」希歐多爾咬著可頌，卻似乎對果菜汁有意見。

「怎麼了？」

「嗯…只是以為你至少拿的會是奶酒或蛋酒。」總之，嗯，不會是果菜汁。

菲邊聽邊點頭，笑容微慍。

「親愛的，是誰在車上說中午以後就沒吃東西？」

「……是我。」我只是練習著就忘記了……也習慣開場前為了集中精神什麼都不吃……

希歐多爾咀嚼食物，慣性思考與反省無關，只覺得那聲親愛的聽起來真是舒爽。

「空腹超過十小時還想喝酒？你連水都忘記喝吧？」

「有喝啦，水。」但不多……所以我覺得有點昏不是餓昏而是因為缺水？

「這樣吃比較不傷胃，吃吧。」菲懶得廢話，啜飲著水，心想要喝酒等等再開，但眼角還是注意到希歐多爾對那杯果菜汁的抗拒。「……希歐多爾，那是果菜汁，不是毒藥。」

希歐多爾想了想，把果菜汁推到菲面前，拿走菲手上喝一半的水。

「我討厭胡蘿蔔。」

「你……」菲有些傻眼，然後搶回自己的杯子重新把果菜汁推回希歐多爾面前。「喝下去。」

「你家一定有不含胡蘿蔔汁的果汁吧？」

「真遺憾，今天就是沒有。」

「我可以不喝……」

「不喝就滾出去。」

菲挑起嘴角輕聲說道，看希歐多爾拿起果菜汁湊近眼前，還在掙扎……真的很挑食。

「…居然為了果菜汁要我滾……」希歐多爾盯著果菜汁咕噥，這不是比沒錢了被女人趕出門還更恥辱嗎？「我可不可以、」

「不可以。」菲微笑地迅速回答，連聽都不聽完。

「唔……」兩難，天曉得他已經十年沒碰過胡蘿蔔了。

「希歐多爾，」

「嗯？」分了一半注意力到菲身上，希歐多爾看杯子的眼神彷彿看到外星人。

「你知道我很討厭菸味。」

「唔嗯……」

菲笑得很開心，希歐多爾表情平靜很認真地挑挑眉。

「但你的吻讓我覺得菸味也不是那麼糟。」

菲的說詞讓希歐多爾心情轉好，但還是得喝。

「良宵苦短。」菲淡淡地又補上一句。

——好吧，這句話的確讓人有挑戰果菜汁的動力了。

「你這樣會讓我覺得禮物很沒有被拆的誠意。」

……目前有在菲手上贏過嗎？

「好了，菲，我喝，我喝。」希歐多爾嘆氣地投降，不過就是果菜汁……「也許以後我也會覺得胡蘿蔔……」一口氣灌完。「…不是那麼糟……」違心之論啊……好噁心。

希歐多爾蹙眉伸手想拿菲的水杯，菲卻笑著移開杯子吻上去，徹底地、仔細地、舌頭一分一吋地舔遍希歐多爾的口腔，食物的味道、果汁的甜味與揮之不去的菸味混合在一起，細緻地交纏。

「…好多了吧？」

「……的確不那麼糟…喔，你也是紅色的、唔……」痛……

菲用力在希歐多爾脖子上咬一口，阻止對方說蠢話，咬著耳垂細聲呢喃。

「知道該怎麼做嗎？還是要我教你？」

希歐多爾金綠色的眼眸閃了閃，笑了。

「我是很有誠意的禮物。」

「那麼，別讓我等太久。」菲笑著收走空盤杯子，轉身離去。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

希歐多爾從浴室出來時寢室空無一人，坐在床緣弄乾頭髮，等了一會兒卻等不到菲出現。

想去陽台抽菸又想起菲不喜歡菸味，離開房間尋找對方的身影又很奇怪，至於看譜打發時間……有鑑於自己的習慣還是算了吧。

於是，當菲從書房回來的時候，他看到的是趴在床上睡著的希歐多爾，琥珀色的頭髮彷彿融化在燈光裡，安詳天真的樣子和清醒時天差地遠。

菲輕輕發出笑聲，輕手輕腳地盥洗；一直到坐在希歐多爾身旁的空位，動作都非常地輕柔，不打算吵醒希歐多爾。

睡得這麼舒服的樣子實在不忍心吵醒他。

拆禮物只是一個說法……撐著演奏會之後過來還硬是跟自己回來，這份心意已經是很不錯的收穫。

既然累了就讓他睡吧。菲這麼想著，伸手撥弄絲狀的光線，笑著俯身在額際印下親吻；正要離開的時候，發出模糊聲音的希歐多爾伸手拉住菲不讓對方離開，翻身朝對方懷裡鑽去，纏得菲哭笑不得。

沒清醒就先纏著人不放，這是要睡還是要做呢？

「晚安，希歐多爾。」想了想，菲還是拍拍懷裡的人說晚安，放棄用吻或是其它任何能挑起情慾的手法把人弄醒。

「…什麼晚安……」希歐多爾埋頭枕在菲的頸間咕噥抗議。「抱歉……等我一下……」

等……

「等什麼，睡吧。」菲失笑地壓壓懷裡的頭，伸手拉過薄被替兩人蓋上。

「等我清醒點……」希歐多爾撐起身體、甩甩頭，帶著點惺忪的臉湊近菲，揚起夢一般的笑容貼著唇說話：「叫醒我不就好了？你有各式各樣的方法可以叫醒我……」

「累了就睡吧，不急，」菲吸吮著那還不甚清醒的唇，渡過一口口的笑聲。「我們又不是天亮了就分手。」

希歐多爾跟著笑了，人似乎清醒了點，吻得更深。

「菲，你可以對我任性啊……對我任性是你的權利與義務，這種時候你更應該放肆地騷擾我不是嗎？」希歐多爾吻出聲響，一下下吮出零碎聲音。「我會應你的召喚甦醒的。」

「你睡得很好。」身體暖暖地熱了，但還在自制力控制的範圍。

「所以我現在有體力供你驅使。」金綠色的瞳眸笑意蕩漾，手滑進菲的衣裡搓揉愛撫。

「這麼急著被拆的禮物真少見。」既然這樣也沒什麼好客氣的了。菲一點點地移動著吻，輕輕吮上還留有淡淡牙痕頸側。

「讓你從任性裡獲得快樂是我的義務，」希歐多爾揚起頭迎向菲落在頸脖的吻，笑得很開心，「我想做。」

「為什麼？」吻回到唇上，有點期待希歐多爾的答案。

「初夜就被晾在一邊實在是種恥辱，你說是吧？」

菲輕輕一愣，不做回答，只是輕笑翻身把希歐多爾壓在床上，持續著吻。

以為菲不做回答是因為不相信，希歐多爾哼著聲音、輕輕掙扎，抗議菲不該把他的發言當玩笑；同時略感意外地發現菲的力氣也不小，抓住他手腕壓向頭頂的力量不容忽視也不容拒絕。

「乖乖躺好。」結束深深糾纏的吻，菲在灼熱微亂的呼吸裡笑著吩咐。「為什麼掙扎？」

如此吩咐令希歐多爾有些適應困難，聽到問題又迅速恢復成放鬆狀態。

「本來……」感覺菲的手在身上遊走，金綠色的瞳眸細細瞇起，被放開的手摟上菲的腰，著迷懷念地撫摸。「想要禮尚往來。」

「嗯？」

「…像你上次那樣……」放鬆身體任由菲為所欲為，不論撫摸抑或落在鎖骨的吮吻，都與上次不同，舒服愉悅的騷動感觸只有更好，好得讓希歐多爾邊說邊嘆息。

終於理解希歐多爾的『禮尚往來』指的是什麼，菲忍不住發出了笑聲，含舔著希歐多爾輕輕滑動的喉結。

「還不會走路就想大步奔馳？下次吧，下次我再來驗收。」探往下身的手輕撫緩搓，令對方輕喘著氣的身體因快感而緩緩繃緊。「明明會緊張的不是嗎？」

「這個…啊……」菲突然加重力道的揉握讓希歐多爾逸出呻吟，然後漾起笑容。「…第一次嘛……如果不是你、唔……我才不想躺著給男人上…」

尖端泌出的液體染濕套弄時的音色，希歐多爾斷斷續續的聲音也染上情慾。

「我就可以？」菲反問，吮咬上對方因興奮而挺翹的乳尖。

「嗯…會比較有躺下來的動力……菲……」

「嗯？」

「你拆得好慢……」雖然舒服，但令人不滿足。

就像那晚一般，希歐多爾聽見菲輕哼著好聽的笑聲。啃吮的細細刺痛在舌葉舔過時像漫天大火燒灼著知覺，熱與酥麻的感覺充斥著身體，喉嚨滿是慾望來襲時會有的輕癢乾渴。

壓抑著侵略的本能，知覺於是變得敏感。希歐多爾發現，挑弄自己的動作在抱怨後顯著地改變：舒服地感到煎熬，壞心眼顯而易見。

被這麼對待是種情趣，那麼抗議也是種情趣……想著菲上次的表現，思緒一點點陷入渾沌的希歐多爾，即使大方順應身體的渴望，依然有絲難以掩飾的無措。

「…菲……」輕扯著紅髮，菲溫潤悅耳的輕笑餘韻不絕，舔畫著臍窩、吮吻腰腹，希歐多爾感覺到吻還在持續向下。

「我一向愛惜自己的東西，」菲拉過希歐多爾的手吻了一下。「我不想傷了你……初夜就該擁有美麗的回憶不是嗎？」

「你真溫柔。」

希歐多爾的笑容沒能維持太久，很快便轉化為略帶驚訝的壓抑喘息；被服侍的興奮感與一絲難得的羞恥，隨著口舌靈巧的動作帶來有別於以往的強烈快感。菲熟練的姿態技巧比起過去的女性有過之而無不及，希歐多爾在感受這足以麻痺大腦的快感同時，浮現從來沒想過會有的嫉妒心。

在發現嫉妒心的剎那驚訝快樂，用一點點的自嘲、放鬆身心享受因嫉妒與獨佔欲而更激昂的快感，含吮吞吐的潮暖以及撫摸腿根的撫觸，誘引了一分的陌生與十分的貪婪。

不知不覺眼眶有些濕熱，只是忍耐慾望不要太快繳械，身體既緊繃又放鬆，棄守的神智顯得迷離渙散。

喘息裡漸漸摻上了細微呻吟，希歐多爾沒有自覺，菲卻聽得很清楚；也發現正被自己啖食的軀體，正一點點地改變反應。

真的很有趣。

已經很久不曾碰過毫無經驗的對象，但這具身體的確正在手中綻放。

理應老練的希歐多爾，在這方面誠實大方卻又難掩青澀，依稀帶上了些調教的感覺；這分矛盾組合成另一種誘人的風情，會讓人想做些不溫柔的事。

舌尖用力舔過尖端的縫隙、吸吮，沿著筋絡上下舔吮，復又盡根含入反覆吞吐，揉搓囊袋的手間雜著彈弄輕扯的動作，忍耐的聲音裡便又會多上幾分細細嗚咽。

「……啊…唔……」無力計算自己究竟撐了多久，高潮後特有的乏力放鬆包裹著身體，希歐多爾很意外菲會不避不閃地全部吞下去，然後用挑逗的笑容從小腹一路舔上喉結。

輕齧慢啃，酥酥癢癢。菲稍稍離開希歐多爾，拿出東西，然後又笑著低頭吻了吻。

潤滑劑淡淡的軟甜花香散放在空氣裡。

菲持續著吻，讓希歐多爾順從的雙腿盡可能為自己敞開，沾染潤滑劑的手指揉按穴口卻不進入，直至希歐多爾試圖開口才緩慢侵入。

「…菲……」彼此汗濕的身體依然熾熱得令空氣稀薄。菲溫柔緩慢的動作雖然難受，卻不是無法忍耐，手指的形狀在知覺裡變得鮮明，彷彿一絲一毫的動作都被無限放大。

「你害羞的樣子格外可愛。」看著希歐多爾的反應就會忍不住想逗他，張口呼吸適應的神情多了分無辜和不服輸，在手指反覆進出探索的同時，早已紅透的臉似乎又更紅了一點。

希歐多爾雖然想回嘴、但沒有太多餘裕，等他適應、疼痛褪去，菲便又增加手指，身體一點點被撐開的感覺很微妙，手指攪弄進出的動作與濕濡聲響漸漸帶來難以言喻的感受，不舒服，但是、嗚……

「啊……那、唔……」攀著菲的手臂，本能地想要忍住聲音。

「這裡？」菲湊在耳邊輕問，感覺圈絞手指的地方因聲音收得更緊，希歐多爾也因此發出難忍的呻吟。「舒服嗎？」

「…嗯，舒服……」希歐多爾睜開眼、挑起笑容，被反覆摩擦按壓的地方所掀起的快感無庸置疑，不適越輕微，令人暈眩的快感更多更明顯。

身體毫無自覺呈現貪婪的一面，濕潤窄徑細細痙攣吞吐著進入的長指，菲低低地發出笑聲。

「那麼……試試這樣？」在耳畔邊吻邊下指示，邊感受那份細細顫抖的順從。「收……」依言圈緊，手指快速地摩劃抽出，懷裡的軀體顫動著近乎劇烈的反應，呻吟隨之逸散，呼吸凌亂。「放……」緩緩侵入毫無阻力的深處。

「……菲……」一時說不出話，希歐多爾無言地想著菲居然就這樣教導起來，雖然很舒服……不過他是打算忍多久……

笑著吻上那雙半睜的綠眸，抽出手指替自己戴上保險套，用有別於笑容動作，猛力直挺到底，痛得希歐多爾攀緊著菲、失神地幾乎無法呼吸，直到菲吮吻眼角才知道眼淚滑落。

「……騙子……」是誰說不想讓我受傷的？

「我想看你痛的樣子，出乎意外地有成就感。」沒等希歐多爾完全適應便緩緩動起來，菲望著希歐多爾既痛又快的表情笑得萬分得意。「初夜總是要痛一下，這是傳統。」

「你…可惡……啊……」被撐開的疼痛還是很明顯，埋在體內進出的脈動，在快感逐漸浮現的同時，無比清晰地接收到那份愉悅滿足的興奮，用瘋狂的溫度燃燒著身體，難忍的炙熱。

「今晚會很愉快，」菲緩慢地晃動著腰，啃上希歐多爾鎖骨的笑容多了幾分狠勁，「我不會客氣的。」

菲的動作並不是全然的不體貼，適應也比想像中快速；希歐多爾睜眼只覺眼前一片朦朧，過去不曾熟悉的舒服快感正支配著身體，被菲節制地撼動著……愉快地仰頭發出呻吟，菲套弄前方的手舒服得讓他懶得忍耐，後穴隨之收縮的快感也讓人戰慄不已。

因為還有更快樂的方法，希歐多爾微笑舔唇，抬腰迎合菲的動作，嘗試著一下下地收放追逐進出的節奏，換來菲嘉許的深吻還有減緩的速度。

「…你真是個好學生…」

兩個人邊吻邊笑，希歐多爾恍惚的臉上相當得意。

「…難過就不要忍了……啊、唔…我又不會笑你……」

輕笑的震動牽引埋在體內的熱物，讓敏感的身體隨之顫抖。菲取代回答的是用力頂入深處的侵犯、拋卻理性地抽插為自己敞開的身體，突來的強烈刺激令希歐多爾失神地發不出聲音，迷茫回神時變質的呻吟已然飄散在房間。

腰不安定地懸空，打開、曲折的腿環著男人的腰；意識跟不上的速度，被侵犯的地方無比自然地貪婪迎合，縮放進出的快感一次強過一次，不論姿態聲音都萬分淫猥，順從慾望……用身體要求男人給得更多……

希歐多爾的意識幾乎不復存在、只剩本能，小憩清醒之後的體力正在飛快消退，疲倦與快感讓大腦一片渾沌，身體卻眷戀貪欲不肯放棄，虛軟地追逐菲的進出以及愛撫。

「…嗯……啊…啊……」

帶著鼻音的靡軟呻吟是自己的……菲好聽的聲音變成誘人的喘息……

沒有意識到自己的一切也正誘惑著菲。

琥珀色的頭髮被汗水濡濕散亂，水潤的金綠色宛如盛夏豔陽下的湖水……這樣的體位能仔細觀察表情變化；菲進出著希歐多爾精實修頎的身體，蜜色的肌理濕滑嫣紅滿是吻痕，不時緊蹙而又放鬆的眉，淺淺睜開的眼睛恍然愉快。

吻紅的唇，明明虛軟的身體卻不知饜足夾著自己不放，連喘息哼吟的聲音都宛如撒嬌一般。

在不太意外的地方出乎意外地可愛。

因快感泌出的液體流淌得一片黏滑，肉體碰撞摩擦的聲音就像希歐多爾不加掩飾的呻吟一樣露骨淫糜；刮搔揉按顫抖晃蕩的濕潤莖部，失神虛軟的身體就會發出更好的音調，從裡至外細微顫抖地迎合進出的動作，不自覺地給予舒服愉悅的回應。

菲忍不住又吻了上去，希歐多爾被折彎的腰更形彎曲晃動，被更快更用力地進出，無法發出呻吟的唇舌在換氣間哼聲嗚咽，愛撫的手早已顧不上溫柔，卻仍是足以刺激慾望達到高潮，跟著自己一同解放。

希歐多爾漸漸軟下的器官被緩緩擰揉愛撫，射出的濁液噴灑在胸前，隨著菲留戀的動作，殘餘精液便一點點從指尖滴落，微腥的味道剎時瀰漫在空氣、摻染上喘息。

退出時牽動了希歐多爾發出呻吟，對希歐多爾來說這是另一種難得的瘋狂，高潮的餘韻還有菲的擁抱都讓人昏昏欲睡，所剩不多的體力只夠他笑著摟上菲的肩膀送上親吻，不想也無法再移動。

「這麼開心？」深深淺淺地勾纏吮吻，菲壓膩著希歐多爾輕輕磨蹭，愛撫的手輕柔地揉按腰側。

「感覺很棒，」希歐多爾笑著仰頭在菲唇上吻出聲音，輕啃著下巴，緩緩吮咬上頸側。「新出爐的情人如此熱情體貼當然很高興。」

「很累嗎？」菲笑著詢問，指背輕柔滑過希歐多爾的臉頰與頸脖，挑起一陣細微戰慄。

「差一點就昏倒了。」希歐多爾微笑回答，把頭埋向菲的頸肩，柔潤的膚觸溫度很好睡。

菲發出愉快的笑聲，把無力掙扎的希歐多爾翻了一面跨坐上去，換上新的保險套伸手套弄了起來，希歐多爾想撐起身體卻只是再次被壓制，潤滑劑冷涼的觸感滴落在腰背，帶起一陣小哆嗦。

「那很好，」菲說著很好，俯身輕咬著耳朵和臉頰，漸漸勃起的慾望，隨套弄的動作一下下拍抵著希歐多爾的身體，淫褻的聲音顯得異常清晰。

「那很好，希歐多爾。」

「什麼、…嗚……」很細微的刺，然後被那熱楔填滿的火熱脹大襲捲感官，即使想抗拒也無能為力、舒服得讓全身為之戰慄，令希歐多爾只能抓緊枕頭忍耐再次被挑起的快感。

「你是禮物……而我從來沒打算要體貼到最後。」

「你——」洩氣似地癱下身體，然而煎熬的溫度一點點繃緊神經。「菲……我累了。」

沒有忘記開始時菲打算放過他的溫柔體貼，希歐多爾懷抱能逃過一劫的希望。

「上次我也這麼說……」抬高希歐多爾的腰，菲緩慢卻用力地抽插已經習慣的柔軟通道，細細痙攣包裹自己的溫暖潮濕，正違背主人意願地挽留自己，令人舒服又愉快。「你有放過我嗎？」

……哪裡一樣……

希歐多爾想要反駁，然而開口卻都是軟軟呻吟，身體一旦記住舒服快樂的方法就不會委屈自己，快感就像體溫一樣飛快升高，浸滿大腦、奪走思考的餘裕，雖然如果可以他不想拒絕菲的索求……但是……

「你、啊…啊嗯……報復……嗚……」這個姿勢能進入得更深更有感覺，菲幾乎全部抽出再用力沒入的動作，重重劃過體內的敏感；過於銳利鮮明的刺激讓疲勞的希歐多爾，忍不住發出低啞的嗚咽聲。

「…對……這是、報復，」菲抓著腰、加快掠奪的速度，希歐多爾無力的身體趴伏在枕上陣陣搖晃，隱隱帶上泣音的哼吟讓人很滿意。「我打算做到你昏過去。」

昏——

「我不、啊啊唔……」

後方猛力的頂入與前方掐擰的刺激，輕鬆讓試圖掙扎的希歐多爾癱軟回床上，渾身顫抖。

「這麼敏感的身體……」改抓握為環抱，菲俯身吮咬希歐多爾的頸後耳垂，將進出的震動喘息還有愉快的聲音，誘惑逗弄地送進對方的知覺裡。「哪裡是不要呢？夾得我很舒服啊……」

對聲音抵抗力薄弱的身體不由自主的顫抖收縮，汨汨流出的稠液絲絲滴落，略顯瘖啞的誘人呻吟，無法掩蓋眉眼間的忿忿不甘。

「…卑鄙…嗯…嗚……啊……」喘息呻吟得幾乎說不出話，眼眶一片濕熱，看不清東西的模糊視野陣陣搖晃，疲倦暈眩就像快感一樣強烈。

肉體碰撞拍擊，黏稠音聲摻雜其間；在喘息裡綿軟呻吟的人幾已失神，敏感的身體不管怎麼撫摸吮吻，都能把自己圈絞得更緊更有感覺……還是想要更多……汗水模糊雙眼，菲感受到了久違的飢渴。

停下動作就著結合的姿勢拉起希歐多爾、背靠在懷裡，體位改變的刺激讓懷裡的人瞬間清醒了些，卻只是放棄似地把頭仰枕在肩上，哼出難耐呻吟；菲忍不住啃上頸線，抬起希歐多爾的雙腿動了起來，咬著肩膀，重重侵犯搖晃著懷裡對象，細弱喘吟軟軟飄送進聽覺。

希歐多爾只感覺到菲換了體位、更深的結合、還有似乎脹得更大的慾望，發出呻吟，然後失去了意識。


	8. 第七章

炫技曲從手機響出變得模糊吵雜。

手機一連響了兩三次希歐多爾才勉強醒來，把頭埋在枕頭裡伸手四處摸索遍尋不著，才想起身在何方。

「…菲……幫我拿手機……」希歐多爾虛弱地說著，既然摸不到任何東西，那代表菲已經醒了。

沒有去思考如果菲在的話，手機早就遞給他了。

菲回到寢室時看到的就是這樣的畫面，剛停下來的手機又再次響起，埋在枕頭棉被裡的希歐多爾夢魘似地一遍遍說著話，讓菲失笑地翻找出聲音拿給希歐多爾。

「拿好。」

菲在床邊坐下，任由希歐多爾趴伏在他大腿上、努力清醒神智，看也不看地接通電話。

「喂……」

『泰迪？哦~~~~！天哪！泰迪！你的聲音怎麼了！！』

蒼老卻清亮的聲音傳出話筒，希歐多爾瞬間驚醒、開始頭痛，菲則是努力忍住笑聲。

「奶奶……我沒事，不要叫我泰迪。」忍不住抬手往菲的肚子餵上一拳，不過沒什麼力氣。

『那你的聲音怎麼會這樣！你感冒了嗎？』

我只是被男人操一個晚上喊到嗓子啞了啦……

「奶奶…我沒事，也沒有感冒，真的。」拜託您別再問了……「怎麼會打電話過來呢？」

『我就說你不要常跟女人亂搞吧？！你看你果然弄壞身體了！』

不是啦……我有聽話……這次是男人……

「奶奶……」希歐多爾無力地趴在菲腿上，已經不打算阻止笑得渾身顫抖的菲。「發生什麼事？您附近的聲音好多。」

『這個呀……』

老婦的聲音變得柔和細微，希歐多爾疑惑地眨眨眼，菲聽不到聲音，見狀也露出好奇的表情。

「奶奶？」

『今天有聚會，本來不想參加，可是你媽要我多走走……我現在在市區，然後我想……』

「嗯？」

『我想跟那位老闆道謝，謝謝他把畫找回來……可是我走到那裡，小姐們說老闆不在……』

因為把我做到動不了的男人就是那位老闆啊……

希歐多爾苦惱地抹著臉，菲邊笑邊手勢輕柔地替自己按摩，舒服得差點發出呻吟。

『泰迪？你有在聽嗎？』

「有，我有在聽。」當然也有恍神一下。

『你跟老闆比較熟，』

身體很熟……

『你知道該怎麼聯絡那位先生、他今天什麼時候會有空嗎？』

奶奶……您應該問我什麼時候動得了……

「等等……我想一下……」希歐多爾扒抓頭髮努力思考，用嘴形詢問菲現在的時間。

「快十一點，差十五分鐘十一點。」

十一點……所以昨天是做到幾點……

『泰迪？你在忙嗎？』

奶奶，現在問太晚了。

「不，沒有，」希歐多爾陪笑回答，「奶奶，您今天會在市區待到幾點鐘？」

『喝完下午茶，搭羅倫斯的車回去。』

「那個鬍子大叔啊……」

『什麼鬍子大叔！泰迪你又沒禮貌了！』

「好好好，我沒禮貌，」有可以編辮子的鬍子的大叔不是鬍子大叔是什麼？「奶奶，所以你會留到下午四點嗎？」

『嗯，是的。』

「我幫你找他，」希歐多爾面不改色地說謊，忍耐不看菲很歡樂的表情。「他今天好像還挺忙的，我想大概到三點左右才會有空，到時候我再去找你……親愛的布蘭蒂雅，您就專心愉快地好好參加聚會吧。」

電話裡發出愉快害羞又沒好氣的笑聲。

『你這小頑皮！不要拿哄女人的那招來對付我！』

可是很有用啊，每次都有用。

「那……晚點見？」

『去吧去吧，晚點見。』

希歐多爾掛上電話，彷彿精疲力竭地趴在菲腿上。已經不發出笑聲的菲淺淺微笑，安靜地任由希歐多爾趴在身上，一下下地撫摸著頭髮。

很舒服的安靜，希歐多爾知道菲有話想說，怎麼也不想先開口。

「小泰迪？」

菲飽含笑意地用這麼好聽的聲音複誦暱稱，令希歐多爾覺得格外疲倦。

「閉嘴……你不准叫這個。」

「被贈送泰迪熊的美國總統羅斯福，不論名字還是暱稱都跟你一樣。沒什麼不好啊——非常可愛。」

「菲……」希歐多爾覺得無力，嘆口氣翻過身，仰頭看見菲漂亮溫柔的笑容還有眼中燦爛的冰藍色，忍不住拉下人吻了吻，難以生氣。「我們跳過這個話題好不好？」

「好吧，」菲笑著應答，手指撥弄捲纏著頭髮。「改天我們再來討論你的暱稱該是什麼。」

「不勝感激。」笑著闔上眼，躺著躺著又想睡了。

一陣舒服的安靜，菲發現希歐多爾真的又快睡著了。

「還想睡？」

「嗯……」

輕柔的聲音，不知是哄人入睡還是想把人叫醒。

「因為這樣，所以我今天很忙，要到下午三點才有空嗎？」

「對。」索性環住菲的腰，把臉埋起來。

「這樣啊……」

輕輕的笑聲，悅耳的讓人捨不得睡著。

「因為有人很壞心。」

菲輕笑出聲。

「很棒的誇獎，我收下了。」

「不客氣不客氣。」

感覺得出菲有大致幫自己清理過，還有時間的想法讓希歐多爾更懶得動，光裸的背在菲輕緩的撫摸下有點癢，舒服地瞇起眼睛，覺得更好睡。

手滑向頸背輕輕撫揉，希歐多爾哼出舒服的聲音，菲本想稍微拉開距離，但最後還是什麼也沒做。

「希歐多爾，」

「……嗯……」

完全就是賴床的模樣，扯著菲的衣服，把頭埋得更深。

「醒醒，我放好洗澡水了。洗個澡，吃點東西再睡好嗎？」

「……晚一點……」啊啊……還是抱著人好哪……

嗯……

「希歐多爾，我想跟香噴噴的你共進午餐，不知道有沒有這個榮幸？」

希歐多爾怔了怔，好半天才攀著菲的身體努力坐起來，頭不甘心地枕在菲的肩膀上。

「可惡……我還真是沒用……」

菲完全忽視希歐多爾其實正暗指自己很卑鄙，只是笑著摟上勁瘦的腰身，輕輕按摩。

「很不舒服？」

「全身都很不舒服……」

「昨晚呢？」

這真是……

菲發出笑聲，希歐多爾也忍不住跟著笑了。

「很暢快，全身都很舒服——被做到昏倒也是第一次。早安。」希歐多爾邊說邊笑，送上親吻。

「早安，洗個澡？」

「嗯，禮尚往來，抱我過去。」

菲眨眨眼，笑著說好，然後把希歐多爾連著床單抱進浴室裡。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

即使沒聽到電話裡的另一半對話，對於將要發生的事，要猜也不是那麼難猜測：跟他有關、希歐多爾的奶奶要找他，時間是三點以後——對菲來說知道這些就夠了。

問得詳細沒什麼意思，如果知道得不完全，屆時要表現驚訝也就不太需要演技。

挽起袖子服侍希歐多爾洗了澡，再把存心耍賴的人套上浴衣帶進餐廳放好。沒有胡蘿蔔的午餐讓希歐多爾相當開心，相近的身材也讓希歐多爾得以借用菲的衣服，穿得異常隨意卻別有風格，慣性地在第一時間把菸放進口袋的畫面，令菲興起了打扮對方的念頭，繼而為這樣的想法愉快地笑了。

他有多久沒有這樣地為一個人服務？

這樣的步驟，這樣的關係，屬於自己的對象，不用試探也不需要等待，可以很純粹地為對方做什麼，享受結果。

「菲？」

希歐多爾咬著菸的臉湊在眼前，菲輕輕回神、漾開笑容，拿下菸湊上親吻，移開的手被希歐多爾俐落地抓住移到腰上，才拿回菸。

「菲，打個商量。」

「想抽菸？」

「對，可是菸味很難洗掉，衣服我晚點再賠你好不好？」

「送你吧。」拿下菸放回希歐多爾手上，還是很想吻他。

「唔……」希歐多爾很猶豫接受禮物的問題，也很擔心這樣吻下去會不會又被上一次。

「這是我穿過的衣服。」菲啣咬著耳垂，滿是笑意的聲音裡不疾不徐。

希歐多爾笑著嘆息，拉開距離。

「…不妙……你真清楚該怎麼讓我收下東西。」

菲笑了笑。

「去抽菸吧，你還有很多休息時間。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

與婦人的見面很順利。

斜陽下的希歐多爾滿身水融的金色，牽著清瞿的老婦人慢慢走進畫廊：氣色的確不太好，因年邁而略微沙啞的嗓音卻仍是明亮婉轉。

簡單地說了感謝，送上手工餅乾還有小小的花束卡片，瞇起眼睛微笑的模樣，依稀可見年輕時的風流動人。

「好像。」餐桌上，回想起畫面，感想笑著脫口。

婦人離去後的時間兩人各自忙碌，只約好了晚餐的約會。菲以為希歐多爾會來店裡找他，等接到電話，人卻已經在家門口，只好交代下事情儘速回家。

開車回家時，看到的卻是悠然自得的畫面：希歐多爾把譜攤在信箱上，小提琴嘹亮地遨翔、乘風滿載蒼穹的無限悠遠；琴盒放在腳邊，練習到一個段落又像上次催眠自己一樣，從口袋拿出鉛筆在譜上塗塗改改，完全沒有注意到自己回來。

菲伸手要去敲信箱才引起了注意。希歐多爾眨眼、轉頭、漾起燦爛笑容，然後才是吻在手背上的歡迎回來。

『怎麼先回這裡？』有人在門口等待自己的畫面，已經久遠到難以記憶。

『我想你會想回家吃晚餐。』

『坐計程車過來的？』被猜中計畫，掩飾性地隨口問問。

『不，我走路來的。』

『……走路？！』正要開門的手驚訝地停頓，希歐多爾已經懶懶地從身後賴上來，頭枕在肩上的重量卻沈沈壓在心裡。

『嗯，走路。走得我好累，真的好遠。』

廢話！身體根本就沒恢復！

『你……』鑰匙嘩啦作響，菲帶著些氣憤地快速開門，把人推倒在沙發上休息、打開空調。『一離開就開始走了？』

即使沒受傷也不可能走得快，那就得走上很久。

『嗯……』既然被推倒就乖乖躺好，希歐多爾支頭看菲把他的琴、譜都拿進來，『走回租屋處拿了譜，又去了學校一趟，然後就慢慢走。』

自覺做了件很不錯的事的笑容，讓菲嘆息著無法生氣，好半天才走去拿水、在希歐多爾旁邊坐下，任由對方笑嘻嘻地掛在自己身上喝水。

『為什麼用走的？』環住希歐多爾的腰臀輕輕按摩，早知道昨晚真的該放過他。

『為了認回家的路。』笑得理所當然。

菲怔了怔，是沒想過的答案，心裡分不清滋味。

『……那可以下次。』

『總是下次，就沒有這次了，菲。』

希歐多爾還是笑得瀟灑，極近的眼裡又是那種看不懂的柔和。菲覺得自己聽不出那若有似無的含意，深邃的金綠色卻很確實地令人心慌心動不住嘆息，然後被充滿菸味的吻吞得一乾二淨。

『……別太勉強…量力而為。』唇分，看到懷裡的傢伙樂得跟什麼似的，菲只好無奈地再補上一句。

就算年齡有差距，但這絕對是個性問題。

『當然。』

……也不知道在當然什麼……

菲投降地笑著拍拍希歐多爾的背，記憶以來，還真沒有人在交往第一天就這樣地胡作非為，自己還一點辦法都沒有。

『菲，晚餐。』笑著拉拉菲的衣服，既然交往了，這點任性理所當然。

……不管是不是任性，祖孫兩個笑容裡展現的明快親暱很類似，清澈卻有風情……

「什麼好像？」既然承蒙招待，希歐多爾叼著未點的菸幫忙收盤子。

「祕密。」手指悠然劃過杯緣，菲倒上兩人份的酒，噙著笑容在餐桌等希歐多爾回來。

「嗯……感覺真討厭，」彷彿苦惱地皺皺眉、收起菸，轉眼換上笑容、湊近臉。「安慰一下我就不問了？」

菲挑眉微笑，給了希歐多爾有聲有色的吻，才把人推回座位上，碰杯喝起餐後酒。

雖然覺得不太應該，希歐多爾喝酒的那瞬間還是想起了萊伊……一點點、淡淡的……那樣的涵養實在太難得……即使說不忘也沒關係……

慶幸自己是垂眸品酒，這樣就不會被發現。

既然答應了……就該有答應的原則。

「菲？」

「嗯？什麼事呢……泰迪？」本來想叫名字，瞬間的動搖反倒興起惡作劇的心情。

「菲，跳過這個暱稱，跳過。」

唔，好可愛。

「又跳過，好吧，跳過。」菲低聲輕笑，抬眼瞄瞄希歐多爾的表情，心情很自然地放鬆了。「什麼事？」

「今天下午的時候……奶奶說我們兩個交情不錯，我說是。」

稍作回憶，好像的確有這樣的對話。

「你說了，然後？」

「如果有一天，有人問『你們兩個是朋友嗎？』的時候，你希望我怎麼回答呢？」希歐多爾筆直的視線很認真地望著菲。

「照你的意願回答就可以了。」跟希歐多爾對話總是充滿意外……菲揚起笑容、沒有對上希歐多爾的眼睛，心裡像醉了般的溫暖，隨手中酒液波波盪盪。

「菲……奶奶沒有多少日子，所以我不會告訴她，我不想嚇到她。」

「嗯。」

「等我爸媽對我這個浪蕩子死心，我的對象是男是女他們都不會在意了。」

「嗯。」笑著應聲，嘴角又上揚了一點……真的好認真。

「如果是朋友問起，那當然不需要客氣。」

「嗯。」這種語氣……菲嘴角又再上揚了一些，彷彿看到希歐多爾炫耀得天怒人怨。

「菲……」

「嗯？」有些無奈的、不太高興的聲音，讓菲懶懶地猜渡著對方心思。

「看著我。」

聞聲抬頭。

「你不會受傷嗎？我對人說我們只是認識、是朋友、交情不錯，你不會不高興，不會覺得受傷嗎？」

原來是為了這個……

「不，不會。」笑著回答，滿溢的笑意。

「菲，會受傷就說會也沒關係，別總是笑得那麼漂亮。」

噗嗤。

「希歐多爾……」努力地不要移開目光，真的是雙非常美麗的眼睛。「我笑是因為我想笑，真的，沒事，想怎麼說就怎麼說。」

「真的不會？」希歐多爾皺眉認真研究菲的眼神。

「真的，請相信我，希歐多爾。」

「唔……」

「有人認為這種不誠實是種傷害，對我來說，能減少無謂的麻煩才是最棒的事，誠實也要選擇對象不是嗎？」

聽著，希歐多爾舒緩了表情。

「我知道了，」半趴在桌子上，拿起酒杯一下下碰著菲的。「那我就這麼做囉？」

「請，不過……」碰到這個人，總是多了點惡作劇的念頭。「你不覺得你該想想……當夫人小姐們問起，這位帥哥跟我是不是朋友的時候，我的答案嗎？」

「菲……」希歐多爾當然沒忘記萊伊的情報，菲也是能跟女人上床的。

「嗯？」嗯，好不甘心的表情……趴下了。

「你要怎麼回答都可以。」

哦？

「只是？」

「菲，我會吃醋。」

哎呀……

「你想像力真好。」菲努力不發出笑聲、手也不抖動地替希歐多爾倒酒。

「嗯……沒辦法，職業病。」挑高眉毛，希歐多爾拿過菲手上的酒瓶，把菲的杯子倒滿。

「氣量真小。」過滿的杯子讓菲有些苦惱。

「用的時候才知道不夠大。」

笑嘻嘻地應著，支頭啜飲第二杯的希歐多爾，臉上已是一片潤紅，看得菲忍不住伸手去摸。

「…臉好紅……」

「不用擔心，我沒醉，」蹭著菲微涼的手，覺得很舒服。「我喝酒容易臉紅，就算喝啤酒也是一杯就紅。」

「為什麼我怎麼回答沒關係，卻還是吃醋？」

「嗯——彷彿看到你被小姐夫人們吃豆腐，然後就覺得，嗯，果然很不是滋味。」

「講話沒關係？」

「口頭上混蛋無所謂，我也沒好到哪裡去啊。」

「男人也一樣？」

「……我去陽台抽菸。」

希歐多爾雖然很想自信地說『你有我了』，不過實在說不出口，只好帶著點任性挫敗地跑去陽台抽菸，當然也沒忘記順手帶走自己的酒。

菲花費了跟喝完手中酒一樣長的時間，看著希歐多爾灰土土、很孩子氣地跑到陽台翹腳抽菸的背影，即使喝完了酒還是靜靜地凝視，不知不覺數著希歐多爾抽了幾根菸。

輕輕地笑了。

拿起冰桶和酒離開座位，關掉室內所有的燈、點亮一盞陽台的燈，挑起衣架上的披肩，在希歐多爾驚訝回頭的目光裡走入陽台，看希歐多爾連忙把菸捻熄。

「怎麼出來了？」

「我想在你身邊喝酒賞月。」

「……不是討厭菸味？」

「還是不喜歡啊。」笑著回答，拉過椅子在希歐多爾身邊坐下。

希歐多爾嘆息地拉著菲又換了位子，把菲移到上風處，菲則很順手地把披肩披在希歐多爾身上。

挑起布角。

「菲？」

「晚上還是會涼，披上。」

「真體貼。」

「不疼你我疼誰呢？」

「喔~~我被調戲了！…菲，那你呢？」

「嗯？」

「不冷嗎？」

「要你用身體溫暖我的話，就沒辦法抽菸了。」

「唔嗯……」抱著菲跟抽菸……哪個誘惑性大一點？

「我這身上這件比較厚，不會冷。」居然這麼認真地苦惱，讓菲笑不可抑。

「嗯——」希歐多爾抓著下巴略微思考，換了姿勢。

背靠著菲，腳翹在小桌上，手向後摸索揚起披肩一抖一套，將寬長柔暖的布料分了一人一半，愉快地哼著曲子重新點起菸。

「……不生氣了？」菲調整了姿勢，讓自己跟希歐多爾都能更舒服。

希歐多爾仰頭觀察菲的表情，見對方是確實在笑的，於是也笑了，卻不正面回答問題。

「逗我很好玩？感想？」

「嗯，很好玩。」嘴角止不住地一直挑高。

「哼哼，也不錯……很好很好。」

「不錯什麼？」

長長地舒爽地吐出一口煙，希歐多爾才仰頭回答。

「祕密。」

「嗯，感覺真討厭，」菲模仿不久前希歐多爾說過的話，補上了但是。「可是不要你安慰。」

「……菲，你氣量真小。」

「所以我正在把它培養得大一點。」

菲笑著調整了下披肩，很晚很晚才轉暗的天空吹起輕輕地風，跟月光一樣的舒服。


	9. 第八章

「希歐多爾‧梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊！放下你的弓！給你一刻鐘！給我出去冷靜一下！我不想陪一個走神的廢物！」

希歐多爾放下弓、耙梳頭髮，看莫克教授一貫冷硬的表情推門離開，然後才放好手中的琴，動動肩膀脖子也開門走了出去。

門外偷偷摸摸走來幾個被教授大嗓門引來的人：教授邊走邊罵，隔音再好也關不住聲音，不少聽到動靜的新生都探頭觀望；希歐多爾則無所謂地靠在門邊，無視走廊的禁菸標示拿出菸點上——大不了等教授回來再被罵一次。

「梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊助教，你幹嘛畢業了還來給教授罵啊？」

「想好好練習一下，很懷念教授的大嗓門，練起來很有動力。幹嘛？漢森？」威廉是小提琴組二年級，希歐多爾兼任助教時指導過。

「還不是因為莫克教授在『廢物』前面用了少見的詞！你在幹嘛啊希歐多爾？」

「喔，尤貝爾你看起來還是一樣糟嘛。」挑挑眉、嘴上的菸晃兩下，就算打過招呼。

「哪裡糟！」

「從頭到腳都很糟，鬍子糟臉更糟，不用看都知道昨天又被甩，超級糟糕。」希歐多爾聞到尤貝爾身上的味道，微微皺起眉頭。

「我被甩跟你這個廢物沒關係！」

「好好好……」用力吸菸。「尤貝爾你好臭，拜託離我遠一點。」

尤貝爾嘖的一聲撇撇嘴。

「喂，老莫克用走神是怎麼回事？」沒帶大腦、腦殘、白癡、笨蛋……莫克教授聲音大嘴也狠毒的事非常有名，雖然嚴厲但也教出很多好學生。即使從未承認，但希歐多爾是他這幾年來最得意的學生，而這個學生讓他今天用了個溫和微妙的詞。

「沒什麼。」教授就是聽出來了才只用走神吧……

「因為女人？」尤貝爾瞇起眼仔細打量希歐多爾的表情。

「不是。」

「那你幹嘛走神？」

尤貝爾，你以為全天下的煩惱只有女人一種嗎？

「說得好，說得真好，」希歐多爾看著尤貝爾，一臉詭笑，緩緩點頭，拿下菸屁股塞進隨身煙灰缸，「加油。」邊說邊拍拍尤貝爾的肩膀、打開練習室的門，關上一走廊的疑惑。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

『交往之後好像也沒什麼改變嘛……』希歐多爾坐在沙發扶手上，微笑地用腳推蹭著坐在沙發上整理文件的菲。

希歐多爾還是會回公寓、經常在菲這裡過夜，因為情人家的音響很好所以又搬了大量的CD過來，樂譜與資料書籍的堆積量反倒比較克制。以生活節奏或相處來說是微妙的進展變化，但並非快速而明顯。

『怎麼會呢？』菲用眼角給了希歐多爾一個笑容。

『像是怎樣的？』

『嗯…像是——』菲笑著闔上文件、湊上前，倚在希歐多爾懷裡。『一轉頭就有張很順眼的臉可以接吻？』

『那真是很棒的改變，』配合地低頭吮上菲微笑的唇辦，『而且是獨享……』

一手攀扶頸項、一手輕輕隔衣向下愛撫，菲笑著越吻越深、越來越主動，吻啃上脖子的時候，已經一手挑開希歐多爾的衣釦，一手探進褲子裡，意圖明顯地搓揉。

『菲…我午後還有事。』希歐多爾很想舒服地放任紊亂呼吸變成喘息，不過既然有約就不行。

『我知道，別動。』

菲低低說著，好聽的音色跟著唇舌的觸感貼上小腹；希歐多爾於是知道菲的想法，淺笑地用腳掌磨蹭著菲的下身，望著菲輕哼地顫了顫，抬頭看向自己。

那畫面讓下身又硬上幾分，挺立在菲的手中還有帶笑的嘴角旁。

『要幫忙嗎？』伸手扶起菲的下巴，輕輕摩挲。

『你嗎？』冰藍色的瞳眸細細瞇起，色氣飄盪地笑著。『用嘴？』

希歐多爾揚唇，抽身去解對方的褲子。

『……技術不好。』菲任由希歐多爾調整姿勢，側躺著讓自己陷進沙發。感覺自己半軟的器官裸露在空氣裡，然後是希歐多爾乾燥溫暖的手和一下下的親吻。

『請讓我練習。』

發笑的氣息噴吐在性器上，忽重忽輕的撫揉、一口口的舔吮……其實也沒那麼不好……菲瞇眼含入唇畔的硬碩，感覺到舒服的熱流朝下身集中再竄回大腦，索性閉上眼睛，認真地吞吐揉搓，享受希歐多爾比自己更酥軟幾分的身體。

追不上菲的節奏……

「……顯然你還需要下一個十五分鐘。」

莫克教授敲敲桌子，讓希歐多爾從『被吃掉的機率比較大』的反省中回到現實，今天屢次失神，也不過出門前給菲撩撥得過頭了些……嘖……以前也沒被女人整成這樣啊……

「梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊。」

「是，抱歉。」乖乖就定位架好琴，閉上眼睛深呼吸收心。

「希歐多爾，」

「什麼事？」既然叫了名字，代表現在是私人談話時間，這是莫克教授的規矩，所以拘謹可以少一點。

「你戀愛了？」

教授表情不冷硬地問著希歐多爾，讓希歐多爾差點想說『莫克，你這樣外面的學弟妹會驚嚇到昏倒哦！』，不過終究沒有造次。

「大概吧。」

莫克教授的眉毛挑了挑，用指尖敲敲桌子。

「希歐多爾，我自認我的聽力很好，你戀愛了。」

「我戀愛了。」苦笑地，覆誦了一次。

「恭喜你。」

希歐多爾知道教授的意思，在這間學校這麼多年，從來沒有出現過今天這樣的音色，即使他換女人像換衣服一樣。

只是，該說謝謝嗎？

「男的？」

——有點嚇一跳。

「莫克……這也能猜？」

「煩惱聽起來不太一樣。」知道希歐多爾的表情在說什麼，教授補上說明。「我聽得夠多。」

「很驚嚇。」有這麼明顯嗎？我只是覺得進度不理想，來找大刀練習一下……

「我也很驚嚇，」教授指的是希歐多爾交了個男朋友。「非常驚訝。」

「嗯，人生嘛。」

「好答案，」莫克教授點點頭。「非常好的音色。」

「唔，謝謝誇獎。」

「但你不能拉著戰爭紀錄片，卻讓聽眾站起來唱歌跳舞。」還順便讓大家知道你跟男友生活甜蜜但還不夠滿意。

知道談話時間結束，希歐多爾認命的上弓，開始思考著資料與悲劇的樣子。

「麥卡倫12年。」

「嗄？」

「請客。」莫克教授點點頭，揚起手指一劃示意無庸再議，要希歐多爾開始。

被勒索的希歐多爾音色瞬間黯淡起來。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

希歐多爾在學校漫遊，很不熟悉地確認該左轉還是該右轉，在開門之前把菸收進菸灰缸。

不過一開門他就後悔了。

……逃也來不及……希歐多爾在門邊靜靜佇立了近一分鐘，才挑挑眉點點頭地走進萊伊的實驗室，把門關上。

「晚上好，希歐多爾。」正在分發咖啡的萊伊苦笑著打招呼，也給了希歐多爾一杯，然後指了指旁邊的人。「我盡力過。你打電話給我的時候…嗯，很不幸。」

「真是不幸。」希歐多爾拉過椅子面對不速之客坐下，默默看著眼前的人大眼瞪小眼。

……瑪麗安、雅各、尤貝爾、…？

「你在這裡幹嘛？」希歐多爾對著尤貝爾皺眉，數小時前才見過。

「哼嘿嘿。」

嘖！

…史黛西……

「史黛西。」好累，怎麼會這麼多人？

「我陪葛梅斯來。」

「哦——葛梅斯，你來找萊伊當你的證婚人嗎？今天很方便，我現在就可以幫你演奏結婚進行曲。」你們兩個沒關係史黛西需要陪你來？

「喂喂喂……真是，史黛西，我們先走吧。」

「咦？可是……」

「走吧，抱歉打擾了。」葛梅斯拉著史黛西苦笑勸哄，很自動地離開，顯然一開始就對八卦興趣缺缺。

「抱歉，希歐多爾，丹尼爾是來幫忙我的，他今天剛好排休。」

我再笨也不會挑剔你家笨狗啦，萊伊。丹尼爾那個性清楚地與八卦無緣，想也知道是不湊巧。

「你們，」找雅各果然需要點代價，而那個代價就是名為八卦的麻煩。「一人一個問題，然後，出去。」希歐多爾對瑪麗安、雅各以及尤貝爾舉杯。「回答你們問題之後是私人時間，不需要他人陪同。」

「如果不出去呢？」瑪麗安反問。

「那就是我出去，」希歐多爾笑盈盈的回答，他可不像萊伊徹頭徹尾的女性主義，他的禮貌一向有選擇性。「這是一個有網路有電話的世界。」

言下之意就是如果不答應，什麼八卦都沒有的意思。

「好吧，」雅各很乾脆，少量多次地打聽一向是他的戰略。「你交男朋友了？」

希歐多爾豎起一根手指、挑挑眉，雅各點頭，於是希歐多爾也點頭。

「對，雅各你的問題用完了，下一位。」

「是誰？」這次是瑪麗安。

「我不想說名字。」

「那給點提示，」看到希歐多爾的表情，瑪麗安連忙再補充。「一…兩項、兩項提示就好！不能說男的！」

啐。

「跟我差不多高，不是學校裡的人。尤貝爾，剩你了。」

「什麼時候認識的？」尤貝爾完全想不起希歐多爾在哪裡可以認識一個，讓花花公子心動的『男人』。

「去年。各位先生、女士，請離開吧，非常感謝各位的配合。」希歐多爾舉杯示意可是無人動彈，見狀、倒也不生氣，只是笑笑回頭看著萊伊。

萊伊嘆息。

「……讓我動手把人送出去，就不會太好看了，請三位自己用腳走出去吧，謝謝。」萊伊的目光掃過瑪麗安等三位，而一旦瑪麗安首先敗退，人就散去得很快……可惜萊伊不相信他們就這樣離去了。「丹尼爾，請你幫我個忙……我想還蠻麻煩的……」

丹尼爾露出苦笑。

「把…把人帶開一點嗎？瑪麗安應該在外面……我…嗯……我試試…不保證。」

「謝謝你，」萊伊笑著握握丹尼爾的手。「給我一點時間就好。」

希歐多爾望著丹尼爾的靦腆笑容離開實驗室，第一次覺得那個很笨很遜的笑容其實很漂亮。

「希歐多爾，找我什麼事？」

「來問個上次沒問過的問題……」希歐多爾望著門，好久好久才把視線轉回萊伊身上。

「什麼問題？」

「你上次跟我說過，菲會畫畫，你是怎麼知道的？」

「他說他曾經拿過小獎，讀過相關學校，細節我不清楚，既然如此，他是會畫畫的吧。」

「你有看過他畫畫嗎？」

「沒有，就像我從來沒去過他的溫室一樣。我沒有看過他畫畫、也從未看過他的畫，他從來沒拿給我看過，他家裡懸掛的也都不是他的畫。不過……」

「不過？」

「我想他還是有在畫吧。」萊伊歪著頭，感覺不太確定。

「你覺得有，為什麼？」

「因為無法分辨那個味道是不是在其他畫室沾上的……算是直覺，我覺得他還有在畫。」

「這樣啊……」希歐多爾揉起紙杯，遠遠地投進回收桶裡。

「畫怎麼了？」意料外的問題讓萊伊顯得疑惑。

「沒什麼，」希歐多爾沒事般地露出笑容，俐落地掏出菸含在嘴上、背起琴。「謝謝你。」

他只是看到了，書裡掉出來的畫。

菲的書，折了很多折的畫，鉛筆的素寫，是看到再回頭憑記憶畫出的畫，分成兩半的畫面。

左邊是嫉妒，右邊是戀慕。

極硬的線條畫出陽光下的質地，看得出畫面中的兩人氣氛融洽，但在看畫的人心中卻又硬生生被分成兩邊……左邊的丹尼爾和右邊的萊伊，嫉妒與戀慕。

看到的那瞬間，希歐多爾想到萊伊一定不知道這樣的自己被菲看到了，這個場景出現的那天，萊伊一定不知道菲曾近在咫尺。

想起萊伊說過菲會畫畫的事，卻沒在萊伊口中聽過關於菲的畫的事，希歐多爾意識到萊伊可能從未看過菲的畫作——就像自己，如果不是意外，可能也是永遠不會看見一般，不會知道，看見可能不只是看見而已。

菲可能做了很多事、在一天或是很多天後畫出那天的記憶，可是留下的卻是瞬間的誠實。

左邊的嫉妒，右邊的戀慕。

最後幾筆越畫越用力，堅硬的筆雕刻般地畫出線條，沒有辦法揉爛捨棄的紙折了很多折地夾在書裡。

既想被看到，又不想被發現。希歐多爾在發現自己不怎麼嫉妒的同時，覺得一點一點針刺般地心疼。

他問搬來的書要放在哪裡，菲毫無芥蒂地說放在這邊的書櫃，因為萊伊的東西搬走，所以如今大片地空下，要他隨意使用。

收藏畫的書放在同樣一排的書櫃，畫中的人沒有發現，收藏的人也忘記了。

菲的事，萊伊跟他說了很多、很多，如果可以選擇，希歐多爾不知道該選擇看還是不看。

不知道紙上塗了什麼，摸不到碳粉的痕跡；壓折這麼久，也只是在紙上留下淡淡粉痕。

被畫面衝擊的情緒過去，希歐多爾靜下來，先注意菲在哪裡，才把畫照著折痕收好放回去。

不嫉妒也不生氣，心疼之後覺得很可愛。

新舊不一的折線分很多次折上，越來越想被看見，所以越折越多…因為本來也許想揉掉，所以不在乎折到了誰；或者……

或者，在知道會破壞什麼的同時，一折一折默默地折下去，不在乎是否傷害了畫作，也不想在乎被看到之後的結果，只是想被發現而已。

他們交往了一段時間，他本來想慢慢地拉近距離……能上床不代表著距離變近，這點希歐多爾一直很清楚，所以他不想逼太緊。

難得地想要一個真心也想付出真心，其實慢慢來也不要緊，這是很愉快很有趣的過程，是種頂級享受。

是菲主動問他為什麼不開口說要一起住，然後開車幫他把東西一點點地載到這裡，不多是因為他不想一次放太多。

萊伊說，菲曾默默地幫他種下玫瑰，現在看來，還默默畫了畫。菲在看不見的地方做了許多意想不到的事，非常的含蓄、浪漫、而且可愛，以及某些讓心抽動卻無法形容的東西。

我的花在哪裡呢？

『希爾？真是的……書也不排一排……』

菲想要逗他的時候會叫他泰迪，平常的時候會叫他希爾。

『個人認為，它們能住在書架上已經是待遇優渥，反正我找得到。』希歐多爾可沒忘記菲看到他公寓裡層層堆疊的譜和書時，是怎樣的一個表情。

『那是它們太委屈了。』紅髮的男人替書籍叫屈。『既然有地方放就排好，找起來會更方便吧？』

『好不習慣……』不習慣書這麼整齊的樣子，一時也不太習慣這麼笑著的你。『菲……我還有很多書。』

『所以我正在幫忙，別擔心，我很樂意。』面對像小孩子般討價還價的希歐多爾，菲只是給蹲在地上撿書的人一個笑容，繼續把書排整齊，看得希歐多爾無奈地小小呻吟。

『菲……我捨得讓你動手才奇怪啦……』

菲笑得很開心。

『嗯，親愛的希爾，我被甜到了。』

『嗯嗯，那很好，非常好，這種粗活請交給年輕人——你把腰留在床上使用就好了、唉唷！』

『我手滑了。』

『好好好……』希歐多爾笑笑地拉拉菲的褲腳，抬頭看著菲。『乖，去坐著休息，那裡有個很舒服的軟墊。』

『這裡是我家呢。』希歐多爾的推銷讓菲失笑地搖頭，靠著大大小小的軟墊面對書櫃坐好。

『那你更應該躺著休息。』菲躺在軟墊裡微笑的畫面，很能增進觀賞者的食慾。

接下來兩人不再說話，希歐多爾排著書，菲靜靜地望著希歐多爾的背影；偶爾回頭，都能看見菲慵懶微笑地抱著抱枕，側躺的望向自己的雙眼，似乎很開心。

應該沒有發現到自己看到了畫。希歐多爾感受著背後氛圍愉快的視線，雖然一度懷疑菲是來監視自己別看到太多，但如今顯然不是這樣……似乎真的只是覺得，這樣消磨時間很有趣而已。

反覆簡單的動作，大腦恢復思考，一旦起頭，好奇心就會無盡蔓延。

有沒有我的花？有沒有我的畫？一整個半層的書房裡，菲藏了幾張畫？

好想知道的更多。想知道曾經的難過、理解那份含蓄溫柔、明白他受傷的樣子。

不愛的時候不會嫉妒不會傷心，行為可以很瀟灑，好奇心可以控制得很美麗，所以雖然有困擾，莫克從來沒有明確說過改變的音色很美麗。

好不容易戀愛了，改變的音色再怎麼掩飾都掩蓋不了煩惱與不滿意。

紅髮的男人曾溫柔地笑著說我們並不愛彼此、對一個他心動的對象說你戀愛了、在你的身上有我的期待，用一點點地痞氣抱怨想起來都嘔，然後對萊伊說，他不再種麻煩的玫瑰。

這份微笑溫柔的體貼包容過許多人，也許現在也正包容自己，但這不是他想要的。

「菲？抱歉，等很久嗎？」

希歐多爾鑽進鐵捲門拉下一半的畫廊，自從他走回家一次，菲就要他回家時來畫廊找他。不論是誰等誰或是菲把車子交給希歐多爾，總之不准希歐多爾再瘋一次。

「不會，也只是剛結束。練習順利嗎？」

「都是你……」

「嗯？」

「被教授挖苦我演奏的是粉紅色的戰爭片，一直閃神，還被勒索了一瓶酒。」

菲發出笑聲，直呼教授好厲害，開始關燈往外走。

「今天還要去嗎？還是搬一點？」

「嗯，」抽菸的希歐多爾注意到菲的表情，小小抗議。「菲，我是說真的，東西一口氣搬到你家，你的書房會大亂。」

「我知道，這不是每天陪你搬一點？」菲還是在笑。

「真是太麻煩你了，萬分感謝。」希歐多爾眨眨眼，對著菲稍稍偏偏頭。

「還有什麼事？說吧。」

「唔，只是剛好想到，靈光一現。」

咬著菸的表情很認真，認真的讓菲再次發出笑聲。

「說說看？我不會笑你。」

「不是能讓你笑的事，只是剛好想到，我可以跟你借書耶。」

菲顯得不解，過了一會才明白。

「跟我借書比較方便是吧？」

希歐多爾笑著點點頭，重新要求了一次。

「菲，請借我書。」

其實，菲現在還不愛自己，只是……很怕寂寞而已。


	10. 第九章（微限）

希歐多爾哼吟著，跨坐在菲的身上晃動著腰，一手耙梳頭髮，一手撥開菲試圖撫慰前方的手，在喘息裡控制自己的身體反覆起落，追逐更多更棒的快感。

不用想都知道自己晃動身體、汁水淋漓的性器在前方擺盪的樣子有多猥褻淫蕩，不過菲竭力忍耐而且被誘惑的模樣，實在非常有這麼做的價值。

因為心是空虛的，所以身體變得飢渴……？

「技術變好了……」

躺著的菲如此喟嘆，試圖坐起好抓緊身上的人盡情衝刺，希歐多爾見狀笑著把人壓制回床上。彼此濕滑的身體有點難掌握，菲埋在體內跳動的器官讓身體發軟……希歐多爾喘息地緩下節奏、輕輕重重地搖晃身體，但仍是讓菲一點一點地搶回自由和主動權，在長久的忍耐之後抱著他用力貫穿。

毫無保留的呻吟聲跟著越見激昂的快感不斷湧出，炙熱的感覺讓人好像什麼都聽不到。

比起菲承受自己、被動地因慾望而露出想要的表情，希歐多爾比較喜歡菲貫穿自己時不自覺所流露的掠奪神情……會比較有自己被想要的感覺……即使對目前的菲來說，還不是那麼的不可取代。

為了那個表情讓自己最近被上的次數略略增加，似乎有點不智，可是舒服的快感又令人覺得這種計較誠屬多餘。

而且菲一向很有節制。

彼此滑膩的身體摩擦晃動，然後漸漸平息，菲望著與自己對照的蜜色皮膚紅潮未退，忍不住又一口口地啃起來……不論是學習的悟性還是動力都很上乘，希歐多爾抱起來的感覺越來越好，每每溫存之餘，捨不得放手的時間越來越多。

希歐多爾發出笑聲，菲才拉回稍稍游離的神智，明白那笑聲是因為啃咬的癢還有自己的反應——雖然學習與練習的對象只有自己，但顯然希歐多爾已經快要可以出師了……

笑著抽離身體然後愉快地一起洗了澡，躺在床上的時候，菲卻發現希歐多爾是坐著的，一副要等他睡著的樣子。

「還不睡？」側躺著支頭仰望希歐多爾，那雙總是蘊含光芒的金綠色雙眼，怎麼看都覺得好美。

「想去練一下琴，」希歐多爾笑著俯身在額頭印下一吻。「還是我把琴拿進來拉首晚安曲？然後我再去客房練習？」

自從交往後，菲發現希歐多爾不在家練習是因為怕自己嫌吵，就把家裡的客房稍做整理變成練習室；另一方面，也是因為希歐多爾一進練習室就完全沒有時間概念又關掉手機，菲可不想找不到人後看見一個疲勞的情人飄回家。

『可是菲，你要知道，一首曲子就算拉得不好，一遍兩遍還是會覺得好聽，但是當我練習超過十次以上，每個人都是叫我滾出去。』

『我沒聽過你練習。』

『相信我，真的不要。』希歐多爾在陽台悶悶地吐出一大口煙。

『你總得給我一個叫你滾出去的機會吧？』

『菲……被你說滾出去我會受傷啦……』

『你音訊全無又憔悴疲勞地回來，我會擔心。』

很深情的聲音加上親吻，希歐多爾一邊嚷著好卑鄙一邊接受菲的好意，所幸因為有客房，迄今都沒有聽到菲對他說『滾出去』。

希歐多爾的提議讓菲抱著枕頭躺好，手指勾纏希歐多爾浴袍垂落的腰帶想了下。

「走得動？」

「太小看我了，」希歐多爾笑開臉，揉揉那頭絲線般的紅寶石。「等我一下。」

菲看到希歐多爾輕緩離開，再拿著琴回來坐在身邊俯視著他，靜靜望著，菲的手忍不住又沿著襟口探了進去，撫摸那柔韌細緻的溫暖。

「菲，你的手真不像是要聽晚安曲的樣子。」希歐多爾調著音，大方的任菲伸手撫摸。

「這樣摸會沒辦法演奏？」

「那要看是什麼樣的曲子……想聽什麼類型？說說看，保證可以改造成讓你一夜好眠。」

「悲傷的曲子。」

菲輕柔肯定地說道，面帶微笑很自然的表情，令希歐多爾在驚訝裡放軟了表情。

「睡得很好可是在夢裡哭泣就沒有意義了，為什麼是悲傷的曲子？」

「你很少演奏這種類型的曲子，至少我很少聽到。」

「因為希望你快樂，非常地捨不得你傷心……換個類型好不好？我想讓你連作夢都是甜的。」放下琴，希歐多爾握住菲撫摸的手，讓手指細細交纏。

「悲情的曲子。」

菲笑著又說了一個，溫柔的表情，希歐多爾挑挑眉，花了點時間才沒有握緊手。

「你真堅持。」邊笑邊嘆息，希歐多爾還是重新拿起琴。「悲情的曲子？」

「我想聽。」

菲肯定地回答、閉上眼睛，感覺黑暗裡浮現宛如祈求的點點星光，閃爍明滅著微弱的希望。

幽怨的曲子，又甜又苦的悲傷，如絲線纏繞的溫柔，斬不斷的……執著。

一曲結束，希歐多爾沒有探問菲是否睡著、也沒有再貼上晚安吻，只是小心地把自己移下床、把頭枕在床緣用平視的高度盯著菲的睡臉、確認對方睡著之後，才露出苦笑，輕手輕腳地拿著琴離開房間。

習慣黑暗的雙眼，看見客廳被月光分割的畫面，有著驚悚靜謐的美麗，秋夜的月色總是如此明亮耀眼。

希歐多爾披上外套，嘆息地推開窗戶，點上菸。菲睡得很平穩，自己卻不想練琴了。

發呆似地抽著菸，客廳無比空曠，耳邊聽著夜行性動物發出雜音，希歐多爾直到抽完一支菸才再次動作，緩緩走上了書房。

菲的書房很大、藏書很多，書裡，也零散地夾藏了很多畫。希歐多爾覺得自己就像在尋寶一樣，雖然沒有罪惡感，卻也不會覺得高興。

書房裡除了菲的資料櫃，菲說都可以任意使用，所以希歐多爾也就很徹底地一本本翻，偶爾，就會從書或是書盒裡裡找到夾藏的畫，有的有折上一兩折，有的夾在紙裡、才平整地夾進書裡，沒有風景畫。

有人物，有靜物，但沒有動物也沒有風景，全都沒有日期也沒有簽名，但有複雜的情緒自畫裡滿溢而出。

靜物有重複，人物則略略重複……看前面幾張的時候，覺得那是不同的愛情，看得更多之後，畫裡的情感漸漸失去名字，可以用的形容詞一個一個從不同的畫上消失。

希歐多爾不知道那是不是愛情，但那是過去；所以他告訴自己不急不徐地尋找，然後一張張凝視畫裡的曾經，只是看著而已，沒有讓菲知道。

從夏天到秋天，菲就像水一樣改變形狀卻透明依舊，他們之間在最近的地方遠得像在眺望風景，就像看著手中的畫，拿在手裡，遠在天邊。

只是看著而已……沒有讓菲知道，不知道該怎麼辦卻又很想讓那個人明白，那顆心的步調還有距離其實一直沒有變過，改變形狀，卻無法靠近。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

沒有經過太久，菲就深刻地體驗到和希歐多爾交往一點都不無聊的事實——雖然獲得的樂趣就和麻煩一樣地多。

菲當然也曾有過比自己年長的情人，不過大部分的對象還是比自己年輕；希歐多爾也是，只是希歐多爾又和過去那些比自己小的對象有所不同。

難以用語言敘述的不同，也許是因為，希歐多爾對待兼具『男性』與『年長』的情人，還只是生手的緣故吧。

菲是這樣想的，然後享受、觀察希歐多爾的諸多行為，在很多很多的意外裡感到驚喜和無奈。

最初的禮物，是未開花的單棵鬱金香盆栽。

『……送我這個是為什麼？』

『聽畫廊的小姐說，你喜歡種花，』因為菲把窗戶大開而順便抽菸的希歐多爾，叼著菸攤手，覺得菲抱著小鬱金香的困惑模樣順眼極了。『所以我就買了棵鬱金香，花店老闆說了好多我記不住，反正開花就會知道它長什麼樣子。』

『…希爾……』買都買了，菲一邊嘆氣一邊不自覺地開始檢查植物的健康。『為什麼選鬱金香？』

『喔，因為我從小到大，種植物從來沒有種活過，』希歐多爾從菲手上拿回鬱金香，舉到眼前歪歪頭。『總覺得鬱金香應該是很好種的植物，就算我種不活，你也可以輕鬆把它養得很漂亮……這個好種吧？』

『……是不難。』菲挑挑眉、聳聳肩。

『為什麼我種不活呢？』希歐多爾拉拉花莖和葉子，看它彈回去晃動的樣子覺得很有趣。『明明我是這麼地愛它們啊……』

菲一把搶過小盆栽。

『……如果你都是這種愛法，那不管種什麼都不會活。手不准碰、放到那邊的小桌上——記住，你送我了，從今天開始手不准碰。』

『…我有記得澆水啊……』乖乖地把小盆栽放在菲說的指定席上，『我可以澆水吧？』

『不行，親愛的，我放那邊是為了讓你看到開花，你得忍一忍。』菲忍住笑。

『唔……』希歐多爾苦惱忍耐了一下，然後靈光一現地轉頭對著菲笑、把菲拉進懷裡。『那我可以為它演奏吧？』

『聽音樂的植物長得比較好？』

『說不定花會開得比較美，』希歐多爾聳聳肩，『反正我也只能做這件事而不會傷害它，說不定它會心存感激地把自己打扮得美一點。』

菲發出笑聲，種不活植物的原因是喜歡做實驗吧？如果對希歐多爾說『對著花說話』是有益的，這傢伙不會在乎是否被騙，而會真的試試看。

養育植物很安靜，大多數人會看到花卻看不到開花的瞬間，植物的改變很沈默。

於是，希歐多爾帶了隻打上緞帶的兔子回家。

菲本來以為是做得很好的布娃娃，不過等希歐多爾懷裡的東西動了動，菲才很驚訝地發現那是活的！

『我回來了，禮物。』希歐多爾把兔子塞進菲的懷中，在菲驚訝的大腦還沒恢復前，印上我回來了的親吻。

柔軟溫暖的東西被塞進懷裡，輕輕掙動、調整位置，很快又安靜地待在自己懷裡……真的是活的……

『……這什麼？』

面對問題，希歐多爾很認真地打量了下那團東西。

『嗯，一隻橘色的兔子，我想她大概比一磅重一點，是位小淑女，今天的緞帶是粉桃紅色，搭配她深邃溫柔的雙眼非常合襯。』

……這是在說什麼……

菲覺得頭好痛。

『是隻好兔子。』

『我也這麼覺得，你能這麼想真是太好了，菲。』

我覺得我們並沒有共識。

『希爾，你要養？』

『不，我說了，那是禮物。』

『一隻兔子？』

『總是種不會動的東西，偶爾也種點會動的吧？』

『……你的文法有問題……』什麼叫做種點會動的……

『不，請說這就是語言的奧妙之處，我是真的認為你該種點會動的。』

『養，養一隻兔子。』

『好吧，養。』攤手。

『會動的東西我已經有你了。』

『我不能種。』

兔子也不能……

『我不想養，送這種東西前你應該先問我，希爾。』

『兔子很好養的，菲。』

『這不是好不好養的問題。』菲摸摸懷裡的小動物，暗暗說了抱歉和再見。

『好吧，不養的話就吃掉吧。』

吃、

『吃掉！？』

菲的驚訝讓希歐多爾很不解。

『對呀，吃掉，為什麼那麼驚訝？菲也吃過兔子吧？兔子可以吃啊，肉很甜。』

不……不是這個問題……一般會說拿去退或是送人…沒有人會把寵物兔吃掉……

『好吧……我養。』還好養兔子真的很簡單。

『菲，不用勉強。』

『我現在很樂意了，』真是嚇死我了，突然就說要吃掉。『為什麼不是送貓或狗？』

『那太麻煩了，貓太自我狗太好動，那個不適合安慰你的心靈，養兔子比較好。』

還可以吃是吧？

於是在菲的嘆息裡，家裡的客廳多了隻兔子。只是沒過幾天，某個菲比較晚回家的日子，他才剛踏進客廳，就看到某個透明的球體、喀拉喀拉地從他眼前呼嘯而過。

那球體撞到東西停下，然後又換了個方向繼續衝。

『——希歐多爾！』

『啊，歡迎回來。』坐在客廳的希歐多爾朝著菲招手。

『那個是什麼？』任由希歐多爾替他拿走資料夾和公事包、脫下外套，發出滾動聲的球還在努力奔跑，超越動也不動的兔子。『老鼠？』

『是禮物，老闆說是楓葉鼠。』

『禮物？！告訴我這次選老鼠的理由是什麼？！』

『啊啊，這個啊，』菲有點失控的驚訝反應讓希歐多爾笑得很開心。『因為YouTube。』

『什麼？』菲一腳踩住從他腳邊衝過去的塑膠球。

吵死了……我還沒答應讓你住我家，不要跑得那麼愉快！

『YouTube裡面的影片很有趣，我老早就想試一次，把老鼠放在鼠球裡讓牠盡情奔馳，果然很好玩，你家的客廳夠大跑起來很過癮，我家就沒辦法。』

『……你可以跟我說你想養，然後我家的客廳借你，不要打著送禮的名義……』

『不，菲，我是要送你的啊，你不覺得很抒解壓力嗎？』希歐多爾指指菲腳下的球。

『…我是沒力了……』菲倒在沙發上，鼠球又開始跑，希歐多爾跑去拿杯水給沒力的人。

『不想養？』

『我說不養的話你要拿去餵狗嗎？』菲沒好氣地瞪了希歐多爾一眼，慢慢喝著水。

希歐多爾傻笑地湊上討好的吻，菲也乾脆地放下水杯徹底地吻個夠。

吻到最後，是否收下老鼠的問題已經不存在，一件一件地脫著衣服，不論體溫氣息還是碰觸都非常舒服。

『…先回答我一個問題，希爾。』

『嗯？』希歐多爾將吻貼回菲的唇上，笑彎了一雙眼。

『為什麼這麼做？』

『因為心疼。』

菲微微瞠大雙眼，不自覺地摒息，看得希歐多爾笑著用舌頭撬開菲的唇，深深淺淺地勾纏。

『……心疼？』

『我不知道該怎麼疼寵一個男人，尤其對方又帥又有錢，還比我年長的時候。我看著你偶爾出現的某些表情，』抓著菲的手貼上胸口。『這裡，會不太舒服……我想那就是心疼吧？能為情人心疼也是件很棒的事，所以我想做些我能做的事，即使我不確定該怎麼做。』

即使習慣各式各樣的對話，和希歐多爾對話總是對心臟多些刺激。

『所以你送了鬱金香，送了兔子和…楓葉鼠？』

『你會發現會動的東西跟植物的不同，即使牠們都很安靜，總是種花太單調了……快樂很簡單，所以我也不求名貴……如果你願意，我就能給得更多。』

希歐多爾微笑的吻嘆息般地送入口中，在腰側愛撫的手很溫柔也很有分寸，輕柔的聲音像要催眠神智一般。

『……真努力……』

『我一向對情人專心致志。』

『你是我的……』

『我是你的。』

菲閉上眼，感覺輕柔的吻落在眼瞼，一點點地移動，在驚訝與困擾後，這樣的感覺很好……希歐多爾出人意料的任性以及偶爾出現的強勢，都能在最後帶來舒服的感覺，可以感覺到是被人放在心上的。

希歐多爾仍舊會做出讓菲意外的行為，但並沒有毫無限制地增加家裡的動物。偶爾兩人賦閒在家的午後，在陽台抽菸練習的希歐多爾，只要回頭就能看見翹腳陷在沙發裡的紅髮男人；可能在做任何事，然後身邊被楓葉鼠和兔子包圍，靜謐的畫面可愛感倍增，稍稍抵消了菲的優雅。

『總覺得那個畫面，應該配隻貓才對。』在落地窗旁接受菲的紅茶補給，希歐多爾不無感慨，雖然這麼可愛也沒什麼不好。

『還想養隻貓？』菲挑挑眉。如果分手了，這傢伙要把動物全都扔回老家去嗎？

『只是覺得，就畫面來說，優雅的貓很適合優雅的你，不過還是養兔子和楓葉鼠就好了，真要再增加……嗯，你很適合養老鷹啊，優雅又威風凜凜。』

『然後讓你放鷹去追兔子？』菲可不覺得希歐多爾說老鷹會有多好心。

『總得練練腳力嘛！有運動比較健康。』

『像你嗎？』

希歐多爾一臉壞笑。

『我們有維持健康活動，很棒的生活不是嗎？』

菲跟著笑，笑得很燦爛。

『你該練習了。』

唔嗯……摸摸鼻子，笑了笑……菲大概是有點害羞吧？還是指…？

『我去練習了，多謝招待。』

然後便響起悠揚的琴聲。

跟希歐多爾在一起一直都會有很好聽的音色伴隨，生活則會失去對時間的掌握……有時候覺得時間過得很快，有時又覺得很慢；希歐多爾會撒嬌，偶爾吃醋的時候會說我吃醋了然後跑到身邊要求安慰，一點點生悶氣的時候會靠到自己身上不言不語地看譜。這種時候任何親暱的碰觸與真心的注意，都能讓他一陣沈默、然後嘆息地恢復笑容，金綠色的眼睛雖然日漸複雜卻還是沒有陰影地澄淨美麗，在呼喚暱稱的時候很柔和地直視自己。

而真正吃醋、心情不好的時候，希歐多爾完全不會靠近自己。

暴躁卻又壓抑沈默，把譜和資料鋪得滿客廳都是，弄得幾乎沒有可以走的地方，然後很安靜地趴在地上閱讀。

剛開始，菲不知道該怎麼靠近這樣的希歐多爾，看得時間久了、一次兩次之後，菲就變成坐在沙發上，掛著微笑地望著這樣的希歐多爾，只是等待，沒有靠近。

看譜的人是為了壓抑自己轉移注意力而選擇閱讀，無法壓抑的情緒則變成滿屋子的紙。

等看著看著、漸漸專心入神之後，趴在地上讀譜的希歐多爾，就會跟著散落的紙張滿屋子滾動爬移，變成非常好笑可愛的畫面。

希歐多爾是真的非常喜歡音樂，就算不是生氣的時候，一旦開始讀譜就完全聽不見外界的聲音，還會有反應意味著他本來就多留了份心；菲發現反應差別的時候，心裡自然覺得甜蜜溫暖，當然更不可能會去計較偶爾被忽視的時候。

於是等希歐多爾在地上移動了一陣子，菲就會去『喚醒』希歐多爾，把他拉起來、提供水或飲料，按摩希歐多爾姿勢不正的酸痛讓對方唉唉叫，然後那個人就會給他沒事一般的笑容。

菲幾乎不問，因為他覺得選擇不靠近就是想冷靜一下，很偶爾地笑著問說怎麼回事，希歐多爾也只是輕笑著說我冷靜了，不做正面的回答。

「菲，」

「嗯？」入秋之後迅速轉涼，菲輕輕替希歐多爾按摩麻掉的手，今天的譜鋪得沒那麼散，隨著窗戶進來的風，一片片地掀起紙角……還好希歐多爾會把兔子老鼠先關起來。

「…不要……」

察覺到那份欲言又止，菲抬頭望著希歐多爾溫柔又無比認真的表情。

「什麼？」

「不要把你的溫柔和世故弄混了，菲。」

菲輕輕沈默，停下動作。

「你知道，那不一樣，菲，不要弄混了，」希歐多爾的語氣隱隱顯現一分焦躁。「你什麼時候要把你的真心交給我？」

「我的……」菲露出苦笑。「真心嗎？」

「對。」

「溫柔和世故，我弄混了嗎？」

「我是這樣覺得。」希歐多爾伸手撫摸菲仍舊微笑的臉，覺得那表情有種空白的哀傷。「菲，我想愛你，但你得把心多給我一點，就算我是愛情的奴僕你也得給我一點賞賜。」

「從來沒有人這麼對我說過。」

「從來沒有？你過去的對象是在幹什麼……」

「真的，從來沒有，我只知道，當我回頭的時候，身邊所有的人都不在了……一個都沒有。」

菲苦笑地說得很平淡，希歐多爾定定望著菲冰藍色的瞳眸，生氣心疼等等各式各樣的情緒之後，只有大大的嘆息。

「對不起，是我錯了，」希歐多爾按按菲的肩膀，「我真是個笨蛋，對不起，只要記得你還欠我一顆真心就好，其他都忘掉吧，我不該逼你的。」

「……希爾？」菲疑惑地拉住準備起身離開的希歐多爾，帶著些微的惶恐。

「菲，不要介意，我不是生你的氣，我只是、只是、氣我自己是個笨蛋！而且笨到現在才發現我在跟一個笨蛋談戀愛！！」希歐多爾對著天花板小小吶喊，稍做發洩，然後才轉頭給了菲一個微笑、拍拍菲的手。「真的，我沒事，讓我今晚冷靜一下就好，晚安。」

菲怔怔地坐在沙發上，看著希歐多爾回寢室、然後又抱著枕頭棉被跑到客房。

想了想，還是跑去敲了客房的門，如所料的沒反應，於是自動地打開房門……門也如預料的沒有鎖。

「希歐多爾……」房間很黑，菲只看見希歐多爾用棉被把自己包得只剩下頭髮。

「不要過來——今晚我想一個人靜一靜。」

「抱歉……我…」

「不要道歉，你根本沒搞懂是怎麼回事……不准道歉，不要過來。」

希歐多爾沒有看見菲的動作，但可以想像菲點點頭、然後默默關上門的樣子，等人走了開始自我嫌棄居然這麼孩子氣……到底是在鬧什麼彆扭…可是又沒辦法恢復冷靜……

不知道過了多久，門又開了，在希歐多爾抗議前菲抖開平常用的雙人被罩上去，然後鑽進棉被抱住希歐多爾。

「菲……我說過、」

「今天已經過去了。」

希歐多爾感覺到菲正用臉頰蹭著自己，瞬間的憤怒很快變成了無力。

「菲，你到底知不知道我為什麼要一個人冷靜？」

「嗯？」

菲好聽的應聲、臉還在溫存地蹭著，讓希歐多爾有些生氣的把人壓在身下。

「我怕我很生氣很沒品地對你胡作非為，我想傷害你。」

「隨便你。」

完全看不清臉的黑暗，菲的聲音異常清晰，一陣沈默之後，希歐多爾帶著些憤恨地用棉被把菲包起來，然後連人帶棉被地抱住。

「真是……可惡……」

「……我會努力。」

菲露出苦笑，沒有看見希歐多爾埋藏在棉被裡的苦笑，只覺得被抱得更緊。

「睡吧，菲……晚安。」


	11. 第十章

因為借用了書房，所以經常遊走其間翻動書籍就變得自然。

菲平均每個月都會出遠門一到兩週，自己碰到有表演或是音樂祭的頻率與離開時間差不多也是這樣，在菲不在的房子裡觀看被藏起來的畫，也就不需要隱藏。

雖然是斷斷續續，希歐多爾覺得自己已經大致上找完所有的畫，站在書房，又打開了最開始看到的第一張。

曾經，左邊是嫉妒，右邊是戀慕。

他一張張看下去，然後畫像失去了可以形容的字彙；如今回頭，曾經清晰的東西變得模糊，還是有嫉妒，仍舊有戀慕，但又不全是那樣。

很模糊，經不起看、也經不起考驗。也許……是羨慕，只是，看到最後，所有的畫作終究還是失去了名字。

就像菲的真心一樣。

看著菲空茫的表情生氣難過，希歐多爾卻不後悔問出問題，不問他永遠不會知道答案和距離；不會看見那個男人，用被遺棄的表情說身邊所有的人都不在了……

不會知道連菲自己都不知道真心在哪裡。

以為拿出來了，然後才發現手上是空的；弄混了世故與溫柔，忘記了真實、獨留寂寞眷戀，在看盡無數剎那的時候忘卻自己的瞬間。

看見菲的表情的時候就知道自己錯了，騙自己騙得太深、寂寞太久、世故得太完美……菲不是不給，只是以為給了，才發現那裡一片空茫，虛無空曠。

因為總是被索求溫柔、世故容易地給予，所以……全部都忘記了嗎？

畫作們失去名字，但還是有某種執著的追求，那是希歐多爾看不懂的東西，但是那份執著讓這許多圖像看起來像愛情。

不知道在哪裡的東西拿不出來很正常，他讓菲知道了一件事，卻不可能敲碎那個面具，習慣不會因為意外而破碎，只會因為異樣而正常。

「唔……嗯？」

把畫重看一遍的希歐多爾，在菲說不要動的資料櫃還有書櫃中間，發現之前沒發現的東西。應該說因為排得太近，所以沒發現它微妙的位置，顯然連菲也沒發現。

用手指小心從縫隙中抽出、滿是厚厚的灰塵，希歐多爾輕輕拍了拍，發現那布面的物品並不是書籍，比較像資料夾一類、綁上了繩子。

希歐多爾沒有猶豫太久就解開了繩子，打開時過滿的紙從中滑落弄得有些手忙腳亂。

綁繩的畫盒，散落的全都是畫，紙的泛黃程度不一，看起來比書裡的要更久遠。

有鋼筆有鉛筆有炭筆有色鉛筆……全都是素寫，覺得有點眼熟的靜物、只有寥寥數張的房屋與花園景象，剩下的全都是人物、全都是同一個人，頗有年紀的男人，每一張的臉都在微笑，偶爾沈思、偶爾寂寥，有時則是笑得虛幻又幸福。

希歐多爾把畫攤在地上，然後抽出夾在書裡的畫，發現那不是錯覺。

書裡的畫失去名字、留下執著，但是畫盒裡的畫都有名字，裡面所有的微笑都是愛情；連看似眼熟的靜物畫也染上了那種情感，從愛情裡透出陌生的執著；畫面裡，有了署名，但是所有應該是日期的地方都被塗黑，無一遺漏。

男人微笑是愛情，畫下他的人也是愛情，只是那個微笑並不是給菲，菲很清楚很清醒地畫下自己愛卻不愛自己的笑容，也許從那時起、好久以前開始，菲那些失去名字徒留執著的畫裡就再也沒有了愛情。

默默把畫盒綁結，放回原來的位置……至少有一點很清楚，這是菲現在不會告訴他的事，如果，書房裡的畫都是菲遺失的真心，現在的菲應該還拿不起這些重量——如果給不出不知道在哪裡的東西，那也無法拿起沒有理解正視的事物，那並不是看見就好。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

好不容易回到家，菲搖晃酒杯，最近似乎忙著準備比賽的希歐多爾，打電話說了抱歉、今晚無法回來。

在一起的時候黏膩卻自在，看不見人的時候也不會緊迫盯人。希歐多爾沒有退掉公寓，在疲勞得不方便回來的時候，希歐多爾會回到他那幾乎已經是空殼的公寓休息，畢竟公寓比較近而這裡比較遠，分給自己公寓的鑰匙要自己安心，希歐多爾說著『我會打電話』的時候，笑得像自己已經擔心得睡不著一樣。

希歐多爾不常喝酒，卻會陪著自己小酌，以為彼此的關係並不黏膩，為什麼一個人喝酒的時候會覺得寂寞了？

兔子很安靜，老鼠在籠子裡沒有前進地瘋狂奔跑。

什麼時候要把真心交給我？

菲無法嘆息，覺得思緒就像此刻的屋子一樣空曠。他沒有忘記希歐多爾對他說的話，而他們也都有同樣原則，床伴跟情人分得很清楚，一旦交往就是一次一個，忠誠盡心。

真的，他沒有忘記。他還記得那個季春的夜晚，有人說要以物易物換他的心；然後很認真地把心給了自己，說了從來沒有人告訴自己的話，像要求賞賜一樣地詢問，自己的真心在哪裡。

以為給了，其實沒有；就像此刻一點都不好喝的酒，明明是美酒，卻不是滋味，疲勞的酒香像失落一樣地難以言喻。

給予並不是愛情。物質與金錢，溫柔體貼以及擁抱，記住對方的喜好……這些通通都不是愛……就像真心並不是討好，世故不是溫柔，這些是給得再多也可以與愛無關的事物，可是除了這些，菲不知道自己還能做什麼。

他想保留秘密，也不想讓希歐多爾看見自己無謂的嫉妒；以為愛上了，卻在覺得對方可能會想分手的時候，感覺不到失去的疼痛。

覺得遺憾、難過、失落，一點點幾不可察的疼痛……但是不夠痛。

他其實知道的，並不全是因為擁抱溫柔所以那不是愛情，而是那不全是溫柔所以愛情並不完整，他不知道還能做什麼，看著比自己年輕的情人們更是不知道能做什麼。

而希歐多爾是這之中最不知如何是好的對象。

不知不覺開始塗鴉的手在便條紙上留下模糊的形體，菲怔了怔、放下筆，看了許久才撕下便條紙，放進酒杯，看著酒液將紙浸軟、染紅、一絲絲地暈開，蓋過原本就不清晰的線條，一起模糊。

因為意識到自己想了什麼又做了什麼，掩面的男人發出壓抑的笑聲。

即使空曠的宅邸沒有任何人、沒有任何能給予評價的意見，笑聲也無法張揚自由。

他以為是愛、也覺得是愛，種了玫瑰又燒了玫瑰，在看見不屬於自己的笑容時覺得嫉妒，如果那不是愛那又是什麼？可是為何最束手無策的對象換了名字，自然地絲毫不覺違和？

什麼都留不住。

不斷地拆解再重組，不斷地練習，畫著同樣的靜物、不同的笑容，究竟想超越什麼……

菲在書櫃間反覆地抽出書籍，焦躁地在記憶中的範圍尋找畫作，找出萊伊與丹尼爾、靜物與被遺忘的情人們，花了點時間，發洩似地尋找並沒有試圖翻出所有記憶，手上握著紙才發現書都在地上，堆疊在陰影裡一片凌亂。

以為放回去了，回頭的時候才發現全扔在地上……

菲驚訝錯愕，然後才告訴自己希歐多爾要明天以後才會回來，還有時間收拾的東西沒什麼大不了；急急退走的腳步在地板上擊響聲音，遠比書籍落地的聲響更令人驚惶。

攤開揉皺的紙，細碎交割的折痕讓線條更模糊難分，紙一旦弄皺，就再也無法平整如昔；菲怔怔望著攤不平的畫，心裡，什麼都在，卻也什麼都不在，只剩下比眼前畫作還要更久遠的記憶在腦中褪色，雖然有衝動卻怎麼也無法撕毀手中的畫。

他遺忘真心的時間就跟不被真心所愛的時間一樣久。

他答應過要努力，他想愛一個人、不想再騙自己、不想再寂寞。

燃起的火焰和煙刺痛了視覺和嗅覺，明亮的金與紅炫亮黑暗，沒有辦法撕毀，那麼就燒掉吧。

燒。

燙手的火焰吞噬模糊的臉、曲折的靜物，烤乾酒紅再逐一吞沒，化為熱與光亮再變成黯淡的形體。

在指間抹開灰黑，緩緩碾碎的溫暖殘灰在水柱間化為濁流，菲默默地看著，一遍又一遍地讓水流過早已白潔的手。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

因為畫的關係而記住書籍排列的位置，希歐多爾發現菲找過畫並不需要花費太多功夫。

即便菲只是習慣，但在疲勞回家之後接受溫柔體貼的照顧，仍舊是很棒的享受—好得足以讓人明白，菲過去的對象，是如何沈淪而不再費神計較真心的份量—而在幾天的休息與日常活動後，找到比較自然的機會、再次進入書房的希歐多爾，站在書櫃前就感覺到錯愕。

大片的書籍離開原本的位置，雖然排列得很整齊，但一眼望去就會知道換了組合，色彩形體畫面與數天前無法重疊，保有圖畫的書籍換了欄位更是不爭的事實。

「……菲，你大掃除啦？書櫃的書換位置了。」

「啊…嗯，整理了一下，想說好久沒有整理書房，本想把不要的書捐贈出去……」

「菲，你要捐等我看完再捐。」

「所以這不是又排回去了？」菲笑著接話，眼底有絲疲倦。「我沒有忘記你，不過有些書整理的時候磕到書角，還真有些心疼。」

「心疼書？不是心疼我呀？」

「也心疼啊，不過……」菲出現一瞬間的恍神，然後才苦笑地說下去。「那些舊書是家人留下來的……因為是好書，所以總是扔不掉。」

家人？

「菲，我第一次聽你提起家人，」沒有遺漏菲閃逝的脆弱，希歐多爾略微克制該有的興奮好奇，而菲也沒有察覺自己的細微異常。「他們是怎樣的人？喜歡看畫，喜歡閱讀？現在如何呢？」

「喜歡看畫，喜歡閱讀，喜歡照顧花朵燦爛綻放……已經不在了。」

菲露出作夢般的笑容，看見回憶的美麗笑容，說著都不在了。

「菲……抱歉。」希歐多爾發現自己不需要偽裝表情，因為菲根本沒有看見他。

「不用道歉，希爾，我好久沒有想起了……果然還是很幸福的回憶。希爾？」

菲疑惑地從回憶裡回神，望著希歐多爾彈舌後邊耙梳頭髮，拿起外套。

「……我有份譜忘記去找老師拿，真糟…還好天還亮著，菲，我去學校一趟，車借我。」

「好是好，有想吃哪裡嗎？一起出去？我可以在車上等你。」菲提議，仰起頭接受希歐多爾分別印在兩頰上的親吻。

「在家吃跟吃家裡，」希歐多爾笑著回答又在菲的唇上親一下。「我會花點時間，各忙各的吧，晚餐見。」

「琴也帶去？」菲拉下希歐多爾，讓彼此的唇又眷戀地蹭了蹭。

「因為教授們比女人更難伺候更善變。」

又吻了吻，說再見。希歐多爾平穩地開車到學校，停在無人空曠的停車場裡，良久才猛然憤恨地搥著方向盤。

巨大短促的聲音撕裂了安靜，希歐多爾握住微微疼痛的手、趴在方向盤上，頭壓抵著喇叭發出更讓人焦躁地暴虐聲響，充滿車內的狹小以及車外的空曠。

讓聲音刺痛耳膜直到受不了才停下，過度吵雜之後聽覺一片空白恍惚。

那是給誰的笑容、給誰的回憶？看不見自己而自己也沒見過的幸福美麗，刺痛的到底是眼睛還是心？

那是過場，明知不會得到真實答案還是得出現的場景，如果真是家人留下的遺物，菲怎麼可能會想丟！

希歐多爾相信那真是家人的遺物，所以，彷彿看見了遺忘藏匿位置的菲，毫無自覺地扔下掃落一本本的書，用隱然的瘋狂找到畫作、收拾善後、編織謊言，那些紙張一定都被收走，一張都不在……發現自己失態的菲不會把畫留在原地，就像再怎麼說謊也無法圓潤書重摔的痕跡，菲的恍然疲憊清晰可見。

人每天都在說謊，美麗的謊言修飾生活，包裹了放眼望去可見與不可見的事物，那是距離、是藝術、像調情一樣調劑生活，分割真實給你覺得能知道的人。

為什麼他得對菲說謊？為什麼得不斷地刺探？為什麼菲不能讓自己相信詢問就會獲得答案！

那疑惑的表情讓人想傷害，傷害了就能獲得直接真實的反應和答案、讓對方從痛苦中明白自己的一切情緒，疼痛從來比溫柔要更深更快速！可是那沒有意義！

為什麼好不容易愛上一個人卻得傷害他！

因為不想洩漏表情而逃跑，因為不想擊碎那虛幻的神情而離開……家人？！該死的那最好是給家人的表情！

不能傷到手，氣得拿頭去撞方向盤，明知這種發洩蠢得可笑，希歐多爾也不可能像萊伊那般拿音樂家的生命去揍沙包。

「……到底該怎麼做……」他的目標是當音樂家，不是當偵探；他可以把心奉上地去愛人，但他需要回應，而不是對著空氣。

叩叩叩。

對經過的時間以及出現的聲音疑惑，希歐多爾從方向盤上抬頭，看清敲門的人，才帶點頹喪地坐起、拔鑰匙、開門、背琴下車，用力的關門聲還有防盜器的聲音陸續響起。

「伊汪，什麼事？」耙梳頭髮，希歐多爾靠在車上拿出菸，咬在嘴上才發現把打火機忘在家裡，在覺得更煩躁的時候，伊汪拿出打火機點燃湊向眼前。

默默瞪著點火的人，希歐多爾花了點時間才自暴自棄地湊過去，火焰與手隨漫開的菸味而消失。

「借火是很猶豫的事？」伊汪笑著反問。大提琴組的伊汪與希歐多爾同年，去年的羅斯托波維契國際大提琴大賽（Rostropovitch concours de violoncelle）拿到第一名。

希歐多爾不覺得兩人的感情有好到可以為對方點菸的程度，也不覺得伊汪會沒事出現在學校。

「我跟你不熟，不記得你有抽菸。」

「是因為你有男朋友了，還是因為我是同性戀？」伊汪還是笑著，收下希歐多爾極其不悅的視線。「抑或，以上皆是？」

「伊汪，謝謝你的火，」希歐多爾怒極反笑，也覺得對眼前的人生氣實在浪費體力；要生氣煩惱，一個菲已然綽綽有餘。「那點火讓我對你多了一點耐心，再問一次：什麼事？還有，你為什麼出現在這裡？」

「就算跟男朋友吵架也別到學校來亂按喇叭，」伊汪說出直接的話，「我只是剛好回學校，順便指導在練習年末發表的學弟妹，然後被拜託過來看看——希歐多爾，我有男朋友，那只是點菸，而且，你在不爽我什麼？」

「伊汪，我跟你沒什麼交情，而這世界上有種叫做遷怒的東西，」希歐多爾撇嘴一笑，算是承認了對方的猜測。「所以，我對今天的你格外不爽，從頭到腳都不爽。」

伊汪摸摸鼻子、抓抓臉。

「好吧，是我活該，不過我建議你下次要按喇叭發洩，去其他地方，堤防邊之類的什麼都好，這裡好歹是學校。」

「…不行，」伊汪的疑惑讓希歐多爾感到挫敗，開著菲的車在街上走，難保菲不會聽到什麼消息。「沒辦法。」

希歐多爾的反應讓伊汪開懷大笑，不過很有節制地沒笑太久。

「嗯，好厲害，嗯，真是煩惱，讓你氣成這樣還在猶豫要不要湊過來借火，想著哪裡能去哪裡不行…嗯真是太厲害了，他對你做了什麼啊？！」

「……什麼也沒做。」

伊汪愣了愣，然後才意識到那個『有做』和『沒做』分別指的是什麼，不由露出同情的目光。

「愛情還真是麻煩吶，梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊。」

「閉嘴，你到底來幹嘛？」

「就說愛情很麻煩……」伊汪露出不知如何啟齒的表情。「我也沒想到亂按喇叭的會是你，真是一點心理準備都沒有……」

「什麼跟什麼？」皺眉。

「我男朋友喜歡小提琴……」伊汪露出不甘心的表情，男友喜歡小提琴，可他是大提琴啊！就算他是第一名也沒能讓男友多愛大提琴一點！「……他喜歡你的琴所以最近想學小提琴。」

「那關我什麼事？」希歐多爾覺得自己心情好一點了，畢竟還沒有笨到猜不出來為什麼，不過整人是發洩也是樂趣。

伊汪暴躁無奈地嘆息。

「吵架的時候不小心說溜嘴讓他知道我認識你！真是，不要讓我說下去，剩下的你猜得出來！」

「愛情真是麻煩……」回送這句話，希歐多爾念在嘴裡，又笑不出來了。

「……看來，你的比我更麻煩。」伊汪苦笑。

「是很麻煩，打火機借我。」

希歐多爾毫不客氣地朝伊汪伸手，讓伊汪沒好氣地，把打火機朝某個剛剛才說對他很不爽的人扔過去。

「你也節制一點……對方也抽菸？」

「不，他討厭菸味。」

「那你還抽這麼兇？他沒有阻止你？」

「沒有。」菲說著討厭菸味，一次也沒有叫他少抽一點或戒煙，最多就是笑著輕輕皺眉，把窗戶打開點。

「我想你應該聽過很多次，不過真的很令人意外……梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊，你愛上了一個男人，而且很煩惱。」

「人生總是有無數的意外，我對我目前的意外都很滿意——如果能去掉煩惱的話是再好不過。」

「你很愛他。」

「大概吧，愛可以計算嗎？我算不出來所以也不知道有多少。」希歐多爾覺得，愛就是愛，並不需要計算程度與份量，不是零就是全部。

愛一點、愛一半、很多很多那些是什麼鬼，那不是在玩遊戲，愛與不愛可以包含很多東西，但兩者之間卻分得很清楚。

希歐多爾的回答讓伊汪吹了口哨。

「你對誰都這麼說嗎？」

「雖然是私事，但我不覺得需要隱藏。而且，」歪頭想了想。「大概是跟你不熟，所以比較好說話發洩。」

「好吧，我們不熟；所以，回答？」

伊汪提起男友的委託，希歐多爾想也不想地就拒絕。

「沒空，在擺平他之前都沒空。而且我11月要去莫斯科比賽，真是冷翻了。」

「你終於要去比賽啦？」

「囉唆。」

希歐多爾被幾個教授、前輩禁止比賽的事情在學校十分有名，當大家都去比賽的時候，希歐多爾只有不斷的演奏跟練習而已，不論是禁止的命令抑或希歐多爾自得其樂的態度，都是大家長久疑惑的事情。

「你是怎麼愛上他的？不說也沒關係，只是很好奇。」

……怎麼愛上的……

還不認識他的時候，聽說他替相遇製造機會，因為不管是多平凡的畫，都有可能是他人一生中最美的風景……那時候覺得他應該是個有趣的畫商，很喜歡他說的這句話，覺得這句話就像一見鍾情一樣。

在認識彼此之前，這個男人早已記住不斷經過四處找畫的自己，然後笑著說我記得。

認識之後，無意識地提供溫柔，開玩笑的誘惑，難以掩飾莫名的脆弱；因為知道那個笑容、那個面具很完美，所以知道那雙只會笑的眼眸裡，其實有疲倦也有寂寞。

所以才會若無其事地要求演奏，在得到陪伴的時候沈睡……那個時候以為那是喜歡眷戀，是因為對自己心動，但其實，只是想要愛又怕寂寞而已。

怎麼愛上的？不記得了，心並不是在那個告白的夜晚才交出去，等發現的時候才明白不只是想要而已。

自己不知何時交出了真心，菲則是不知何時遺忘了真心。

「愛上他……就像…一見鍾情吧。」

希歐多爾苦笑著，平復了情緒，想起回家吃晚餐的時間，為自己祈禱，那男人不會連是不是愛的判斷都遺忘混淆；衷心希望那個男人寂寞只是因為從來不知道自己愛上了而已，並不是沒有真心。


	12. 第十一章

秋天用寒冷以及轉紅的落葉宣告到來，在擁抱的溫度亦發讓人留戀的同時，希歐多爾覺得他們的關係就像早晨的霜，薄薄覆蓋在玻璃，無需碰觸都會消失的脆弱。

他們的生活仍舊沒有太大的改變，依然言笑和睦；在彼此短暫遠行的重逢後，感到淡淡的思念和高興。

沒有太大的改變，但確實在改變，菲彷彿在努力做些什麼，不變的從容裡多了一絲遲疑，在對話聊天的時候偶爾失神，希歐多爾不知道那樣好還是不好，但覺得有些不安。

菲看起來沒有變，微笑、優雅、談吐風趣、儀態瀟灑，畫廊裡的小姐只覺得老闆越來越溫柔而且心情良好，希歐多爾卻在菲面對自己的笑容裡，感受到莫名的失序與混亂。難以形容的錯亂感從菲的動作中傳出：動作很規律、必要、而且無誤，但那就像被太陽曬乾表面的泥沼，看似正常普通的表面經不起重壓，如果站上去便會陷落滅頂。

希歐多爾不想逼迫菲，也告訴自己盡可能地等等看，然而一旦開始反省，就會開始懷疑是不是自己的焦躁傳染了菲，然後在壓抑焦躁的同時覺得菲對待他越來越溫柔。

並不是自虐的想要傷害繼而覺得那是愛，只是不想要這樣的溫柔；菲的溫柔在瞬間的安撫後是更長久的焦躁，而這個部分即使發脾氣也無法解決。

表面上很和平，希歐多爾知道惡性循環很糟，菲顯然也很明白；雖然不知道對方如何，但希歐多爾清楚意識到自己為了找出原因，已經漸漸變得去懷疑所有可以給他答案的東西，而這樣其實非常不好。

不好，卻又無法阻止自己不去想，當發現畫從書櫃整理過的那天開始緩緩消失之時，就會更想知道到底是怎麼回事！

希歐多爾不覺得菲發現自己看到畫，收走畫應該只是想到；然而，以陸續緩慢的方式消失，卻很奇怪。

即使不記得位置，但菲應該知道他對書做什麼都不需要解釋，他可以很輕易很安全地搜走所有的畫，無需留下讓自己看見的風險，這麼做既乾脆又方便。

可事實上畫是陸陸續續地緩慢消失，甚至讓希歐多爾有確認的時間機會。發現畫有如吹熄燭火般地漸漸熄滅，希歐多爾抽出了幾張偷偷留下夾在譜裡。沒有留下人物畫，但從畫夾裡抽出最老而且畫面比較完整的靜物畫，以及數量最少的風景畫。

即便不知道自己還能從上面看出什麼，但就這樣被收走總覺得很可惜，下次要再看到應該非常困難——在能夠打聽到的範圍裡，菲從來沒有讓人看過他的畫。

等希歐多爾知道的時候，他才知道再看一眼不只是困難而已。

「菲！你在幹什麼！？」

難得地在夜晚轉醒，身邊的人卻不在，打開房門聞到異樣的風與燃燒的味道。

「……希爾？」火光照亮的面容輕輕一笑，映著紅髮彷彿渾身都在燃燒。「怎麼了？」

菲沒有理會衝過來的希歐多爾，也沒有理會火焰的燒灼，捻住紙角、抖手輕晃，讓火勢更大，灰燼殘炎片片崩落，流火的光芒彷彿連手都吞沒了一般。

「你還問我怎麼了！？」握住菲的手腕壓向打開的冰冷水流，火焰的熱度瞬間消失，光線昏暗讓希歐多爾看不出菲是否受傷，只覺得握得再緊都握不住。「大半夜你在燒什麼？」

「……沒什麼，只是沒用的文件而已。」被握得很痛、水很冰，菲不知道希歐多爾激動什麼，但並不想掙扎，僅是望著希歐多爾拉著他的手反覆沖洗檢查。

「燒文件你會需要等我睡著再燒？！還燒得連自己的手都不在乎？！」忍不住又加了手勁，菲半掩在幽暗裡的表情連忍痛的變化都沒有，讓希歐多爾躁怒洩氣地放鬆，一點點地握揉。

「你只是嚇到了，希歐多爾，」柔軟地唸著名字，菲隱含笑意的聲音像在安撫孩子。「那只是看起來驚人，不會燙，我沒有受傷。」

「那這裡呢？！」指著菲的心口，希歐多爾覺得自己無法克制憤怒，為什麼還是要笑呢？！不管是發脾氣還是哭鬧都無所謂，冰冷地說多管閒事也好，為什麼還是要笑！「你知道我在乎的不只是這些！如果我只在乎你的身體我們今天不會是這樣！你在燒什麼？那不是文件紙！」

看到紙角的時候其實就知道答案，如果想要隱藏就不該逼問！但是、為什麼是燒掉！

默默燃燒、完全沒有解脫的樣子，夾在火焰與黑暗間無限孤寂！那為什麼還要笑著燒掉？！

菲怔愣而略微錯愕地望著希歐多爾，水很冰冷，被那隻手抓住的地方，更冷。

不知道自己呆楞了多久，菲只覺得安靜很漫長，無法分辨自己思索了什麼。

「……你看到了。」

菲終於不笑了，很平靜平淡的表情，不可能……不可能會高興的，不管是看不見笑容的自己還是菲……

菲不知道給予的手裡是空的，而自己的手裡真的有抓到什麼嗎……？

「我看到了，所以——」是因為想把真心給自己，所以要讓自己挖開傷口、賦予傷害的權力嗎？「菲，你燒了那些嗎？」

「哪些？」菲開始笑，帶點病態的愉快。

「菲！不要裝傻！你知道我說的是什麼！」

「是的，我知道，希爾，不用那麼大聲我也會知道，我知道我燒了什麼……燒了自己創造的東西有什麼不對嗎？！」

在壓抑裡微微上揚加重的語氣，灰化的笑容覆蓋在認真的神情上，看似安撫，卻拒絕了很多。

「……沒有任何不對。菲，沒有任何不對；你處置任何屬於你的東西，都不需要任何人的評斷。但是——」手覆蓋上菲胸口的瞬間，興起了拿菸燒燙的衝動。「這裡屬於我，你答應過，所以……」深呼吸，努力不去介意對方的表情，讓自己能冷靜些。「至少告訴我為什麼是你的義務——告訴我，為什麼要燒掉它們，為什麼，燒了那些畫？！」

「為什麼？」笑容悠然。「燒了…不是比較好嗎？」

「——我不想面對你還玩文字遊戲，菲，不要把問題丟回來！我怎麼知道比較好或比較不好！？告訴我為什麼！為什麼一點一點地燒掉畫、為什麼藏在書裡、為什麼你會不知道自己的真心在哪裡？！」

菲微笑的臉在幽夜中慘白如蠟，突然意識到從剛才開始希歐多爾的碰觸就很有限，彷彿全身都在忍耐。

並不知道自己湊向前去，當疼痛令自己回神時，菲才發現自己被更加憤怒的希歐多爾推開、壓在櫥櫃上。

怎麼回事？…為什麼會這樣呢……？

「……抱歉……」

「……不要道歉……」把頭埋在菲的頸間，希歐多爾痛苦地呢喃，一點點抱緊懷中的人。菲英俊的臉恍惚地道歉，正常卻毫無血色，身體不自覺地細細顫抖著。「菲，不要道歉…我只是……想知道為什麼，不是要嚇你也不是要逼你……我只是想知道該怎麼辦而已。」

貼蹭著懷裡的人，希歐多爾覺得那止不住顫抖的軀殼是空的，怎麼擁抱都不在手中。

「……為什麼……我也不知道……我該說些什麼？」

平穩柔軟的聲音越顯得迷惑，越是脆弱得讓人難過。

「每個為什麼我都想知道。」

懷裡的顫抖漸漸和緩，希歐多爾抱著不再僵硬顫抖的男人，仍舊無法放心。

「我不知道怎麼回答你。」菲的回答又輕又簡單。

「那麼……為什麼要燒了畫？」希歐多爾盡可能放輕語氣，讓它聽起來不像質問，「不忘也沒關係……我說過，不忘也沒關係。你可以什麼都不用捨棄也不用燒毀，為什麼……還要燒了畫呢？我不可以信任嗎？即使懷疑…你也可以大方試探我的信任啊，菲，這有什麼關係呢？為什麼會想燒了畫？」

為什麼會想燒了畫？

菲輕輕眨眼，開始燒畫的那天也是這樣安靜又黑暗的夜晚。

他錯愕自己畫出的模糊畫像、腦中經過的想法，然後他把模糊的畫放到酒裡染紅，驚惶翻出清晰的圖畫，覺得觸目所及一片空白。

莎士比亞說愛情並非溫柔，而是粗暴、專橫、野蠻宛若荊棘刺人，並不是溫柔了就不是愛，而是愛不等於溫柔、愛情不只有溫柔。

一直都知道愛情並非溫柔，但溫柔是最容易的美麗、最幸福的謊言、最安全的給予，人會拒絕專橫，但不會拒絕溫柔。

「……不是為了忘記……」燒畫並不是為了跟過去告別……

「那是為了什麼？」

為了什麼？

燒了整片的玫瑰跟燒了畫，哪個比較需要為什麼呢？如果我給的從來只有溫柔沒有真心，那過去跟現在又是為了什麼引火燃燒？

「……火焰很美，」

希歐多爾覺得自己正在僵硬。

「…燦爛又明亮，溫暖卻也傷人……不用自己的手就可以溫和徹底地抹去痕跡，燒了……就可以不看也無法反悔……」

撕得再細碎也可以拼回去，但是火焰捲起的那刻就已經不容反悔；不需要暴力，卻更安靜更徹底。

「菲？那是什麼意思？你真正想燒掉的是什麼？！」希歐多爾鬆開懷抱，望向菲的雙眼，那片冰藍色此刻是無限剔透，無波無瀾看不清深淺。

「…我……」菲眨眨眼，泛起自嘲的笑容。「沒什麼，早點睡吧。」

「菲，說清楚一點！」強迫逃避的人看向自己，好不容易說了一些為什麼又要逃呢？！

「……希歐多爾，」

菲略顯冷硬的表情令希歐多爾瞬間有些退縮。

「我答應把心給你，但不代表你能命令我。我想休息，請放開。」

「你知道你在說什麼嗎？菲？」

希歐多爾受傷錯愕的表情讓菲移開視線，又強迫自己轉過頭。

「…答應你的真心，我會給你，我從不拒絕情人的要求……我只是…在做我覺得該做的事、我會努力，請……再給我一點時間。」

「——給你時間把能燒的都燒光嗎？！」希歐多爾覺得這樣的質問除了傷害毫無意義，但如果菲可以不在乎他、縮回自己的殼，那他為什麼要在乎？！

菲微愣，只一瞬間又恢復平常的表情。

「你不喜歡的話，我不會再燒了。」

「我要的不是順從！如果你快樂就算放火燒房子我也不會阻止你！可是你快樂嗎？菲？你快樂嗎？你的眼睛是冰藍色的，連心也是嗎？我認識你的時後覺得你好寂寞，現在的你就不寂寞了嗎？」

「……有你在身邊，為什麼會寂寞？」

「不要再笑了！」希歐多爾的咆哮讓菲的笑容凝固在臉上。「不要用問題回答我！對著我哭有這麼困難嗎？我都能對你咆哮為什麼你就不能對我發脾氣呢？！菲，我們都知道完美只是場騙局！我可以不要溫柔不要順從、不完美也沒關係、不美麗也無所謂，把真心給我！然後它就會是最美的！」

「……以物易物，你把真心給我。」菲啼笑皆非的表情宛若破碎的琉璃。

「對。」

「愛我嗎？」

「愛，菲，我愛你。」

「那真是——讓人嫉妒。」菲神色陰厲地笑著，情勢互換地把希歐多爾壓在櫥櫃上。「真讓人嫉妒，希爾。」

「……菲？」

「為什麼你知道我不知道的事呢？為什麼你有我沒有的才華呢？」菲握緊掌下的手腕，覺得自己瘋了一樣地笑望希歐多爾在疼痛裡惶恐的臉。「為什麼你知道你愛我，為什麼你知道我的真心不見了？」

「菲……」如果手腕受傷就無法比賽，音樂家的天性讓希歐多爾不自覺地先擔心手，然後，放棄所有的掙扎。

「我知道……其實我一直都知道，雖然我可能有一點騙自己……我知道愛情並非溫柔、體貼不是順從，但我覺得我愛你，我覺得我對你比喜歡更多，那為什麼不是愛呢？！為什麼我的真心沒有給你我不知道！？」

……那是自暴自棄的表情，即使還有很多沒說的秘密、即使不知道菲想隱藏的事物究竟是什麼，那平淡的表情已經痛苦得令人不想再看下去了。

「我覺得我愛你！我一直都很努力，不論過去還是現在，我覺得我都很努力地去愛——可是你問我真心在哪裡，你說我弄混了世故和溫柔，你用我喜歡的吻還有最討厭的菸味問我何時把真心交給你——」

菲失控的握力讓希歐多爾只能忍耐疼痛，努力不發出任何聲音。

「我不覺得特別快樂，也不覺得有什麼寂寞，為什麼讓你看到我燒畫答案就全都變了？因為你問了所以我想那是真的沒有，連我自己都懷疑那應該就是不真實的…可是……那究竟差了多少？我們之間究竟差了多少！為什麼我不知道我的真心在哪裡！」

菲低吼咆哮，然後放開希歐多爾的雙手，一邊退開，一邊為自己的激動恍惚，想看看希歐多爾貴重的雙手有沒有受傷，卻終究沒有靠近。

「……晚安，希、」

「——真的不知道嗎？」很小心地活動、推揉著雙手，希歐多爾低著頭，看著菲轉身離開的腳步頓了頓。「如果不知道……你又是為什麼要燒畫呢？」

如果要銷毀，可以丟碎紙機；想要發洩，用撕的更快意更直接，為什麼會選擇用燒的呢？

菲沒有回答，只是離開。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

「……希歐多爾，放下弓，別讓人說我虐待學生。」莫克用手指敲敲桌子，看他的學生一臉木然地放下樂器。「把袖子拉起來，讓我看看你的手。」

「……不用看了，莫克，」希歐多爾隔著袖子握上隱隱作痛的指痕。「只是有點痛，沒有受傷。」

「有沒有受傷醫生說了算，」莫克挑挑眉毛，「去給我看醫生，然後把診斷證明帶回來，今天到此為止。」

「莫克，我沒問題。」希歐多爾覺得莫名地焦躁起來。

「我覺得很多問題，」莫克原本打算離開，察覺學生的情緒變化，又坐回位子上。「首先，就算你現在真的沒傷，我覺得繼續練下去它就真的會受傷，身為一個指導者我不能這麼做。」

希歐多爾保持沈默，望著他的老師習慣性地敲桌子。

「雖然很想痛罵你這個笨蛋在比賽前搞什麼鬼，但顯然罵了只是浪費力氣時間，所以我決定把力氣省下來。」

「……謝謝您的英明睿智。」

「本來我不想問，不過你這樣說我就得問問，」看著希歐多爾硬扯出來的笑容，莫克面無表情地嘆息。「手是怎麼受傷的？」

「不是受傷，」希歐多爾實在不想回答這個問題，但如果不回答，今年老師說不定又會禁止他出賽。「只是被很用力地握住……所以會痛而已。」

他已經不年輕了，跟那些二十出頭的小鬼比起來，他的年齡即將達到許多比賽的報名年限，他不能也不想放過任何機會，畢竟他為此安分沈默地努力這麼久。

菲也不年輕了，為什麼還要一而再、再而三地看著機會溜走呢？

莫克望向希歐多爾微微出神的臉，覺得很擔心。

「他對你施暴？」

座師的詢問令希歐多爾失笑出聲，搖搖頭。

「莫克，我是不會反抗的人嗎？我可以為愛瘋狂，但我不會為愛委屈。」

心想誰知道呢？莫克點點頭，想著瘋子可是不知道疼痛疲倦委屈的，但沒有說破。

「吵架了？」

「那不算吵架……我覺得不算，雖然他有點生氣。」回憶幾天前的事，希歐多爾有種從頭到尾都是自己聲音的錯覺…雖然菲最後說了些比較激動的話，動作也不再溫柔，但那樣能算吵架嗎？

莫克指指希歐多爾的手。

「不算吵架？差點打起來了？」

「只是動作激烈了一點，我們打不起來。莫克，我可以抽煙嗎？」

「不可以。你覺得這是你最近某些曲子進步神速的原因嗎？」莫克難得地挑起角度鮮少改變的眉毛。他希望他的學生能夠成功，希歐多爾是他抱以重望的學生，但更重要的，希歐多爾的音樂很誠實。

無與倫比的音色宛如藍焰，柔軟蘊含遠勝紅焰的溫度，色彩冰冷卻誘惑人心——這些是這孩子用努力與忍耐換來，而即使如此，這樣的音色在無法清楚描述時，給人最直接的感動是誠實，無暇的誠實。

對自己誠實，對音樂誠實；雖然據說是個沒節操的花花公子，但如果只是上床那就是各取所需，如果他不夠誠實，那這麼多女人的怨恨早就追得他不見蹤影，更別說練習與進步。

因為很誠實，所以情緒起伏無法控制表現力的時候，原本深不見底的音色就能看得見原本不知道的東西。

所有的藝術都很誠實，所以無法欺騙；即使嘴上說沒事，只要拿起琴跟弓，一個簡單的音都能讓會聽的人聽出所以然，而這孩子從來沒發現他音色的特質，也沒真正理解過自己誠實的一面，但他瞭解想做的事；比起名氣，更喜歡用自己的音樂擄獲人心。

以音樂家來說這些特質是好事，但對他人來說就未必。

教授的問題讓希歐多爾沈默許久，他知道最近某些曲子的確比較進入狀況、拉起來比較順，但他沒聽過自己的曲子，他不知道從旁聆聽那些聲音會像什麼。

他覺得煩惱又焦躁，努力不讓音色聽起來像發洩，反而獲得老師表現薄弱的肯定與誇獎……莫克指的原因是什麼？

「莫克……你覺得……」希歐多爾沒想過還有向莫克這裡諮詢的時候，自從認識菲，真是充分地做了這輩子沒想過的事。「你覺得…」

「嗯，我覺得，繼續。」

「一個人……是為什麼、會把所有前任情人的素寫與靜物畫藏在書裡，為什麼會用愛情，畫下一個不愛他的笑容善加收藏，為什麼…不是一次燒掉，而是一點一點地燒，不在乎燒到手、拿在手上，燒掉自己的畫？」

莫克安靜地端詳希歐多爾的表情，然後沈吟了一會。

「我覺得嗎？」

「嗯。」

「你覺得那些畫美嗎？哪些最美？」

「我覺得……」回想那些已經不存在的畫面，覺得畫面很模糊。「都很漂亮，可是空空的…我不會看畫、也不太會形容，就是這樣覺得。」

「哪個最美？沒有嗎？」

「……那個不愛他的笑容，」希歐多爾發現自己不記得那是張怎樣的臉，卻仍清晰記得那是個頗有年紀的男人，還有：「我覺得很美…看起來很幸福、很溫柔……畫面很近，可是很遙遠也很寂寞。」

「唔……我覺得嗎……」

「莫克？」

「希歐多爾，你知道動人的藝術，不論是音樂還是繪畫雕塑、歌劇還是舞蹈，都需要注入精神，然後可以把本質分成各種元素……不論悲劇或喜劇。」

「莫克，你說這個做什麼？」

「希歐多爾，不管是哪種藝術，如果把精神和元素分類，那我覺得，其實只有兩種而已：希望，以及——絕望。希望很美，對藝術來說，絕望也很美，而且很必要，那曾經是你缺乏的東西。」

「你說他燒畫是因為絕望？為什麼！？」比起驚訝於自己知道了絕望，希歐多爾更驚訝在他身邊的菲在擁抱絕望。

莫克擺手要希歐多爾不要激動，等他冷靜了才說下去。

「我覺得你說最美的那張畫是絕望；然後我從你的畫裡去猜，我想他燒了你覺得『空空的』的那些畫，但是絕望的那些卻還在。我不知道他燒畫是不是絕望，但如果燒了缺乏內涵的畫也無法找到答案時，那我想他會去擁抱絕望。」

「為什麼？！」聽到這種說法，希歐多爾簡直要瘋了。

「因為希望很遠，絕望很近。一群爛人在一起通常不是為了進步，而是為了告訴自己你不是最糟的；人類花了多少故事多少傳說習慣鏡子的存在，就得花更多力氣去習慣跟自己很像的人，尤其對方還很誠實的時候。希歐多爾，往上爬很難，特別是你不知道目標是哪裡的時候，但是往下掉就很簡單，因為終點永遠只有一個。」

莫克平淡地說完，看著他的學生笑得像要哭出來，緊握琴頸的手像要砸了琴。

「……是我的錯嗎？是因為我嗎？」

「孩子，你在問沒有答案的問題；而且，你得明白，」莫克按著太陽穴，不知道該不該幫希歐多爾嘆息。

「——人從來都只能自救。你可以把他拉回來，但前提是他想離開那裡，或者說，他想、也能找到離開的方法；希歐多爾，不是你伸手、出聲呼喚、對方就一定會知道該怎麼抓住怎麼回應。愛情不一定是盲目的，但它在黑暗裡，只看你怕不怕黑而已。」


	13. 第十二章

> 「萊伊，我啊，曾經想當個畫家。」
> 
> 「……我曾經想當個畫家，進過美術學院、拿過獎學金、參加過一些比賽，我曾經很努力很努力，努力地畫、努力地博覽畫作，奉獻我的時間生命還有金錢。」
> 
> 「我發現自己沒有天分……所以我放棄了。」
> 
> 「這就是察覺自己的極限，我沒辦法更努力，我想要的，是我無法挖空靈魂去努力的境界。」
> 
> 「不管是多平凡的畫，都有可能是他人一生中最美的風景……愛情也是一樣。」
> 
> 「就像不是所有的畫作都會流傳，也不是所有的愛情都會被記憶——被自己，或被他人記憶。」
> 
> 「……不管在哪裡停留，人的一生中一定有最美的愛情、無法忘卻的愛情、最幸福的愛情——」

菲迷濛地睜開眼，神智還停留在夢境裡。夢裡充滿自己的聲音，畫面卻模糊不清，對面的對象彷彿不是萊伊，無法分辨也很難回想更清晰的景象，記得的只有一句又一句的遙遠音調而已。

在躺椅上等待自己回神，菲發現自己不太在乎時間，一點點自夢裡抽離的感覺就像靈魂回到身體，恍惚、呆然、緩慢地轉動視線，才漸漸想起這溫暖的地方是他的溫室，而外面已經天黑了。

要回去嗎？菲這樣問著自己，然後蜷縮起身體抱頭大笑。

迴盪的聲音無法搖曳滿園植物，透明玻璃阻隔聲音奔向星空的機會，紅髮男人發自內心地笑，衷心認為這樣的自己既悽慘又可笑。

笑了，一聲又一聲，就像希歐多爾說的，一點都不快樂，還很糟糕地在躺椅上想著要不要回去。

那裡是他的房子他的家，而他卻在想要不要回去…因為……因為他不太瞭解回去的必要性。

因為很多很多的好聚好散，他已經不太記得上次跟人爭吵是什麼時候，不知道當道歉不足以解決問題的時候，他該做些什麼。

自從上次之後，希歐多爾對他的碰觸只剩擁抱和親吻，撐起精神的笑容是苦澀勉強，頑固又挫折，但沒有離開。

沒有離開，不提分手。很多時候，希歐多爾是最早回家的人，打開門就會聽到琴聲、在終於發現他回來的時候會笑著說你回來了……但那是過去。

現在回去只有安靜而已。

曾經滿溢著光彩的希歐多爾，現在卻像停在草葉上的螢火蟲，微弱安靜地在客廳裡抬頭，然後給他一個近乎沈默的吻；在定定望著他的雙眼後，嘆息地把他擁入懷裡，好久好久才會放開他說晚安。

他們有段時間沒有好好說句話，也很久沒做愛，連彼此撫慰都沒有。既然如此，那他回去做什麼呢？除了交通方便……其實並不需要……如果是情緒的、如果是不甘心……那早點死心地說再見會更好。

他一直覺得強留的東西不美。

雖然一直很想要屬於自己的靈魂，要強留要爭奪才能留在手上的東西，也許會變了樣、也許又被搶走，從來無法留在手上……那麼把執著留給能留下的對象不是很好嗎？

他已經錯了很多次，從開始錯到現在，那個讓他又愛又嫉妒的光芒與才華，如今似乎只剩後者，金綠色的眼睛亦發深邃複雜，卻失去了光彩。

溫室很安靜，望著眼前自然展現姿態的植物，菲悲哀地發現自己很羨慕那些植物。

只要存在就是真心，又簡單又方便，不需要說話。

不需要畫畫也不需要藏東西，不會燒東西也不需要解釋。

> 『為什麼要燒了畫？』

燒了玫瑰，是因為不需要了。

他還記得燒了blue moon的那天火焰有多美，鼻間是難聞的味道，流光晃動是玫瑰死去的厲聲尖叫。

望著眼前靜靜綻放的單枝玫瑰，菲在距離外伸手覆蓋那似藍似紫似灰的顏色，覺得自己就像這最後的玫瑰一樣寂寞。

這滿園的植物都像自己的寂寞，寧靜、蒼鬱、茂密，是自己走進這個地方的。

「少爺。」

菲回神卻沒有回頭，侍奉這個家已經很久的年老管家，默默站在視野的角落。管家察覺主人缺乏開口的意願，平穩地說出來意。

「少爺，時間已經到了，您要現在出發，還是……」拿著外套、圍巾、還有手套，管家輕聲詢問他看起來很不快樂的少爺。

「今晚不走了，我睡溫室。」

「是，那麼…稍後吩咐伊莉絲拿軟墊和毯子過來。關於晚餐，今天有…」即使主人曾經說不留下來也不吃晚餐，不過好管家就是隨時能應付主人的三心二意。

「簡單的食物就好，不用太多，清淡的就可以了。還有水跟酒。」

「那麼佐餐酒就選用…」

「我想喝醉，給我你不會心疼的酒。」菲無所謂地說著，要管家把撿起的畫和炭筆交給他，然後把炭筆放一邊，一張張翻動著畫、再揉成紙團。

「少爺說笑了，如果能讓少爺快樂地笑一笑，我會多替您準備幾瓶——只怕酒不夠讓少爺盡興。」

「帕歐，你勸我少喝點的方法越來越好了。」菲勾起極淡的笑容，繼續揉著地上的畫。

「不敢，我只是覺得一個沒有酒鬼的環境，對您的身心健康會更有助益。」

酒鬼…嗎？

想起之前對希歐多爾勸酒的事，菲在臉上漾開笑容，又迅速黯淡。

「…少爺？」

「給我酒。」菲不想再繼續對話，他只想把腦袋放空。「順便拿打火機之類的過來，我想燒點東西。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

希歐多爾在空曠的學院造林間練習，舉目之處四面皆可看見建築物，雖然不知道練習了多久，不過來勢洶洶、很不高興地跑來找他的人知道時間。

「希歐多爾！你在搞什麼鬼！」

「啊，萊伊，好久不見。」

希歐多爾放下琴在露天木椅上坐下，看萊伊萬分不爽地坐在他對面，用力放下啤酒。

「什麼好久不見？明明是你用『哭泣狂舞的瘋婦般』的小提琴把我燻出來！是你找我來的才對吧？！」

「哪有，你聽錯了，我只是練習。」

「希歐多爾，」萊伊開始深呼吸，連聽了四個小時，他快瘋了可是也不能真的抓狂。「告訴我，為什麼你今天會繞大遠路、跨越兩個學院，跑到理工學院來練習？」

「嗯……想試試不同地方的聲音聽起來怎麼樣。」

「哦——所以你跑到離我研究室不足百公尺的造林中庭練習四個小時，讓一個瘋女人在我的耳朵裡又哭又跳這麼久，只是巧合？」

「……有這麼慘？」

「你覺得呢？」萊伊瞪了希歐多爾一眼，把啤酒推到他手邊。「我連啤酒都帶了。」

「其實我……」

「——希歐多爾，給我聽好，」一邊做實驗還要被老闆挑剔，另一邊還得聽這種音樂，萊伊實在沒有心力多做糾纏。「聽懂你在拉什麼是我自找的，也因為只有我聽得懂所以這招只對我有效！如果我多事這酒算我請你的，麻煩你去荼毒其他人；如果你真的要找我，請不要挑戰一個睡眠不足的人的耐心！」

「好吧，抱歉。」

「哼。」萊伊冷哼一聲，替彼此打開啤酒。「說吧，什麼事？跟菲吵架了？你們吵得起來嗎？」

「就是吵不起來，所以有麻煩。」

希歐多爾點上菸，啜飲啤酒的萊伊聞言一愣……他也經歷過這種無法爭吵的痛苦，所以明白這會多麼地讓人苦惱。只聽到琴音的時候還不太相信，但現在仔細地看看人，才充分感受到氣質的改變，而這個煩惱是希歐多爾確定無法順利解決的。

「說說看，我在聽。雖然不知道能幫上什麼忙。」

「……萊伊，你愛過菲嗎？」

希歐多爾望著萊伊的雙眼，覺得他們這樣真的很詭異，而萊伊聽見他的問題則是露出苦笑。

「希歐多爾，我很正式的跟菲分手的那晚，菲也問過同樣的問題，那時候，我說我覺得曾經愛過你。」

「那麼，你覺得，菲愛你嗎？」

「我覺得？」如果說前一個是苦笑，那現在這個問題讓萊伊感到錯愕。

「拜託，請回答我。」

雖然希歐多爾的表情語氣一點都不像在拜託人，但萊伊知道對方很認真。

「希歐多爾，如果你需要實話，我會說；我不會問你問題，你也不需要告訴我任何事。做為代價，等事情結束後請我吃一頓——你跟菲一起。」

「——為什麼？」

「如果你問的是前面，我無法保證聽了你的說法後還能給你原始的記憶，我的記性很好，但那不是絕對；如果你問後者……那原因就比較多……我只是多少知道菲那時候的心情了……」萊伊邊說邊嘆息，這報應、不……報恩的機會來得真快……

「說詳細點，萊伊，我聽不懂。」

「希歐多爾，你應該知道，沒有秘密的人是不完整的；而你來找我這件事，菲想必不知道，那麼被隱瞞的事會讓人有被騙的感覺，最安全的做法就是找個好機會告訴他。至於另一個原因，我想看看他……我們已經很久沒聯絡了。」

「好吧，」希歐多爾想了想，點點頭，「我和菲會合請你一次。那麼……我的問題？」

「我不知道。」

「不知道？！」希歐多爾皺起眉頭，要不是知道萊伊沒有在敷衍他，以最近的焦躁搞不好會發脾氣。

「我覺得他想要個親人、想要一份陪伴和溫柔溫暖的對待，跟他在一起，你不會覺得那些親暱的行為還有言詞只有表面，在我沒發現的時候滿屋子的玫瑰變了樣子，但你就是不懂他到底愛不愛你。」

「你覺得他不愛你…比較多嗎？」

「不是這樣說……」萊伊困擾地耙梳頭髮，趴在桌上。「希歐多爾，菲曾經在床上對我說：他期待我動心愛上一個人的那天，他覺得那樣的我很棒，說著不會對此多做努力，卻衷心希望我愛上的人是他，因為他說他一定會愛上這樣的我——這不是很奇怪嗎？」

萊伊溫柔的笑容裡有著淡淡的苦澀遺憾，不打算告訴對方菲曾經說出『我們並不愛彼此』的這種話，卻不知道菲曾對希歐多爾轉述過。

「我們沒有對彼此提出正式的交往，但當時的我是屬於他的。當他發現我心裡有別人的時候，他沒有生氣，只是說了不多做努力……他告訴我、我戀愛了，說戀愛的我很美麗、他會愛上這樣的我，所以告訴我在他能紳士的時候說再見、他這裡的門永遠為我敞開、說他不介意當備胎——然後叫我回去吧。你問他愛不愛我，我只能告訴你我不知道，就像他說白髮蒼蒼也能當個快樂的帥爺爺，我卻無法分辨他到底快不快樂。」

「……所以你不知道。」希歐多爾深吸一口才發現菸已經沒了，略嫌煩躁地把煙蒂丟進空啤酒罐，再開了一瓶新的。

「是，我不知道。」

「可是他為你畫了畫。」

沒想過菲還真的曾經為自己畫過畫像，萊伊顯得驚訝。

「…怎樣的畫？」

「遠遠看見的……憑記憶畫出的素寫，折起來夾在書裡，放在你曾經使用過的書櫃附近，裡面畫了你跟丹尼爾。」

「然後？」

「我曾經以為……那張畫，一半是嫉妒，一半是戀慕……但後來似乎不是這樣。」

「這張也是菲畫的嗎？靜物畫？技巧很好。」萊伊聽到這裡，拿起手裡的紙遞到希歐多爾眼前。

「——怎麼會在你這裡？」希歐多爾抽回畫紙，檢查之後夾回譜裡。

萊伊抬手往後指了指。

「我在那邊的草地上撿到的，本來以為是垃圾，看到簽名才想說不定是你的——菲給你的？」

「不是，畫是偷看的，夾在譜裡的也是我偷偷留下的……」希歐多爾想了想，還是大大嘆口氣把話說完。「他已經默默地燒畫燒一段時間，你的畫應該早就燒了吧…前陣子我發現才吵一架……說著嫉妒我，卻不告訴我燒畫的原因。」

「燒了……」萊伊沒想到菲也會有這樣可算是激烈決絕的行為，錯愕之後意識到，blue moon消失的那年，菲可能也燒了玫瑰吧。

「燒了。而且我想，燒光了吧？雖然吵架那晚他說『你不喜歡的話我不會再燒了』，但你覺得可信嗎？」

「……我比較驚訝他會說這種話。」聽起來，像是捨棄自己地在討好希歐多爾…這是那個連抱怨都很體面的人？

希歐多爾悶地說不出話，只是一口啤酒一口菸，萊伊知道希歐多爾在整理情緒想法而無法開口，也就自動自發拿過夾畫的譜，看起夾藏的畫作。

「萊伊，」

「什麼事？」雖然畫的張數不多，但萊伊看得慢而仔細。

「你覺得你的體力夠說多久的故事？」

「什麼意思？」萊伊抬頭，不甚理解。

「如果可以……」這個要求在技術上有點強人所難，但希歐多爾想不出其他辦法了。「把你記得的、跟菲的對話，盡可能轉述給我聽，順便說說對話發生時是怎麼回事。」

「這很難，希歐多爾。」萊伊放下畫，「就算我記得，一時間毫無提示頭緒，我也不知道從哪裡開始說。」

「盡量吧，我跟他的時間都不太多，」希歐多爾趴在桌上，冬天已然到來，望著樹梢將落未落的殘葉，覺得那就像他跟菲的關係一樣。「…他現在應該在老家的玫瑰園或溫室裡，我想在那裡逮到他，解決問題。」

「——你去過了？」

「沒有！猜的！」抱著頭把臉埋在桌上，苦惱的聲音透露出對自己的厭惡。「我不知道到底在哪裡，只是一點點打聽出應該有這個地方！萊伊，我是音樂家不是偵探，這已經是我的極限了！」

「音樂家也可以當偵探啊，艾勒里˙昆恩的偵探小說裡，還有個唱歌劇的聲樂家當主角。」

什麼鬼……

「……那傢伙一定不專業……」

「故事裡他是個被封爵退休老人，有管家而且生活充實。」

「萊伊，那是故事。」被封爵有什麼了不起……

「不，希歐多爾，」萊伊笑了笑，帶著鼓勵和安慰。「現在的你就在當偵探——專屬於他的御用偵探。用心努力就能找到答案，只是對你來說，解謎之後還有其他的願望責任。」

「……我發誓我這輩子就這麼一次……」

「多玩幾次也是能享受到樂趣的，希歐多爾，說不定你會喜歡上當偵探的感覺。」萊伊在心裡偷笑，如果菲以後又想做什麼，這輩子得要當幾次還不知道哪！

「我討厭偵探小說和動腦筋，我從來沒有讀完任何一本偵探小說。」

「那你想要答案嗎？」

「……『替相遇製造機會』…從你跟我說的第一句話開始吧，麻煩你了。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

在沒有伴的時候色誘女性、打招呼、調情，對希歐多爾來說是種調劑生活的遊戲，而且在許多時候能帶來方便。但在跟菲交往後還得用這種方法打聽對方的消息，對希歐多爾來說很不愉快——菲如果知道了一定也很不愉快。

這是種無奈的作為，希歐多爾很清楚，但他還是斷斷續續地從畫廊小姐、以及店裡最常出現的常客口中打聽到可用的訊息，只是，依然非常有限，因為菲不會對公事往來的對象說太多。

於是，希歐多爾只知道對方並非每次遠行都是做生意，而是回去老家，大家都以為他是回去看家人順便度假，但希歐多爾知道不是這樣。

他還記得菲是用怎樣的表情說那裡已經沒有人在了。

希歐多爾以為那個在菲回憶裡的家已經被賣掉，但顯然，在那失去家人的房子裡，有什麼是菲會想留下、又會經常回去的……想起手中的畫，除了記憶，大概就是萊伊和自己都沒有去過的溫室。

不管種的是不是玫瑰，不管是否有請人照顧，對菲來說那裡都是無法棄之不顧的地方，就像人無法拋棄拿在手上的秘密，那裡對菲也許很接近心中的底線。

那天跟萊伊聊了許久之後，希歐多爾知道了很多以前不知道的部分、他跟菲不可能出現的對話。當看見身邊這個人的另一面，希歐多爾從慶幸萊伊把菲留給自己，又摻雜入了幸好萊伊並不愛菲這樣的想法，因為希歐多爾無法分辨在他們兩人的關係裡，究竟誰對誰比較殘酷。

希歐多爾努力打聽著那棟記憶中的宅邸在哪裡。

即將比賽的他時間不太多，菲知道他在準備比賽卻問也沒問比賽的日期日程，而希歐多爾一點也不想等他回來之後，面對的是重新把殼修補好的菲。

就算要修……也得換個樣子，換個不會寂寞的樣子。

「嗯？抱歉，等我一下。」正在跟伴奏練習的希歐多爾察覺手機的震動，拿出手機才發現是簡訊，還有萊伊響沒多久就掛斷的電話。

心想萊伊是怕自己略過不看簡訊，希歐多爾好奇地打開簡訊，然後看到了一串地址、簡短的囑咐，以及附加圖片，在腦中一陣空白之後，希歐多爾氣得踢倒譜架，顧不得旁邊被嚇壞的伴奏，一邊罵著混帳一邊收拾東西地衝出練習室、跳上計程車，直奔萊伊給他的地址。

萊伊替他查到了菲老家的地址，只說這是償還菲以前請客的酒錢要他不用介意；而對希歐多爾來說大不了還錢，他並沒有客氣的打算。

車程頗有距離，幾乎花光錢包中的錢，希歐多爾站在畫中的宅邸前，覺得這在暮色中寧靜肅穆的建築，時間一直都是停止的。

圍牆、鐵門、漂亮的花蔓、從鐵門縫隙可見美麗的中庭花園，看起來就像頗有歷史的貴族豪宅，也很像鬼宅。

沒有聲音，也沒有人氣。

希歐多爾沿著圍牆一直走，然後看到了煙。

不是裊裊炊煙，比較濃、黑、像在……燒東西？

希歐多爾皺眉啐了聲。幾次呼吸之後，衝上牆頭翻了進去……在落地前清楚看見濃煙之間的溫室，希歐多爾一落地就快步跑過去，原本小小的生氣變成擔心，邊跑邊確認琴沒事、該確認的就是裡面那個紅髮笨蛋。


	14. 第十三章（微限）

跑近就會發現煙並沒有遠看那麼嚴重，但玻璃上有煙痕。希歐多爾悄悄打開門，裡面的煙味沒想像中的重、但也不好受，希歐多爾讓門保持敞開，輕巧地走進去、放下琴，越過植物就能看見擁有紅髮的顯眼身影。

落魄、狼狽、而又憔悴的樣子，長滿鬍渣的臉面向火堆沒有發現他。希歐多爾看見眼前的一片狼籍，才明白煙味中的奇怪味道是什麼。

滿地都是酒瓶，竄起的火焰帶起片片飛灰，然後希歐多爾才看到打開的溫室圓窗讓大部分的煙流向室外，參差不齊的燃燒物讓濃煙四起——

希歐多爾想也沒想地就衝過去，從幾乎是半人高的火焰裡搶救出沒被燒到的畫和畫具，拍熄火焰、用腳踩熄火堆，菲驚訝地望著衝出來的希歐多爾發不出聲音，看對方咬緊牙根地撲滅所有火焰，在希歐多爾呸掉菸蒂、用腳碾熄，走向自己的時候，不自覺地縮了一下。

「終於找到你了，」希歐多爾擠上躺椅，看菲幾可稱做冷淡地望著他，任由自己奪去自由。「你答應過我不燒畫！」

「你可以不用知道任何你不高興的事，希歐多爾，」菲澹然一笑。「如何？還滿意你看到的嗎？又狼狽又可悲，我不過是個虛長歲數的糟老頭而已，你要的東西我沒有也給不了，現在的我甚至不是你喜歡的樣子。」

希歐多爾凝視菲極近的臉，濃厚的酒味連燃燒的煙味都無法掩蓋，如果是尤貝爾他會說像討厭的流浪漢……鬍渣讓撫摸臉頰的手感覺到粗糙的刺與癢，疲倦的冰瞳還有皺亂髒污的襯衫，都說明菲已經這樣生活好幾天。

的確不是喜歡的樣子，既不整潔也不精緻優雅，連笑容都不是溫柔，只餘下隱然的暴虐和敷衍……的確是一點都不美麗了。

「這還是我第一次對人這麼說，希歐多爾，我們結束吧。」

「菲……」但不管是美麗、還是不美麗的樣子，都讓人心疼。

希歐多爾將人擁入懷中緊緊抱著，菲卻發出了笑聲，用既疼痛又能挑起情慾的方式啃咬著他熟悉的頸脖。

「說再見也可以當床伴，你這麼抱著我……是忍不住了嗎？」

「菲，我知道了，不要激怒我。」沒有放開人，希歐多爾只是用更緊的擁抱阻止菲的行為，抱得菲有些難以呼吸。

「知道什麼？」菲笑得無所謂，就像剛才的他雖然驚訝，卻沒有阻止希歐多爾把手伸向火焰，他還有什麼好在乎的呢？「知道我們分手了，還是知道先來一次再分手？」

因為空間有限，菲啃咬的動作漸漸在情緒裡越來越不留餘地，希歐多爾的懷抱卻很堅決。

「菲，我要找的那幅畫，其實從一開始就在你手上，我知道了。」

菲僵硬地停下動作，但希歐多爾沙啞的聲音還在持續響起。

「你所有藏在書房裡的畫我都看過，包含畫盒裡的那些…原本我以為因為是靜物所以看起來眼熟，但其實你要畫的一直是那幅畫，你也臨摹過……我找的那幅畫從很久以前就在你手上了。」

「畫盒……？」

「書房的書櫃縫隙間，有個綠色綁繩的畫盒，裡面有很多張同一個男人的側臉、這房子的素寫，還有很多張的臨摹畫，」希歐多爾忍不住埋首磨蹭著對方，如果這樣能分享心意和力量該有多好。「我看了裡面的東西，才瞭解為什麼我看不懂書房裡其他的畫。」

「——全都看了？」菲緊抓著入手的布料，不知道現在複雜的心情是不是恐懼。

「我看完了，菲，至少你藏在那個書房裡的我看完了。」覺得懷裡的人隱隱顫抖，希歐多爾手臂又收得更緊。「菲，我先不問你為什麼要燒畫，因為你應該有個很長的故事要告訴我；所以……我先告訴你一些聽故事的費用。」

保持沈默的男人用表象的冷漠偎在懷裡，這讓希歐多爾露出一絲笑容。

「你答應我的時候，我知道你還不愛我。第一次讓你上的隔天，我背著琴走路回你家的時候，我告訴自己這條路有多遠，你的心就還有多遠；走起來多累，得到你大概只會更累。我在認回家的路，同時也給自己猶豫的期限，到你家門口前的任何時候我都可以放棄，那天對你說的話我也對自己說過，然後我走到了、沒有鑰匙，在你家門口休息，看著回來的你給我笑容。」

「我給你可以完全為你存在毫無負擔的動物，牠們順從而又溫暖，不需要伺候交際，也不是你能在諸多對象裡會想起意象的類型……我想看看你的反應，因為我不知道該怎麼辦……也想讓你享受獨佔的樂趣，你其實可以不用戴上那麼多的面具，我也知道，你想過為什麼我會送你那些東西。」

菲不說話，卻發出慘澹的笑聲，希歐多爾只是輕輕撫摸那笑得顫抖不已的背脊，沒有笑容也沒有嘆息。

「菲……你所有夾在書裡的畫都沒有愛，就算萊伊那張看起來很像戀慕，但也只是像。萊伊知道我要追你的時候問過我介不介意，我說只要你的現在屬於我就好了。我不介意你的過去，但我介意過去把你分成片片細碎的零落。」

「……說故事能解決什麼？！」菲虛弱的身體像是找回了力量，「畫在我手上又怎樣？二十多年前畫就在我手上！當年買下畫的就是這個家的主人！你的家人賣了畫，我的家人賣了我！」

近乎咆哮的低吼有愛也有怨恨，還有無力與緬懷，但讓希歐多爾驚訝的不只是這些。

「…我聽說那時候並沒有……」並沒有那麼糟……雖然泡沫化又適逢結構重整的大洗牌，讓許多人賠得很慘、物價波動也讓生活吃緊，但若非家裡有人投資失敗，否則根本不需要賣畫——怎麼可能需要賣孩子呢？

菲發出笑聲，帶點尖銳和嘲諷。

「這世上是有窮人的，希歐多爾，即使這裡是歐洲而不是非洲——還是有買不起東西就得挨餓的人！」

「荷蘭…」荷蘭有這樣的地方…嗎？

「荷蘭？當然不是荷蘭，還有更窮的地方；因為我是男性，那個出產妓女的純樸地方還不至於出產男妓臠童，所以我是勞力、家中最小最討厭的勞力——不合群的紅髮、想要讀書畫畫，還努力不讓商人把自己買走！即使那個家又窮又猥瑣，每個人都想賣掉我……因為這樣大家就能過得更舒服……不一定是餓死……只是受不了沒有物質的生活…賣的不是自己……沒有辦法拒絕容易的財富……」

聲音像在哭泣，但希歐多爾知道菲沒有哭。

「他跟著商人來到村裡，說想要一個繼承人…根本沒人當真，只以為是喜好奇特的有錢人……我不知道他花了多少錢得到一個過繼的養子……但他的確是要一個繼承人，商人還有村人說的缺點是他選擇我的原因……他說他…不需要奴才。」

那年菲還不滿十歲，賣下他的赫琵亞先生是個有錢但行動不便的商人，冷淡的表情經常不苟言笑。但他給菲良好優渥的生活環境、教育、還有尊重。僕役、家庭教師、隨時隨地都能吃到的食物、以及冷漠但不算嚴苛的養父，都告訴菲他得徹底忘記過往。現在的他屬於一個體面的家，他擁有學習的自由，但任何行為都得維持這個家的體面與名聲，他的養父不在乎他是不是孩子，只在乎他是他的繼承人。

漢森˙赫琵亞給這孩子新的名字和姓氏，在大宅還有他的店裡花費一年，好讓他買來的繼承人習慣新名字和生活。雖然是個堪稱忙碌的商人，但每天還是會接見在管家帶領下、讓他檢視功課進度的菲，在很偶爾的時候會露出近乎微笑的表情，然後讓菲退下。

一年後他開始讓菲去學校，回家則依舊有家庭教師教導他諸多知識：花的種類與花語；品鑑酒、茶、還有咖啡，記住產地、種類、酒標；鑑賞音樂、藝術品、以及珠寶……漢森˙赫琵亞希望他的繼承人不只是繼承或是守住財富，而是從裡到外都像這個世界的人。

剛開始菲還能保持學習的樂趣，這些東西雖然繁瑣卻新奇，而他對藝術方面的確有天分也讓學習變得愉快，時日一久不免索然，支持他努力的是教師們的誇獎、處罰，以及現實。

除了這裡他沒有可以去的地方，雖然他應該稱這裡為家，但現在養他的人跟他沒有血緣關係也沒有愛；如果他不夠優秀，菲不曉得他的養父會不會買個更好的繼承人回來。而菲本身也不想失去這些，他想學習、想畫畫，曾經受過禮遇尊重就不會想像牲畜一樣受人左右宰割，更重要的，還能看到一個笑容。

他來到這個家沒多久，養父就帶了幅靜物畫回來。顫抖著手在他面前親自拆開包裝時，看起來激動、哀戚卻又幸福，漢森很少在菲面前展露表情，但那一刻有很多表情還有一個很美麗的笑容。

往後，當菲每次看到養父時，都是對方凝視畫作遙遠微笑的模樣，渾然不知他的養子跟管家近在身邊，而美麗的笑容也總是在出聲呼喚後消失無蹤。

菲先是直覺地覺得那個笑容很美麗，然後才覺得漢森其實是個長得很好看的人，雖然歲月在臉上留下痕跡，但氣質和笑容彌補了那些。即使寡言少語，但那些笑容讓菲覺得對方其實是個溫柔的人，只是從來不會給予自己而已。

被賣到這個家，其實是很幸福的。

他什麼都不缺，在學校因為家世以及養父的訓練讓他能抬頭挺胸侃侃而談，曾經被嘲笑的紅髮變成耀眼的美麗存在，連漢森都曾誇獎過他經過打理的紅髮，像燃燒的紅寶石一樣漂亮，即使盡情畫畫也不會遭受責打，在畫得好的時候也能得意地獲得誇獎。

陪著漢森整理書房、在訓練朗誦的時候為漢森唸些詩歌、整理花園、清理與修復漢森最喜歡的一些藝術品……菲發現養父在做這些事的時候表情會變得柔軟，也比較容易說故事。

原來，養父常看的那幅畫是曾經的情人畫的，而對方已經過世。在生前，那位畫家不愛畫靜物畫，卻為養父畫了一幅，漢森說他花了很多時間和幸運才找回這幅畫，因為是剛好有人拿著這幅畫到他的店裡求售。

因為是為了所愛的人所存在的畫，所以簡單的畫面才會如此的溫柔而溫暖，所以漢森的笑容才會那麼地幸福而又遙遠。

所以漢森的目光從來不曾真正地在自己身上停留。

菲以為那是一種孺慕之情，因為漸漸把這裡當成家了所以感到失落，管家也是這麼說，但在學校陸續出現女孩們的示好與告白、以及更隱誨數量更少的…男孩們的告白之後，還是少年的紅髮男孩得到了他想都沒想過的答案。

原本以為自己只是個得不到東西的孩子，結果，想讓漢森看看自己的理由，居然不是親情而是愛情。

菲不瞭解自己為什麼會愛上一個老頭，但他眷戀那樣的畫面還有漢森偶然分給他的溫柔。菲越來越無法忍受那牢不可破的美麗畫面中沒有自己，那幅畫的確很美，但人都死了漢森為什麼不可以看看他呢？！

菲試圖破壞畫作，當他被管家阻止的時候，冷著臉出現的漢森給了他一巴掌，拆到一半而摔落的畫裡撒出無數信件；漢森愣了愣之後轉頭就走，菲卻不甘心地含淚留在原地等到睡著，連管家替他蓋上毯子都沒發現。

以一個被買來的孩子來說這是菲第一次任性的反抗，甚至他也有了被趕走的覺悟。但是第二天，漢森只是沈默地帶著工具走進這個房間，將信件推給菲整理、要菲唸給他聽，然後開始修復畫框、檢查畫的損傷，聽他的養子唸別人的情書唸得面紅耳赤支支吾吾。

然後他們把信放回去、畫也掛回牆上，漢森嚴令管家禁止菲在未經允許的情況下靠近書房，然後這件事就像從來沒發生過的那般地消失了。

菲以為努力地畫、拿到獎項，讓自己更符合漢森的期待就能讓對方回頭看看他，但是沒有；菲接受男孩或女孩的邀約上床狂歡，然而對那種階層的人來說錢能做到很多事，這種程度的樂子甚至算不上任性，不過無傷大雅的遊戲罷了，連讓漢森注意的價值都沒有。

讀美術學校，雙修鑑定與修復，菲請求管家讓他臨摹那幅畫，他想畫出能超越那幅畫的東西，用同樣的構圖畫出超越那幅畫的作品，心裡有年輕人的幹勁和不甘心……他要的其實不多、他不奢望漢森會愛上他，身為養子在這個家裡不能要求這種愛情。他只是希望漢森能看看他，把他放在眼裡、留在心裡，用他看著畫的目光和笑容這麼看著自己一次就好。

他想讓漢森驚訝，畫出超越的作品也有比較輸贏的心態，他一直都很努力——很小的時候努力活下去不被賣掉，然後是努力學著當一個稱職的繼承人。最喜歡畫畫的這件事變了樣子，菲覺得自己會畫畫這件事，讓漢森從自己身上尋找情人的影子，這讓菲高興自己還有能令對方注意的能力時，怨恨起因為這份能力而成為替身的自己。

但他只能微笑而已，沒有人期待他不高興，事實上也沒有人在乎他的心情；管家雖然會為他的心情奔波，但那終究是職責吧？就像他得對該打招呼、有禮接待的人微笑一樣，那是職責；他可以風流，只要他做得面面俱到做得夠好，任何人都會默許他的行為，不會在乎也不會管他在想什麼。

漸漸地，菲的笑容變得像他心目中的美麗笑容，展現他渴望得到的幸福和溫柔，讓看到的人被吸引、為他變成他想要的樣子，可是在內心只有焦躁而已。

他畫不出來。

他畫了很多、很多，畫了很多靜物和不是靜物的東西，做了很多練習，想抓住可以超越那幅畫的無形事物，他不覺得他對漢森的愛會比一個死人少！可他就是畫不出來！

割破畫布、撕碎畫紙、將木框摔向牆角，他不要一幅平凡的畫！他要能超越那幅畫的東西、他要的是能讓漢森對他有一點點愛的東西！

因為是不能讓漢森發現的東西，所有失敗品一律燒毀，對於他反覆燒掉失敗品的行為，漢森只是淡淡勸誡他珍惜自己的創作，並不深究原因和內容。

「你說你找不到記憶裡的畫，當然！你不可能找到的！那是贗品！那是、我畫的、贗品！真品我早就燒了！連灰都沒有剩下！」

失望與挫折讓菲做了另一種選擇，他燒了原作，換上他做的贗品，連畫背後的紀念簽名都仿得幾可亂真，期待漢森看到畫之後再給他一巴掌。

可是他等待的一巴掌沒有出現，漢森還是看著畫靜靜微笑……看著那個畫面，這麼多年來，菲第一次哭了。

是痛也是後悔，那幅報復的畫變成永遠的謊言。即使看著自己畫的贗品，漢森的微笑也不是給自己，漢森以對待繼承人的方式讓他變成替代品。

菲無法對漢森沒有看出贗品這件事高興，這幅畫對漢森而言的確很重要，但這件事只是讓菲明白漢森只是在回憶裡而已……長久以來，漢森重視只因這是情人的遺作，漢森看不見養子也看不見畫，那眼神和笑容從來就只給回憶裡的對象。

掛著的畫變成枷鎖，那個凝視畫的景象刺眼到無法觀看，一幅讓自己更受傷的贗品讓菲再也沒辦法畫畫……只能畫素寫的畫家還比不上路邊的藝術家。他徹底地轉系，處理掉家裡大多數的畫具，這些漢森全不過問，漢森問的都是其他部分。

漢森過世的時候菲還很年輕，但老人的身體本來就不好，在死前，漢森交代菲把畫還回去：因為那幅畫有了屬於別人的回憶，所以不要陪葬，而是要菲把畫還給梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊這家人，這是他對唯一菲的囑託，並沒有其他多餘的話。

「即使以兒子的態度對我也好……只要他對我好一點我就能放棄了……可他到最後關心的都還是那幅假畫。要我還回去……要我怎麼把假貨還給不知道在哪裡的人？！誰願意花無謂的時間精力去找不相干的人？！」

即使那是幅贗品，那也是曾被漢森含笑凝視過的東西，那是存在於心中的刺，卻又無法輕易捨棄出手。

菲繼承了所有的產業，包括漢森珍藏的書籍、喜歡的美酒、漂亮的藝術品、還有滿園的玫瑰和總是被漢森細心照料的溫室，但他最想要的人已經不在了。其實這整座宅邸還有財富他都不想要，但如果不要這些他又是為了什麼站在這裡的呢？

漢森沒有親人，將這些變賣殆盡，不再需要與赫琵亞家往來的人們會飛快忘記漢森的名字和姓氏，如果捨棄這個過去，菲哀戚地想著會不會連自己都忘記了？

他是菲德瑞克‧赫琵亞，漢森‧赫琵亞從遠房親戚過繼來的孩子，優雅、溫柔、知書達禮、談吐風趣、適度的風流韻史，有著跟他父親一樣的嗜好，只是臉上總是有著溫暖合宜的笑意。是這個家年輕的新主人，也有著與這個家業匹配的素養與才幹。

於是，表面上他是年輕有為的畫商，但長久熟悉的人都知道他不只有這些；因為不想經常回老宅而備置了新家，管家會定期匯報大小事情與資訊讓他定奪。

一邊完成學業一邊處理產業很辛苦，如果心是空的就更辛苦；菲想尋求愛情的慰藉，但是性的慰藉卻容易太多……面對年長的情人菲也曾撒嬌過，無分男女……可是那些給予全都不是真心的。

等他年長，年輕貌美的情人更容易獲得，他也徹底瞭解自己其實是個同性戀。他想愛人，可是大部分對他索求的人，愛情卻在清單的最後。

看起來很完美，卻連自己都覺得，除了一頭紅髮，自己缺乏特色就跟缺乏才華一樣地貧乏，年齡越長越覺得自己不被愛是因為平凡得一片空曠；偶爾驚醒的時候才會發現，自己一直在來來往往的人身上尋找耀眼美麗的光和才華，想要、羨慕、卻又隱隱覺得傷痛，但還是冀望哪天能找到超越那幅畫的事物。

曾經還有能愛的對象所以能對寂寞視而不見，如今，瘋狂無盡的寂寞讓菲在發現自己很寂寞之前就先習慣了，在偶爾笑著的時候數算自己的年齡，笑著自己會不會就這樣很普通很模糊地老去。

先是十年，然後，又是十年。他世故圓滑，有著很多人喜歡的聲音笑容和溫柔，他的生活要求他的眼光和判斷，但就像以前一樣不要求他的特立性。

然後，總是會經過他畫廊門口的希歐多爾造訪了他的店。

「…萊伊……很少替我介紹客人，雖然驚訝他介紹你來，但當你自我介紹說要找畫的時候，我就知道你要的是什麼。」

說著自己是音樂家的年輕男人，要找一幅只剩下贗品的畫；用適度的禮貌和玩事不恭露出自由的笑容，在每次進門聊天打招呼之後，煩惱該怎麼辦的菲，覺得心裡的羨慕和嫉妒像漫燒的火一樣無法忽略。

只要送出去就可以不再痛苦了嗎？

菲不差這筆收入，要編織一個謊言讓對方收下輕而易舉，可是，為什麼對方能這麼容易地得到想要的東西？！

既然要找，那就找吧。

當年的店就是現在這家店，只是附近的人從沒看過自己而已——要記錄有紀錄、要照片有照片、不用擔心自己被認出來，就算選錯了、挑到假的，那也是自找的，怨不得任何人。

然後那個說自己在揮霍浪漫的男人，輕輕皺起眉頭回答自己的問題、告訴自己為無價的美麗排列順序未免庸俗、不論聽到還是看見都很幸福，說著尋找記憶中的畫不是很美嗎？

美麗嗎？菲只覺得可恨又令人嫉妒，漢森找這幅畫，如今這個自信的音樂家也找這幅畫——為了親人，也享受樂趣；菲對希歐多爾露出微笑，心裡不覺得開心也不覺得有趣……最多，這令人嫉妒的傢伙是個有趣的人，所以即便嫉妒，也不令人討厭。

因此，當希歐多爾很困擾地看完第一遍，跟自己說找不到的時候，菲只覺得心情複雜。

當時那麼小的孩子，記憶終究不可靠吧？應該……是忘記了吧？

就像漢森沒有看出那幅畫是不是贗品時，菲不知道自己該高興還是難過；如果希歐多爾是因為看出裡面沒有真品而找不到，菲也不知道自己究竟是高興還是失望。

只是沒想到彷彿在思索什麼的人會吻了自己。

溫柔、溫暖、恍惚，還有連吻他的人都毫無自覺的歉意和憐惜……菲其實比較驚訝會得到這樣的吻……即使聽到希歐多爾喃喃自語的問題，但他不想放過這樣難得的溫情……雖然不知是怎樣的原因讓對方近乎熱情地吻著自己，但吻很舒服、氣氛很好，不知所措的迷惑表情完全平復了內心的嫉妒和莫名挫折。

因為想要和試探，所以再吻了一次、提出邀約，意外得到了非常、非常舒服愉快的一晚。希歐多爾即使做為朋友也是個很容易讓人喜歡的傢伙，會嫉妒終究是自己的問題……如果希歐多爾真的找不到，反省之後的菲也已經打算把畫還給他。

「我在…等你放棄……或是焦躁地選擇上面任何一幅畫，我都會把情書還有贗畫交給你……可是你幾乎天天來，為了一個開始的謊言我總是得等你……等你放棄……」

「菲，我那麼認真，」無法哭泣的男人啞著嗓子在懷裡說故事，剝開世故、溫柔還有圓滑，希歐多爾覺得這只是個很可愛很天真，很怕痛也很怕寂寞的人而已。「不管是追你還是找畫我都是認真的，對待所愛的人們可以討價還價卻絕不打折是我的原則。」

「……你跟我說找不到的時候我很生氣，覺得自己就像被人污辱嘲笑贗品永遠比不上真品，但你說要買下贗品因為它最溫柔溫暖，你說愛上同樣的溫柔、心找到了、開心得無法自己的時候，我得壓抑全身的憤怒才沒有推開你……你演奏複雜的曲子讓我沈睡……但我真的沒想過你真的要連我自己都不知道的東西……」

他所有努力過的對象都不要自己。

「菲……因為這樣，所以你所有夾在書裡的肖像都沒有愛情，所有的靜物看起來都有分執著……」希歐多爾頓了頓，撩起毯子蓋住菲怎麼抱都覺得冷的身體。「畫著漢森的側臉看起來又愛又寂寞。」

最令人難過的還是即使顫抖地說完故事，也不敢抓緊自己的模樣。

「萊伊看起來像戀慕…是因為他要的最少，而你不知道他彈得一手好琴嗎？」希歐多爾蹭了蹭懷裡的人。「你知道他會彈琴，卻從來不敢去聽到底有多好。還有呢？」

「很像……萊伊…是最像的……」

漢森也曾年輕過，一定也曾有很多笑容的時候，即使遲暮之年的自信只剩下沈穩冷硬，往昔也曾如此飛揚耀眼吧？

萊伊看起來是最像漢森完美的選擇……讓人驚異的涵養很自然地流露，跟自己有著相近的身世，卻擁有令人無比羨慕的家人，笑起來的時候、溫柔的樣子、對愛情迷惘的時候，都讓自己擁有夢一般的錯覺。

他最好的畫總是在畫著別人的愛情，他嘆息著他的玫瑰，其實只是一遍遍的對自己嘆息。

「菲，所有你對萊伊說過的話，其實都是在告訴自己吧？你知道現實、想要清醒，卻又一邊欺騙自己……菲，我拜託萊伊把你們曾經的對話盡可能地告訴我，你們對彼此都好殘忍——但我還是喜歡你說的話。」

「喜歡？為什麼？！」

「因為我愛你。」感覺懷裡的人有些激動，希歐多爾像安撫貓一般地撫揉著肩膀上的頭和頸項。「菲，因為我愛你，所以你是我現在看過最美的風景，我會留下來記得你的一切，你努力到疲倦的時候換我努力就好。你說你因為沒有才能而為相遇創造機會，但你一直在彌補你的遺憾不是嗎？不是這樣你不會愛上漢森，我也不會遇見你，沒有人責怪你也沒有人生氣，能愛一個人是很好很美麗的一件事。」

「……漢森……」

「菲，漢森有發現；但他沒有拆穿，他不知道那樣會傷害你……他…他在畫裡藏了一封信。」

希歐多爾拿出手機，萊伊傳給他的圖片除了素寫與他家牆上那幅的比對圖之外，還有漢森信件的照片…分成好幾張，讓看的人能閱讀內容，此外萊伊也很好心地寫了摘要。

菲不說話，但希歐多爾知道他其實很在意內容。

「菲，漢森說他不懂要怎麼去愛一個孩子。他想要一個繼承人，想要一個陪伴，但他不知道該怎麼對待你，不知道是什麼讓你得要燒了畫卻又傷心。他希望發現這封信的人能把畫作為代價，原諒你，然後什麼都不說地像對待家人一樣地接待你，他覺得你會很需要……所以，奶奶上次才會帶著小餅乾特地來店裡找你，但那時候她沒告訴我畫裡有信。」

菲終於緊緊地抱住自己，雖然在哭，不過這樣也很好。

「菲，我不生氣，你也不要難過好不好？你說你不知道在哪裡的東西，我想我們今天好像找到了。就像我說的，你可以全部都不忘記，但記得把我放進去就好了。」

「…嗯。」

「這裡有我的花嗎？」

「…沒有……」

「那很好啊，菲，那很好。」把毯子又往上拉高一些，希歐多爾一邊微笑，一邊覺得菲顫抖得讓人心疼不已。「我不屬於任何一種意象，也不是你總是失敗的類型；因為你把我放在心上，所以我讓你複雜得沒辦法在這裡種任何東西，這樣很好。菲，莎士比亞說愛一個人是『眼睛看到處處是毛病，心卻在愛』，那麼溫柔美好的你我全部都愛。」

「都是假的……」

「如果你的溫柔是假的，你就不會那麼難過了，因為你弄混了，所以也沒發現自己其實很溫柔。菲，我們都是這樣的人，婚姻這種東西對我們來說是無用的誓言，我不會給你空泛的承諾。但是哪天，」希歐多爾輕輕說著，懷裡那個總是裝作不在意的身體還是緊張了。「你覺得甩了我也不會傷心的時候，就甩了我吧。」

「——那你呢？！」

「啊——菲，這種時候就覺得比你年輕是件好事，我可以比你更厚臉皮。到時候我一定會很傷心，然後巴著你的大腿不放求你回心轉意，我會像今天一樣地有耐性，很不錯吧？」

帶著哭腔的嗓音低低地笑了。

「——那好恐怖，希爾，那好恐怖，」邊笑邊哭的男人呢喃地碾咬起頸肩的線條，輕輕重重地咬，用牙齒在希歐多爾放下戒心的衣服扯開一道口子，不規矩的手讓裂痕迅速毀了一件衣服，準確而近乎粗魯地撩撥對方的慾望。「愛上一個人真的好恐怖。」

「菲？！等…等一下！」面對突然開始撕他衣服、又哭又笑的菲，希歐多爾很認真地嚇一跳，在問清楚前努力壓抑身體的感覺。「菲、住手！你想幹什麼？！」

剛剛因為體貼把自己當肉墊，讓對抗菲的蠻力和挑逗相當不利。

「看不出來？」

「我——我看得出來！不是、唔……」希歐多爾有些氣急敗壞。「重點是不適合！這裡什麼都沒有，沒有清理沒有潤滑劑沒有保險套，我不能受傷我還要比賽！」

「那我來，最好操到我昏過去。」菲動作迅速地吻上勃起的性器，吸吮撫揉之間，也讓唾液充分潤滑著莖幹。在希歐多爾壓抑的粗重呼吸裡，脫下自己的褲子。

「你…等一下！」希歐多爾努力調整呼吸、把眼看就要坐下去的人拉起來，菲隨即又纏上黏膩的吻。雖然鬍渣又刺又癢的感覺不怎麼好，但菲技巧的深吻仍毫無阻礙地讓被挑逗的情慾更加高漲；令希歐多爾在慾望相蹭與唇舌交纏之間，花費極大的努力才把人拉開。「你在搞什麼鬼？！你會受傷你知不知道！」

「我想做。」

冰藍色的眼睛又脆弱又認真又瘋狂，在希歐多爾眼前伸舌捲纏舔濕自己的手指，插入後穴粗魯又隨便地做著潤滑擴張……只是想要可以抓住的、確實的東西，就可以這樣讓自己受傷嗎？

「菲……我不想傷害你。」不得不說對這樣的菲感到難過，希歐多爾輕吻著安撫對方的不安，用力套弄前方的手令懷裡變軟熱的身體輕輕喘息。

「……我想受傷……讓我……」菲抽出手指，在破碎的布料上留下穢物的痕跡。「……任性一下……」

沒有等希歐多爾回答就用力坐了下去，不夠充分的擴張與潤滑讓兩人都不好受，僅僅只發出悶哼的菲根本就慘白了一張臉。

「你……真是……混帳……」希歐多爾邊吻邊罵，怎麼也捨不得懷裡的人那麼難受。

但他擔心的人卻捨得擺動腰身，在忍耐不住疼痛的時候發出吸氣聲，給他非常自私、非常膽怯、同時非常熱情的吻，讓身體在比快感還要更強的疼痛裡顫抖，讓整張躺椅都發出悲慘又淫亂的噪音。

一整個看起來就很糟糕的男人，望在眼底卻又痛又愉快，在忍耐不住劇痛的時候張口咬住他的肩膀，更加粗暴地上下起伏，收縮後庭讓自己得到快感，煙味散去後的溫室又漫上淡淡血腥味。

溫室的溫度漸漸偏冷，慾望的衝動逐漸難耐，希歐多爾帶點自暴自棄與懲罰地咬上菲的頸項，在嚐到一絲腥鹹的同時聽到菲飽含情慾與痛楚的呻吟……他們很久沒做了……如果不想傷得更重更糟糕，退而求其次也只能速戰速決……

拉起菲咬在肩膀的頭顱用力吮吻，套弄前方的手毫不客氣刮搔揉握，在菲想要喘息呻吟的時候強硬地奪去呼吸，逐漸被快感支配的身體又因窒息的暈眩而失去自制力，起伏的擺動漸漸緩慢，滴滲出淚液的性器在手中不住輕顫跳動。

希歐多爾一邊努力克制自己貪婪的動作，免得給菲的身體帶來更多傷害；一邊緊扣著菲的頭顱不讓其掙脫，無視菲的抗議用執拗的舌吻纏至深處，用力地吸吮含覆，讓那缺氧失神的身體因快感而緊繃顫抖，直到射出解放的戰慄過後才讓那無力喘息的口舌重獲自由。

讓菲靠在身上喘息，希歐多爾小心緩慢地退出菲的身體，拉扯的痛楚令菲哼出瘖啞的嗚咽、像驚醒般地攀緊希歐多爾，發軟的身軀雖然沒辦法多做抵抗，卻緩緩收縮吞下對方的通道，縮放、吞吐、緊緊包覆慰留……

「……菲……」抱著懷裡的人，希歐多爾覺得萬分無奈。

「…不要拒絕我。」

菲仰頭一下下地吮吻著對方的唇，在感覺自己狀況果然不好的同時，迎來帶著強烈疼痛與快感的貫穿。那不只是溫柔的動作帶來劇痛也帶來快感，希歐多爾明明生氣地試圖粗魯，愛撫前方吮咬胸前的動作卻還是心疼又憐惜，在疼痛間帶來另一種恍惚的的快感，和身後被進出摩擦的快感，揉合交織，模糊了視線……在數日未能安眠之後，菲如願地暈了過去。


	15. 第十四章

幾乎是菲一昏過去，希歐多爾就察覺了。不論從哪方面來說都是貨真價實地令人咬牙切齒……用殘存的理智大口深呼吸、忍耐慾望、退出菲的身體……希歐多爾抱著人直嘆息。

溫室裡沒有熱水，不過冷水有助於降火。希歐多爾沾濕自己破碎的衣服、大致上清理彼此，環顧室內再看看自己赤裸的上半身……然後嘆息地解下菲的襯衫自己穿上，再讓菲穿上外套包上毯子，希歐多爾背起琴，幾乎是咬緊牙根地把菲抱離溫室。

一個成年男人的重量不輕，昏睡的人更形沈重，就算離主屋不遠也讓希歐多爾走得非常辛苦，更何況還得小心菲的狀況……走進主屋長廊的時候，氣喘吁吁的希歐多爾乾脆把菲放在地上，自己則自暴自棄地靠牆坐著。

「……希爾？」雖然昏過去，路途上的動靜還是讓菲悠然轉醒，雖然迷濛卻也發現兩人已經回到主屋。

「既然醒了，」希歐多爾大口嘆息，不把菲弄醒這件事在能力範圍外，抱歉什麼的實在浪費時間。「……告訴我要怎麼帶你回房間。」

這棟老宅有著貴族主宅為防止宵小刺客所具備的特徵——所有的門看起來都一樣！又直又平整地排開，天曉得哪個是哪個！

「……很累的話，睡這裡也可以。」在想要獨處的時候，菲會吩咐管家及僕傭全都聚集到側翼的別棟等待傳喚，因此從主屋到溫室是無人的空曠……他想管家已經發現希歐多爾進來，但因為判定無害而在等待自己做其他的指示。

「不可以——菲，你再這麼亂來我真的要生氣了。」

希歐多爾氣悶地掏出菸，沒想到菲卻對自己虛弱地伸手。希歐多爾靠近菲想知道對方需要什麼，但菲只是噙著虛弱的笑容，從希歐多爾唇上摘下菸、在指間折斷碾碎。

「扶我起來…我還能走。」望著希歐多爾驚訝菸被折斷，還有一點不習慣、心疼、與縱容配合的表情，就覺得可以忘卻身體的不適。

「……不要勉強。」從剛剛開始發現這個人頑固得讓人無奈的一面，希歐多爾嘆息地把人扶起站穩，仍是忍不住叮嚀。

「我心疼你的手，希爾，不要浪費在這裡。」菲笑了笑，腳步緩慢地往前走，如果真的把他扛回主臥，那雙顯然會肌肉酸痛的手得痛多久呢？

希歐多爾抗議菲的說詞卻還是小心跟上，最後還摟著菲好讓對方的重量能分擔到自己身上；聽著菲說這個家從來沒有同齡的朋友來訪，明明是那麼適合玩捉迷藏的屋子，但找他的只有管家跟女僕而已。

回到主臥花了番功夫和時間，因為走廊很長，而主臥在二樓；不樂意菲爬樓梯的希歐多爾硬是把人半扛半抱地直衝二樓，在逼問出主臥地點後又直奔主臥，然後直接把人放到浴室。

希歐多爾在放熱水、找衣服、以及暖氣的時候，菲又再次昏睡過去。雖然替睡著的人洗澡頗有難度，但希歐多爾還是很仔細地清理傷部、把人洗乾淨，甚至連鬍子都順手刮了。徹底昏沈的菲直到被放在床上都沒有甦醒，希歐多爾知道對方是累了，而自己也累得夠嗆……抱著菲倒在床上幾乎是沾枕即眠。

當晚，菲開始發燒。

高燒的溫度和輕顫的身體讓希歐多爾驚醒，氣急敗壞地心想果然如此。在找不到毛巾的時候抱怨有錢人的麻煩之處，雖然抱怨但還是拿起大浴巾打濕，盡可能地折小放在菲頭上降溫。

一整夜菲都是昏昏醒醒，即使張開眼的時候也神智不清，只努力地抓著衣角把自己埋向希歐多爾的懷中，呼吸膚色都因為高燒，而呈現異樣的頻率和色澤。

雖然又餓又累而且病人很難纏，但希歐多爾除了心疼卻沒有什麼怨言；只是很擔心懷裡的人高燒不退。

「菲，醒醒！你得醒醒！」

勉強睜開眼的人還在發燒，既然天亮了，希歐多爾不打算再等下去。

「醒了嗎？」

「……醒了…」

菲抿唇一笑，陷在枕被間的虛弱甜笑對希歐多爾來說殺傷力倍增，更何況抓著他衣服的人還眷眠地蹭了蹭、又往他懷裡鑽……一點都不像醒了。

「我是誰？醒醒，菲！」

「希爾…我醒了……你聽起來好緊張……」為了證明自己醒了，菲從希歐多爾懷裡抬眼，多補上一句。

「什麼、…」深呼吸讓自己冷靜點，「菲，我緊張是因為你發燒了，你燙得像燒紅的碳一樣。」

菲似乎不意外自己發燒，只是咕噥著難怪不舒服。

「菲，別睡，告訴我車在哪裡，你得去看醫生、吃點東西，先告訴我車在哪裡。」

「不用，希爾……不用那麼麻煩。」

「什麼？！菲，你該不會討厭看醫生吧？！」看著發燒還笑得出來的菲，希歐多爾覺得自己又有發瘋的衝動。

「牆上的…分機，拿起來就直通管家的分機……」雖然管家現在身處別棟，不過早就設好跳號轉接。「吩咐你一切所需的就好了。」

希歐多爾發現自己完全忽略，這麼大的宅邸能維持得井然有序，怎麼樣也不是平常派人維護就能做到的！故事裡的人現在當然還在啊！

覺得真是白受罪的希歐多爾，頭上隱隱冒出生氣的煙。想問菲為什麼不早點告訴他，不過看到那雙濕潤含笑的瞳眸，裡面尤勝千言萬語的眷戀令希歐多爾無奈地垮下肩膀。

「菲……下次換個我不會擔心的方法，拜託。」

「知道了。」菲露出全然放鬆的笑容，鬆開緊抓住衣角的手。

接通電話，俐落而優秀的管家，其實並沒有如希歐多爾預想中提出太多問題。不論是食物、藥品、毛巾、冰枕、甚至是醫生，希歐多爾一切有說沒說的需求，都如流水般平順安靜送上眼前，在他面前照顧幾乎發不出聲音的菲……當然也服侍他，完全不過問為什麼自家主人的床上會多一個男人，連一絲的驚訝或情緒波動都沒有。

當菲勉強喝完湯、吃藥，僕從撤下小桌與餐盤、在床邊的水瓶裡重新注滿飲水、安靜告退後，房間裡只剩下管家恭敬地佇立。

「請少爺好好休息，上午的點心要如常準備嗎？」管家問著，看了眼床上的另一位男士。

「帕歐，」吃了退燒藥之後脫力感更明顯，菲覺得他非常地想睡。「這一位是希歐多爾‧梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊，你要完成他的要求如同我一樣……我們會睡到中午。」

「是，那麼，今天的午餐是使用小公羊的香草燉羊膝，搭配燉豆與蔬菜，祝好夢。」

管家向兩人欠身離去，希歐多爾沒能來得及向菲抗議、他還沒告訴管家不吃胡蘿蔔這件事，菲已因為藥力而再次沈睡；連中餐和中餐的藥都是勉強被喚醒後，希歐多爾用嘴灌下去的。

在溫室裡酗酒糟蹋身體的報應，跟著諸多疲勞一起浮上水面，菲就像突然放鬆之後倒下那樣地病了。不吃藥就無法退燒的高溫一連持續了三天、還間雜斷斷續續的咳嗽，不只是希歐多爾擔心，連看起來面不改色的管家都露出擔心的表情。

希歐多爾向管家詢問才知道，菲是個幾乎不生病的人，生病的次數一隻手數還有剩，從來沒有像這次這麼嚴重。

對菲來說，也許連這樣放肆地生病倒下，都是種痛苦卻奢侈的享受。

即使菲睡睡醒醒，希歐多爾也一直留在他身邊。窗外落下冬天的雪，於是希歐多爾知道他距離出發的時間已經不遠。

向莫克通了電話做出保證，約定在莫斯科碰面的時間，旅館是早就訂好的不會出問題……希歐多爾碾熄殘火，稍稍走動讓身上的菸味變得淡些。然後回到房間、菲的身邊，拿起他的琴，讓溫暖的音色響遍這空曠得太過寂寞的宅邸。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

「菲……拜託，聽話。」希歐多爾覺得頭好痛，差一點他就想跪下來求菲至少這次不要任性。「你生病了，我去莫斯科比賽很快回來，你不要去，那裡好冷、你受不了。」

躺在床上抓著他袖子的人明明病得一塌糊塗、一點力氣都沒有，知道他近日即將出發去莫斯科比賽，就用虛軟頑固的聲音，清晰堅定地說著我要去。

「乖，聽話，別去，等我回來。」輕撫側躺在身邊的頭顱，希歐多爾知道那雙望著他的冰瞳如此安靜，並不是同意妥協。如果菲不是發自內心的答應，這有錢人多的是方法拖著一身病跑到莫斯科。

「我想在你身邊。」

看著菲用病弱又寂寞的笑容磨蹭自己撫摸的手，不管那是不是詭計都讓人好無力。

「太卑鄙了！菲……你這樣太卑鄙了啦……」一手放著給菲磨蹭一手掩面，面對難纏度倍增的菲，希歐多爾沒機會去細想原因，只知道苦頭甜頭都讓自己吃得很撐。

「我只是不想離開你……」菲軟軟地吻著希歐多爾的手指，漾開的笑容不知道是誰安撫誰。「室內都有暖氣，不會冷的。」

怎麼可能不到室外！！光是上下車就足夠一個病人受的了！

「菲，」深呼吸，深呼吸。「你要去？不帶管家？」

「嗯，」希歐多爾的表情讓菲又笑了，拉下人陪著他一起躺。「希爾，我出門一向只有一個人。」

「——退一萬步，」啊啊……這樣妥協真沒用啊……「待在旅館裡。」

「待在旅館裡。」菲復誦一次，任希歐多爾在額頭印下親吻，然後笑著攀上對方，整個人靠過去。「什麼時候出發？坐火車還是坐飛機？」

「當然是飛機，雖然是後天出發，但我想…我不需要擔心你的機票？」希歐多爾摟著病人動作自然格外留意，感覺菲點點頭。「我們能坐在一起嗎？你還在生病。」

「把你的機票拿給帕歐，他知道該怎麼辦。」

在這裡住下的日子，希歐多爾發現那位管家，其實是個比較接近莫克那種類型的人，相處起來並不沈重，對於主人的命令，在他覺得需要修正的時候也很擅長鑽個漏洞。他和他的兒子都有著極高的效率與洞察力，對於他這位『少爺的情人』所展現的服務與態度，是十足的恰到好處。當他要求管家帶他參觀宅邸時，管家也常面無表情卻眼角含笑地多說一兩個小故事。

乍看之下嚴肅，但其實善體人意隱含風趣的管家，這次也沒有辜負主人的期待：從機票到兩人份的行李，說著路上小心地把兩人送上飛機，都沒讓菲多花心思體力；反倒是專門哄人、又拿菲一點辦法都沒有的希歐多爾比較苦惱，不過這卻讓菲相當開心。

抵達之後則是準備期，賽會有分派伴奏給所有參賽者，一般參賽者都會提早抵達，然後跟自己所屬的伴奏進行練習。

希歐多爾早出晚歸，偶爾跟伴奏練習時會夾雜與莫克的辯論爭吵，但最讓他放心的還是菲信守約定地在旅館等他、給他回來的笑容——不過這只是假象，菲一直有偷偷出門，而沒發現的希歐多爾，只覺得菲的病情時好時壞是不太適應的緣故。

等初賽那天希歐多爾穿著正式服飾、站在舞台上抬起頭的時候，他差點就忘記他得跟所有觀眾及評審微笑致意——因為菲居然坐在觀眾席上！

某個該死的病號即使在開暖氣的音樂廳裡也沒脫下外套，雖然已刻意坐在較不引起注目的角落……那真是、太小看我了！那個混帳甚至還病紅著一張臉！還咳嗽！

雖然大部分都分心在菲身上，但希歐多爾至少還沒忘記自己在舞台上，聽到訊息很自然地就會進入準備動作，響起前奏再不願意也能壓抑心情。

當初修改選曲時他跟菲還在吵架，如今壓抑著憤怒與殺氣的戰歌，在音樂廳橫掃出狂風暴雨，希歐多爾甚至得壓抑自己的急躁別讓拍子超速——但這樣呈現的效果，卻比他之前任何一次的練習都要好！

當跟著伴奏停下弓的時候，希歐多爾才驚覺已經演奏完了。他只顧著生氣、想要快點結束、曲子裡的畫面跟他想做的事無分軒輊，而他居然不知不覺就演奏完兩首曲子？！

會場裡掌聲如雷，希歐多爾強迫自己從容微笑鞠躬謝幕、不疾不徐地離開、走入後台……

一進後台就憤恨地扯下領結！

「可惡！混帳！」效果當然好——憤怒是真的！殺氣是真的！壓抑也是真的！！全部都是真的！！

希歐多爾一邊低罵一邊用力大步向前，連禮服都不換就收起他的琴、譜、披上外套，邊走邊傳簡訊跟觀眾席上的莫克說他要先走請幫他看成績，然後在鄰近觀眾的驚訝裡、逮到一看就知道正準備逃跑的菲，拉著人就往外走。

一邊走，一邊把自己的圍巾帽子暖暖包全塞到菲身上。

「——你還知道要跑！！」雖然很想快點回旅館，不過因為菲走不快，希歐多爾也只好慢下腳步。

聽完演奏就覺得希歐多爾好像不太對勁，菲直覺自己該迴避一下……不過被逮到了就……

「我想來聽你的演奏、看你的比賽……我好久沒看你穿上禮服的樣子……」

「你想看我可以回家穿給你看！藉口！」希歐多爾把菲塞在屋簷下，自己冒雪出去招計程車，然後又動作俐落地撐傘把人接進車裡，迅速清晰報出地址還遞出旅館名片給司機看，然後大大嘆口氣地支頭看窗外。

即使在車上沈默，菲一路上都帶著笑意不見害怕。雖然希歐多爾走進旅館大門後越見急躁越走越快、幾乎是拖著他走，看得周圍的人不住側目。但菲直到被希歐多爾帶回房間，都還會順便對被驚擾的其他住客微笑致歉。

關門落鎖後希歐多爾幾乎是用摔的把菲摔到床上，然後手腳俐落地扯掉菲的手套、把倒在杯裡的熱開水塞到對方手上，氣憤忙碌地開始放熱水脫衣服—脫自己的也脫菲的—然後把那個病號用熱水徹底泡暖、重新打包上乾爽保暖的衣服、塞到棉被裡……始終繃著一張臉的希歐多爾直到坐在床邊、量完菲的體溫，才放心地鬆了口氣，抬手一下下按揉自己的眉頭。

「我沒事，希爾，這只是感冒而已。」

「閉嘴，」想生氣卻又沒辦法對可憐兮兮的病號開罵。「昨天晚上還在發燒，你要我怎麼放心比賽？你答應過我會乖乖待在旅館裡。」

「我記得……」菲用相當誠懇的表情望著希歐多爾。「我只是復誦了一遍。」

「菲，我親愛的菲，我最愛的菲德瑞克．赫琵亞先生，我說過我其實不太喜歡文字遊戲。」希歐多爾用不太高興的微笑、隔著棉被壓在菲身上，對著菲挑眉。

「我沒有，希爾，真的。」

近在咫尺的唇滿是藥味，嫣紅的雙頰與濕潤的眼，都透著病態的豔麗。希歐多爾望著那雙冰瞳，無奈地輕輕嘆息，撫上菲的臉頰。

「……菲，你要怎麼試探我都沒有關係，如果想知道『即使這樣我也愛你嗎？』的答案，你可以盡情使用你的任性直到你高興為止——但是，不要拿自己的健康開玩笑，不要拿會讓自己受傷的方法做試探，因為你就是我的底線。」

菲眨眨眼，希歐多爾覺得對方好像又開始發抖了。

「……抱歉……」

「菲……不要道歉。」讓臉蹭著臉，輕輕吻著耳際。「不要道歉，你想知道答案我很高興。我生氣只是因為你生病難過我無能為力，一點點是氣你不夠珍惜自己。」

菲保持沈默、垂下視線，於是希歐多爾吻了吻那對眉眼。他知道一時間要適應不是那麼容易，雖然菲有所保留的信任的確讓他不太舒服，但這也是沒辦法的事。

「睡吧。你該休息了，快點好起來吧。」

「一直睡也很讓人厭煩，希爾，你呢？」菲仰視希歐多爾的臉，是溫柔又無奈的表情，一點點的難過……但不生氣了。

想知道的，是自己值不值得對方生氣……還是值不值得被愛跟原諒……？

「我看你睡著。我會看很久，所以你可以放心地睡。」揉揉對方的紅髮、笑了笑，希歐多爾給自己倒了一杯水、堆好靠枕，坐在菲的身邊。

「嗯……可是，你沒聽到什麼嗎？這應該是你的手機吧？」

「那不重要，你先睡覺、喂……」以為菲側身靠過來是要抱他，沒想到卻把他推下去……唉。

希歐多爾老樣子地看也不看就接電話，正要放到耳邊電話卻停了，希歐多爾奇怪地盯著手機，在發現是莫克的同時收到了簡訊。

> **孽徒，居然把恩師當傭人。** 很好，這筆帳我們有很多機會慢慢算。
> 
> 首先，我想全場的人都充分感受你究竟有多生氣，所以，恭喜你，我的學生，你以非常優異的成績通過初賽了。
> 
> 第二，今晚六點半，帶著你家的那位下來陪我吃飯，如果你不想換旅館或是讓我帶著酒去敲門，我想我們一定能享受到美好的晚餐。

希歐多爾看完掩面呻吟，把手機伸到菲面前讓對方看清楚，掃完內容的菲反而笑得興味盎然，不見絲毫苦惱。

「……笑什麼？」看菲笑得這麼開心，希歐多爾覺得很彆扭。

「吃飯不好？這位看起來很有趣。」

「喔——菲，他可是系上老不死的惡鬼喔！被他罵哭的學生不計其數！很恐怖！罵人的聲音像打雷一樣！」就算有趣，他整的人是我啊！菲，你好歹也心疼一下啊！

「這是校園鬼故事？希爾，他吃人嗎？」菲笑著轉身看了下時間，「看樣子他不吃你，那我應該很安全。」

事實上菲也真的很安全。

一路走來皆是室內，還有即使無風無雨也很擔心他的希歐多爾在身邊，入席就坐後對他挑高眉毛的嚴肅老人，一點都不像是會寫出這種簡訊的人……但的確很像是能把學生罵哭的老師。

「希歐多爾，」莫克對入座的紅髮男人點點頭，「你有這麼不樂意介紹一下？」

「……因為我始終認為病人就應該好好休息，社交，」希歐多爾坐下，仿效莫克的方式抖眉毛。「是一種傷神傷身的工作，我覺得。」

「那麼，我覺得，」莫克用一直都很認真的臉稍稍湊近希歐多爾，緩緩點頭。「適度的活動對病人的健康大有益處，我是莫克‧茨威格。」忽略他的學生，莫克伸出手。

「直至方才還聽他提起您的諸多事蹟——您好，我是菲德瑞克‧赫琵亞，稱呼我瑞克就可以。」菲伸手回握，看見莫克的眉毛稍稍移動，瞄瞄他的學生。

「那麼瑞克，這是老人家的囉唆：請避開冬天的風雪——如果你發燒把他的愛情用光了，那比賽時他要怎麼面對他的小情歌？適度活動跟風雪是兩回事。」

知道眼前精明的老人，從入手的溫度還有自己的臉色看出端倪，菲笑著點頭，任由希歐多爾替他布置餐具、在被詢問想吃什麼的時候回答都好，然後留守餐桌，看希歐多爾和他的老師拿著餐盤挑選食物再回來。

莫克吃飯不太習慣講話，但還是會說兩句，他最好奇的是學生的情人是個怎樣的人，而看過人、聽過聲音比較準……

「嗯——」人老了興趣大概就是觀察吧？他那學生照顧人的流暢度是多少女人訓練出來的啊？

「莫克？」聽見老師發出莫名其妙的沈吟聲，希歐多爾頗有戒心地看向對方。

「我現在相信你真的是個花花公子、也相信你很愛他，」因為知道希歐多爾會跟老婆告狀，莫克只好不太滿足地搖晃果汁杯，轉頭對著菲。「我現在也相信，難怪他會愛上你，因為你真的很不錯——可是你到底為什麼會愛上他呢？」

「喂！異議！我有異議！」被人質疑價值的希歐多爾拿叉子敲起玻璃杯。「我那裡不好了？愛上我哪裡不好了！？」

「可是他比較好，你比較差啊，我們認識這麼久，我一見面就覺得他比較可愛。」

「喂、什麼話！等我比較好的時候你又要問我為什麼會愛他嗎？哪有這種事！我也覺得米琳妲嫁你很浪費啊！我一見面就覺得她比你可愛了好幾百倍！」因為實在太不爽了所以使用刀叉攻擊——伸手去敲莫克的杯子，在莫克瞪大的眼下搶走牛肋排跟香腸。「你等著我回去跟米琳妲告狀，說你用石頭一般的臭臉調戲我男朋友！」

「混蛋學生！我才說你幾句！動不動就告狀哪裡可愛了！？」

人老了在很多時候會變得比較幼稚，所以莫克開始敲希歐多爾的盤子，兩人鬥嘴到最後幾乎忘記菲的存在——至少希歐多爾還記得要照顧人。而當他發現菲開始體力不繼的時候，他也毫不客氣地扔下盤子、用虛偽的客氣刺激莫克，然後頭也不回地把菲帶回房間……沒發現莫克在他離去之後，很難得地在餐廳露出極淡的微笑，在舞動刀叉進食的時候偷偷哼著圓舞曲。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

希歐多爾的初賽，是在初賽賽程的最後一天；決賽則是在決賽賽程的第一天。當大部分的參賽者都在練習的時候，希歐多爾則是無奈地跟菲約法三章……菲好不容易這在決賽前的這幾天健康了點，希歐多爾一點都不希望賽後迎接他的是再次病倒的情人。

「希爾，」

「嗯？已經說好了，不准反悔。」因為時常對生病的菲心軟，希歐多爾發現最近只要討價還價就是輸多贏少，不由大為警惕。

「不是，」菲淡淡地笑著，拉過希歐多爾的手在掌中摩挲。「比賽結束後，你想做什麼呢？有什麼計畫？」

「嗯？啊，在工作的邀請出現前，帶你去適合養病的地方，然後去適合旅遊的地方——我請客，反正到時候有獎金可用，偶爾也用用別人的錢吧？」

「這麼確定？」

希歐多爾挑挑眉，嘴上的菸晃了圈。

「菲，這種事呢，在我的看法裡，就跟考試一樣——死到臨頭的努力是沒用的，所以當然沒問題。」

「……你真有自信。」

「菲……」希歐多爾察覺到菲的變化而輕輕嘆息，「如果沒有自信，就無法站在舞台上，我藉由獲勝與掌聲獲得自信，反過來說，我也得自信進步得足以回報這些，因為我演奏的東西會成為他人的夢想——就像你經手的畫會成為他人眼中的夢幻美景一樣。」

希歐多爾摸摸那消瘦的眉眼，望進菲惶然的眼裡。

「我是為此站在這裡的。菲，你也可以站在舞台上，即使在最後我也會為你鼓掌，有掌聲就不會落幕。」

「……偶爾會覺得……」菲的聲音裡多了一點點哽咽。「如果你沒有得獎，那我們就會像以前一樣，你還會是那個愛我的窮音樂家，一切都不會改變。」

「然後呢？菲。」說話的人把臉埋進枕頭裡、靠近身側，希歐多爾掛著微笑撫摸入手的紅髮，覺得長了點也不錯。

「如果你走出這裡…功成名就……你還會記得我嗎？我喜歡光下的你……可當你一身燦爛地站在燈光下，你還會想回到黑暗裡嗎？」

哭泣說話的聲音因為埋在枕頭裡，聽起來悶悶的，希歐多爾笑著俯身，抱住哭泣的情人。

「菲，黑夜適合做很多事，夜晚也是休息的時候，其實我比較喜歡黑夜裡的燭光，看起來溫暖又柔軟，風吹過的時候都會輕輕搖頭，」希歐多爾把唇更湊進菲的耳邊，用淡淡的笑意輕聲絮語。「可是在音樂會場用燭光我會看不見譜跟指揮，而且好危險。」

「…我比你大那麼多……那麼老……」

「菲，如果我真的愛上一個人，就算是老婆婆我也不會放過——糟，我這樣好禽獸。」

枕頭裡傳來軟軟的笑聲。

「菲，我們去個適合養病的地方好不好？讓帕歐去訂機票，是夏天的地方太熱不適合病人，我們去還是秋天的地方吧？」希歐多爾開始計畫要怎樣可以帶著菲逃跑，讓莫克替他代領獎盃與獎金。

「……為什麼？」

「因為秋天是紅色的季節啊，菲，」呢喃地說著自己喜歡那偏涼的舒爽氣溫、很喜歡秋天……希歐多爾笑著邊說邊吻上菲難得泛紅的耳根，享受對方少有的害羞模樣。


	16. 第十五章  尾聲

那年，兩人追逐秋天的腳步在世界移動，直到菲的感冒完全痊癒，直到莫克打電話威脅希歐多爾、他要燒了支票，兩人才回到荷蘭。

此後有一段很長的時間，希歐多爾都忙著準備大型比賽以及各地的邀請，不得不在全歐洲四處奔波。

不同的是，他不再需要那麼擔心菲了。

漸漸釋懷對自己敞開心胸的紅髮身影，在病癒後又恢復到原先熟悉的樣子。眼裡溫柔漂亮的冰藍色像初春晴空的顏色，洗鍊優雅的儀姿依然賞心悅目；只是當這副模樣如以往地調情說笑、卻多了點撒嬌的意思後，格外地令人愉快心癢又難以招架。

在那段忙碌的時間，希歐多爾不是沒有考慮到菲，而菲笑著說沒關係的時候，希歐多爾其實很不安，但他無法解決菲的堅持，所以計畫依然排定。

等他在異鄉異地的餐廳被菲笑著搭訕的時候，希歐多爾覺得此生還沒拿到這麼大的驚喜過！他忘記他們兩個其實都是屬於流浪者的類型，忘記脆弱跟行動力是兩回事，菲其實一直都比較偏向行動派——過去的他可以畫畫、燒畫、種上滿園玫瑰，現在當然也可以來找他！

菲可以不用不安地等待，也可以不用忍耐寂寞直到麻木或無法忍耐。世界很大卻也很小，只要有空，他們可以相約成行，也可以在不熟悉的土地試試要如何才能愉快地不期而遇，然後笑著討論這到底有多有趣。

於是即使在外地，希歐多爾仍然有很多機會，在打電話給菲之後，看見那輕軟的紅髮飄進視野，給自己溫柔的笑容和見面的擁抱；而當菲需要為工作遠行的時候，也有很多機會看見他認識的人擺著琴盒在路邊演奏，腳邊充滿了零錢……即使不用電話，希歐多爾遠揚的琴聲總是能為菲指出找到對方的路，在看見滿地零錢後幫忙撿錢，又因為這些錢而總是在飯前收到一大捧美麗的花束。

他們盡可能地把工作的時間地點調整在一起，然後一起在世界飛來飛去；當能在家休息的時候，兩人也因此能保有相處的時間，在家休息，悠閒地做點什麼或什麼都不做，在充滿花香的溫室裡相擁而眠，也是很棒的享受。

至於收到希歐多爾這種孽徒的莫克，在希歐多爾跟老婆告狀前就先說了他們倆的事，驚喜的米琳妲很開心地邀請兩位男士來家裡吃飯、甚至還做了張漂亮的邀請函，用蠟封好後煞有其事地交到兩人手上，菲一看到邀請函就知道為什麼希歐多爾會喜歡這位女士，於是菲也從酒櫃裡挑出女士會比較喜歡、又好搭配的酒做為禮物，讓這件禮物不論莫克還是米琳妲都能很高興。而菲和莫克一見如故的程度，也讓希歐多爾大大感慨酒友的交情就是不一樣……而莫克則比較痛苦…因為他的酒友有很多好酒願意給他喝，可他一滴也嘗不到。

希歐多爾的奶奶布蘭蒂雅在找到畫之後的第三年過世，在這之前，菲只去過希歐多爾家兩次——一次是那時剛回荷蘭的時候，被邀請去希歐多爾家參加新年的聚會；另一次則是同年的夏天，奶奶的仲夏夜慶生會，布蘭蒂雅向家族的人介紹菲和畫的故事，即使是假的故事也足以讓所有人嘖嘖稱奇。

菲很高興布蘭蒂雅真的不介意畫的事情，也很高興她真的把他當成孫子一般地擁抱。直到布蘭蒂雅過世，菲都非常喜歡這位老人，在另一方面也很高興她不知道自己跟希歐多爾的事，雖有病痛，在這樣快樂幸福的記憶裡離開人世，還是比較適合那位女仕的離別方式，人生中最大的驚奇停留在那幅畫就很足夠了。

在希歐多爾聲名日盛、工作越來越多之後他們也曾爭吵過，不過冷靜下來最重視的還是這份感情，為了維持感情跟關係他們都學著去調整各種取捨與選擇；對希歐多爾來說菲不只是生氣而願意跟他吵這件事，讓他在生氣過後、抱著還在生氣的菲傻笑好久……不知何時改變已然造訪，想到這裡，希歐多爾也覺得推掉幾個『機會難得』的工作實在沒什麼，畢竟最難得的事物正躺在他懷裡，不好好把握才真的是傻子。

「大師，部分的觀眾、聽眾們還有些有趣又好奇地問題想詢問您，我想今天機會難得，是不是可以讓大家獲得些額外的驚喜呢？」

很多很多年後的希歐多爾，其名聲、功力與貢獻，讓他還不用成為老頭子就可以被人叫大師，在現場直播的訪問節目中、女主持人與陪同的樂評人士的交談聲間，希歐多爾微微出神地想起，如果活著的每一天都會成為音樂的一部份，那麼他全部的音樂大概都是屬於菲的吧？

「喔？像是怎樣的驚喜呢？」

「像是…聽說您年輕時有過不少風流韻史，這件事是真的嗎？」

聽到是這個問題希歐多爾哈哈大笑，這麼說來他也從良很久了呢！

「啊，是的，我被老師說是花花公子，在同學間是出了名的沒節操——我年輕的時候可不是一般的不懂事，真是不好意思，請千萬別學我喔。」

現場傳來各種笑聲，連另一位在席者都笑著說果然風流。

「但是後來這些風聲都消失了呢，」當笑聲到一段落女主持人洗鍊地接續著問題。「是碰到了什麼深刻的戀情嗎？在您目前的際遇裡，有什麼比較讓人回味留戀的事嗎？」

戀情嗎？

希歐多爾露出又甜蜜又燦爛的笑容，得意得就像菲又愛又氣的那種。

「其實呢，我有一個交往很多年的男朋友了。」

現場出現各式各樣表達驚訝的聲音，然後則是呆楞的安靜，希歐多爾開心地笑著，無視女主持人的驚訝默然自顧自地說下去。

「他是個很棒很帥的人，有著一頭連火焰也黯然失色的美麗紅髮。雖然偶爾有點膽怯、有點沒自信，但在我眼裡沒有人比他更可愛了，如果你問我喜歡他哪裡，我會說我全部都很愛！」

希歐多爾的笑容燦爛得連攝影師都覺得他拍到了顆太陽。

「雖然我們兩個都沒有結婚的打算，但我想，我們會在一起很久很久吧。」

希歐多爾笑著做總結，主持人總算找到機會轉移話題，但就像希歐多爾所說的——

他們兩人終生未婚，卻也一輩子都在一起，恩愛不渝。


	17. 番外－火焰絮語

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這邊收錄的番外不以之前的連載順序放置，也與實體書收錄順序無關

經過設計的自然光均勻透下，在提供照明的同時令書庫看來莊嚴神聖，讓菲鮮豔的紅髮，飄然透明地彷彿正輕盈燃燒。

「菲，這個問題你今天一定要回答我。」

希歐多爾風風火火地疾步走進書庫，坐在椅子上的菲於是從諸多資料裡抬頭。

「什麼問題？」即使疑惑是什麼問題，菲也不會吝惜給予美麗笑容。

「你有畫我的畫像吧？」

喔……這個問題啊。

菲但笑不語，既不點頭也不搖頭。這個問題希歐多爾問了不止一次，但菲從未回答，連提示也不曾洩漏。

希歐多爾咬著菸的嘴角透露出不耐和焦躁，站在書桌前、居高臨下的試圖以魄力等到答案……雖然老是喜歡看對方這個模樣不是好習慣，但菲還是忍不住會想逗一下，實在太可愛了。

「菲，有吧？」

「嗯……誰知道呢？」打開文件掩飾嘴角，「有還是沒有呢？」

「菲——你畫的你怎可能不知道！有吧？你有畫對不對？」

「你說有，」菲眼珠一轉，狀似認真實則戲謔的點點頭。「那大概就有吧。」

「真的有？」

菲差點笑了出來——跟我確認怎麼可能拿到答案呢？

「也許，」雙手一攤。「是你說有，我怎麼曉得？」

希歐多爾也發現追究這個問題太蠢，所以他換一個問題。

「在哪裡？」自己也覺得這樣問很笨，但沒辦法……菲老家的書庫，藏書不知道是幾萬。

希歐多爾認真把頭湊近前打量自己的表情，菲支頭仰望對方很想看、很好奇、以及揉合各種情緒的臉；在覺得有趣又溫暖的同時，忍不住抽走菸，貼上唇吻了一下。

「不知道。」

原本對答案可能只有一絲不滿，被吻了之後反而有被哄騙敷衍的感覺，希歐多爾瞇起眼睛，聲音也變得險惡。

「……敷衍我？你認為我找不到？」

「我沒有敷衍你，希爾。」我只是很認真的在逗你。

「那告訴我在哪裡。」

「你不是要找？」金綠色眼眸因怒意而閃爍，吻唇上大概會被生氣的希爾咬一口，所以菲改親在臉頰上。「那就去找啊。」

希歐多爾深呼吸了幾次，才沒把菲桌上的東西掃到地上，但生氣到打火機點了好幾次才點燃。

「找——」吸一大口、吐出，「找就找！！你等著！我就不相信找一輩子找不到！！」

一邊咆哮一邊踢倒椅子轉身離去，重重的腳步聲落在地上，不一會在看不見的地方傳來翻箱倒櫃、東西落地的聲音，也不知道是要找東西還是洩憤。

帕歐望著希歐多爾逐漸離去的背影感到苦惱，被破壞的家具與落地的書籍讓他心疼，但他侍奉多年的主人笑得很開心，非常開心，甚至淡淡紅了臉。

「帕歐，」真是……每次都毫無自覺的說出求婚一般、長相廝守的話。「不准告訴他，這是命令。」

「主人……少爺，」管家在心裡嘆息，「只要一句話就可以拯救您的僕人們脫離苦難，您珍貴的收藏也無須受到傷害……不再考慮一下嗎？」

「不，帕歐。我說不。」書庫不斷傳來回聲，騷動有如漣漪擴散，身處書庫內進的辦公間，卻還是很安靜。

菲傾聽希歐多爾遙遠模糊的抱怨，在諸多聲響裡分辨那個聲音，不禁又加深了微笑，覺得光聆聽這樣的聲音都是種幸福。

「帕歐，」

「是？」

「不用擔心，我不會再燒畫了。」望向門外，滿牆書籍像雜亂拼貼的馬賽克，微緲纖塵在其上描繪出虛幻朦朧的光。「不會再燒了。」

帕歐清楚對少爺而言，自己有時被當成家人一般的依賴著，而自己對少爺的關心也超過雇傭的界線……少爺輕語的承諾沒有說給任何人聽的必要，但他們都知道說出來的意義。

「少爺，只要您是真的快樂，梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊先生不會在乎您想燒什麼；若您願意，我也可以陪您燒東西。」

「你最近變慷慨了，帕歐。」菲笑道。

「因為帕歐最重要的主人，最近對自己慷慨了，」帕歐微微欠身，替一家之主滿上茶水。「主人對自己慷慨，下人們才能使用這份慷慨。」

「我對你們不夠慷慨嗎？」除了希爾，只剩下帕歐可以這樣對話，但被點破某些事仍然令人慌亂。

「少爺，」管家所做的一切都以主人的利益與舒適為優先，迫不得已的時候，也得讓主人討厭一下。「我們是為了讓您開心愉快而存在的，如果您不對自己慷慨點，即使給我們豐厚報酬，我們也無法安心使用。」

事實當然不是這樣。但若從另一個角度思考，帕歐只是想告訴他的主人，如果要快樂，並不在於手上抓住多少東西，而在於心境的慷慨豁達。

「……這是你的處世哲學嗎？帕歐。」

「恕我僭越了，少爺，請原諒一個老頭子突發性的多嘴。」

菲發出明亮笑聲，那聲音讓希歐多爾好奇的臉出現在視野的小角落、又不甘心的縮回去，菲於是止住笑聲。

「你真是個優秀的管家，帕歐，很難想像沒有你的日子。」

「這真是對管家而言最棒的讚美，少爺——也許您會中意尤里安？他正在努力學習如何當個好管家。」

「就像當年來到這個家的你嗎？」

「關於這個……」

帕歐並不是答不出來，只是偶爾也會為『哪一種答案』而苦惱。同時也明白，偶爾展現這一面會讓主人感到愉快。

「我最近能想起漢森了，帕歐。」物品落地的聲響漸趨平穩，眼前的畫面更安靜了。「嚇一跳？」

「老爺在天上一定很欣慰……他只是不善於表達而已，老爺一直很關心少爺。」

「天上？帕歐，我們與天堂無緣，但其實下地獄也無所謂——那裡才是火焰的故鄉。」

「少爺……」

「最近開始回憶，想起以前還是覺得寂寞的令人窒息，但也會出現些寶石碎片般的記憶。而現在，每天都像在河中掏洗出碎鑽或沙金粒……即使在地獄裡，我也不是真的不幸，在火焰深處我並不孤獨。」

強烈措辭讓帕歐一時間不知該如何回應，菲在帕歐試圖開口前要對方退下。

「下去休息，帕歐，不用讓任何人過來。我要享受一下安靜，希爾並不遠。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

剛開始的時候，很討厭火。

火焰燒掉大量的東西、屍體，發出難聞的氣味。但沒有火就沒有可以吃的食物，寒冷也讓人屈服。

討厭火，離不開就更討厭……因為頭髮是紅色的，類似火與鮮血的色彩在鄉間仍然會被嘲笑那份突兀、咒罵那象徵著不祥。

真的，非常討厭。

鮮血是割開喉嚨大家都有的東西，火焰是每天都需要的東西，紅色也可以是花朵的顏色，為何擁有紅髮是不祥、就會被嘲笑？

家人之間只有我是紅髮，我問不出為什麼，好像大家也不在乎我是紅髮的原因，他們需能發洩怨氣的對象，於是我就變成那個倒楣鬼。

我連為什麼都不敢問。

村里時常有人販像採購牲畜一般的來買人，我不懂大人們為什麼看到這些人還能笑，當他們試圖把我賣掉的時候，總一遍遍地騙我『跟這位叔叔走可以吃好穿好』之類的話，但我總是反抗。

『為什麼你這小鬼這麼——』

聽不清楚。在被打之前，已經習慣了逃，然後再偷偷摸摸的回家，給他們出一頓氣之後我又能留下來。

問我為什麼……我也想問……為什麼要賣掉我？為什麼不能喜歡我？為什麼不想跟家人分開需要挨打？

是因為哥哥們不好賣所以能留下來，還是只有哥哥們是不賣的呢？

我不敢問為什麼，因為我害怕知道答案。有時候會覺得家人之於我就像是火焰，其實很討厭、但又離不開，所以只好緊緊抓住，期待自己能被喜歡。

吃得太多很容易被嫌棄，所以即使飢餓也忍耐，但餓過頭會失去逃跑的體力，所以偶爾還是會因為偷吃東西而被追打。

村裡的男人有時會以食物為誘餌要帶我進穀倉做一些事，我知道是什麼。好幾次被迫躲在穀倉裡的時候都不小心看到、看完全部、男人跟男人，當然也有男人跟女人……但也許因為女人是貴重的商品，很多時候都是兩個男人，他們說這是純粹的找樂子。

我不曾答應，因為我知道他們不會善待我，甚至可能不會給我食物還踢我一腳。

小孩一向是種微妙的商品，我知道真正能賣好價錢的孩子他們不會去動，因為我不太值錢，所以在大多數人眼中我接近垃圾，他們只是給垃圾找用途而已。

我不想被賣掉，想要留下來、想要被喜歡，聽著斷斷續續的廣播，也想要唸書畫畫，但這些全都是微薄的夢想，我能留到現在已經是奇蹟，但我也知道只要撐下去，願意買我的人會越來越少。

我還是被賣掉了。

很少看到買主親自前來，也很少看到人販對誰如此客氣；黑髮綠眸的男人繃緊的臉又硬又冷，他讓人販聚集孩子、挑過一次，然後才要人販給他一個適合說話的小房間。

誰也不相信他是要說話，所以我看到那男人不高興的又塞錢給人販頭子，雖然沒想到自己會被挑中，不過看他不良於行的樣子，要逃很容易。

我沒有逃，因為他真的只是說話；他說他不需要奴隸、奴才、僕人，他來這裡是想找一個繼承人。

宛如刀鋒一般的目光打量我的表情……但確確實實、不是笑著不把人當人看……雖然還是有一點。

他問我願不願意，我知道他問了每個進來過的孩子願不願意，但他自己反而不滿意。

如果可以，我不想被賣掉，但未來誰也不知道。我問過他難道沒有聽過村人的傳言嗎？他說有。

我沒有點頭，但也沒有搖頭；如果他真的選擇我，那些販子這次會貨真價實的把我綁起來下藥，好讓客人方便帶走。

我很意外他選了我……他應該不會把我再賣一次，即使一樣不喜歡我，但至少他說他需要我。

他說他叫漢森˙赫琵亞，我們一起坐了很久的車和飛機……我從沒想過這輩子有機會搭這玩意兒，但事實上坐太久就沒那麼愉快。

他話很少，我也不知道該跟他說什麼。但當他問清楚被我自己亂剪的頭髮是怎麼回事之後，他皺著眉頭很認真的看了一下。

『善待它，抬頭挺胸，我的繼承人。雖然現在很糟，但看得出你有一頭火焰般的鮮豔紅髮，那是值得驕傲的美麗。』

『很漂亮？』

『現在不是，』男人又皺眉。『將來會。』

原來與火焰相似可以是美麗的。

開始覺得沒那麼討厭了。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

「其實你連個性都像這頭紅髮嘛……」

「是嗎？」

從玩伴的床上起來，撥開他意猶未盡的手，即使心裡無趣我還是給了他吻和笑容，然後在固定時間回到那讓人又愛又恨的牢籠。

我全身上下漢森最喜歡的就是這頭紅髮，雖然他從來沒有明說，但是我知道他喜歡，所以這頭紅髮也就一直都很美麗。第一次看見的人都會覺得它像燃燒的火焰，但沒想到，最近也常有人說我的個性像火焰、像這頭紅髮。

是嗎？如果我真的像這頭紅髮、像張揚的火焰燦爛，那漢森為什麼不愛我，甚至連眼神都吝惜給予？

漢森總說我頭髮色彩豐富的紅，還是用火焰形容最合適……與人相處他喜歡平靜平穩，看在眼裡喜歡富有深度的燦爛美麗、喜歡歌劇和柴可夫斯基、酒喜歡甜味的酒、討厭吃辣、最喜歡的花是有如鮮血或火焰般豔紅的玫瑰……

比這一切都要更喜歡的是他掛在書房裡的畫。

眼前的燭光重重搖晃，於是我驚醒過來。

發現自己愛上漢森後，不知不覺開始有了凝視火焰的習慣，彷彿被燃燒的是自己的一部份，從而連心都開始平靜，最近更是經常因此忘了時間。

於是開始覺得，原來那能灼傷皮膚、刺痛雙眼、燒盡一切的光線是如此美麗，原來火焰真的很美麗，越是盛大的火焰越是華麗燦爛，即使是柔軟晃動的燭火也別有一分明媚。

我不覺得我像火焰，但隱隱希望自己像那不同於太陽的光芒，也許漢森會因此回頭看我。

偷偷畫下漢森的素寫，不知不覺也累積了許多；當我為減少被發現的風險而決定燒掉一些的時候，突然理解了火焰的悲哀和自己像火焰的理由。

火焰終究只能燃燒而已。

在火光裡被吞沒的每一張都是漢森的臉，眼前燙手的光其實好孤獨，我一直都知道我的愛對漢森來說只是強求。

如果我像火焰，我是焚人的自焚者。

我不知道讓愛停下來的方法。

叩叩。

那聲音跟著燭光搖了一下，令我不自覺的想嘆息。

「這麼晚，還不睡嗎？帕歐。」

「少爺也還沒睡，帕歐怎麼能偷懶呢。」

帕歐的腳步聲總是很輕巧，看起來不像是會經常開玩笑的人，但說話總是帶點詼諧，更重要的，他聰明又親切……

「漢森……父親睡了嗎？」

「老爺已經休息了，少爺有事要找老爺？」

「不……」頓了頓，終究我也只能稱呼漢森父親。「我明天能進書房嗎？」

燭火在我眼前燃燒，帕歐則在我身後沈默。

我知道他會幫我。

因為他對我跟父親之間的關係，始終關切而又遲鈍。

「老爺明天四點左右會回來一趟，然後去參加克里斯朵夫先生的宴會。」

「我知道了，」這意味著在漢森回來前我可以一直待在書房。「謝謝你，帕歐。」

帕歐又沈默了，雖然我可以要他下去、別多再問，但我什麼都沒說。

「少爺，您已經又換了一本素描簿了。」

「嗯。」

「從您第一次拜託我讓您進入書房臨摹那幅畫，迄今六年的時間裡，您已經畫了非常的多了。」

「帕歐，我燒掉的更多。」

忍不住笑了，終於還是回頭，果然看見帕歐一臉的不贊同，緩緩走到近前。

「少爺，您都已經成年了，何必一直畫著那幅畫、畫了燒，跟老爺嘔氣呢？」

「我沒有嘔氣，帕歐，你知道我沒有太多任性的資格。」

「那您是為何燒畫呢？」

「因為有需要，帕歐，對我來說那是必要的。」

輕輕閉上眼，才知道即使光芒溫柔，一直看著仍是能刺痛雙眼。我想我笑了，帕歐因為關心而不太高興，但我無意說出原因。

每次燒掉的，是愛著的人也是憎恨的人，是漢森的畫也是我的畫。

火焰無法燒盡一切，煎熬粹煉，最後剩下的會是什麼我也很想知道。

「少爺……您還有很多東西可以畫，也有很多空房間可以任您四處堆放，想要燒東西也可以不必親自動手……為什麼要執著在一件讓您不快樂的事物上呢？」

我睜開眼望著帕歐在火光搖曳間忽而清晰的臉，突然明白愛真的有很多形式，即使帕歐已經有足以論及婚配的對象，我跟漢森之間的事，那麼細心的帕歐還是無法理解吧？

「帕歐，快結束了，再讓我畫個幾次。」

我看著忠實的管家，盡可能露出純良的微笑，然後帕歐默默的拿出新蠟燭，換下那因為即將燃盡而異常明亮的殘燭。

「您上次也說再讓您畫個幾次。」

「我這次加上『快結束』了，真的，我保證不會到了二十一歲那年還讓你聽到這句話。」

「好吧，您想開了就好。」帕歐嘆口氣，拿起一旁的水瓶替我倒水。「雖然替您換了蠟燭，但希望您早點休息，若要畫畫，我替您開燈好嗎？燭光比較傷眼睛。」

是啊……傷眼睛。

我沒有堅持太久，因為我等到了我要的應允；這麼久以來總是帕歐在深夜裡找到我，然後在我的哀求下成為共犯，告訴我該怎麼趁漢森不在的時候進入書房。

就快結束了，真的。

即使不能是愛，請看著我。

不是對著繼承人，不是公事公辦、討論與問答，在嫉妒裡我奢望你能用望著畫的眼神看我；但如果不能，希望你能像當年在飛機上那樣望著滿身髒污猥瑣的我，認真的看著我，用沒有隱藏好的真誠露出一絲苦惱。

漢森，請看看我，我不只有耀眼的紅髮、不只是個稱職的繼承人。

我從來沒有得到過愛，所以我也不在乎被憎恨。

請你看著我。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

我點燃火，看它們在我眼前張牙舞爪、安靜地叫囂。

帕歐不在、漢森不在，但凡有能力阻止我的人，現在都不會出現。

六年，我花了六年才把這幅畫拿在手上。

顏料與畫布開始發出氣味，拿著它在火尖停佇，確定它燃起火苗才把它拋進火盆。

大火裡的畫彷彿在掙扎，頑強的停留在火焰之中；然後，黑色擴散開，畫布一點點翻起。

火光大熾。

很迅速的，火堆裡只剩下木框。

火轉小，耐心卻淒涼的燃燒。

被漢森放在心裡的原畫徹底消失了，如此困難又如此容易。

我終於燒了它。

讓它在火焰裡掙扎煎熬，然後無力地被烈焰灼傷、變得醜陋，像任何一幅普通畫作那樣的燒起來，像我在過去無數夜裡焚燬的失敗贗品一般的化為灰燼。

然後化為火焰的一部份。

能擄獲漢森目光的真品已經不復存在，漢森應該能發現那是幅贗品……即使我花了這麼多功夫、贗品幾可亂真，但我不是為了變成替身才花費六年光陰。

餘燼疲倦的光終於消失，莫名的，覺得有些恍惚，感覺好不真實。

我覺得我應該要笑，但我卻無法爽快的大笑，身體裡有什麼一瞬間空了下來，心中的某個部分變得虛無……不論哪種結局，我都應該能獲得解脫才對啊？！

火盆蒼白的黑色剎時有如無底深淵，剛才燒掉畫的時候我是真的很痛快，漢森視若珍寶的東西在我手上委屈催折，而現在所有的火都熄滅了！

翻倒火盆，用水沖洗一切，而事實上我也燒了一切……六年的時間、努力、愛與憎恨……我那麼努力的畫都等不到一眼溫暖顧盼、超越不了畫裡的愛情——

從我愛上漢森開始，我燒掉了多少東西？！

越是看著污濁的水流盡，惶惑無措的混亂趕有增無減。

我到底、燒了什麼？！

宅邸的騷動讓我驚嚇，漢森回來了。

驀然冷靜。

關上水，收拾好所有的東西，我抱著足以成為靠近漢森藉口的資料，呆望著掛鐘的指針不住移動，等待突來的大聲咒罵，或是算準時間前去那間書房。

沒有等到咒罵，所以我去了；等到帕歐離開書房，我才輕輕走入安靜的書房。

是的，安靜。

我握緊拳頭、忍住吶喊與破壞一切的衝動，我瘋狂的想打破眼前的安靜，擊碎漢森如往昔的凝視與笑容——

為什麼沒有發現！！為什麼沒有改變！！

你到底在看什麼！？

我希望他不要發現、又覺得他應該要發現，那不是他這麼多年來難以忘懷的愛情嗎？！為什麼看著我做的贗品這麼微笑！！

一直讓我迷戀不已的畫面逐漸模糊，只要漢森在看畫，他從來沒有發現我；而現在，那距離外的畫面刺痛我每一根神經——

沒有憎恨、沒有注視，那幅被燒的畫也跟我同病相憐。

漢森從來沒有好好看過我，那幅被日夜凝視的畫也沒有被看進眼裡，漢森一直以來只看著他愛的回憶而已。

花費全身的力氣讓自己安靜離開、忍住淚水，努力遠離漢森、回到畫室，憤恨地破壞所有作品、用力踐踏、將一切掃落在地上——

「少爺？！」

帕歐驚訝的聲音讓我斷了線般的停下動作。

我喘著氣，看著一片狼籍的畫室有如電影裡遙遠的畫面，這些都跟我沒有關係了。

「……少爺？」

帕歐小心的靠近，眼神擔心又困惑，甚至不敢撿起地上的東西，這樣的他讓我笑了。但我一定笑得很糟很難看，因為他從眼角流露不忍的慈藹，可他不瞭解我利用這份柔軟做了什麼。

「帕歐，」

「是，少爺。」

「我想喝酒，大量的烈酒。」

「少爺……」

我知道他想勸誡、想說什麼，但我現在極端厭倦那些不著邊際的言語。

「把酒拿到溫室裡……把火盆也拿過去。」

「……」

帕歐用眼神表示不贊同，我又笑了……雖然我得不到想要的東西，但我終究是這個家的第二個主人，只要不與漢森的命令相左，這宅邸裡的一切就得順應我的心情。

好空虛啊。

十年前忍耐飢餓努力逃跑的感覺已經無法回憶，腦中只剩下搖晃的模糊畫面，以及止不住的憤怒和恐慌……也許還有哀傷，記得自己曾經花費很多很多很多的努力，但我到底努力了什麼？

我一直很努力，如今的我不缺錢也不缺食物，甚至可以勉強別人做他不願意的事，但我空虛地不知道自己是否快樂。

我是否快樂對任何人來說都不重要吧。

「這是命令，帕歐，把東西拿過去，然後今晚不需要任何人靠近。」

那晚，我喝著酒，燒著那些無法假手他人的畫稿，告訴自己流淚是因為濃煙燻痛了雙眼。

我不是火焰，就算是我也只是眼前普通的尋常火焰，一如這些火焰無法燒盡一切，我無法焚燬我的執著。

漢森卻捨得燒了自己。

我知道他身體不好、知道他越來越少回來，但我想讓自己死心忘記那個畫面的方法，就是盡可能的不去看他、注意他，直到帕歐要我去看已經失去意識、只剩呼吸的他，的最後一面。

在我燒了那幅畫的一年後，漢森在遺囑裡指明要燒了他自己。

一半的骨灰埋在那位畫家旁邊，一半的骨灰灑在玫瑰園裡。

我是這個家唯一的主人了，被賓客形容有著像火焰的紅髮、彷彿火焰的個性——

沒有人知道，我最討厭火。

「……菲？」

我睜開眼，萊伊的臉不近也不遠，他似乎在看功課，而我不知不覺在他懷裡睡了一下。

「我睡了一下？」

「嗯，」萊伊總是淡然的臉，自深邃藍眼中晃蕩出柔軟溫度，擅長做很多事情的手指放下書本，轉而替我按摩著頭。「不過睡得不安穩。」

「要猜猜我做了什麼惡夢嗎？」

我拉下他的頭，看見他眼裡的我在微笑，而他則在我眼前露出美麗笑容，嬉鬧般地跟我交換無數親吻。

……他不是漢森。

他有跟漢森一樣的黑髮、近似的傲然冷漠、很好的涵養談吐，年輕時的漢森也許就像這樣。

但是漢森的眼睛不是藍色、不會對我溫柔、不會記住我的喜好……

漢森不會對我笑。

萊伊不認識玫瑰跟花語，萊伊的酒量比漢森好，萊伊也會像過去無數的對象那樣，給我親吻和擁抱。

可以讓我依賴也給我溫柔，或讓我享受被依賴或給予溫柔的樂趣，他比過去的對象都要好……

但他不愛我。

我希望他愛我、以為他只是沒那麼懂愛，我給了他無數藉口，希望他最後選的人會是我。

我最想得到的萊伊說我像水而從來不曾說我像火焰，但終究我們不是情人不是床伴只是比朋友更好。

我燒掉了漢森，也燒掉了喬瑟夫、洛西安、費沙、奈吉歐……我燒掉了很多很多，我想愛人也想被愛，因為覺得疲倦而更少去酒館……但最後我還是燒掉了萊伊。

繼而覺得，愛著並執著於丹尼爾的萊伊與漢森是如此相像。

好像。

萊伊最美的笑容也不是給我的。

漢森過世後的十年，我燒掉了無數的臉。

我連自己的臉都燒了。

只剩下平凡黯淡的灰燼在世界移動、提供溫柔，不斷的微笑、微笑、

微笑。

這個世界很親切也很冷漠，大家都愉快就什麼問題都沒有，然而，是不是真的愉快其實不重要，重點是要笑、保留彈性、讓彼此的利益都滿意。

我已經不知道自己是否快樂，那又何必因為不笑而帶來麻煩讓自己不快呢？

我對所有的一切感到疲倦，但我更害怕孤獨。

至少從不曾回應我微笑的只有漢森而已。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

有歌。

有歌聲輕撫火焰、使之熄滅，一切的景象都消失在黑暗裡，卻讓人覺得很安詳。

啊，我在作夢。

意識到正睡得半夢半醒，還睜不開眼睛，歌聲似乎不是來自於夢裡……

誰的聲音？

「不急著醒，再睡一下，」溫暖的手撫過臉頰，被寵愛的感覺熨燙進血肉，蒸騰著煙霧般的睡意。「我在這裡。」

是希歐多爾。

我睡了多久？

「我在這裡喔，菲，」一遍遍被他當成貓一般地摸著，「你可以安心休息，什麼都別想。」

我聽到紙張翻動的聲音，希歐多爾輕哼的歌聲在鐘擺搖晃間有如漣漪。

他的脾氣總是來的快也去得快，像小孩子一樣，而我在他面前偶爾也能像個孩子……幼稚、任性，但是直接的不需要任何掩飾。

他那雙比漢森更為明亮鮮豔的綠眸，並不期待看到完美無瑕的我。

「再睡一下，我不會走。」

又分不清楚是不是夢……

彷彿看見他那雙金綠色的眼睛，開心地望著我……一開始就是這樣，愉快的目光、好奇的眼神，還有一種同類的氣味。

好漂亮的綠色。

跟漢森不一樣的綠。那雙不知何時常安靜看著我的瞳眸，顏色異樣的鮮豔，然後，也就一直看著我，不僅是為了傳遞愉快的訊息而已。

我看不懂。

他不像萊伊的眼睛那麼會說話，我想希歐多爾也沒打算這麼做，他只是看著我、觀察，繼而想方設法的再靠近我一點。

常有人說謊言的重量會回到自己身上，這點我同意；但我想，那個讓他生氣、不滿足，卻讓我困惑又空虛的原因，應該不是謊言。

我既希望他如同預期的離開、折損光彩，又希望他保有那份光芒、留下來。

為什麼會這麼矛盾呢？

愛著漢森的時候如此、愛著萊伊的時候也是，如今對待希歐多爾，我的心跟我的行為似乎也是矛盾的……明明，我是如此單純的希望大家都快樂。

謊言很重，越是感受到它的重量就越不快樂，越明白這份重量不只是在乎，但是送出去的畫已經無法燒毀了。過去的這幅畫是個謊言，現在的它依然是個謊言——

我所有的畫都是謊言嗎？

我為什麼要燒呢？

曾幾何時我習慣看著那些東西化為火焰，讓心平靜，對著火光許願希望下次會更好。

沒有人詢問我的真心，一如從未有人問我為何燒畫。

漢森已經不在這個世界上了，萊伊也已許久不曾拜訪我的居所，過往的情人們更不在乎我做什麼，甚至我也清楚希歐多爾會一邊吃醋一邊看完那些畫，並不會真的介意到心裡。

我早已失去隱藏的理由，為何卻連焚燒畫作都偷偷摸摸，在夜裡悄然無聲？

我很慌亂、也很生氣，難得我覺得我又愛上一個人，他卻一直問著我不理解的問題、為什麼不能裝作沒看到的問題……那無數的問題挖空我的靈魂，將我留在溫室裡慘澹地大笑。

再見到他的時候，我才知道，原來我一直藉由燒畫在傷害自己。

總得有些什麼告訴自己活得不那麼麻木，當我不斷的為我在乎的人改變的時候，也總得有什麼能讓我自己明白，心底最深處的『我』還存在。

我是焚人的自焚者。

我燒的不只是過往的群像，還有我碎散在碳粉裡的魂魄。

我斷斷續續、一遍一遍地在火焰之中燒盡自己，我害怕當愛失去距離後會讓我們更傷害彼此，因為一旦愛了就會害怕自己不被愛。

那雙金綠色的眼眸說我可以用不傷害自己的方法，去試探愛情的底線。

用琴弦震動的音色取代容易被猜疑的語言。

即使我不傷害自己，也有人會注意到我了；然後，靜靜的，在音色和眼底抹上憐惜跟心疼。

……似乎……又換歌了？

「醒了？」

希歐多爾歪頭打量我的表情，露出燦爛的笑容。

「嗯，」他把手伸過來，我舒服的蹭了蹭，他也就乾脆的把手借給我。「幫我整理文件？你會嗎？」

身上蓋著毯子，懶洋洋的，最意外的還是在我身邊的他居然在替我整理文件。

「會啊，」希歐多爾有些得意的挑挑眉角。「帕歐是個好老師，反正我也只弄自己會的。」

「只做一半還這麼大聲。」

「我覺得你應該誇獎我沒有不懂裝懂，」他笑著貼過來，我閉上眼睛，感覺他的唇落在額頭、鼻尖、然後貼在唇上，輕吮。「午安，菲。」

「午安，希爾，謝謝你的歌。」

不經意瞥見從他領口滑出的鍊墜，自從我送他之後他一直都帶著。

他今天發脾氣也想找到的東西就在他脖子上呢……

「菲？」

我輕輕一笑，他又湊上了吻。

還是先別告訴他好了。


	18. 番外－沈寂之聲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恩師莫克及他的孽徒XD

**《莫克》**

成為那個臭小子小提琴老師的原因，並不是介紹也不是美好又充滿戲劇性的相遇，而是因為那混帳從小就是個臭小子。

第一次見到他的時候是在大學課堂上，我走進教室，人群裡遠低於平均高度的頭還有小小的騷動，讓我以為作曲科和指揮科那些學生又扔了什麼東西出來共患難，那顆只看得到高度的頭也許正在努力抄譜。

上我的課敢在底下偷抄譜？！

然後我才想起人數不對，說是人群，上我課的學生全校也不超過十個，一次上課平均是兩三個……

我的課不喜歡有人旁聽，這種課旁聽還不如去好好鍛鍊耳朵和手指，什麼攀上名師出人頭地全都是屁，不認真練習的音樂家在我看來就是垃圾。

我用眼神把多餘的人掃出去，接著我才發現那顆比較矮的頭是因為還沒長高。

一個很漂亮的男孩，我注意到女學生已經對他散發天生的好感，而這孩子的反應……可以預見這孩子長大後會風流得多禍害。

我盯著他看，他也筆直的回視我。

大部分學生看到我的眼神就會退縮，這孩子完全不怕，理直氣壯的模樣看起來……雖然有趣，但還是很討厭。

一點都不可愛。

「這裡不是小孩子遊戲的地方，出去！」我說。

臭小子不為所動，坐在椅子上看起來更理直氣壯了。

「嗯，我知道，我來聽課。」

這認真的回答讓我徹底的呆了一下，然後不由自主上上下下重新把這孩子看了一遍。

「你幾歲？」

「十歲。」其實很悅耳的童音如此回答。

「這裡是大學，你十年後考上再來，現在給我滾出去！」

「旁聽又沒有年齡限制，」孩子的表情很不服氣。「大學不限制旁聽，我查過，真沒風度……你不可以把我趕出去。」

「在我的課堂上！」拍桌子，「我就是規矩！」

不過很遺憾的那小鬼沒有嚇到。

「我知道你會大吼大叫，因為你前兩個禮拜每次上課都這樣，」臭小子很認真的點頭，一副『你就是這樣，嚇不了我的』的表情，異常討厭。「為什麼不能好好說話？」

我挑眉正要開口，那小子卻迅速擺出一臉『好吧好吧，你開心就好』的表情，用認真無辜的眼神對我說其實他沒什麼意見，用小動作提示我快點開始上課。

「——出去。」

「為什麼？」

馬的你問我為什麼？！

「你打擾到我們上課。」

「我沒有說話，」死小子伸手指著我。「都是你在說，我只是禮貌性的回答你。」

「——你哪裡有禮貌了！！」操！氣死我了！

「嗯——」小小的腦袋思考了一下，面帶微笑。「你不覺得我們只要跳過這個問題，一切就沒問題了嗎？教授。」

其實我可以動手把他拖出去，也可以叫學生把他拖出去，但天曉得這樣會不會弄傷手……

我死死的盯著那小子，他則擺出『我保證』以及賣乖的模樣。

「……名字。」

臭小子呆了一下才會意過來我是在問他的名字。

「希歐多爾‧梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊。」

我一聽立刻皺眉，好長。不過還是在學生名簿的空白地方寫下名字，他看到我寫則很乖巧的把字拼給我聽。

「謝謝老師。」

他的聲音聽起來很開心……不知道為什麼聽他叫我老師心情還滿爽的……不過我寫完名字還是瞪他。

「臭小子，你記住，」拿筆敲了敲桌子。「你是這門課唯一的旁聽生，」我也想開了，大學生的進度一個小孩能撐多久？「不准帶人來。」

這位新學生點點頭。

「絕對不會。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

本來以為他很快就會放棄，但最後他卻是每堂課都準時出現。

聽別人練習應該是很無聊的事，聽我罵學生則是更不愉快的事，怎麼想這都不會成為一個十歲小孩的消遣，更何況一堂課下來要好幾個小時，這孩子坐得住讓我有些心生佩服。

明明只有聽應該很無聊不是嗎？

再次交談是半個月後，現在想來真是上鉤了……我比我想的更沒耐性，或者說，當初的我只是不承認這孩子確實引起我的興趣。

「你有學小提琴嗎？」

聽到我問他反而嚇了一跳……什麼態度？！

「有。」

「學多久了？」

「三年……」小腦袋歪頭計算。「又四個月。」

「唔，謝謝你的回答。」

然後我們很一般的向彼此說再見，其實我那瞬間想問這小子一天練習多久，但最後不知為什麼，我又不想問了。

交談之後又過半個月，也就是這孩子旁聽滿一個月後，那次上課前，他帶著小提琴跑到辦公室找我。

「我要交作業。」

我第一次看到他帶著小提琴的模樣，有些驚訝；但不得不說，光看帶著琴的樣子就知道他有多熟悉小提琴，看琴盒的長度……是四分之三的尺寸，以他的手來說很剛好。

「交作業？」我打量完他的樣子才想到他說什麼，說句實在話我對小孩子的遊戲沒興趣，更無意讓自己的耳朵受到虐待。「你不需要。」

那小小的臉像受到污辱般的不服氣……事實也是如此，因為我的確擺出一副『你的小提琴有什麼好聽的？』的臉色。

「……你是老了聽不出來還是老了沒體力聽我的作業？」

稚嫩的童音因憤怒而顫抖，不過他那張臭嘴弄得我也很生氣。

所以我挑挑眉，沈著一張臉帶著那個死小鬼提早去了教室，就像平常我坐著而學生站著那樣，只是現在的高度低很多，看那小鬼拿出琴、檢查琴弓，就像我所有的學生和認識的小提琴家都會做的那樣，開始調音。

一聽他調音，我就知道我錯了。

琴的確不是把好琴，但這小鬼照顧的很好……音色很好，音準和音感也很好，姿勢也很標準流暢，他調完音後就開始把過去一個月的練習曲目，從簡單的開始拉給我聽。

等我回神的時候，我不記得時間的經過，我記得我罵人、指摘缺點，在我不知不覺對他認真的時候我忘記了時間，我的身後是不知站了多久的學生，而我面前則是那孩子臉色微微發白卻努力配合拉出聲音的模樣。

「夠了，下來。」我因為驚醒而更不高興。他就像每個學生離開我面前那樣的小小鬆口氣，還白著臉就露出得逞得意地笑容，收起琴回到他過去一個月待著的位置上，表情相當滿足。

「開始上課。」

就算不高興，我的每個學生都很重要，所以我收心進行課程。但不可否認那天上課的情況的確比較火爆，那些大學部學生的聲音讓我怎麼聽都不滿意。

用好琴拉出好音色是理所當然，但這些人的聲音沒有一個比得上那孩子，琴與使用者的落差讓我在上課時始終處於非常不平靜的狀態。

當然不是這些學生不好……能上我的課並且被我接受的學生本來就不多，他們都很有才華、也比大部分的人要出色很多，他們已經是厲害到足以被稱為天才的一群人，但即使如此，他們跟那小鬼還是不一樣。

而正因為他們有才華，所以那天的課才會一塌糊塗。

聽了那孩子的小提琴而無法平靜的人不只我一個。

…其實聲音很差——但那是琴的問題。曲子表現得好但還是有稚嫩的地方——那是年齡不可抗拒的障礙。

即便同樣是天才，這個名為希歐多爾‧梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊的孩子，種類也是大不相同……我不知道下次上課的時候，那些即將成為音樂家的學生，會怎麼看待這孩子。

下課的時候，另外兩位學生比往常稍嫌迅速的離開，而那孩子則抱著琴觀察我，似乎想把其他的『作業』解決掉。

「……好吧，我該怎麼稱呼你？小子。」

「教授，你該不會連我的名字都不記得了吧？」

「希歐多爾‧梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊？」

「是。」一本正經的坐直身體。「莫克教授，我可以把作業交完吧？剛剛——」

「——給我等一下。」

小鬼閉嘴了。

「去外面，在門口等我，不管我去哪裡，我會回來；不管我去做什麼，不准有意見。現在、出去。」

小鬼頭摸摸鼻子抱著琴聽話的站到門外，我迅速的整理教室關門上鎖，希歐多爾發現我鎖門一副受騙上當的表情，但還是遵守約定沒出聲，當我離開教室門口卻要他在原地繼續等我的時候，他乾脆的就坐在地上，把琴拿出來仔細的又擦一遍。

他不滿意我的行為，但也沒有生氣，真是微妙的個性。

我買飲料回來，然後要他跟我走，終點站是音樂系學生比較少露天座，等坐下後我才把飲料交給他。

「那是熱的，先握好，不准喝。」

「不准喝幹嘛要給我？」

我乾脆地拿手上的飲料敲他頭，沒想到我會敲他的希歐多爾，吃痛的表情既迷糊又充滿控訴。

「你還想不想拉小提琴？想不想當音樂家？」

「想啊！那跟你敲我有什麼關係！？」

「那麼，不論何時何地照顧好你的手跟你的健康，再怎麼努力若無法演奏就沒有意義。」

小鬼低下頭了。喔喔，比想像中的乖，滿受教的嘛。

「手不舒服對吧？你以為老師說小孩子不要練是說好玩的啊？」真是，只有幹勁的笨小鬼真麻煩。

「老師沒說。」小鬼還哼了一聲。「他只會挑剔姿勢、音準不準那些有的沒的，每個人的聲音都差不多！唉唷！你又敲我！」

「那些很重要，什麼有的沒有的。」

「哼，反正他討厭我，我也不喜歡他。」

「為什麼這麼說？」

「他每次都找我麻煩，」小鬼的臉真是超不開心的。「怎麼做都不對，就我一個，每次都挑東挑西個老半天才放過我……反正我爸媽選他是因為便宜。」

「我覺得他做得不錯。」原來那麼漂亮、標準、而又流暢的姿勢動作是這麼來的啊。

「是嗎？」

語氣很差，不過皺眉頭的臉很好玩。

「是啊，」我點頭。「應該說他做得很好。」

知道自己沒有才華的老師，應該是用無限的期待與熱情在教導這孩子吧？那位老師，應該也曾想過替這孩子介紹更適合的指導者，選擇被討厭是因為無法放棄與夢想共處吧？即使這孩子還不瞭解嚴厲的價值，但的確已是能讓任何指導者輕鬆接手的狀態——

啊，這麼說來剛才很生氣是因為那小鬼笑得太得意了！那表情根本就是在說『你理我了！你理我了吧！？你還是理我了嘛！』

啊啊啊！混帳！這麼一想更生氣！我的學生才沒那麼脆弱！落差也沒那麼大！可惡氣死我了！我居然現在才發現我是在氣這個！

「……我不知道，不懂。」

…看在你沒有盲目否定一位老師的努力，先不對你生氣。

「你不覺得……」於是我耐著性子開始舉例，看小鬼左思右想然後不情不願的點頭，還真的很能滿足一個老師的虛榮。

「所以，那些很重要，即使是我教你也是一樣，基礎的東西最好天天練習、時時注意。」

蘿蔔頭失望的表情只差沒『啊——』出來。

「他是個好老師。」我把結論告訴他。

「……我知道了。」

小小年紀你是知道什麼？算了，至少聽進去，鬧彆扭就鬧彆扭。

「可以喝飲料了。」

「喔。」

聲音平淡，開飲料的動作倒是很興高采烈，果然是小鬼。

希歐多爾一邊喝一邊活動手指，看看手又轉頭看看我。

「為什麼你知道我手不舒服？」

「你為什麼不先拉難的曲子？」

小鬼這次舉起自己的左手死命盯著，皺眉頭的表情不滿意又不高興。

「用簡單的曲子熱身，可是……」

「可是？」

「手指沒力氣，怎麼按絃都按不好，而且，」那表情已經變成對手的厭惡了。「手太小了，都壓不到——我試了好幾次！可惡！」

露出一副『可惡為什麼你那麼小！』的表情，小鬼頭開始忿忿的拉扯手指想把手拉大……我噗嗤一笑，小孩果然都一樣，這小鬼焦躁不滿到連我的笑聲都沒注意。

「手給我。」小鬼一愣，呆呆的給我右手，我只好再說一次。「左手。」

然後他把左手給我，很好奇我想幹什麼，然後又發現我只是很奇怪的抓著他的手跟手臂捏來捏去。

「……你在幹嘛？」

「檢查你的手有沒有受傷。」看他困惑的表情就知道沒事，小孩子的韌性還有恢復力真讓人羨慕啊。「以小孩子來說，你的手很大了。」

「……還是太小。」

確定手沒事後，狠狠的揉了那顆頭一把，很會說話的金綠色眼睛和亂糟糟的蜜色頭髮，看起來就像在草地上滾過一圈的小狐狸。

「是還沒長大，那本來就不是給小孩子演奏的。」

「等我長大……」小鬼看著手，有些喪氣。「那還要好久，真煩，寫曲子的大人真不體貼。」

真是無理取鬧的抱怨啊，誰曉得你這麼囉唆？

「不是你的手不夠大，因為前面的曲子你能演奏，」嘖，差點就想誇獎他拉得不錯。「多去鍛鍊握力，但不要勉強練習，小孩子的力氣不夠是理所當然。」

「哼嗯……」希歐多爾看著手的模樣似乎很難釋懷。

「曲子你練多久？」

「…很久。」看他的表情久到像在做惡夢，卻又很得意。

「不討厭練習？」

「聲音變好聽的時候，會覺得很有成就感，一直練不好才會覺得煩。」小鬼頭歪著頭想了想，「不討厭，而且不練習的話，手會怪怪的、不靈活，那樣很糟，聲音也會變難聽。」

「那你還討厭那個老師？」

「他好囉唆，那個也罵這個也不行，一堆小細節，煩。」

「家人要你學小提琴？」

「不，是我想學，」小鬼說到這邊眼睛發亮。「聲音很棒不是嗎？！」

「你聽哪裡的聲音？」

「爺爺的CD，他聽到我說想學小提琴好高興，」說到這裡小鬼頭又喪氣了。「可是小提琴好貴，老師也不便宜，我們家沒那麼多錢。」

「所以你這臭小子就跑來聽課？免費？」

「嘿嘿嘿……」這小子原來還會害羞啊？「我坐公車來要錢的耶！爸媽還有爺爺奶奶都不知道，零用錢快不夠了，別這樣啦！」

他這麼說我倒很紮實的驚訝了，我一直以為是家人知道、但放任他。

「他們不知道？」

「喔，這位先生，」蘿蔔頭突然用戲劇性的演技表現災難與煩惱，搖頭、搖頭。「他們知道一定會跟你一樣！無視我認真進取的意志，狠心地把我拎回家！」

「……早知道我就打電話聯絡家長。」

「我絕對不會告訴你電話幾號。」

我哼了一聲，希歐多爾立刻又換上討好頑皮的表情。

「我聽課都很乖耶，而且我只是想知道所謂的好老師是怎麼上課的嘛！」

「拍我馬屁也沒用喔。」我挑眉。

「……小氣的臭老頭。」

生氣的撇開頭，這孩子似乎認為被耍了。連我要揉揉他的頭髮，他都毫不客氣的一把揮開我。

「小鬼，對待老師是這種態度嗎？」

小鬼用莫名其妙、完全在狀況外的表情，傻愣愣的望著我眨眼睛。

「……欸？」

「為了報復你對我沒禮貌，我決定收你當學生好好虐待你，罩子給我放亮點吧，小鬼。」

呆了更長的時間，這孩子才理解我在說什麼。

「——真的嗎？！我沒有錢喔！」

真想掐死他。

「……不收你錢。」

「不跟我家的人講喔！」

越來越有密謀的味道了，為什麼他要學我要教這麼光明正大的事會變成這樣？

盯著他老半天，我才說好，不過也不打算讓他繼續得寸進尺下去——就這樣讓他予取予求我這新任老師也太沒威嚴了吧！？

「剛才那些都答應你，不過，」我加重聲音，看小希歐認真緊張的坐正。「第一，你原來的小提琴課要繼續照常上課，」

去哪找個如此優秀精準的好助教，幫我矯正、注意、維持你的習慣姿勢？才學三年的小孩姿勢動作都還沒有完全定型，這麼好的人選怎麼可以輕易捨棄。

聽到還要繼續上那老師的課，小狐狸的耳朵馬上就垂下來了，不過還是乖乖點頭。

「第二，你來上我的課旁聽可以，但是那些曲子你通通不准練，現在這些也是，你只能練習我給你、或是那位老師給你的曲子。」

「為什麼！？」

「因為你現在正在或正要進入成長期，你正在長大，」用力戳戳那顆腦袋。「過度練習會妨礙發育，對手不好，那些過於勉強的曲子通通不准練，」看他還是不甘願，我只好使出殺手鐗。「你還希望手漂亮的長大，就聽話。」

「……是。」

接下來我給他一些鍛鍊手臂肌肉、握力、還有體力的方法與課表，這個他看半天倒是沒問就點頭，我跟他說從明天開始天天都要執行這份課表，他也答應。

「最後，上我的課要看很多書喔。」

「嗯。」

「下次上課把你最近練習的譜帶來。」

「好。」

「…怎麼現在都沒意見了？」

「嗯——」小希歐搖頭晃腦。「我又不懂，而且很期待會怎樣上課啊。」

「我的學生可是稱呼我魔鬼教授喔。」

「你只是很會罵人而已啦！」

喔，很好，不把我罵人當一回事啊——

「不過你是好心嘛，沒問題，沒問題。」

我板著臉，看小鬼頭又開始對我傻笑，偷偷摸摸抽走我手上的飲料罐拿去丟，然後再活蹦亂跳的跑回來——

唉。

「快回家。」看他興高采烈的樣子……「今天不准再練習了，休息一天。」

「好。」

那個吹口哨離開的背影到底有沒有把我的話聽進去啊？

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

他是個好學生。

一直到好久之後我才明白，並不是他來央求我，而是他選擇了我成為他的老師；雖然拜師的過程亂七八糟，成為師徒的期間更不缺少抬槓的機會，但這是很棒的機運。

真正的天才很少，能成功存活的天才就更少。所有的老師都知道支撐這個世界的並不是天才，不管哪個領域都一樣，但每個世代都需要一些可以仰望的存在。

而現在，我手裡就有一個天才。

雖然不上課的時候嘴巴很臭，但只要扯到小提琴，態度就為之一變，變得乖順而純粹的專心致志，成為不管哪個老師都渴望獲得的好學生。

……等下課就開始後悔自己一時衝動的…好學生。

綜合而言，還算可愛。

而且我後來才知道他是怎麼把我課堂上的譜記下來，我一直覺得那些大學部的譜這小鬼光看就頭痛，怎麼可能背下來？

『聽過一遍就記得啦，然後對著譜練習；看不懂的指示去查樂典，不知道該怎麼查的去套老師的話。』

我當場試驗了一下，除了拍速與表情需要練習之外，他的確是聽過一遍就記得住……真厲害，缺點是因為有小聰明，所以視譜即奏的能力不夠好。

為了矯正這個問題又花了點時間，我偷偷在他的譜上留下訊息給另一位老師，雙管齊下的效果顯然非常有幫助。

我們認識的時候是有點涼爽的春天，然後很快就變成了冬天，那孩子從未缺席。雖然升了高年級總是得留下社團紀錄，但因為進度超前所以缺席也無妨，課業上成績並非頂尖，但要在畢業後申請專門學校已經非常足夠。

不管雪多大，我都能在學校等到他冷得跳腳地衝進我的辦公室；而我也習慣替他準備一杯熱牛奶，讓他把手煨暖，然後用我隨機抽考的曲子熱身一下活動手指，開始課程或是上課前的抬槓。

等到學校放假，他跟我說接下來的時間會比較難找藉口溜過來，即使如此他每週還是至少溜過來一到兩次，而我經由樂譜上的指示與另一位老師的合作也在持續。等進入十二月，挨罵的小狐狸告訴我接下來到開學為止都沒辦法出現時，我交給他早就準備好的練習計畫表、以及要送他的禮物。

「小提琴？！為什麼？」他看著我拿給他的琴盒，既驚訝又不解。

「先試試看。」

他打開琴盒很自然的眼睛一亮，東摸摸西摸摸才拿起來調音，連一個音都沒調完就睜大了眼睛，像看怪物一樣的把琴舉到眼前用力盯著，再小心翼翼的擦乾淨，放回琴盒推回我面前。

我默默看著他，直到他憋不住的望著我跟琴坐立難安。

「——我不能收，這太貴了。」

通常小孩子看到禮物都會迫不及待的收下，沒想到他卻不敢收……雖然很想要，卻能忍耐著說不……真的是個好孩子。

「這是我女兒小時候用的琴，她長大用不到了；這把的音色比較好，你用這個練習，我的耳朵比較沒負擔。」

「你……」看他因為很想要，所以在椅子上盯著琴扭來扭去的模樣真有意思。「你沒有其他的孩子或是……呃…更適合接受這把琴的對象？」

「你就是最適合的對象。」

第一次看到小希歐臉紅，吞吞吐吐的抓抓頭，大概沒想到我會誇獎他。

「……你家只有一個姊姊啊……」

「我還有一個兒子，」看他很好奇的抬頭，忍不住有些傷心。「但是他已經不在了。」

小狐狸瞬間刷白了臉，然後飛快的抱住我給他的琴說謝謝，認認真真的開始調音。

他沒有問這是真的還是假的、沒有懷疑這是不是我為了讓他收下而編造的理由，就只是相信而已，我很高興不管他相信與否都沒有多問，而是讓我聽見那把安靜多年的樂器發出匹配他才華的音色。

此後，我們上課時他都是用我送他的小提琴。

我知道他還在用那把舊琴，只有上課時才使用我給他的琴。

其實他那把琴以普通家庭毫無概念的選擇法來說，已經是非常好的琴……我想這應該是家人帶著他去選購的小提琴的緣故。因為他有良好的聽力，所以才能買到這種鮮少直接放在店裡的小提琴。

不錯的音質，在努力練習下也打開了聲音，還是覺得琴太差說來算是我的私心與任性，我學生們手上的琴都比這要好很多，更何況我手上又有更好的選擇。

「還在用以前那把？」

「咦？！啊，嗯。」

畢竟相處了一整年，這孩子已經習慣我『聽得出來』很多事，但每次都還是會驚訝一下。

「為什麼？你已經有更好的樂器，經濟不寬裕的話，你那把琴能值不少錢。」而且被你使用過的音色還能為它加分不少。

小希歐坐正身體的面對我，很認真的回答我的問題。

「我家其實不窮，是小提琴太貴。」

「嗯，我知道。」真正的好琴有市無價。

「我爺爺能讓我爸媽答應我學小提琴，卻沒辦法讓他們買好一點的小提琴，」小鬼聳聳肩，看起來頗能理解又不以為然。「我知道，大人覺得我很快就會放棄，誰會想給小孩買那麼貴的玩具，而且最近我媽老是喊沒錢。」

「所以是爺爺買給你的？」

「嗯，爺爺賣了一幅畫，然後就有錢了。一部份給我爸媽，一部份買我的琴給我當學費，爺爺說要賣畫的時候我本來想說算了的。」

「為什麼？」那幅畫很值錢啊……應該是名家的逸品吧？

「嗯……我很喜歡那幅畫，而且那是爺爺奶奶結婚紀念品，是很重要的畫。」

原來如此。

「我知道了，」我摸摸他的頭，真是個有心的小鬼。「不過答應我，」

「嗯？」

「即使捨不得，不合用的時候就要乾脆放棄，我想你爺爺也不會希望你因為一把琴而沒進步。」

那孩子點點頭。

說也奇怪，從見面直到他不再需要我這個老師，我始終都相信他會遵守約定與承諾，他也的確寧願跟我吵架也不曾偷偷違背約定；但在當時以及之後很長的一段時間，這對我們來說卻很理所當然。

**《希歐多爾》**

有種疾病好像叫做顏面神經失調，這種人似乎不太能控制自己的表情或是根本沒表情，莫克大概就像這樣。

好吧，開玩笑的。

莫克通常表情都沒什麼變化，但是聲音會有；而如果說他的表情像石頭，那他的內在就像羽絨一般輕柔溫暖，雖然他打死都不會承認這種事。

每次挖苦他心軟的時候，他可愛的夫人米琳妲總會用漂亮的笑容與笑聲支援我，最後經常能順利地在一片歡笑之中讓他氣得不輕，卻又拿我一點辦法都沒有。

我知道因為看他板著臉就想惡作劇是種劣根性，但這是我的問題，因為莫克一直都是非常好的老師。

人生中需要非常大的幸運，才總是能在正確的時間遇見正確的人，就這點來說，我的人生幸運得宛如被奇蹟所堆砌。被我所愛又影響我生命的對象，我無一遺漏的全都遇見了，還能有什麼比這更幸福更幸運的呢？

我很幸運，在我還不懂事的時候遇見為我打下良好基礎的老師，然後用小時候莽撞的無知勇敢找到了莫克，很賴皮的讓他成為我人生中的第三個老師。

不要懷疑，我知道我賴皮，事實是我還經常使用它。『我知道』跟『我做』是兩回事，就像我反省了也絕對不會告訴莫克一樣。

我的第一個老師是爺爺，他告訴我音樂的本質就是努力和誠實；他不在乎我究竟是不是天才，但他讓我知道即使是天才也無法不勞而獲。

因此之故，莫克的順位是第三個。

其實我也算是個倔強的人，那時候我想我依稀有察覺到，莫克預設我會放棄又對我報以期待的心情，所以我的幹勁有八成是因為本來就很喜歡，剩下的一成則是莫克的看法，最後的那些，是約定。

對當時年幼的我來說，莫克是老師也是朋友，他等待我是真的不計任何代價，即便罵人課程卻認真充實；等天氣開始轉冷，莫克從未忘記在我抱著琴衝進練習室或辦公室的時候，替我準備可以暖手的飲料或熱水。

那種鬼天氣能在手上捧杯熱水，感覺就像上天堂一樣，會有『我的手回來了』的錯覺，畢竟它們都還在，沒跟我的身體分家。

不過以健康為理由，莫克最常為我準備的是熱牛奶，很看不起人的小鬼飲料，所以後來我都搶他的咖啡摻在牛奶裡。

開始覺得莫克和我之間不只是老師與朋友，是在他送我小提琴之後。

那把四分之三的小提琴很棒，聲音很好，試完聲音的時候我幾乎以為那是莫克特地去找來的，柔潤清澈的琴音已經完全舒展綻放，一聽就很貴。

但是莫克跟我說這是他們家已經無人使用的小提琴，當他提到沒有人可以使用的原因時我真是悚然一驚，我知道我問錯了問題，只好慌忙收下，畢竟我其實很喜歡那把小提琴的。

次年的春天，我知道了其他的事。

因為莫克的妻子米琳妲很好奇身為他新學生的我，所以做了張可愛漂亮的邀請卡請我去他們家玩，而我們到的時候，米琳妲正笑嘻嘻地在門口迎接我們。

「喔！夫人，您真漂亮！」

我是真心誠意的這麼說，當然，米琳妲如我預料的那樣笑得很開心，莫克則是狠狠瞪了我一眼～～哼哼～～

我也一眼就看出來你怕老婆啊，親愛的老師。

所以當米琳妲問我莫克如何的時候，我非常誠實的告訴她『莫克好兇』；而米琳妲則找到其他的機會告訴我，關於禮物的故事。

莫克的兒子過世的時候，只比我大一些，而在那時候，跟兒子差一歲的女兒，都二十三歲了。

久未使用的琴聲音會沈寂，失去原本的音色，重新喚醒則需要一段時間。

不被使用的樂器會死去，莫克知道這一點，所以，他一直將琴借出、試圖找到好主人，但最後，莫克總是心疼的又把琴拿回來。

莫克自己照顧那把琴，為了維持琴的生命而偶爾使用、在極少的機會借出，因為回憶，越來越無法碰觸或是下意識的遺忘也是無可厚非。

琴的音色漸漸沈寂。但米琳妲告訴我，從他認識我開始，他將小提琴拿出來天天練習、盡可能的使用，喚醒、鍛鍊聲音……

好在半年後送給我。

我聽見的清澈圓潤是莫克的功勞。

琴的價值在於聲音，那個音色就是莫克最大的心意。

米琳妲怕我不懂、知道莫克不會說，所以告訴我故事，希望我能珍惜遺物。

那時候的我當然無法理解這麼多，無論是音色抑或成為心靈寄託的對象，這些均非一個十一歲孩子所能理解。在當時，我所理解的，只有最初的『這果然是遺物，我要珍惜。』以及『喔～原來這個聲音是莫克的功勞啊！』這種程度的感想而已。

如同莫克的預期，那把舊琴漸漸不堪使用，但我在家裡仍舊時常讓爺爺聽見那把琴的音色，因為這是代替一幅畫的存在，因為即使再次賣了琴也無法找回畫。

等到我四肢開始抽長，四分之三的琴很快便顯得太小，手變得夠大固然令人愉快，需要物色下一把琴卻讓人非常困擾。

好琴不是有錢就買得起的，至少跟莫克那把差不多等級的新琴也不便宜，即使賣了舊琴，我依然需要向家人拿個十多萬（注：歐元）才能換琴，更別提我想在不賣琴的狀況下買到合用的新琴，我幾乎拿了一棟房子在手上。

我的家人已然知道莫克成為我老師的事、也從而知道我對小提琴的天賦與認真，但購買新琴顯然在能力範圍外。而且，不論是我以及我的家人，都無法接受莫克再次提供我練習的樂器。

我知道莫克手上沒有全尺寸的小提琴，因為他的女兒雪恩志不在此，在需要換琴之後並沒有繼續學習；而莫克自己的琴，當他決定成為全職教師之後就賣掉換成了房子。

莫克知道我的想法，所以他安排了一個機會。十五歲那年，他用我的音色，去賭借一把琴的機會，事前完全沒告訴我。

那年我聽說有位大師，受邀順便來大學講習、指導幾堂課，即使知道被指導應該沒有我的份，蹺課去旁聽還是頗能自我滿足見識一下，能就近聽到他的見解果然令人熱血沸騰。

那天講解指導的曲目我都曾練習過，散會之後原本就有莫克的課，當我到莫克的辦公室前發現我必須等待的時候，終究還是按耐不住地在門外草地上，拿起小提琴練習剛剛聽到的東西。

讓我回神並勉力冷靜的，是大師在一曲結束之後滿臉微笑的掌聲。

「你剛剛有來聽我的課？你在這附近讀書嗎？」

他問得很和善，我一時間覺得滿丟臉的，畢竟那是練習。

雖然心裡有點慌，不過既然有掌聲，那當然就要有風度的鞠躬答謝聽眾，我的反應似乎讓大師更加高興，一連說了幾個很好。

「謝謝。」想想似乎說實話也無所謂。「我是蹺課過來聽講，好險夠近，不然蹺課也趕不過來。」

「呵呵，這樣不好喔，不過偶爾為之有益身心健康，」大師的說法一點都不像不好的樣子啊。「我講得如何？那是感想嗎？」

哪個？轉念反應過來他指的是我剛才的練習。

「那個？嗯……也不算。」觀察大師的反應，覺得他是真的想聽我的感想，似乎是真的想討論的樣子。「只是想試試看……嗯，對，參考，然後先試試看。」

「喔？怎麼說？」

突然覺得大師好奇的模樣比我還像小孩子。

「說實話？」

「請，務必。」

「那不是我的琴，」因為拘謹，所以組織語言變得小心緩慢了起來。「但我不知道全部該是什麼樣子，所以我先試試看……嗯……就像在拼拼圖、或者在看畢卡索的畫……」

「本來就有很多面？」

「黑咖啡也不是只有一種啊，」我指指他手上拿著的咖啡。「至少還有分難喝的跟不好喝的——好喝的都不在學校裡，建議您別嘗試。」

他開懷大笑，不知道是因為我隱晦的說法，還是因為難喝的販賣機咖啡。

之後我們聊了很多，從那天他講過的曲子到平常的練習、對於曲子的想法，用作曲家的八卦典故，替練習時的各種不當情境背書——這個部分他說得比我多也比較有趣，徹底的打趣挖苦、苦中作樂後，再悲傷的曲子都能讓人捧腹大笑。

聊天很容易忘記時間，等我回想的時候我根本不知道過了多久，而大師也發現到我心神不寧。

「抱歉，讓你陪一個老頭子聊天，我好像耽誤到你的時間。」

「不不不，不會，」風度啊，風度，慌慌張張的很不像樣啊。「我學到很多，只是我還有小提琴課，我在等老師——」

用眼角張望一下真是大受驚嚇，莫克不知道什麼時候回來了，在門口雙手抱胸表情很賊。

大師看到莫克則笑得很開心，站起來給靠近的莫克一個擁抱。

「喔！莫克！我的老友，好久不見！謝謝你邀請我來。」

「好久不見！我也要多謝你讓我看到了奇觀啊！這小子對我從來沒那麼客氣！」

好啦好啦，我就是混帳學生啊。

「所以你提到的學生是他嗎？」大師看看我，而我不太理解那有趣的表情是為什麼。「你有個好學生，真讓人羨慕。」

「對吧？雖然嘴很臭，不過很認真。怎樣？中意嗎？」

大師笑得更開心了。

「噢，非常滿意。」大師轉而愉快的面對我。「雖然順序不太對，但你知道我的、我卻還不知道你的名字，方便告訴我嗎？我年輕的同行。」

被他認可為同行，真是超得意的啊！好爽！

「希歐多爾‧梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊，很榮幸認識您。」

我舉起手，大師則露出被將了一軍的表情，然後愉快的跟我握手。

「那麼，梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊先生，我想你明白，藝術家與音樂家們，通常都有贊助者。而我，這次帶了兩把琴。」

我聽之前兩人的聊天，我一直以為莫克是想把我介紹給大師、讓大師當我的客座老師，但我沒想到居然是琴的問題。

「我們都明白，那把琴已經不適合你；而我也看出，你將莫克借你的琴照顧得非常好。」大師誠懇的看著我。「根據我的判斷，我想我願意贊助你一把合用的琴，你願意接受嗎？」

「……贊助的條件是什麼？」拒絕實在是虛偽又不識相，雖然這問題也差不多——但我著實難以毫無條件的接受。

「很高興你想到這點，梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊先生，」大師點點頭，我完全看不懂他的表情。「那麼，贊助的代價，第一，我要當你的老師，」大師回頭。「可以吧？莫克。」

「我一向慷慨。」

喂喂喂！我是你的學生不是你的東西！

內心抗議歸抗議，但這個條件好得沒話講。我可以接受老師借學生琴，我不能接受的是莫克要特地買給我。

「那麼，第二個條件，」大師豎起第二根手指。「在我點頭、以及你配得上我的另一把琴之前，禁止你參加任何比賽。」大師笑得很開心。「你合格的那天就是贊助到期的那天，我將送給身為我傳人的你另一把琴，如此你就不需要贊助了。」

「不可以比賽？」

「對。」

「送的比借的更好？」

「絕對美妙地超乎想像——是史特拉第瓦里。」

我不禁摒住氣息，像推銷員一般的大師，在我面前揮舞搖晃的推銷品是史特拉第瓦里——拿夢幻珍品向我推銷、誘惑我點頭答應……我有這個價值？我做得到嗎？

「好，我接受，多謝您的贊助。」沒有價值就讓自己變得有價值，做不到只要更加努力就沒問題，我要得到那把琴！就算那只是綁在馬前面誘惑貪吃的馬跑更快的胡蘿蔔也無妨——華麗美妙的史特拉第瓦里可是難得一見的金蘿蔔！

大師想要繼承衣缽的合意對象，而我現在非常想要也非常期待，有朝一日能得到的史特拉第瓦里。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

大三那年，我第一次跟莫克吵架；也是在那年，我認識了萊伊。

所謂的吵架是貨真價實的吵架：生氣、憤怒到即使爭吵辯論情緒依然激動。以往，我與莫克之間的討論雖然也激動的『像是』爭吵，但對我們兩人來說，那充其量就是聲音大、口氣差，離吵架還遠得很。

但那次是吵架，為了比賽的事。

不參加兒童或青少年的比賽對我來說無關痛癢，幼年時的傲慢、還有大師指導我的自信與虛榮，都足以讓我捨棄比賽，我可以告訴自己我恥於參加這種比賽、那是小孩子的遊戲，我應該把目標放到更高的地方。

我從未想過讓老師們都點頭是這麼的難。

不論是抽煙或床伴們的事，他們只有簡單的關心而毫無意見。這是我的私事，即使他們不習慣也不太能接受、甚至覺得這樣不好，但他們仍舊未置一詞的任我選擇。

他們看我在大學裡用長相才華吸引床伴遊戲其中，也看著我在學校裡成為異類。

我是異類，全校皆知我當了莫克很久的學生、我風流、好聚好散、沒節操，但同時，我從未比賽過。

進入大學後，兩位老師唯一准許的，只有參加沙龍以及樂團演奏的許可，而且他們不會幫我引薦、也不寫推薦函之類的書信，即使我憑本事進入樂團，我也不過是眾多小提琴之一。

我的音色足以傲視很多人，然而，當我身邊越來越多的人去比賽、充滿越來越多的得獎者，用遺憾同情中帶有炫耀諷刺的語氣說：『像你這麼厲害，真應該去比賽。』的時候，焦躁不滿難以克制的開始累積。

我比所有小提琴科的人都要好！但我卻是唯一無法比賽的那一個！

我用性事的愉悅和美麗床伴驗證自己的吸引力，我當然知道女伴們在我身邊除了床上與長相的需求，她們期待更虛榮更實際的東西——她們期待我的人脈或我的成名，能讓她們走上成名發跡的捷徑。

但當我直到大三還無法讓莫克點頭的時候，小姐們一是乾脆的離去、一是乾脆的把我變成純粹的方便床伴兼朋友，她們仍然期待我成功也報以祝福，但嚴格來說，這不過是長相所換來的安慰同情而已。

我的練習變得暴躁，偶爾，因為樂器的纖細不允許我如此粗魯的對待；即使對無法改變的現況焦慮，我仍舊努力的練習。然而，也同樣的無法克制自己一而再再而三的向莫克發牢騷，尤其當我大三下終於當上樂團首席之後，我更是無法克制這一點。

「只紅一時的演奏者跟像我這麼老的時候被稱做大師，你自己選一個！你想要什麼？！你想要的是虛榮！擁有媒體要紅太容易了！但我們不是為了這種人做這麼多！！我們要的是貨真價實的音樂家！而你還不是！就這麼簡單！！」

莫克拍桌怒吼，我第一次在他面前摔門就走！我一直以為我是音樂家！我也以此為驕傲！

我花了兩年成為首席，即使首席跟獨奏者不同，但成為首席讓我知道並學會了很多事。首席很重要、協調很重要，為了做到最好，從我成為次席開始我讀譜不再只讀小提琴的部分，我也讀總譜；即使知道這件事的團員態度兩極——有的人覺得我企圖心太強，有人則在戲稱我瘋了的同時對我表示佩服，給予我讀總譜的各種意見，然後要我放輕鬆一點。

我把它養成了習慣。

閱讀總譜，在腦中想像全部的聲音加上我之後會是什麼樣子，即使我的聲音只是其中之一，但這樣我就能更好的配合指揮、抓到完成品的模樣，而這習慣幫助我成為首席，也幫助我完成就任首席後的工作；當我去參加沙龍的演奏會，這樣能練習配合的更快更好！因為我記得所有的聲音，一切都有意義！

如果我不是音樂家，我讀總譜幹什麼！！想要跟人一較高下就是虛榮嗎？！我不懂！

那段時間我幾乎得花時間讓自己沈靜，才有辦法在面對莫克時維持進度……對我而言，史特拉第瓦里的誘惑變得微薄、遵守約定的意志也在動搖，沒有違背純粹是因為倔強和驕傲！我不甘心事到如今還無法讓他們點頭！

身為一個紳士，即使在床上對女伴發洩情緒也是可恥的，但我覺得拿音樂發洩也很糟。尤貝爾試圖讓我體會何謂『一醉解千愁』，但那只讓我發現我酒量有多差，並且發誓再也不碰那玩意兒。

然後我遇見了萊伊的琴聲，還有萊伊這個人。

在這之前同學與尤貝爾誇讚驚嘆過咖啡館的鋼琴，但我並沒有把這當一回事，而那裡也不是我會經過的地方。

我遇見他是在小教堂，那裡離學校不遠不近、鮮少有學校的學生主動過去，但鋼琴聲跨越了那段距離。

只是餘韻散在風裡，但以我這種聽力還是能察覺有人在彈鋼琴，而且彈得很好……但我毫無印象，有這種音色在學校應該很有名才對。

我追尋音色，繼而越走越心驚……那個距離實在太遠了……純粹的鋼琴音色是可以傳得這麼遠的嗎？

但事實就是如此。

教堂裡陳舊的鋼琴並非最好，也沒有擴音設備，彈鋼琴的背影身旁是神父和孩子……向小鳥講道的聖方濟……那些人就像受神感召的鳥一樣專心安靜。

我沒有走進教堂，而是等那個人走出來叫住他，才發現這個人不只長得好看、有雙漂亮的藍眼睛，

「什麼事？」

而且聲音很好聽，淡漠、冷靜卻很真誠的聲音，就算表情再冷淡，他的朋友大概也不會討厭他吧？

「我是被你的鋼琴釣過來的魚。」

我老實講，而他一聽就笑了，莫名的覺得這傢伙滿可愛的。

「那我最近真是收穫豐富，謝謝誇獎。」

「最近？」我伸出手，他也大方回握。「方便知道你的名字嗎？我叫希歐多爾。」

「萊伊。因為最近在打工的咖啡館演奏，所以有很多像你這樣的人……你是我們學校音樂學院的？」

我們？「你也是我們學校的？」

「是，但我是理工學院的，我們的距離非常遠。」

他的笑容很壞心，顯然尤貝爾那群人在這個距離問題上，曾經充分的娛樂到他。

「我倒覺得，音樂連結一切。」

「好答案，不愧是首席說的話。」

「你知道？」說實話，很驚訝。

「我聽過學校樂團的定期演奏，也聽過市立交響樂團的演奏，我只是想起這個名字而已，首席先生。」

對於這樣嚇到我，萊伊平穩清晰的語調裡，顯示了充分的興味。

「真是榮幸，我可以知道你的感想嗎？」

「你需要嗎？」他徹底把我打量了一遍。

「最近很需要。」

「還不錯，聽得出你的確是個首席。」

他看著人的眼睛認真的像要把人看穿，用淡淡的笑意評估我有多想知道實話。

「就這樣？」

「那麼，如果你想聽實話，我就冒昧地說嚴苛的答案了，」他頓了頓，得到我的同意。「在場的所有小提琴中，你的確是最好的，均衡性與特色都很足夠，對我來說還不錯。」

我一時無法理解這哪裡嚴苛，不過他反覆兩次的『還不錯』就像澆一盆冷水，讓我最近的焦躁瞬間冷靜。

「不是好？不夠好？」我碾熄菸，因為我發現對方的忍耐，而我迫切想知道答案。

「等你變成大師的時候，我就會點頭了。」他的笑意透出掩藏的魄力，認真的眼神有一絲嘲諷。「我聽過你的事，希歐多爾。如果你這樣就渴望得到『好』的評價，那我想你不只是等不到我說好而已。」

被踩到痛處的憤怒讓我瞬間理解之前所謂的苛刻為何，瞬間產生把眼前這張臉痛毆一頓的衝動，但萊伊只是用比我更傲慢的笑容，望著我動也不動。

「能壓抑憤怒，真不錯，」他滿意的笑容一副生怕我不夠憤怒的模樣，「你有一些好朋友，首席。」

我一愣，那些人說了什麼？

「他們說什麼不重要，希歐多爾，但你要記得，」萊伊抬手指向我的胸口。「我為你浪費了時間，這很重要。」

「——這很重要？！」這什麼態度啊！？

「思考是進步的開始。」他轉身就走，像是對我用完了興趣，輕輕丟下『告辭』。

我應該要很生氣，但被拋下之後只覺得這真是莫名其妙，於是忍不住開始狂笑、重新點燃菸、回家。

我第二天就跑去咖啡館找萊伊，說實話，不只是心平氣和，當時的心情還挺愉快的。

「嗨，我來喝咖啡。」

「要喝什麼？」他對著菸味略略皺眉。

「欸…陪我練習好不好？當我的伴奏。」基本上，學校還真沒有跟我程度相當的人，能跟這種人一起練習，我應該能找到缺少的部分吧？

「沒有這種咖啡，首席，那是販賣機的新口味嗎？」

他流利的回答、面不改色，煮著別人的咖啡裝盤讓另一位服務生交給客人。

「你拒絕別人的手法真俐落。」

「因為我釣到的魚不是只有你一隻，首席。環境保護法規定，大小種類不合的魚，釣到就得放生，我只是遵守法規而已。」

真是刻薄的原則啊，說放生其實是捨棄吧？

「我昨天思考過了，我反省了。」

「那又如何？」

嘖、冰塊臉……

「我在對即將成為我同伴的伴奏誠實告解，看在我反省份上，陪我練習一首就好，如何？」

「我看不出這跟我的關連在哪裡。」

唔嗯——

「好吧，那你每週在這裡演奏的時候，我帶小提琴過來『陪你』練習，放心，免費。」

看他瞪我的模樣就知道計謀有效，賴皮得逞的感覺真好。

「……你在給我找麻煩。」

「說說看，伙伴，我有幫你解決麻煩的誠意。」

「斃了你自己就是幫大忙——要喝什麼？」

「當我的伴奏，」唔，殺氣。「……黑咖啡，謝謝。」

面色平淡謙恭但實際上非常囂張的服務生，給了我一杯好喝的黑咖啡……嗯，回去的時候幫莫克帶一杯，這個真好喝……

「我不知道你是不是最優秀的那個，但你是目前最賴皮的那個。」

「我承認我賴皮，但你不覺得『毅力』這個字更好聽？」

「你不需要。謝謝惠顧，首席，」他收走我的空杯，迅速遞出帳單。「您的咖啡一共四塊兩分，我強烈建議你多給一些小費。」

「給你十塊，」我抽出鈔票。「我還要一杯拿鐵帶走。怎樣？我下禮拜帶著小提琴過來？」

「……你很堅持。」

「當然，我卡住了，所以我需要一切能幫助我脫離困境的線索。」我認真回視萊伊的雙眼。「如果我能乾脆的屈服放棄，就不用這麼煩惱了。」

「——的確，」萊伊又笑得像第一次見面那樣。「明天下午三點以後我有空。」

「那就三點半在我們系上的練習室，曲目是、」

「寫在上面，」他把紙筆推到我手邊，「這是我的電話，留下你的電話。表現太差就不會有下一次。」

「喔，親愛的伙伴，我收到你的鼓勵了，明天你一定不會因為難聽的聲音而做掉我。」

「那我就姑且期待一下。您的拿鐵，謝謝光臨。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

讓我撐過這個瓶頸的，是萊伊的存在。剛見面的時候，不論琴藝還是想法，他都比我要成熟太多。第一次練習的時候，萊伊毫不留情、全力以赴的琴聲把我的小提琴吞噬殆盡，那是即使我拼命追趕也無法匹敵的音色。

「……你練過這首曲子？」

「沒有，我的譜是昨天向尤貝爾借的，花一個晚上背起來。說實話我還是第一次替人伴奏——」萊伊笑著回頭，玩樂性的敲出幾個音。「需要放水嗎？我幾乎聽不見你的聲音。」

一般人都不會想讓這傢伙當伴奏，而他果然不是用伴奏的彈法在彈——個性真差。

「不用，你放水我還練習個屁。所以我上次聽到的，對你來說不過是遊戲嘛！」

「我很認真啊，」萊伊的手指敲出輕快的即興演奏。「用鋼琴認真遊戲，認真觀察每個人的反應，認真的上課過日子。」

「認真的練習鋼琴？」

「曾經我天天認真練習；而現在，我有機會就認真練習，成為音樂家不是我的目標——不要拿天經地義的事情跟我比較，如果你練習的比我還少，那連鄙視你都浪費時間。」

「真慶幸跟你練習的人是我……」真該讓莫克聽聽看什麼是真正的毒舌。

我摸摸鼻子重新架起弓，繼續練習，連被諷刺的火氣都沒有，我的好勝心與集中力都花費在如何追上對方的音色，而這點在之後很長一段時間都不曾改變過。

萊伊比我小卻比我高超太多的音色，完全平復了我分心外務的焦躁，努力有了顯而易見的方向；萊伊不是經常能陪我練習、他有他的生活和工作課業，但我總是能分到一些時間，看他勉為其難的點頭，然後在琴鍵上把我修理得灰頭土臉。

但真正讓我重新死心、平靜練習的，是他贊同莫克那番話的感想。

「你贊同？」

「完全贊同，再怎麼說代價是史特拉第瓦里，就算不是我也百分之一百二十的贊同。」

「喂，你好歹也安慰我、替我說點好話，比賽又不會怎麼樣。」

「你最不需要的就是好話，希歐多爾。比賽除了虛榮毫無意義，你已經有演出的機會、演出的工作，為什麼還要去參加比賽那種浪費時間的事？」

「你覺得浪費時間？」

「成名很容易，希歐多爾，選擇對手加以戰勝也很容易，因此這些全然沒有意義。」萊伊說得理所當然，要不是知道他這番發言並非事不關己的態度，任何人聽了都會翻臉。「如果你的音色有讓人不計一切代價也想擁有的價值，如果你的音色有讓人不論如何也想再聽一次的魅力、一聽就能震撼靈魂的深度，那這些你都不需要。」

「你站在任何一個城市演奏小提琴，你就能獲得你想要的名聲、比下你的對手、搶到你想要的工作，只要你的琴能讓人渴望，事情就這麼簡單。」

我忍不住失笑。

「那是你才覺得事情簡單。」

「為什麼？」萊伊用認真的表情問為什麼，讓我啞口無言。

——我又不是你——這種理由不就像是同學對我說的藉口嗎？

我已經是天才，但萊伊比我更厲害。而最主要的不同，萊伊根本不在乎使用的樂器與名聲評價，一方面是因為他不走這一行，另一方面，他認為憑本事擄惑聽眾才是演奏者的驕傲——我認同後者、也很喜歡這樣，這是音樂家的樂趣所在；但顯然，我太過在乎他覺得不重要的東西。

他說現在的我不過是史特拉第瓦里的附屬品，因為我配不上那把琴。可是——

「如果讓我選，我就買最好的新琴自己養。」萊伊信誓旦旦的這麼說。

「為什麼？新琴的音色並不好。」

「聽眾買的是我的音色又不是琴的音色，琴只是輔助。與其用別人的琴，我寧願養一把因為我用過、而讓後人會想爭相獲得的小提琴，我是那把琴的創始，而那把琴因我不死。」

非常有自信、非常傲氣、也非常動人的話，但比起這些、比起萊伊的才華，這段對話讓我回到了原點。

我一直以為我的驕傲還在，但其實它只是在生活與虛名間變得廉價；我對音樂的愛沒有變，卻也不知不覺多了算計，要求並非理所當然的回報。

於是我平靜，讓自己回到原點，在平靜生活裡努力練習，因為心態以及萊伊的存在，我又從停滯不前轉為緩慢前進，找回自己的步調。

進步並且找到想要的聲音是讓人愉快的收穫。萊伊為自己的心意演奏，我有時候則分不出是我演奏音樂還是我被音樂演奏——不管哪個對我來說都很快樂；即使我沒有萊伊那種『那把琴因我不死』的魄力，用無數人用過的琴創造自己獨一無二的音色，對我來說是很愉快的挑戰。

琴可以不死，但是人不一樣。我才剛解決自己的問題，爺爺卻等不了我給他最好的聲音。

我沒辦法再用那把用畫換來的琴，但我一直養著那把琴，偶爾拿出來演奏些它可以負擔的曲子給爺爺奶奶聽……我知道我拿著它像玩具一樣，而那個畫面很可愛，能安慰兩位老人，但我覺得還不夠。

就像當年我期望長大，如今的我追趕時間。我想要被承認、想要史特拉第瓦里，也許我的確虛榮、難耐不被注視的寂寞，但我更迫切的是拿到這個證明，讓失去畫的老人知道這一切都很值得，我一直很想讓爺爺聽一聽、我用史特拉第瓦里演奏的音色，但我終究沒能追趕上時間。

從我持有這把四分之三琴已經超過了十年，它不是我所有的琴中最好的琴，卻是聲音進步最多的琴。

它的每一絲聲音都屬於我、十多年的時間，而最後，它吐出讓爺爺微笑安眠的搖籃曲，那雙眼再也不曾睜開過。

如果沒有最好的，那這把琴就是最好的；爺爺平靜的臉是微笑的，可是他真的滿足了嗎？

爺爺過世之後，奶奶傾訴過去故事的時間變多，看著照片的時間也變多，聽著我的琴，人卻不在目力可及的範圍。

於是，我開始找起那幅畫，即使我不太記得了。

曾經我不想賣琴，因為即使賣了我也拿不回那幅畫；但是對奶奶而言，看得見的畫比一把琴有價值。

以賣掉那把琴的收入作為前提，我開始注意二手店、注意路邊的舊畫攤，向街道上的老店家打聽當年那家收購店的事……我想找到畫，但也覺得機會渺茫而不太積極，最主要的還是沒有那麼多錢和時間。

看一眼也好，那是奶奶從未說出口的願望。

我默默尋找、默默練習，我的小提琴漸漸可以與萊伊的鋼琴匹敵；萊伊的音色即使心情不佳也不曾出現起伏，戀愛的問題讓他頗為煩惱，但聲音依然控制的很好，美的超凡絕倫。

他說他一開始能習慣練習就是因為愛情，因為他初戀的對象是個認真練習也認真督促他的人，能彈的這麼美也是因為愛情……當年都撐過來了，現在這樣不算什麼。

那是我不懂的東西。

第一次上床的對象是個漂亮的學姐，她足夠漂亮到我會心跳加速，我當然喜歡她、她主動來找我也讓人興奮，但我們都知道這不是愛情。

不知道為什麼，至少我覺得不是；而在這之後，所有上過床的女人我都喜歡，當然，我在不愛她們的同時，也不覺得她們曾經在我身上尋求過愛情。

我知道男人與女人在一起可以發生什麼事，從青澀的期盼悸動到熱情的挑逗交纏，失落與麻煩的困擾、情敵之間的怨恨與競爭，這些我或多或少都經歷過，可以說我曾真心誠意的愛上每個人，但也可以說我誰都不曾愛過。

所以當萊伊跟我說他短期內無法陪我練習、當我的伴奏的時候，那樣的他是超乎我理解的。

我懂愛，但顯然我不懂愛情。

所以我找畫，像碰運氣一般的找畫。

奶奶不斷思念的畫，究竟是愛還是愛情呢？

愛情不會是人生最重要的事，但它是其中之一；不論我是否思考這個問題，我所感受到的一切都會化成音樂——我活著的每一天都會成為音樂，每一次的呼吸、看到的風景會變成音樂，我在成為自己的同時化為音樂。

兩年下來我的小提琴已經可以完全配得上萊伊的鋼琴，在某些時候甚至略勝一籌。萊伊說著不想被人發現心情而讓琴聲沈寂，莫克對我的評價也是沈寂無波的——即使他肯定我的進步，對評價卻始終沒有鬆口。

不得不說有些死心絕望，我不知道是哪裡還不足夠，就像我跟萊伊的音色之間無法跨越的細微距離，這距離無分勝負、也說不上誰會更好，但萊伊音色裡有能讓人在絕望中憧憬的東西，那像花瓣上的露珠稍縱即逝，卻非常美麗。

我已經畢業了卻繼續留在學校進修，萊伊則處理丹尼爾的問題。他的情況似乎漸漸好轉，但仍然沒有想碰觸琴鍵的念頭；而我再次聽到他的鋼琴聲時，是我又被那個音色吸引到小教堂的門前。

不曾被原諒的不會原諒人，不曾被寬恕的不會寬恕人……萊伊在教堂裡彈奏神曲，那樣溫柔的愛情令人想到這句經文；那不是乾淨、聖潔、細緻美麗的音色—我知道萊伊做得到—但那比我聽過的任何版本都要更美。

那是人的聲音、人的掙扎，然後一絲細微的光讓黑暗也成為一種溫柔。

讓人覺得原諒與釋懷是這麼容易、面對自己是這麼的容易，放鬆的哭泣是如此簡單。

小教堂裡空無一人，丹尼爾的確在哭泣，然而鋼琴聲始終流洩不輟、平穩持續。

萊伊沒有回頭，只是彈琴，我終於聽見萊伊真正的音色。

這樣的音色可以用生命去遇見，卻沒辦法成為演奏用的聲音，因為這是萊伊為特定對象所準備的音色。於是我明白萊伊告訴我他無法彈琴理由，萊伊的鋼琴一直都是真誠的音色，繼而為喜愛的人們展現這一切。

我不可能像萊伊這樣演奏，因為我們不同、因為我的職業是音樂家，不過，那樣的音色對知道實情的人來說，會無可避免的期待愛情，會想知道在愛情中的自己究竟會變成什麼樣子。

對我而言將這分思索放進音樂是種樂趣與嘗試，我覺得我已經不會對漫長無法改變的現況焦躁，但同時，也彷彿正絕望的看著心中的火焰熄滅，像死水一樣的生活不會令人不快樂，卻總是抓不到焦點的一片空白。

我又這樣過了幾年，抽菸、練琴、泡女人，直到萊伊在二手店門前給了我一張名片。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

菲德瑞克‧赫琵亞……他說，不管是多平凡的畫，都有可能是他人一生中最美的風景，所以，他替相遇製造機會。

美得宛如一見鍾情的話，他是個畫商與藝品術商人。

比我以為的年輕，很有耐心的聽我說故事，英俊優雅的紅髮紳士是位喜歡微笑的人。適度表現自己情緒起伏的溫柔微笑，很能安撫客人、也能讓人對他產生信任與興趣。

很美的笑容，也是很藝術的笑容；但不論如何，就是不會讓人討厭。

聽到我對他的稱呼時，似乎是基於對萊伊的信任，他苦笑之後多了些真誠。說出他記得我的事，也順便告訴我他是同性戀，挖苦我的行為順便請我節制些。

畢竟有著相似的氣味，所以果然是同類啊……他面對我的反擊發出可愛又有分寸的抱怨，不得不說這是客人的優勢，而這就是老闆吃虧的地方了。

跟他說話總是很愉快，好聽的聲音配上風趣體貼的談吐……說不定對我而言的重點是聲音很好聽？那個聲音配上人之後，就像人會為了逗弄鳥使之鳴叫、而留在籠子旁邊，我則為了聊天走進籠子裡。

好幾次看到他跟女客人親暱甚至接吻的畫面，對於一個曾被告知性向的人來說，他說的話就像句玩笑……雖然我撞見的次數不多，但應該都是美女吧？

「菲，你確定你真的是同性戀？」

他眨眨眼，笑得很壞心。

「我熱愛跟男人上床，跟女人的話就是業務。」

哇哇哇！守備範圍多一倍的魄力真是不同凡響，好惡劣。

「那些業務很漂亮呢，畫商先生。」

「都犧牲奉獻了，那自然要找至少還能做美夢的對象。」

好吧，因為太有同感，所以我只好陪他一起笑。

「她們知道嗎？」

「幾乎不知道，有的以為我是雙性戀、但不確定。」

喔……

「菲？」

「嗯？」

「我不好看嗎？怎麼你都沒有對我出手呢？」

菲在極短的怔愣後並沒有大笑，只是沈穩溫柔的笑彎一雙眼。

「你不一樣，希歐多爾。」

哪裡不一樣？我跟他也不過是認識而已，但那時滿溢笑意的嗓音，卻讓我覺得有種異樣的氛圍……那是負面的情緒，在平和溫柔之下，流動的似乎是不愉快的心情。

焦躁、憤怒、猶豫……

還有被掩飾得最好的寂寞。

在認識他之前，我不知道什麼是寂寞，或許有時孤獨、就算沒有女伴，我還有小提琴，很多人的寂寞在我眼裡只是無聊空虛沒有目標而已。

菲是真的在寂寞，即使他並不想讓人發現、即使他沒有自覺，他的親切優雅包裹了一切。

我們不一樣，認識他讓我許久沒有變化的生活、多了一抹鮮豔溫柔的火焰，但那溫度卻像冬天一樣冷，看到他才發現我過去演奏的曲子還不夠寂寞。

當我好久沒看到他之後，這種感覺更嚴重。

彷彿看見有人面帶微笑的站在雪地裡，等著自己被凍死。

依然微笑的人給了我一疊照片，告訴我線索在裡面，然後就去忙自己的事給我獨處的時間，直到他讓我驚覺時光飛逝。

也讓我確認了他跟萊伊的確曾有過什麼，而讓他直到現在都還在意某些事……就像我很驚訝萊伊留著他的名片又轉交給我、菲卻從來沒聽過萊伊的鋼琴一樣。

他介意萊伊的事而詢問，詢問我的琴和萊伊的琴之間的高下，問的時候是平靜惶然的躁慮，當他聽到我的答案，平靜之下是受傷的憤怒。

我說了什麼嗎？

他還是笑得很溫柔，愉快的交談足以令我轉移注意力，當我們離開、室內的燈幾乎全部熄滅、當我在黑暗中靜默，我注意到那分沈靜的寂寞更濃厚了。

燈光下的他有如黑暗中微弱穩定的燭光，脆弱又孤寂溫柔，卻仍不留餘地的將自己燃燒殆盡。

為什麼會這麼寂寞呢？

「希歐多爾？有東西忘記了？啊…你的琴，真是，忘記就早點說啊……」

「對……我忘記了……抱歉。」

我居然忘記了琴……那個是史特拉第瓦里，是我心心念念好不容易才拿到手的史特拉第瓦里。

去年冬天認識菲沒多久，大師把琴交給我、莫克也點頭，第一次從自己的指尖聽到聲音的興奮我都還記得，而我現在居然將琴忘在那裡。

親吻他是種對自己帶些憤怒的衝動——他冰寒的寂寞扎得我渾身刺痛，更重要的，我居然忘記了史特拉第瓦里。

留在我眼裡的是他寂寞，不是他交給我的無價名琴。

順應衝動與激情行事並無困難，吻上他的感覺則比想像或看起來都要更好……深入他毫不抵抗的口舌，不自覺吻得越來越溫柔而熱情。

溫暖的感覺，古龍水的香氣帶著他的味道充斥鼻間，有了擁抱火焰的錯覺：幾乎被燒光的是理智，而當他柔順的張嘴回應、指掌的觸感撫上腰和頸項，連身體都燒了起來，被他撫摸跟撫摸的他的感覺都讓人著迷，被他大膽激烈地回吻是始料未及的刺激。

沒有比被掠奪時更能深刻體驗對方是個男人，也沒想到，光是跟他接吻就能讓我興奮起來……他的言笑自若先是讓我尷尬，然後則讓我大笑，他的寂寞感覺淡去不少，心情則沒有看起來那麼從容平靜。

他不是認真的邀請我上床，雖然我是他喜歡類型，但這份邀請裡也淺藏著一些我看不懂的情緒。

如果他今晚終歸是要找一個人，與其找別人，我又有什麼不可以答應的呢？我連史特拉第瓦里都可以忘記了。

在他驚訝的微笑裡，我點頭，問他車在哪裡。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

他不喜歡菸味，但他很能忍耐得像是喜歡或無所謂，就像他忍耐寂寞與不快樂一樣，他所提供的溫柔光芒幾乎讓所有的人都忽略這件事。但如果願意花點心思，還是能發現些蛛絲馬跡。

跟他做愛比想像的要刺激而且難忘，但我們都知道上床並不會改變太多事；而我知道他並不是不會對客人出手，只是對我保持了些距離。

想起菲的一切是讓人愉快的，即使掛念他那份偶爾出現的寂寞、也仍能讓人溫柔微笑，只是他並不好靠近。

菲可以不限對象的大方擁抱、接吻、或是曖昧的碰觸，那是因為這些對他都不算什麼，這讓他可以毫無限制地對索求之人提供誠摯的溫柔。

安琪菈提醒我，我才發現我抽菸的量減少了。

他毫無自覺的提供溫柔，而我則不自覺地在出入畫廊、回想線索的時間裡被改變；不管我能做些什麼、是否想清楚，那個溫柔體貼卻飽含秘密的焰紅，清晰淡然地抹上我的生活與習慣，自然的無法回想。

嗯，好在意。

就算自私地不在乎他的寂寞，我發現我還滿在乎他跟哪家的夫人接吻……

或者是其他男人？

「嘰———」

啊啊啊——好難聽！

……還好莫克沒聽到……

——為什麼在他的行事原則裡，我是不一樣的那個？

這是『上過床的男人』跟『上過床的女人』之間事後處理的差別？

他的客人不知道他的真實喜好，所以我無法從他如何對待其他『上過床的男人』，來判斷自己是否真的不一樣；但因為在意，所以我會想知道自己在他心中的真實位置。

他想什麼都好想知道，他心中以及身邊所有的位置都想獨佔；當他每次將相片拿給自己的時候，都有衝動順手抱一抱那寂寞溫柔的笑容。

而當我想清楚自己要什麼，我開始抓住那總是有機會從我身邊經過的身影，跨越像遊戲一般的模糊距離，而菲則默許觀察我行為、顯得非常困惑又掙扎。

菲沒有發現在樂於參與這個遊戲的同時，他溫柔紳士的面具正一點點的剝落；冰藍色的眼睛將平靜視線放在我身上其他地方，我發現他對上我視線的時間次數變短變少，於是明白他正不著痕跡的掩飾困惑。

不看也沒關係，我還有小提琴；比起言語的逗弄調戲，人總是比較難以抗拒用音樂互訴衷情，我想讓他聽聽我的小提琴……而當他露出一絲疲倦，我想他的勞累應該比表現得要更多。

所以我誘惑他聽琴、改編了曲子，這是我第一次只為一個人全心演奏，不為曲子的好壞只為了讓他放鬆休息。

他睡著了。

確定他睡著，我就放下了弓、收好琴，小心翼翼的靠近。輕撫從那天之後就沒再碰過的臉、順便偷兩個吻，他睡得如此平穩深沈令人萬分得意滿足……連我讓他躺下、枕在我腿上都沒有弄醒他，又覺得有些心疼。

那麼懂得生活的人，為什麼會這麼疲倦？

譜拿在手上看得很分心，他熟睡的姿態與溫度勾走了注意力，撫摸頭髮、臉頰，那份安靜的親暱與美好觸感弄得我都想睡了；但我最後只是握著他的手，悠哉享受分心看譜的樂趣。

菲醒了之後很不高興，但我很開心，因為他的不悅裡有動搖。當我說找不出畫卻又要買一幅的時候，他的表情更微妙了。

也許是不太能瞭解我的作法吧？不過能懂我的琴就好，他果然如我所想的有著非常好的感性和聽力，聽著卡門幻想曲的背影可愛得幾近羞澀。

望著他紅透的耳根，能這樣演奏小提琴真好。

**《莫克》**

我知道年輕的心有多好動好勝，但我也看過許多年輕且富有才華的音樂家殞落，這個環境裡總是有很多無奈與遺憾。

那孩子忍不了在意料之中，不過能壓抑情緒的練習在我的意料之外，而且沒多久我就知道他有了奇遇。

他說萊伊的音色是誠實的音色，其實希歐多爾這孩子也是一樣的，他們先是對自己誠實、對音樂誠實，然後展現出自己的特色，他們的個性和經歷決定了音色的差異。

希歐多爾一直都能控制自己的聲音，但在認識萊伊之後，那個音色更符合我與老友的期望，為此我去了咖啡館守候演奏、也試著向那位年輕的孩子攀談，在讚嘆他鋼琴音色的同時，也驚訝他精明銳利又保有深沈溫柔的個性，他很和氣也很擅長傾聽。

我想他不會告訴那孩子我們見過的事，當然我也不會說。不過能認識萊伊對那孩子來說真是太好了，我完全可以想像希歐多爾的音色被吞噬殆盡的狀態，認識萊伊不只是讓他有更好的目標而已。

萊伊不見得比那孩子更長袖善舞，但萊伊比他更擅長等待與傾聽，也更擅長看見一個人的內心，這點很重要；雖然演奏音樂就跟寫小說或演戲一樣，並不是唯有經歷過才能做到，但人終究做不到無法理解無法想像的事，而萊伊能讓希歐多爾看見得更多更細緻。

雖然我是這樣覺得，但萊伊顯然還給了他別的；每次的練習之間，那孩子的進步又變得顯而易見，最主要還是質的改變，被淬鍊的聲音有著鑽石般燦爛、內斂、多變的光芒，他變得平靜，然後重新像當年一樣的磨練自己。

我不知道這樣的他能撐多久，我相信萊伊的才華也相信自己的學生，希歐多爾追上萊伊並不會用掉太多時間，這樣的刺激充其量也只是猛藥，而事實也如我預料的，那孩子花費了不短的時間，但還不夠。

偶爾會想我跟老友是否太貪心了一些，我們想要培養出任何一種風格的曲子都能手到擒來的音樂家……但最後我們誰也沒有對自己的底線鬆口，而是不斷的等待，看他練習、跟他溝通，望著他年輕的銳氣逐漸被磨去，擔心他的才華還沒盛開就枯萎。

在他美好、逐漸成熟卻有所缺乏、隱隱枯萎的音色裡，有一天出現了不一樣的東西，那是我們從來沒在他聲音裡聽過的，是陌生卻良好的變化。

陷入瓶頸的時候遇見似乎相當有趣的際遇，不得不讚嘆他的幸運。基於期待—事實上他也只差臨門一腳—那年冬天我跟老友一致同意將史特拉第瓦里送給他，望著他試琴聽音的天真表情，一瞬間好像回到了從前……好令人懷念，原來，十七年的時間只有這樣，總覺得還有好多事情沒做。

作為人師，我知道我最重要的工作其實就是等待——我們像農夫或園丁，能施肥、除蟲、澆水，但我們無法改變生命的生長，無法改變天氣，也改變不了時間。

當年的孩子已經足以駕馭古老的史特拉第瓦里了，而現在，他漸漸改變的音色與琴的歷史重疊，發出讓人熟悉的旋律。

原來，是相遇而不是際遇啊！

「莫克？你真的有在上課嗎？」

哼。

「拉你的琴，我聽得清清楚楚，好得很。」

「你的表情真詭異，」即使長大還是混小子的傢伙，笑得一臉欠揍。「米琳妲准你今晚喝酒嗎？」

「跟那個沒關係，從剛才那個小節開始強一點，拿出精神來。」嘖……我看你這臭小子能笑多久，能讓你僅僅相遇就能改變的女士，絕對是個愛上了會哭的狠角色！

「喔，所以你還在被禁酒啊！」

嗚、死小子！我詛咒你的小提琴到時候哭得悉哩嘩啦！！

希歐多爾沒有哭，他的小提琴也沒有；那孩子是真的戀愛了，可是他愛上的不是女士而是男士，而那位紳士讓希歐多爾從一開始的表情就不是純粹的幸福，他的眼神和他的琴都在等待中忍耐壓抑。

如果不把小提琴算進初戀的範圍，那麼，第一次談戀愛的希歐多爾顯然挑了個非常困難的對象，因為那孩子變得平穩深沈的音色裡居然出現了寂寞……明明每天都能見面的樣子，聲音卻出現一絲空靈遼闊的遺憾，非常溫柔的寂寞。

「希歐多爾，我自認我的聽力很好，你戀愛了。」

「我戀愛了。」他苦笑著覆誦了一次——幸福的、含蓄的、苦惱的。

雖然要他請客，但我很希望這瓶酒最後不會成為他借酒澆愁的陪葬品，因為他的音色在煩惱中變得焦躁、暴力，即使他處理的很好、將這些柔潤成深沈隱晦的美麗，也無法掩蓋他的愛情並不順利。

史特拉第瓦里的琴絃在心智邊緣顫抖，人心總是最難滿足，往往扭曲自己也扭曲了別人，悲嘆即使如此也無法盡如人意。

那孩子沒有哭，在等待中把自己逼上極限。越是焦慮、暴躁、不安，聲音反而越沈穩寧靜，無盡深沈有如黑夜般壓抑，卻一點都不顯得恐怖；耳邊聽著聲音卻有如萬籟俱寂，非常、非常的安靜。

寂靜的音色……在能思考這是什麼之前，大腦會先變得空曠或者被巨大的情境所填滿，直到整個人被音樂徹底刷洗了一遍才能恍然回神，繼而覺得渾身戰慄。

很棒的音色，幾乎可以說是完成了夢想，但那孩子並不快樂。我並非擔心他情路順遂後這個音色會消失，我擔心的是我的學生。

「……讓我看看你的手。」

「只是有點痛，沒有受傷。」

這說的究竟是手還是心呢？我知道他究竟有多倔強，所以我堅持不再讓他繼續練習，他如果不想談或是找不到人談……或許他會願意跟米琳妲多少說一些？

說著我不會為愛委屈的孩子，在我看來忍耐到這種程度已經幾近委屈，我從沒看過他如此不確定的表情，而他用這樣的表情問我燒毀畫作的意義。

從他有了男友後我沒怎麼跟他討論過對方的事，他也很少跟我主動提起；但看樣子，那位紳士至少有不錯的繪畫造詣，因為希歐多爾能在上面看到不少東西。

似乎……是位浪漫卻自我毀滅性高的人，我覺得。那一位其實知道一隻手抓不了太多東西，但又找不到地方放下過去的東西，彷彿在害怕捨棄任何已經抓在手上的事物。

擁抱絕望，我是這麼回答希歐多爾，然後看那孩子傷心的表情彷彿也沾染上絕望，越是愛著就越容易恐懼。

也許，就是因為那些笑容永遠不會愛自己，反而能安心寂寞的看著，用旁觀的戀慕留下美麗的畫，比起希望而後失望，絕望安全得多，但對那孩子來說，這樣的想法是無形的高牆。

不一定黑暗、扭曲，不過消極的想法是很難快樂起來的；那孩子顯然懷疑對方的心意，但我覺得那習慣絕望的人，或許只是不適應陪伴他已久的絕望寂寞全都消失了而已，不知道該怎麼相信牆已經不見了。

長期抗戰啊……不知道這孩子會怎麼做呢？

希歐多爾陰鬱的離開後，我真的很好奇那位把臭小子吃得死死的男士是個怎樣的人，他教會那孩子的東西可不是只有跟男人上床而已。

**《希歐多爾》**

到底是怎麼會愛上他？跟伊汪對話之後卻無法在回憶裡找到起點，不斷回想，只能苦笑接受一見鍾情這個答案。

在我還沒見到他的時候，我喜歡他說的話；當我見過他之後，我拿到了史特拉第瓦里；而現在，我為他的心思痛苦，莫克卻對我的音色欣賞斃了。

從沒想過一見鍾情是如此容易，然後，在愛著他的時候覺得心疼、憐惜、還有寂寞；他茫然燒畫的模樣讓我在憤怒之後，心裡是寒冷的寂寞。

我音樂上的瓶頸因為愛上他而有所突破，但是他卻成為我人生中的另一個關卡。我可以繞開，當作沒這回事；也可以混過去，大家妥協就好；真的受不了，分手是一種乾脆直接的方法，可以非常快速的遠離煩惱。

但我不想這麼做，也不想放棄；好不容易愛上一個人，我想要的是完整的全部。

我可以不在乎瑕疵、不在乎過去——就像我跟萊伊說的，那是我無法干涉的部分。既然我當時不在，那就沒有任何人需要對我負責。

但是我要全部。

如果必須知道秘密才能全部擁有，如果不論如何都會受點傷的話，那我會做。

受了傷可以療傷，即使會留下疤痕，愛情的疤痕也算是男人的勳章；既然要痛，不論如何也要搞清楚是怎麼回事……我只是沒想到菲那個脆弱的微笑、還有那瘋狂暴虐的微笑，看起來會這麼痛，甚至超過了肉體的疼痛。

如今的我可以理解萊伊不彈鋼琴的原因。

但我不瞭解菲。

第一次跟萊伊談起菲是因為我想知道他的喜好——不可否認我也想確定他倆的關係；第二次向萊伊詢問菲的事，是因為我很好奇那些畫。

第三次找萊伊，本來只是想找個也認識菲的熟人抱怨，但萊伊的態度讓我開口問了更多的事。

原來說出那些美麗話語的原因，一點都不美麗；萊伊不瞭解笑著說出那些話的菲，是如何的讓人心疼而又恐怖。

說著自己沒有才華，然後放棄，久遠以前的菲曾經努力的畫過很多練習；去除私心、雖然我也不是那麼懂畫，但我覺得菲是有才華的，只是他想要的目標也許與他的才華無法匹配，無法跨越瓶頸而放棄。

等萊伊用手機傳照片和地址給我，我生氣的模樣讓認識我的人都嚇一跳——我沒想到我會那麼生氣，我摔譜又踹倒椅子譜架，萊伊的簡訊讓我明白從一開始我就被耍了！！

「……希歐多爾？」

莉莉絲的聲音在顫抖，我知道被我嚇到的人不只她一個，但憤怒讓我連說句抱歉都做不到，只能努力壓抑情緒收拾東西。

「我先走了。」

我努力用尼古丁讓自己冷靜、努力去回憶思考很多事，在計程車司機抱怨車子裡都是煙之前，我笑了起來。

原來每次看著我的微妙表情、小小的嫉妒、最初受傷的眼神，是這麼回事嗎？

我還是不知道菲燒畫的理由，但在見到他之前我已經完全不生氣了……我從一開始就知道他不愛我，然而，他扣留畫卻沒有連愛情一併玩弄的打算；即便他輸給了誘惑和寂寞，但堅持要破壞高牆的人是我。

所以當我看到菲頹廢的模樣、看到他又在燒東西的時候，我只是很心疼；等聽他說了故事，抱著他的心情又多了憐惜，我以為我瞭解那些表情的原因和意義，抱著他才明白不只是這樣而已。

單純的對才華羨慕、嫉妒、絕望的他就像個孩子，在看著別人的時候忘了自己，因為願望是無法開口要求的純粹，心也就漸漸失去了聲音。

莫克說是絕望，也許。我跟菲在某些地方很相似，不同的是我的才華讓我如願以償，而菲的才華從單純的喜歡變成嫉妒的時候，就絕望的凋謝了。所以當我說找到畫、愛上同樣的溫柔的時候，他才會那麼生氣，他根本以為被諷刺了，最後還能笑著吻我實在很了不起。

但我還是覺得，我愛上的是同樣的溫柔。即使動機不純粹，但菲的愛很真誠，那份溫柔讓我覺得，即使不是同一張畫，我依然渴望擁有；不單單只是因為相似，而是因為那份溫柔很美麗，那是凝視就能被愛的溫柔。

我買到菲保存許久的愛情，而現在終於很確實的抱在懷裡了。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

「喂，莫克，是我。」

「你誰啊你！混帳！報上名來！」

氣到出現古意盎然的文法了……果然那天摔了東西就跑、之後又沒聯絡讓他很生氣。

「莫克，別生氣，我很好，史特拉第瓦里也很健康。」

電話彼端一陣安靜。

「什麼事？」

「我暫時沒辦法回去，我們在莫斯科會合吧。」

「……你在哪裡？」

「我在他家…嗯，男友家。」

那頭又是一陣安靜，我幾乎以為是收訊不良，莫克未免也安靜太久了吧？

「你被監禁啦？」

什——什麼鬼！！莫克，你在笑喔！你在笑對吧？！

「你想到哪裡去了，莫克。我好得很，沒有任何人把我關起來。」

「喔喔……」莫克若有所思的聲音聽起來真不愉快。「那就是你被做到下不了床囉？」

咳、咳咳咳！哇賽！你真的是莫克嗎？！

「……米琳妲一定不在旁邊對不對？不然就是跟我講電話的人不是莫克，可以麻煩你把電話拿給莫克嗎？」

「臭小子你找死！我要掛電話了！」

好吧，其實我理解每次都拿米琳妲威脅他是件多嘔的事。

「哎，莫克，常生氣對你的血管不好，我現在行動自如。真的，我什麼事都沒有。」

「那就是你讓他下不了床囉？」

莫克的賊笑讓人很不爽，不過現實的確是菲躺在床上，雖然不是傳統意義的下不了床……

「我猜對啦？你還有練習的體力嗎？」

「不要小看我。」糟，直覺反駁得太快了。「總之，他感冒了，我等他情況好一點再出發。」

「感冒了？」

「嗯。」

「都沒事了？」

「嗯，都沒事了。」聽著莫克認真的聲音，我知道他想問什麼。

「我知道了，」莫克的聲音似乎又恢復成平常的樣子，但我知道他心情很好。「自己該負責的就好好處理，把自己調整好再過來。」

「我什麼時候是不負責的人了，我一直都很認真耶！」真是，我不記得我有不負責任過啊！

「誰知道呢？」莫克每次難得逗我的時候，就是這種讓人氣結的無所謂。「你有沒有負責跟預期心理有關，那是你跟他的問題，也不是你覺得負責就負責了啊！孩子。」

「我知道了，莫克，謝謝你的建議。」忍不住笑了，莫克拐著彎說了那麼多，追根究底還是因為擔心。「在伴奏分配下來之前我會抵達莫斯科，你如果先到的話，酒錢就記在我的帳上吧。」

「那我就不客氣了。祝你好運，孩子。」

雖然我覺得我已經夠好運了——我碰到好老師、得到了好琴、有萊伊和尤貝爾這樣的好友、在碰到瓶頸的時候遇見菲：不但愛上他也得償所願的被愛。但顯然在緊要關頭，運氣這種東西不論如何就是會差一點。

病奄奄的情人用濕潤的雙眼、伸手糾纏，說著我不想離開你是個非常老梗的畫面；如果我是旁觀的人，大概不是笑就是嗆到吐渣，但很遺憾我是當事人……

那個畫面真是賞心悅目又卑鄙至極，雖然很該死很混帳但就是異常有效！

聽到我答應，溫柔微笑的眼睛瞬間亮了起來。

啊啊……真沒用我真沒用……我居然覺得早知道會屈服還不如早點答應就好了……早知道他會笑得那麼可愛就早點答應嘛……別開玩笑了！！我根本不應該答應啊！！

「待在旅館裡。」

「待在旅館裡。」

菲一邊蹭著我一邊答應令我鬆口氣，他一向是個遵守約定的人。既然答應了，那至少病情不用擔心會惡化。

「果然，音樂家似乎特別需要談戀愛，梵‧德‧尼司鐸伊。」

莫克拿著伏特加聽我練習，一臉陶醉——真想把他的挖苦當成發酒瘋。

「拜託、莫克，喝酒的時候不要一本正經叫我的姓氏，我並不覺得我的小提琴很下酒。」

莫克『嘖！』了好大一聲，又把酒杯裝滿。

「我是誇獎你戀愛之後聲音大有進步，你不覺得嗎？」

「……我不知道。」改變是必然，但我其實不太清楚……畢竟我不覺得我為菲改變了個性和習慣……煙也許少抽了點，但我的原則並沒有改變。

「你現在的聲音，知道如何安靜了，這是你在他以及萊伊身上學會的事。但如果沒有他，即使有萊伊你也無法理解，所以恭喜你談了個很好的戀愛。」

莫克一本正經的這麼說還真的頗令人害羞尷尬。

「…我不太懂你的意思，但他的確是個很棒的對象。」

「音樂像詩，希歐多爾。」莫克看著我的眼神好感慨，是感慨我悟性太低嗎？「你可以用很多的字或很少的字敘述一件事：安靜的、寧靜的、沈寂的、絕望的、傷心的，讓看或聆聽的人感受你要表達的東西。但那不是速度慢、不是低音、不是技巧完美的極弱音，安靜就是安靜。」

那天的練習沒有持續很久，因為傍晚轉為大雪，進度順利讓我很放心。回到房間時電視開著、很小聲，菲有些迷糊的從棉被裡探出頭，然後給了我一個充滿暖意的笑容。

「我回來了。」

「嗯。」

我放下東西，他笑著應聲，仍舊虛弱的聲音充滿快樂的期待，等待我坐在他身旁、用有些冰涼的手為他略燒的臉降溫，舒服的輕蹭，直到我變得跟他一樣溫暖才停下來。

「身體還好嗎？」

「好多了，只是嗜睡。」

我們都在微笑，這樣就很好，沒有人想說話。

於是聲音消失，電視機小小的聲音也顯得很安靜，然後我懂了莫克的意思。

就像夏天的蟬可以叫得讓人很火大很焦躁，也可以在一片巨大聲響中塑造寧靜。

心境問題。

「莫克說我談戀愛之後，聲音變得很好、懂得安靜，他說我沈寂寧靜的音色很漂亮。」

「安靜嗎？」菲眨眨眼地笑了。「跟我談戀愛讓你學到這個？」

「愛很安靜，」執起他的手輕吻，我知道他還是有點怕。「你的愛很安靜，等待你很安靜；對你一見鍾情是無聲無息，捨不得對你生氣所以還是只能忍耐沈默。愛上你讓我一切的聲音沈寂安靜，然後等著給你擁抱。」

「……是我的錯。」

「菲，你應該先理直氣壯的嫌我太吵，」光彩黯淡的冰瞳讓人好心疼，「我總是在往前衝，你讓我知道如何心甘情願的留在一個地方，安靜的做一些事或什麼都不做，其實我不是那麼懂得安靜等待的意義。」

安東尼．聖修伯里的狐狸對小王子說：你對你的玫瑰有責任，那麼，安靜的等待玫瑰甦醒綻放也是責任。

「現在……」菲伸手碰觸我的臉，疑惑溫柔的表情中有難以言明的思緒流動，看不出高興還是難過。「就懂了？」

「感覺好像開始明白了，」兩隻手一起握住，用唇安撫指尖。「就像我好像開始明白莫克為什麼要把我關那麼多年。」

「這樣嗎？」似乎覺得指尖的撫觸有點癢，菲瞇著眼笑了起來。

「嗯。」

「你真的很多話，希爾。」

哎哎，被欺負了。不過菲害羞的時候，這種反擊總是很可愛的出現——畢竟是玫瑰，拔掉刺也是種樂趣。

「所以配上你剛好，」忍不住湊上脖子輕咬一口，懷裡的人輕顫地一縮、細細的哼了聲……整個人都熱了起來啊……「抱著你我就會變安靜了。」

菲輕柔地回擁我，軟軟地調整姿勢，完全放任我的作為。「吃過了嗎？」

「我可以等到你下次吃藥的時候，再一起吃飯。現在，」抱著他滾進棉被裡，被他體溫煨暖的空間中充滿藥味，還有我熟悉的氣息淡淡氤氳。「我要抱著你好好睡一覺。」

「我不想睡，我睡一天了。」

你又沒掙扎……唱點反調讓我哄你是新樂趣嗎？

「不然我們換一下？」我調整姿勢縮進菲懷裡，他果然輕輕一愣，然後很自然的摸著我的頭髮。「你唱歌哄我睡。你聲音這麼好聽，唱歌一定也很棒。」

「你真的很喜歡吵鬧的環境，希爾。」

「你懷裡永遠是安靜的，菲。」

我等到你輕輕哼著的歌，等到你羞怯忐忑的對我哭說擔心我不要你；等到你一點點的告訴我好多事，習慣自己也可以被等待；等到你和我一起去過很多地方，也很意外的等到你居然會想把戒指套到我的無名指上。

愛上你讓我明白沈靜的力量，讓我能在所有的聲音沈寂之前，陪在你身邊。


	19. 番外－無言歌（H-限）

能夠前往相同的地方工作，分別的時間就不會太久。希歐多爾雖然覺得這樣很好，但在許多時候，他也希望菲別為這點事如此傷腦筋。由於他的工作不論比賽抑或演奏，可調整的彈性空間都不多，因此他總覺得菲比較常配合他，而他能接到跟菲同樣目的地的工作，次數則比較少。

每每望著菲側臥在沙發裡，撥弄兩人可選擇的工作預定單、邊打電話一邊提筆記事的時候，希歐多爾說不出是心疼還是愧疚還是有一點點的不以為然……其實真的沒辦法的話，短暫的離別也不要緊……希歐多爾一方面覺得自己沒問題，另一方面也覺得，即使菲心中仍懷有些不安，但也該好好面對、相信自己就是會回家了吧？

再加上這次的時間本來就很難調整……希歐多爾想了想，從預定工作單裡去掉這次的工作，最後卻留下字條、比工作預定時間要早一週的坐火車出發離開。

菲看到字條的時候當然很生氣。

希歐多爾劃掉工作的時間是很早以前，菲是真的以為希歐多爾放棄這個工作想在家悠閒一段時間，為此他也調整了計畫，而現在人說不見就不見！那個傢伙以為大家的時間都這麼好排嗎！？混帳！！

「唔……糟……」希歐多爾到了比利時三天後，左思右想還是忍不住打給菲。只是不管打哪一隻手機都是進語音信箱、打家裡的電話永遠沒人接、打回老宅總是帕歐遺憾誠懇的說少爺不在……

嗚啊啊啊………

沒想到菲會這麼生氣，氣到連畫廊小姐都不敢跟他說實話，希歐多爾沒想到的是，菲氣到連不安這件事都忘記了。

咬著菸默默盯著手機，希歐多爾無奈的抓抓頭嘆息。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

一直到十天後工作結束站在家門前，希歐多爾都不改一副若有所思的模樣……實際上他也的確是在努力思考。畢竟，平常不生氣的人、生氣起來通常都特別恐怖；而他雖然哄女人無往不利，但他哄菲成功的次數卻寥寥可數……反倒是他常常一不小心就被哄了……

站在家門前還在想該怎麼辦實在很遜，不過直接進去應該是進不去……更何況菲還沒氣消哪……

希歐多爾想想，叼菸的嘴角愉快地笑了。

在馬路中間放下行李、把菸放在圍籬上，希歐多爾拿出琴，琴盒隨意地放在腳邊，然後隻手撫上胸前，非常慎重的調整表情、輕輕調音。

音符像光與風的絲線般，滴溜如水地擴散至四面八方，又一點點的聚集回琴上，紡織出綿延細膩的聲音。

如怨如慕，如泣如訴，一點點的柔腸寸斷，刻畫入骨的無盡思念，單純、而又深刻的無奈……

布拉姆斯小提琴G大調第一號奏鳴曲。

布拉姆斯一生都單戀著恩師舒曼的妻子克拉拉，在舒曼死後也從未說出心意。即使他愛的女人終生都愛著那個死去的人、始終沒有注意到他的心情……布拉姆斯仍舊選擇守護愛情，提供溫柔、給予協助與陪伴……曲子裡是溫柔的哀傷，無法實現的願望與愛情變成另一種型態痴心綿密地糾纏，絲絲縷縷。

堪稱耳熟能詳的曲子，在希歐多爾的表現力下顯得比以往任何一種版本都要美麗得令人心碎。穿透力極強的聲音不只讓社區街道上稀疏的人影回頭，還在家裡的人都忍不住探頭出來張望，有的夫人小姐一看是熟悉的鄰居，都忍不住出門、聚集到希歐多爾身邊，詢問是怎一回事。

「都是我不好……」希歐多爾對女士們露出一點點無奈、一點點傷心、頗有份量的自責、還有足以讓女性心疼心碎的溫柔笑容這麼說道。「是我的錯，所以我正在請他原諒我。」

希歐多爾的解釋有說跟沒說一樣，不過這種不清不楚，其實更激發女人天生的母性還有人類與生俱來的好奇心，於是乎又很有禮貌的問起究竟是怎麼回事。

「你們……」太太A輕輕地指指屋裡。「吵架了嗎？」

這位太太，您問得真是太～好了！我免費演奏又演戲，就是為了找幫兇啊！

因為知道走進屋裡菲一定不會聽他解釋，在反而屋外演戲比較有希望——菲一定正注意著屋外的動靜。

「是我不想麻煩他，所以偷偷留字條跑去工作了……」希歐多爾對著太太們用上乘的演技苦澀一笑。「我知道他的心意，可是讓他這麼煩惱又辛苦實在捨不得，即使令他生氣也想讓他輕鬆地好好休息……不過讓他擔心生氣是我的罪過……」

「啊，你那算什麼，像是我家的、」太太們急著為希歐多爾說話、勸解眼前的男士，不過這樣實在正中下懷。

演戲當然就是要演到死人都能活起來啊！

「不，請不用如此，」希歐多爾慎重的搖頭，然後露出笑容。「請不用為我說好話，不論是任何理由，我的確讓他難過了，那麼請求原諒也是應該的。」

於是對著家門重新架上琴的男人，又演奏了比第一首還要更纏綿悱惻的曲子，然後接著的則是改編自舒曼鋼琴五重奏第二樂章主旋律的『愛人之死』……

菲在門的裡側聽得咬牙切齒！什麼愛人之死！那是裝死才對吧！那拿那麼好的技術在大庭廣眾下給我來這套！天才了不起啊！

再接著是甜美又淒涼輕巧的愛之悲，在門外的人聽來是純粹動人的愛之悲；而在菲聽來，這一遍遍輪旋往復的旋律，根本就是在裝可愛的一遍遍說著『原諒我吧！請原諒我吧！為什麼你還不原諒我呢～？』

再接著則是泰伊絲冥想曲……不管那個妓女在故事裡是不是裝飾品，僧侶和妓女究竟有沒有愛情，泰伊絲冥想曲是僧侶對著泰伊絲說『明天天一亮，你一定會跟我走。』，要帶泰伊絲離開罪惡的僧侶，坐在泰伊絲緊閉的房門外一夜等待，而泰伊絲則在房間裡徹夜苦思的曲子……

最後泰伊絲跟著僧侶走了。

『菲，你什麼時候要把我帶進去呢？你不帶我回家我不敢回家耶！』

菲彷彿聽到希歐多爾對他這麼說。

有次希歐多爾跟他談起泰伊絲的故事，直笑僧侶何必等到最後、才回去找只剩一口氣的泰伊絲，那天晚上直接進去就好了嘛！反過來說，泰伊絲也沒有必要苦惱，直接讓僧侶墮落、或進天堂享受一下，也是皆大歡喜……何必門裡門外的錯過呢？

……所以現在是誰帶走誰……

菲覺得頭好痛，門外請帶我回家的曲子開始重複第二遍——太混蛋了！

希歐多爾無視一邊的婆婆媽媽，心想泰伊絲這首曲子菲應該聽懂了……如果拉到第三遍還不開門的話……這下他要拉什麼才好呢……

沒讓他拉到第三遍，菲已經整理好表情打開門——因為外面一堆鄰居，菲不可能不要自己的形象，也不可能不顧忌希歐多爾的面子，所以他只能笑——笑得開心、一點點的靦腆害羞、完全沒這回事的那種紳士笑容！他得滿足在場看戲的人，還得有禮的向所有人打招呼，證明他們其實沒有吵架、這只是鬧著玩的小小情趣、然後拉著希歐多爾回家、輕輕關門。

一進客廳放下東西，菲就陰慘慘的把希歐多爾摔到沙發上，整個人壓上去。

希歐多爾看見菲笑得很溫柔很生氣……唔，厲害，還能這樣笑。

「我真想揍你。」

好聽的聲音即使咬牙切齒還是很好聽……希歐多爾不敢吻上去，只敢偷偷摸摸湊近一點。

「別這樣嘛，菲，揍我的話我會慘叫喔。」

菲不說話，挑挑眉。

「我慘叫的話，」唇又湊近了一點，可以輕輕地蹭到了。「外面的人會聽到喔，她們還在觀望吧？這樣她們就會知道你笑著帶我回家，卻關上門就把我毒打一頓。」

我哪有！！

菲細細瞇起眼，那雙很頑皮很誠懇很討好的金綠雙瞳，正無聲的笑著說『別生氣了好不好？』，一小口一小口舔吮著自己嘴唇的口舌，說的卻不知是威脅還是玩笑……

菲抽身離開、把人摔回去，這樣被擺一道實在讓人氣不過！

「那我出去總行了吧！！」

才剛轉身要大步離開，從背後掛上來的重量卻讓他幾乎走不動——希歐多爾整個人掛在他背上，暖熱的氣息近在耳邊。

「你出去不就跟我在外面是一樣的結果嗎？我進來沒多久你就出去，她們一定還會問你問題。留下來…我好想你。」

「——下來。」

「等你原諒我，我再下來。」希歐多爾努力觀察菲不想讓他看的側臉。「菲，我好想你，你有想我嗎？」

「沒有，下來。」菲又試著走幾步，發現希歐多爾抓得很緊……可惜不論往後倒還是左右甩這種把人弄下來的方法，菲都做不出來，不然那是最有效的。

菲的回答讓希歐多爾笑得很開心、卻不敢發出笑聲，只愉快的把頭枕在菲繃緊的肩上。

「可是你在家，算准時間的待在家，還是我誤會了？你只是剛好哪裡都不想去，所以今天剛好在家……所以我也很剛好……」希歐多爾把頭換一邊肩膀，終於看到菲不滿的眼神，然後那張臉猶豫了一下，沒有轉開。「沒有像白癡一樣演奏音樂給一棟房子聽。謝謝你喔，菲，我差點就像瘋子一樣為房子演奏，還好你在。」

「不客氣，」菲笑著點點頭。「我不原諒你，下來。」

「做人要說到做到，我現在是…唔、那是什麼動物……」

「……無尾熊？」從泰迪熊變成無尾熊？

「對～我現在是無尾熊，正巴著一棵……」希歐多爾裝模作樣地打量情人的表情。「已經不生氣的…品種很稀有的、我心愛的紅色尤加利樹……不生氣了？」

目前變成無尾熊的希歐多爾，用偷偷摸摸可憐兮兮、再加上小心翼翼，以及愛與溫柔的眼神凝視自己，看著這樣的希歐多爾，菲覺得他一點都氣不起來了。

「好吧，我不生氣了，」菲打斷希歐多爾想愉快說出口的希望。「但我還沒原諒你。」

「菲，我好重耶，你真的不原諒我啊？」

「捨不得你就下來啊。」

希歐多爾對著菲的笑容眨眼睛，然後很不甘心地埋首在菲的頸間狂蹭，癢得菲不住輕笑。

「菲～～讓一下啦！每次都我輸！就算是我錯你這樣也太卑鄙了啦！」

「就算？卑鄙？」

「是我錯了，對不起。不過我是真的認為凡事不用勉強，小別也頗有番情趣……」偷偷抬起眼睛。「原諒我吧？」

「——我考慮一下。」因為捨不得掛著，所以現在的希歐多爾是站在身後、直接把自己擁在懷中……說起卑鄙，誰比較得償所願呢？

「菲～～不要考慮了！原諒我原諒我原諒我請原諒我～～～～」

希歐多爾一下從無尾熊變成吵鬧的知更鳥。

「希爾……」這是哪來的死小孩啊……「你好吵。」

希歐多爾瞬間安靜，抬起頭，蕩漾的金綠色像春天吹過樹梢的風，笑著把唇一點點湊近、菲猶豫著是否閃躲的唇。

「那我換著說法好了……」輕輕碰觸，菲沈靜的眼睛，深邃得令他陷落在一片雨霽天晴的藍。「請寬恕我。」

希歐多爾一邊笑，一邊很有分寸的輕蹭輕吮，菲毫無反應地任他親吻，對視彼此。

「當你赦免我的罪，我的罪便蒙赦免了；你留下我的罪，我的罪就留下了。」

「希爾……你連聖經都亂改，」明明是神囑咐司祭們的話，聽起來卻像情詩了。「主日學的老師們會哭的。」

「請寬恕我們的罪，如同我們寬恕別人……」希歐多爾用這個回答菲的問題，揚起的嘴角顯得更愉快了。「你終於笑了，菲，我回來了。」

「…真賴皮……歡迎回來。」

菲吸吮著希歐多爾探出的舌尖，任由希歐多爾把吻加深，然後不滿足的轉身擁吻……對希歐多爾來說，菲眷戀的吻比歡迎回來要更誠實可愛多了。

「…還是不太高興？」菲化為主動的吻有些疼痛，希歐多爾笑問，那雙優雅的手連扯開他衣服的動作都有些粗暴。

「你覺得呢？」

「還是不解氣的話就隨便你吧？」希歐多爾發出笑聲，耳邊的聲音怎麼聽都像在鬧彆扭。「很有誠意的喔。」

頓了頓，菲拉開距離確認希歐多爾的表情，臉上隨之漫開愉快醉人的笑意。

「隨便我？綁起來也可以？」

指背滑過臉頰與頸側的酥癢感，令希歐多爾像貓一般地瞇起眼睛。

「嗯……SM？不，那個不行，反對體罰。不要告訴我你真有這種嗜好，我會嚇壞。」

「呵……不是就可以綁？」

菲邊笑邊吮咬上頸子，希歐多爾乖巧地站著，任菲把他的上半身剝個精光，感覺到紅髮輕撫過皮膚的柔軟水涼。

「可以，」那雙手撫摸自己的感覺真是好極了。「對我來說是道歉，對你來說……是懲罰吧？」

「我喜歡這個說法，」菲的吻落到胸前，單手解開對方的皮帶、俐落的反綁希歐多爾的雙手，然後把人推倒在沙發上，居高臨下地笑望希歐多爾。「所以……也就不推辭了。」

希歐多爾撐起身、扯了扯，緊貼在手腕上的壓迫感，讓他不敢置信自己真的被綁起來，而菲居然綁得那麼迅速確實？！

「菲——」自暴自棄地倒回沙發上，希歐多爾也懶得看菲要走去哪裡做什麼。「你常綁人嗎——？」

「不常，」菲笑得輕巧開心，拿著一托盤的東西回來，在希歐多爾逃跑前把人壓回沙發上。「但也綁過不少，我知道技巧，皮帶綁人很方便。」

「……菲……這真是恐怖的發言……」這輩子不曾綁過女人、男人也沒有，可目前他唯一的男人對他說曾綁過不少？！真是想都沒想過！菲居然……更重要的是那一托盤——

「看起來打擊很大。」菲笑得萬分愉快。

「我快嚇暈了，」這是大實話，雖然自主性道歉就不該逃跑才對。「菲，桌上那些東西……不會是認真的吧？」

「希爾，這些只是酒，」菲排開小杯子，倒上不同種類與不同的量，混和至滿杯。「我個人認為這樣的方法很溫和。」

「……我知道完全相反的看法是懲罰的一部份……」

希歐多爾知道菲想幹嘛，說穿了菲只是想灌醉他而已。

紅酒一口臉紅、一杯頭暈，再多一點的量他大概就會醉了；如果喝得猛一點，一次喝下比鋁罐多一點的量他就會直接倒。希歐多爾知道他的酒量其實算差的，他有直接倒到不省人事過，但就是沒醉過，連菲也沒看過他喝醉發酒瘋會是什麼樣子。

在他發現自己會醉之前，如果無法避免，他都直接讓自己乾乾脆脆地倒下，而對在家會想找希歐多爾一起喝酒的菲來說，誘勸對方喝酒成為一種挑戰和樂趣——尤其當希歐多爾說不要的時候。

『菲，聽說酒鬼的手都會抖，手抖我就無法拉琴了。你要我拉出的音符像酒鬼走路的樣子嗎？！不，不要，我不要變成酒鬼，不要老叫我喝酒……喝酒要有節制喔，菲。』

『莫克也喝酒。』

『所以他只動一張嘴。』如果莫克聽到鐵會說他混帳。

『這麼點量離變成酒鬼還早得很。』

『…你天天多一點就不遠了……對不起！菲！我一個禮拜陪你喝兩次，佐餐酒不算，今天…今天先這樣吧！抱歉！』

然後貼個吻就逃跑了。

菲試過幾次，希歐多爾就逃跑過幾次。

其實希歐多爾喝到醉倒的次數也不過一兩次，自從發現自己酒量不好，他就再也沒有在他人面前喝醉過。醉到發酒瘋不但不好看還給人添麻煩，有節制的喝然後享受樂趣比較好啊！

「希爾，這些都是好酒。」

「我對它們沒有愛，」希歐多爾換上討好的笑容，「我對你有愛。」

「甜言蜜語真是怎麼聽都不嫌多，希爾，」

菲笑得甜膩，然後在希歐多爾驚恐的表情裡舉杯、仰首、一飲而盡。

「唔嗚……」掙扎不太有效，菲用力掐住下巴的手勁讓人以為連骨頭被掐都碎，齒關被撬開，隨之而來的就是濃厚的泥碳味、水醒的甜味、酒精，長驅直入的舌侵略口腔，惡意的舔舐幾乎深達喉間！

「呃噁、咳…咳咳……你……那是、威士忌…？」

雖然嗆到，大部分還是吞下去，烈酒所到之處都燒了起來，希歐多爾覺得整個人都在燒，連大腦都強烈地暈眩搖晃。

「這是酒精濃度70％的五十年蘇格蘭陳釀威士忌，」菲微笑地望著希歐多爾的身體被酒精支配，那雙掙扎的眼就跟泛紅的膚色一樣令人滿意。「難得的好酒，而且它後勁強烈，大多數人只要一杯就有上天堂的感覺。」

烈到讓人靈魂出竅嗎……

「…菲…空腹…唔嗯……」

暈眩讓掙扎力不從心，菲灌入了第二口，淡酒滿是柑橘的香甜與花的柔軟，漸漸隨著酒精佔據所有感官與判斷。

「我知道空腹喝酒有點傷胃，」凝視那漸漸渙散迷茫卻還是望著自己的雙眼，一時癱軟在沙發上的情人，讓菲滿意又渴望地用指背從頸脖直撫至腰腹。「……但會更容易醉。」

已經失去反抗能力的希歐多爾因撫摸而發出輕吟，菲一邊等待、一邊觀察，然後又灌了一點酒，看著那張明顯醉了的臉越笑越開心。

天真、傻氣、而且燦爛可愛的笑容，一直都很誠實的呻吟聲，摻在笑容裡多了少見的、撒嬌的音調。

「很可愛嘛……希爾，我是誰？」菲笑著靠近，那因酒精燙熱的身體正蹭著自己，主動迎合撫摸的動作。

被詢問的笑容困惑地頓了頓，然後更開心地挺起身體蹭上來。

「菲——你在、問什麼啊……我跟你說——」

很好，沒叫錯名字。

菲先是滿意的笑了笑，然後又因耳邊破碎叨絮的聲音苦笑：喝醉之後其實是傻笑、抱著人狂蹭、還有愛說話嗎？

「好好好……希爾，說慢點，你說帶了什麼禮物回來？」

「我帶了禮物回來，菲，給你的……很好玩喔……有趣的東西……」

「謝謝，我很高興，」面不改色的哄著，希歐多爾紅透一張臉、獻寶似地索要誇獎，讓菲笑得很愉快。「東西在哪裡？包包裡？」

「就在那裡嘛……」

反正不是在琴盒就是在行李袋。

菲離開沙發跑去翻找東西，身後不斷傳來靡軟慵懶的吵鬧抗議。希歐多爾的行李裡只有一樣應該是禮物的東西，讓菲看到之後先是一愣，然後蹲在行李前哈哈大笑。

「——你笑什麼！」

即使喝醉了還是有脾氣，變尖銳的不開心，讓菲回頭，看著那張醉態可掬的臉笑了更久。

「你真是會買怪東西，希爾，」菲靠回沙發旁，挑起一杯淡酒又灌下去，已經不會拒絕抵抗的唇舌，反而吮纏的更直接貪婪。「的確是有趣好玩的東西，只是對你來說就很意外了……這真是好禮物呢，希爾。」

被誇獎的人笑得很開心，渾然不知大禍臨頭。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

醒來的時候比平常還恍惚，希歐多爾覺得喉嚨異常的渴。身體軟的像在夢裡一樣，然後才發覺周圍聽來甜軟的聲音好像是自己的呻吟。

「啊……哈啊、嗯……」有東西在進出自己的身體、挑起慾望，希歐多爾無法拼湊破碎的記憶，腰卻很自然的迎合在記憶中從未熟悉過的物事。

「醒了嗎？」

菲的聲音，然後渡了一口水給他。希歐多爾努力讓視線聚焦，想起他在客廳還有喝醉前的事。

他還在客廳，水漬聲黏滑又熟悉地跟著身體顫抖的反應響起，不論是因為酒還是因為被撩撥的慾望，身體幾乎失去了力氣。

「菲……你在、啊……」

希歐多爾感覺抽插後穴的動作變得又快又用力，奇怪形狀的物體反覆進出卻只有快感不覺疼痛，雙手反綁的身體不安定的扭動。

「想問怎麼回事？我只是正在使用你送的禮物而已。」菲含笑的嗓音，瘖啞透出被壓抑的情慾還有取笑的快樂。

希歐多爾努力撐起上半身往下看，繼而頹喪乾脆地倒回沙發上繼續被菲玩出叫聲；他自己被脫得一乾二淨，菲身上的衣服卻都還在——

啊啊啊啊———原來我喝醉酒是亂說話嗎————

「太…嗯……惡劣……啊啊、唔……菲…你、惡、惡劣……」身體軟得無法抵抗，但還是努力咬牙切齒的抗議。

「不要太小看我，希爾，」被說惡劣反而讓菲很開心。「我玩過的比你想的還多。雖然我沒有性虐待的癖好，但我覺得在床上夠禽獸是男人的驕傲，更何況……這玩具是你買回來的。」

「我只是、啊…呼嗯……看起來…啊啊……」我只是因為它長得很有趣才買回來的啊——

「我也只是讓你體驗它的用法而已，」讓手中的玩具在希歐多爾體內旋轉打磨、抽出插入，緩緩碾磨早已濕潤鬆弛的敏感內壁，身下的軀體不住打顫忍抑呻吟。

反綁的手抓不住任何東西，沾染汗水的皮革摩擦皮膚帶來舒服的刺激，希歐多爾忍不住蹭著沙發皮面，卻更覺空虛；除了玩具，菲既不摸他也不吻他，就只是看著他的反應而已。

舌尖舔過唇瓣……好吧，其實開口求也沒什麼大不了。

「菲……」用喘息的聲音微弱呼喚，引誘菲靠得更近、貼上耳朵，然後飢渴的伸舌勾舔。「給我，操我……我想要你……」

輕輕轉頭，菲看見一張笑得邪氣又放蕩的臉，眼裡滿是情慾、誘惑、還有挑戰的意味，在對到視線時挑起嘴角，伸長舌尖下流又挑逗地舔上臉頰和嘴唇。

微歛的眸子，眼角笑意嫣然嫵媚。菲動也不動的讓希歐多爾一點點撐起身體、探入舌尖、淺淺勾纏……然後笑著把人壓回沙發上深深吮吻，軟舌競爭似的擾動、舔舐、貪婪的含吮啣咬，唾液的水痕蜿蜒劃過下顎，悶沈急促的喘息裡盡是唇舌糾纏濕潤聲響。

「嗚！啊、啊呃……菲、你…可惡……啊嗯……」

希歐多爾以為沒事了，沒想到埋在體內的東西卻傳來劇烈震動，菲也在此時抽身，剛結束吻的唇舌關不住任何聲音，希歐多爾繃緊身體喘息適應……他都忘記那東西會動……

不規則的形狀在體內跳動，快感銳利得與疼痛複雜難辨，酒精逐漸退去的身體緩緩找回氣力，渴望的感覺更加濃厚，等菲的手終於撫慰上勃起硬挺的性器，希歐多爾緊繃的呻吟鬆懈地發出舒服昂揚的讚嘆，浮起的腰還沒充分享受，菲貼上前的唇讓希歐多爾連罵的機會都沒有。

甜美的酒汁輕易滑入毫無防備的口腔、浸入身體，不用太久，希歐多爾就感到原本就與清醒無緣的神智，再次一點點的搖晃起來，菲微笑的唇再次貼上、又一次，親暱卻可恨地灌入不同的酒，然後鬆開了手上的束縛。

「我不會讓你真正清醒，但也不會真的讓你醉倒……」菲解開身上的釦子，讓希歐多爾無力的手既像攀附、又彷彿洩憤般地扯下衣服，套弄的手緩緩揉搓，啃上希歐多爾因喘息而揚起的頸線。「不論是酒還是醒酒藥，我都會好好的讓你喝下去。」

醒了再灌醉，醉了再弄醒。

「哈哈…你這個……嗯啊……可惡、……」我想抗議罵人的時候就摸得特別舒服！你這個惡魔！

見希歐多爾還能罵人，菲又笑著再灌了一杯、深深吻著，直到身下的人僅能醉眼迷濛的喘息，軟軟地揪著他半褪的衣服發出呻吟輕吻輕蹭，扭腰挺身的蹭著他、長腿緊夾勾纏，完全不在乎是否牽動體內振動的玩具，只發出高高低低的呻吟，聽起來舒服又貪婪放浪，直白的連菲為之都心神蕩漾。

不管是醒著還是醉了都非常適合上床，不論床上床下都萬般風情地讓人煩惱又愉快……

「我也是會擔心吃醋的啊……最常說吃醋的你到底有沒有發現呢……」撫摸蹭著自己的困惑臉頰，望著笑容菲就覺得自己真容易心軟，繼而露出愉快無奈的笑容。「……好好滿足我吧。」

回應低語的是希歐多爾本能的呻吟，即使雙手重獲自由，也沒有用手滿足自己渴求撫慰的身體，意識茫然、卻仍記得身上的人能讓自己在忍耐之餘更快樂。因此即便難受，也只是亂無章法地試圖扯下所有妨礙肌膚相觸的布料，孩子氣的行為惹得菲邊吻邊笑。

細細震動的玩具讓那蜜色皮膚嫣紅而敏感，菲低頭吻上膝窩，然後沿著微微顫抖的大腿內側細密地舔吻，顯得難受卻又享受的呻吟，就像髮間頸上時緊時鬆的手指，莫名地給人一種不知所措的感覺。

喝醉之後真的很可愛。

輕咬腿根、吸吮鼓脹的囊袋，手反覆抽送顫動的玩具，隨著腰浮起的動作吮啜硬挺潮濕的莖幹，繼而盡根含入口中上下吞吐起來……舌頭捲纏舔劃浮動的筋脈，不斷淌出情液的孔縫與傘部稚嫩易感的皮膜，更是被靈巧舌尖細心照料。即使抽插玩具的動作近乎粗魯，那緊繃軀體依然感受到歡愉的快感，因喘息而斷續若離的綿軟呻吟既煽情又勾人。

一陣用力吸吮，濁熱欲液在口中解放，希歐多爾高潮後的軀體像鬆弛的絃一般發出慵懶餘韻，理應空白的表情，卻又因身後持續不斷的刺激，而矛盾地顯得既想要又難過。濕潤的眼角用手指輕抹，便能帶出銀亮的水痕。

挑高空曠的客廳，如此缺乏安全感的地方做起來更覺刺激。菲脫下自己的衣服、戴上保險套，在抽出玩具隨意棄置的同時、也沒忘記再灌一杯酒給再次趨於清醒的情人，然後翻過那副身體、抬高臀部，一鼓作氣地插入那被玩具充分鬆弛開拓的入口，自緩而驟地侵犯享用。

「啊……嗯……」

趴伏在沙發上的側臉神色迷離，隨著肉體的碰撞而陣陣搖晃，雙手無力地攀附沙發扶手支撐身體，無意識的腰臀卻迎合侵犯節奏抬高扭動，汗水浸潤的皮膚與沙發皮面摩擦出另一種濕膩淫靡的聲響；在喘息裡哼出的呻吟，就像貪婪收縮的肉壁一樣放蕩而討好。

菲感覺那濕熱的窄徑比以往都要夾得更緊、收縮得更強烈，直衝腦門的舒服快感讓菲貫穿的力道更快更強，一次次直抵深處、晃動腰碾磨包覆著的敏感，幾乎盡根抽出、再狠狠插入，帶有鼻音的呻吟婉轉高亢又透著惹人疼愛的可憐泣音，希歐多爾向後仰望的朦朧眼神既像求饒又像在索討親吻，想欺負人的念頭無法抑止地再次湧上。

持續著律動，菲伸手自酒杯中撈出半融的冰塊、握住對方再次勃起的欲望，然後伏身壓制希歐多爾顫動又痛苦的掙扎，跟著進出的速度上下套弄。

「…啊…不…走…拿開……嗯啊……」

冰塊銳利地刺激燙熱硬碩的部位，早已敏感的部位交替著冷熱的刺激，因為痛苦而對舒服的快感更敏銳，被侵犯的通道隨之痙攣收縮、帶來更強烈的歡愉刺激與猛烈插入，不斷進出燃燒身體的硬物、與身前冰涼卻又暖熱的手讓扭動的身軀異常苦悶，濕潤的眼角溢出難耐的淚水，又被菲一一吻去。

菲漫長又持久的進出著身下的軀體，希歐多爾依稀抓回神智也無法判別自己是不是酒醒，幾乎喘不過氣的窒息感與快感令人頭暈目眩……他不知道做了多久，也不知道最後是何時結束的。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊…………」

希歐多爾趴在床上抱頭著、虛弱地呻吟，目前為止從沒宿醉過的人初次領教了宿醉的頭痛欲裂，不過，除了頭痛他渾身都在痛。

菲昨天是卯起來壓著他做了十天份嗎……真的說禽獸就夠禽獸……好過份……

「很痛嗎？」菲拿著水坐回床邊，輕柔的撫摸希歐多爾的頭，要對方把藥和水吞下去。

「我想把頭砍下來……痛斃了……」問我痛不痛聲音卻在笑……嗚啊啊啊啊……連發出聲音頭都在痛……

「快把藥吃下去，會好一點。」

「……嗯……」乖乖吃藥，吃藥總比再被壓著繼續做容易。

希歐多爾趴在菲身上虛弱地等藥效發作，菲望著情人癱軟在床上的樣子，發現自己沒什麼歉意或心疼的感覺，只有心裡滿溢無以言欲的溫柔和快樂。

「希爾，」

「嗯？」

「你喝醉的樣子好可愛。」

「不可愛…嘶……就枉費我頭這麼痛……渾身都在痛了……」所以我喝醉到底是什麼樣子啊？

希歐多爾怎麼也無法想像，自己會可愛到讓菲獸性大發到如此禽獸的程度。

明明都有點年紀了啊……

如果讓菲知道希歐多爾在想這個，再被壓著翻來翻去也是很有可能的，希歐多爾自然也不會把這種話說出口。

希歐多爾不習慣宿醉、搞不清楚狀況、唉唉喊痛的模樣，讓菲發出笑聲——其實宿醉的模樣也很可愛。

「等藥效發揮就不痛了。」

「…可是身體痛……沒力氣……」

「我也很喜歡你虛弱無力的模樣喔，希爾。」

「…惡魔……」撇嘴，但還是接受了菲印在額頭上的親吻。

榮升為惡魔的紅髮男子笑得很開心，不予置評。

「對了，希爾，」

「什麼？」

「聽說大醉或是宿醉之後，酒量會變好，下次再來試試吧。」

「咦？！嘶……不要，我不要酗酒。」

不論菲軟磨硬磨希歐多爾都決心閉上眼睛裝睡到底，當作沒這回事……姑且不管喝酒這件事，菲還沒氣消所以想再玩一次的可能性比較讓人恐懼。


	20. 番外-續‧無言歌

如果熟到一個程度，難得見面也會懶得說好久不見，因此當希歐多爾飄進萊伊實驗室、自動自發拉張椅子坐下，萊伊也只是自顧自的忙完回頭、再順手給了對方一杯水。

「最近比賽的表現很不錯。」

「多謝誇獎。」

對話進入了微妙的句點，萊伊上下打量喝水的希歐多爾，不得不懷疑他親愛的樂友，是否因戀愛而有了語言退化的問題。

「希歐多爾，我不會讀心術，但我想你可以相信我一如既往的守口如瓶——你再不說話，下次我要照鐘點收你顧問費了。」

「嗯……」希歐多爾歪歪頭。「萊伊，問個問題。」

「說吧。」謝天謝地，你終於開口了。

「為什麼會想把別人灌醉？樂趣在哪裡？」

嗚啊啊啊……會變笨……真的會變笨……

「你被菲灌倒？」萊伊一邊在心裡交織著哀嘆與狂笑，一邊很平靜的面對、看不出究竟有多困擾的希歐多爾。「看你的表情……顯然菲不只是灌倒而已？」

「……萊伊，你真不可愛。」

「喔，很好，那不是我的專長，」萊伊還是忍不住露出笑容，因為希歐多爾露出一絲不快的表情非常可愛。「所以你被菲灌醉，然後他做了什麼有趣的事情？…啊，給提示就好，不用說清楚。」

「他只是用比較禽獸的方法對待我而已，他覺得很有趣。」

希歐多爾說得很自然很平淡很認真，認真到萊伊慢了兩三秒才開始臉紅，然後覺得這就是報應。

因果循環……因果循環……因果循環……

「喔……很禽獸啊……」這個詞八成還是菲說的吧……所以到底是做了什麼好難想像……「所以你其實想知道的是，菲為什麼會想灌醉你？然後……嗯……做出少見的行為？」

「菲有試圖灌醉過你嗎？」希歐多爾反問。

「嗯……印象中沒有。」比起灌醉，萊伊覺得菲不灌醉他比較能獲得樂趣，重點不同。「你的酒量不好？」

「很差。」

「有多差？」

「跟菲比起來差很多。」

「在我的認知裡，很多人的酒量都跟菲有長遠差距，」這麼逃避答案我那能回答你為什麼啦！「告訴我具體大概是多少。」

「葡萄酒半杯臉紅、一杯暈，半瓶倒。」

「真差。」想也不想。

「不用再告訴我有多差，謝謝。」

「好吧、好吧，」這麼差的酒量未免太好玩了吧？比丹尼爾還差。「你沒有跟朋友喝酒的經驗？把人灌倒看人出醜是常有的事。」

「沒有，所以你說菲是想看我出醜？那跟禽獸什麼關係？」我只是很好奇菲為什麼會熱中這件事還行為失控而已。

「不是這樣講，」萊伊抓抓頭，「好吧，你想聽科學的回答還是不科學的回答？」

「……先科學的。」聽不懂應該不會比較受傷。

「嗯，科學的。」萊伊點點頭。「人喝醉的時候呢，一般會變成一種知覺遲緩、但反應敏銳的狀態，也就是說——」頓了頓，確定希歐多爾有在聽。「因為你反應敏銳所以菲上你會比平常還要爽，但因為你知覺遲鈍所以表現會比平常更大膽熱情更纏人。」

什麼鬼……

「這不是你的專業吧？萊伊。」揉揉臉，希歐多爾想確定自己有沒有在作夢。

微笑。

「我覺得這是常識。」

「這不是常識。」

「好吧，」萊伊聳聳肩。「你也知道我家兩位父親是生命科學相關領域……」其實他們只是喜歡身體力行各種奇怪實驗而已。

「我被說服了。」希歐多爾很乾脆的放棄。「不科學的回答？」

「不科學的回答就更簡單，」萊伊越說越愉快，「身邊有個很容易喝醉的可愛情人，把人灌醉之後又纏人又熱情，身為男人要有多禽獸都可以理解吧？你可以想像一下菲喝醉之後你會怎麼做。」

「我不會去想像不可能發生的事。」那太不健康了！根本不可能做到！

「嗯，也好，現實是好事。」萊伊還是笑得開心、無所謂的聳聳肩。「還有問題嗎？」

「有沒有什麼方法可以讓菲不會想再灌我酒？」

萊伊眨眨眼睛，然後爆笑出聲。

「希…希歐多爾，我覺得你不需要擔心這種事，菲比你想得更有分寸。」

「什麼！？哪有！」

啊啊，看樣子真的被吃得很慘？

「菲是個會過生活的人，」萊伊稍稍克制了下笑容，適度的提供同情。「天天灌醉你就沒樂趣了，所以他絕對不會這麼做，偶而為之才不會膩。」更重要的是，看你擔心的樣子就跟灌醉你一樣有趣。

「……」難道我不是酒鬼就不可以跟酒鬼談戀愛嗎！？不會喝酒也很好啊！！

「如果你真的很擔心，你就從現在開始天天把自己灌醉，等他膩了就不會想這麼做，再也不會。這也是個不錯的目標吧？」

「…不要，我不要酗酒。」默默啜了口溫水。「我才不要變成像你們這樣的酒鬼。」

萊伊笑到停不下來，卻還是努力跟準備告辭的希歐多爾說再見，在對方跨出門口的時候，萊伊決定給他另一個該注意的重點。

「希歐多爾，其實我覺得，」

「什麼事？」

「如果你繼續變得越來越可愛，」真不知道是不是該誇獎菲養得好了。「我想菲做什麼都是有可能的。」


	21. 《曲目表》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以下是這本小說特有的附錄XDDDD
> 
> 這是當年經過一位熱心且專業的網友幫助，  
> 統一過正確拼字、翻譯、格式的曲目表，列出了文章中的曲子們！！ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ
> 
> 感謝當年的強大讀者！ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ  
> 有他的幫助才有曲目表！不然我真的不知道格式是什麼！！ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ
> 
> 有興趣的讀者可以找曲子來聽聽看~ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ  
> 不同版本會有不同的樂趣喔～
> 
> PS. 話雖如此，當年我寫的時候有些BGM其實小提琴為主角的爵士，可能有些讀者能感覺出來ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ  
> 對！就是那種皮皮的小提琴~~~~ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

**《記憶的美景** **曲目表** **—** **本篇》**

**◇ 第四章 ◇**

普羅高菲夫：Ｄ大調第二號小提琴奏鳴曲

PROKOFIEV: Violin Sonata No.2 in D major, Op.94

薩拉沙提：《卡門幻想曲》

SARASATE: Carmen Fantasy, Op.25

**◇ 第七章 ◇**

炫技曲（在床上響起的手機鈴聲）：

韋尼奧夫斯基：《華麗波蘭舞曲》

WIENIAWSKI: Polonaise Brillante in D major, Op.4

奶奶布蘭蒂雅的專屬鈴聲：

薩拉沙提：哈巴涅拉 選自《西班牙舞曲》

SARASATE: Habanera from Danzas Espanolas, Op.21/2

交往隔天小希走回菲家後，在門口等菲時演奏的曲子：

霍斯特：水星 選自《行星組曲》

HOLST: Mercury from The Planets, Op.32/3

莫札特：Ｇ大調小提琴奏鳴曲

MOZART: Violin Sonata in G major, K.379

**◇ 第八章 ◇**

粉紅色的戰爭片：

柴可夫斯基：Ｂ小調第六號交響曲《悲愴》

TCHAIKOVSKY: Symphony No.6 in B minor, Pathétique, Op.74

羅西尼：《威廉‧泰爾》序曲

ROSSINI: William Tell Overture

**◇ 第九章 ◇**

悲情的晚安曲（含備用參考曲目）：

魏拉-羅伯士：第五號小夜曲《感傷曲調》

VILLA-LOBOS: Seresta No.5 Modinha

莫札特：Ｅ小調小提琴奏鳴曲

MOZART: Violin Sonata in E minor, K.304

法朗克：Ａ大調小提琴奏鳴曲

FRANCK: Sonata for Violin and Piano in A major

**◇ 第十二章 ◇**

哭泣狂舞的瘋婦：

帕格尼尼：Ａ小調小提琴奏鳴曲

PAGANINI: Violin Sonata in A minor, Op.3/4

**◇ 第十四章 ◇**

初賽曲

蕭士塔柯維契：小提琴奏鳴曲

SHOSTAKOVICH: Sonata for Violin and Piano, Op.134

帕格尼尼：Ｄ小調小提琴奏鳴曲

PAGANINI: Violin Sonata in D minor, Op.2/3

**◇ 第十五章 ◇**

小希的口哨：

魏歐當：《熱情幻想曲》

VIEUXTEMP: Fantasia Appassionata, Op.35

**《記憶的美景** **曲目表** **—** **番外》**

**◆ 請客 ◆**

萊伊為菲彈的曲子：

李斯特：《孤獨之神的祝福》

LISZT: Bénédiction de Dieu dans la solitude from Harmonies Poetiques Et Religieuses, S.173/3

**◆ 沈寂之聲 ◆**

萊伊在小教堂釣到小希的曲子：

李斯特：《向小鳥講道的聖方濟》

LISZT: St. François d'Assise: La Prédication aux oiseaux from Deux Légendes, S.175/1

小希讓爺爺微笑安眠的搖籃曲：

佛瑞：《搖籃曲》

FAURÉ: Berceuse, Op.16

萊伊在小教堂為丹尼爾彈的曲子：

佛漢威廉斯：《賜予我們平安》

VAUGHAN WILLIAMS: Dona Nobis Pacem

布拉姆斯：《永恆的愛》

BRAHMS: Von ewiger Liebe, Op.43/1

古諾：《聖母頌》

GOUNOD: Ave Maria

布魯克納：《謝恩讚美歌》

BRUCKNER: Te Deum

**◆ 無言歌 ◆**

賴皮的曲子們：

布拉姆斯：Ｇ大調第一號小提琴奏鳴曲

BRAHMS: Violin Sonata No.1 in G major, Op.78

德布西：愛人之死 選自《波特萊爾詩曲》

DEBUSSY: La mort des amants from Cinq Poèmes de Baudelaire, L.64/5

克萊斯勒：《愛之悲》

KREISLER: Liebesleid

馬斯奈：《泰伊斯》冥想曲

MASSENET: Meditation from Thais

**◆ 荷米亞 ◆**

萊伊跟希歐多爾在荷米亞生日會的合奏：

貝多芬：Ａ大調第九號小提琴奏鳴曲《克魯采》

BEETHOVEN: Sonata for Violin and Piano No.9 in A major, Kreutzer, Op.47

德弗乍克：Ｇ大調小提琴奏鳴曲

DVORÁK: Sonatina G dur pro housle a klavír, Op.100

荷米亞生日會上，小希的安可曲：

帕格尼尼：Ｂ小調第二號小提琴協奏曲《鐘》

PAGANINI: Violin Concerto No.2 in B minor, La Campanella, Op.7


End file.
